A sacrifice akin to the original
by Joshsinger
Summary: AU - Lily Potter suffered from the attack in 1981, yet it was in fact a different Potter that sacrificed themselves on that fabled Halloween night. The (alive) Potter family must wrestle the challanges that present themselves in Harry's Hogwarts years, especially since the rise of Voldemort reawakens the many hidden skeletons that lurk around the Ancient and noble house of Potter.
1. Growing up a Wizard

**This is my first Fanfic i hope you enjoy**

Disclaimer: I neither own the Harry Potter universe nor the characters they all belong to JK Rowling

James was greeted to a raucous setting, when he stepped through the front door to Potter manor. This was a frequent occurrence with three young children in the house, two of which had inherited the marauder behaviour that had epitomised James's youth. Today however was different it was the first of July commonly known to wizarding families as the day that upcoming first year students would obtain their acceptance letter to Hogwarts. James was suddenly hit by a Quaffle to the groin.

"Sorry dad" yelled his first born; Harry as he scampered past the keeled over James and scampered up the hallway stairs. He was then greeted by his youngest Rose while only eight she exuded confidence.

"Dad I have know idea who Harry was playing quidditch in the house with" James now grinning after his recovery commented in a imitated parental tone,

"Now Rose I can't imagine you ever lying to me" she quipped back "I know I just thought you might want some warning before mum comes". And sure enough a raging Lily burst through the kitchen doorway, her fiery red hair trailing behind her,

"Rose how many times do I have to tell you and Harry no quidditch or any sort of sport in the house" Lily yelled.

"Now Lil its not every day you get your acceptance letter to Hogwarts maybe consider a pass just this once?" James replied being the doting dad he was to his daughter but also secretly overjoyed that the mischievous in his character was shining through into his kids.

"As lovely as those sentiments are Jamie I happen to notice that Rose is still eight and therefore is not entitled to a free pass, don't even get me started on Harry, since his brother is in the exact same position yet has been quiet all day"

Lily was in fact referring to the middle child of the Potters. Linfred, Harry's twin had always had a separate personality to his siblings he had gained more of his mothers personality with a thirst for knowledge, while staying quite and respectful to others, yet like Lily could be outgoing in the spur of the moment.

James frowned and responded "is he alright?"

"Yep Jamie I'm sure he's fine don't worry you know he deals with changes differently to the terrible twosome"

"Hey that's unfair Harry and I include him all the time in pranks, we shouldn't take the blame for everything mum" Lily sighed as her daughter started sadly pouting.

"If you really want to know why Linfred has been acting strangely it's that he's anxious that Harry will leave him and make other friends" Rose proclaimed catching her parents by surprise. Rose then skipped off upstairs to the kids den as they called it.

"What do you think she means by that?" James said after a silent pause between the adults

"I have some idea, Jamie I know you can be perceptive at times, but you often forget to notice that they have very different personalities your two sons and are likely to be in different houses" Lily replied.

"But the two of them, are as thick as thieves" James said adamantly.

"Don't worry I'm sure they'll be both be fine, tea will be ready in half an hour, you need a shower you smell awful, mainly of sweat" Lily bluntly responded

"Don't lie to me Lil I know you love my natural aroma"

James smiled and then approached Lily and went to embrace her with a hunger in his eyes, just as the two started to passionately embrace each other Linfred interrupts shouting

"Ewwww mum dad we've had this conversation before don't do that it's … yuck" Linfred then ran off to the sitting room, James quickly pecked Lily on the mouth and said "he seems fine to me".

Upstairs Rose was arguing with her brother, "You just left me there by myself to deal with the rents"

"Firstly Rose stop calling them that it is parents, stop trying to impersonate Daphne, secondly you would of just either blamed it all on me to get out of it or use your favourite trick by distracting mum and dad by bringing up Linfred's issues; so which one was it today?"

Rose pouted again, Harry continued to wait for her answer, "Fine it was Linfred today, and your fine when Daph says it so why can't I?"

"Dinners ready kids tell your dad too while your up there" Lily shouted from the bottom of the stairs

Harry glanced at Rose "she just says it better, I'll get dad"

Harry walked down the large hallway; Potter manor like all ancient wizarding family homes was distinctively large, with it being over 600 years old the outside while beautiful with the scenic Exmoor hills in the backdrop was not exactly friendly looking. Inside however Lily and James had gone through major renovations and redecoration projects to allow the manor to give off a more welcoming environment more attuned to what a large modern home in the muggle worlds interior would look like. Harry reached the study to which his dad was often in, this was the only part of the house that had somehow avoided his mums interior design when he entered, Harry was welcomed to a dark damp room with two small windows at the far end, James sat behind a desk which had seen better days.

"Tea is ready mums waiting"

James beckoned Harry over, Harry responded with a trademark Potter smile and skipped across, Harry loved talking to his dad especially alone, it made him feel different to his twin and slightly special.

"What's up dad?" Harry brightly responded

"I'm just curious to which house you want be a part of"

"Gryffindor obviously" James smiled he then turned to look out the window.

"Be honest Harry when I ask you this but what house do you think your brother is going to be in"

Harry stared at his dad now in surprise, it had never crossed his mind they could be apart, he gulped and nervously proclaimed,

"I'd always presumed Gryffindor dad, but he could be a claw I suppose,… I don't want him to be though"

"Harry as the eldest I'm looking to you to stick by Linfred, I don't want him being used by the other kids okay so even if he's not in Gryffindor, family trumps house alright kid?"

Harry was anxious his other private talks with his dad were often in the realm of quidditch tactics, pranking and the occasional head of house mannerisms, this was the first time he'd seen his dad so serious.

"Dad I'm sure Lenny will be fine he's always fine with the other kids we hang around with, but I won't let you down dad if everything is not alright"

James chuckled he was watching a 10 year old boy look determined despite not really knowing really what was being asked of him to appease his dad.

"Come on then young' un let's get you some tea you'll need it to get that quidditch physique."

* * *

Lily, Linfred and Rose were waiting by the kitchen table, "So Lenny do you think your going to be in the quidditch team" asked Rose

"I don't know Rose I'm not sure I want to be in the team, I think we'll get enough attention as it is"

"How can you not want to be in the team, quidditch is like,…I dunno like everything"

"Rose your brother may not be a fan, it is a rough sport in my opinion" Lily said looking pointedly at Rose to drop the conversation to which the spunky red head took no notice of; instead she continued,

"But Lenny you know that all the attention will not be on you but Harry he's far better at quidditch so everybody will be watching him, if you become a beater nobody will pay to much attention"

Seeing no way out of the conversation without a direct intervention Lily asked "Rose please go and get another knife for cutting the meat"

Lily watched Rose nod and skip to the kitchen, and then sighed, her little girl payed little attention to the boy-who-lived extravaganza, she like all 8 year olds were mostly isolated in her own little world that revolved around two or three of her favourite people.

"Don't listen to her sweetheart you do what you want, within reason of course" while saying this she got up and gave her son a motherly hug, a thud behind her signalled the arrival of her other two boys both laughing at each other. Harry then broke out of his trance and glanced at his brother.

"Hope your not crying mate, Lenny you know what Sirius says err.. we've got to be manly or something"

"Harry James Potter you will not listen to that shaggy dog and his beliefs"

"But mum he can't cry at Hogwarts we have to uphold the marauder tradition"

Lily was about to respond but was beaten to the bullet by her husband who with a raised voice said "Harry what did we just talk about upstairs"

Harry quickly flinched and yelped "sorry, Lenny you can do what you like, I'll always be there to help" Harry then looked toward his dad for confirmation to which he received a curt nod from James.

"Excellent your going to help Lenny become a beater aren't you James" came from Rose who was striding quickly back in after hearing the last snippet of the previous conversation.

"Rose why are you obsessed with me playing quidditch it's not as if everybody does it"

"Anybody that matters does, right dad?"

Before James could reply Linfred rebutted "Daph doesn't play or like quidditch does she matter?"

James looked toward Rose now who seemed to be in a bit of a hole, because Daphne Greengrass could do no wrong in Rose's eyes, James smirked while Linfred maybe quiet he could certainly win an argument if need be.

"Who says Daphne matters" muttered Harry from the other end of the table.

James was about to try and change the conversation before an argument occurred but was not quick enough it seemed yet again as both Linfred and Rose counted sharply,

"Shut up Harry when she's here you spend all your time with her and get annoyed when anybody else try's to talk to her"

"Yeah you told me that she says rents better than me" shouted Rose

Lily and James gave each other a knowing look which all the children missed. Harry then decided to act as usual when criticised, scowl which often led to either a moping Harry for the next few hours or an angry one, James and Lily were happy that today it was the moping, finally some peace thought James.

Once tea was coming to end and the kids gorged themselves on jam rolly polly and custard, James decided to address the family on the upcoming Potter gathering as they were known in the wider wizarding community. They were often the talk of the press leading up to and after the event, primarily due to the high ranking Wizengamot members who usually attended but also due to there outrageously different setting too the usual pure blood balls. Rita Skeeter wrote a whole article spread on 'muggle' karaoke that was present in the last gathering.

"Kids there will be over ten families at the house this weekend, it will be the most people we will have accommodated, we also thought it would be a nice idea for those families with kids your age who are joining Hogwarts this year to come too so Harry and Linfred can get too know them"

This got their attention, "Which families?" asked a concerned Linfred.

"Abbot, Black, Brown, Bones, Davis, Longbottom, Macmillan, Moon, Weasley"

"We've only met the Blacks and Longbottoms out of those families. We're gonna meet so many new people this is gonna be great" screeched Rose

James laughed he knew this would be Rose's reaction but the twins were quiet, James had expected this from Linfred but not Harry who often loved a change in scenery. Lily almost like reading James's mind addressed Harry "don't worry young man your dad left off the Greengrass's on that list they're coming too."

To everybody's surprise Harry just nodded. He then got up and asked "please may I leave the table and thanks for the food mum."

Lily smiled while Harry was a confident young boy whom could on times be perceived as arrogant from the outside, the boy was the most well mannered of the kids and would always without fail preach the same line, what concerned Lily was the lack of any reaction to the list of families coming on the weekend.

Rose the outspoken young girl she was approached Harry's strange reaction with little subtlety

"What's wrong Harry your friends with Neville, Daph and all the Blacks, why are you acting weird"

"I'm just tired ok, goodnight"

After dismissing Rose and Linfred, and asking Micky the house elf to do the dishes the two adult Potters made there way to the sitting room. Nicknamed the snug by the kids it was a no go area for the kids one of the few places in the house they couldn't go. James could tell once they sat down that Lily was fretting over Harry.

"Why do our kids have to bottle up their emotions so much" Lily asked

"Well Rose doesn't she pretty much says what she thinks, bit like us really"

Lily didn't even react to the comment, James could see that she was building up to ask something

"What did you and Harry talk about in the study, he was so excited today when he got his letter he must have played at least 10 pranks after that on the rest of family and then as soon as he comes down to dinner he is quiet and moody"

"Only that he needs to look out for his brother whatever the circumstances are when he gets too Hogwarts, I'm not considering that the reason for his change in attitude" James solemnly replied

"He didn't even react to the Greengrass girl coming over, and you know that they are inseparable, it has to be something to do with the families" Lily said without hiding her exasperation

"I still think he might be just tired"

Lily rolled her eyes "You are really useless at being a serious parent"

"I'm better than Sirius surely, I mean I didn't buy Harry a broom till he was four, that's responsible unlike Sirius who bought him one for his first birthday " James acclaimed

James looked back at Lily who was back in a world of her own. After five minutes Lily suddenly barks out her plan "right first we need to make sure it's not the Greengrass girl that's caused Harry's rut, that will be your job, if not we'll invite her over tomorrow and we will get her to report backs to us" concluded Lily

James laughed "so your solution as the serious parent is too get a 10 year old kid to work it out". She punched him in the arm and pointed to the stairs.

He smirked again "I didn't know talking about parenting would get you so raunchy that you are ordering me up the stairs into our bedroom I'll have to remember that"

Rolling her eyes again Lily said "go and see your son then we'll think about that"

* * *

The next morning James was in a good mood Lily's plan had gone off without a hitch and the Greengrass heiress was due in the next two hours. Yet his mood swung dramatically when he was greeted by Glass the family owl. He sorted through the tat as he called it and got to a letter addressed to himself, this was not what stood out though, no it was the Potter emblem on the back. James was left in a trance, any emblem or Potter sign used on a letter often caused bad news. The last time he was in contact with a letter that had the Potter emblem and seal addressed to him it was the day of Halloween 1981 James and Lily had dropped the use of emblems on their own letters, in a sign to drop a pureblood tradition which had its heritage in pureblood hegemonic tendencies. Thus the letter did not originate from them. The Potters while a symbolic wizarding family in Britain, little was known about the inner workings of the ancient house, but James knew that the wizarding community would be shocked to know how many skeletons were hiding in the Potters closets. While on the surface the epitome of the light, the Potters were know doubt a highly grey family. James was brought out of his trance by Linfred

"Dad, what are you looking at"

"Er nothing son nothing at all"

"Are you sure dad it doesn't look like nothing"

"I'm sure, why don't we get you all dressed up for your play date with Miss Greengrass aye?"

"Dad both me and you know that Daphne's invite has little to do with me, and that even if it was so, we both know that erm, well let's just say she is very Harry focused"

"Well son, nothing gets passed you I see"

Daphne Greengrass was the epitome of a pureblood heiress, she had an angelic shaped face which had the typical aristocratic button nose and porcelain skin. Her blonde hair was light, resembling a close white look when the sun had been on it long. Her mannerisms were also representative of a pureblood heiress, often snooty to others, yet very traditional and sophisticated. Where Daphne falls away from the typical pureblood heiress is her lack of bigotry to those that are half-blood and muggleborn. Her snootiness comes more from her proudness of her family history than anything else. Daphne's parents had made extra effort to introduce Daphne and Astoria to a muggle world and away from a stereotypical pureblood upbringing. Cyrus and Annabelle Greengrass had grown up in Hogwarts at the same time as the Potters and while Cyrus had only mutually respected the Potter couple from afar Annabelle being a Ravenclaw had become a good friend to Lily bonding over the mutual love for work.

"Daphne get downstairs we're flooing to the Potters now"

"Alright, alright calm down I'm coming" shouted Daphne. Once Daphne reached the bottom of the stairs she was greeted by Annabelle and Astoria.

"Now, I know I don't need to tell you this since I tell you every time but behave, be well mannered your representing your father and I. Astoria please refrain from being your usual unsettling self, and you Daphne"

Annabelle looking directly at her now, both blue eyes meeting "do not bicker with Harry, it never ends well"

The Greengrass's were met by James and Rose in the kitchen of Potter manor.

"Lord Potter" Annabelle nodded

"Lady Greengrass" James smirked

"Formalities over, I do hope you keep a better eye on them today than you did last time when Lily was away and it was just you in the house"

"Oh Annabelle I had it all under control that day, ask Linfred "

"Linfred was not at home that day he was at Longbottom manor, and I think if we ask your cat how in control you were I reckon we might get a different answer" Annabelle replied

"Don't worry I'll keep Daphne and Harry away from the cat this time" Annabelle nodded

"Goodbye Daphne, Astoria be good I will be getting a report back from Mr Potter here, so best behaviour and James"

"Yeah"

"Good luck"

And with that Lady Greengrass was gone. Astoria rushed off straight away with Rose while Daphne waited by James. James slightly unnerved by the girl who was now staring at him, decided to break the silence by asking what she would like to eat for lunch.

"Mr Potter I don't mean to be rude but why am I here today?"

"Sorry what" asked James slightly puzzled

"What I mean is there must be a reason for you to invite me over on such a short notice so what is the reason"

James contemplated the blonde in front of him "you're a very smart girl Miss Greengrass I can see why Harry likes you"

Daphne kept a masked face but James could see her cheeks slightly taint rose.

"I prefer Linfred" said Daphne as she tried to sidetrack James.

"I see…, anyway Miss Greengrass, Lily and I have noticed that Harry has been acting a bit strangely since yesterday evening so would you mind trying to find out what's bothering him"

James waited for a cryptic response but it never came instead the blonde haired girl simply shrugged and replied ok, and then was off.

"Harry"

"Hello Daffy"

"Would you not call me that name please" snapped Daphne

"I'll think about it"

"Which means you won't will you" addressed the girl with her hands on her hips, Harry just smirked. Daphne was working out her options in how to get the information out of Harry, she knew that while he often was not afraid to express his opinion, the deeper emotions were often locked away. Daphne decided for the long drawn out affair rather than a direct approach.

"So Harry what have you been up to, are you excited about Hogwarts?"

"Yeah I guess I can't wait to get my own wand, mums isn't much good I don't think"

Daphne rolled her eyes "you know your not supposed to use magic your underage"

"Unlike you Daffy I don't really appreciate potions or books I prefer a more hands on approach"

"So all your excited about is getting a wand nothing more, I mean it's Hogwarts!" asked the incredulous blonde.

"Well I suppose meeting new people might be ok" he shrugged but then looked away while fidgeting with his hair.

She grinned it always took her so little time to read him, or use certain questions to direct him toward the issue.

"What are you smiling at, you look like a bit of a maniac Daffy"

"Well I figured why you've been moody since last evening"

Harry suddenly found the far wall really interesting Daphne decided she would go for the kill, she moved her hands to his face, directing his face in the direction of her own, blue and green eyes meeting, "why don't you want to meet other kids at Hogwarts Harry?"

A big thud came from the hallway outside Harry's room, they both looked in that direction standing there was Linfred, he smirked "what are you to doing?"

Daphne was a bit taken aback by the sudden appearance of Linfred but she wanted him gone so she could figure out Harry's problems by herself rather than with the help of others like Linfred, but without revealing what is up with Harry she was struggling to reason why they were in that position.

Luckily Harry seemed to take it in stride and cockily said "Daffy here wanted to see my beautiful green eyes up close; right Daffy because she is so girly"

Daphne relaxed a bit, since spending time with the Potter twins she established that Linfred was by far the more mature of the two, while Linfred could see the position they were in was remarkably close for just friends, Harry either didn't show it or saw no implied meaning in the position they were in or Linfred's snarky comment. Harry was almost definitely still in the stage of girls being icky.

"Well dads made sandwiches for lunch downstairs so let's go" said Linfred when he walked out the door Harry was up following close behind before he got to the hallway Daphne grabbed his arm and twisted him round.

"I'll get it out of you eventually" said Daphne smugly.

* * *

Downstairs James was waiting for them the last time he was put in charge of the kids he had sent Micky the house elf to keep an eye on the children, yet Harry and Rose had cleverly sent Micky whose soft spot was gardening a task of cutting three large trees down that surrounded the manor allowing for the kids to be unsupervised for two hours. Lily had returned to a manor with three ruined trees in the front garden, a cat that was pink and the houses central heating stuck at 28 degrees Celsius. James was not going to risk that again, Lily was fuming, not from the actual tasks. But the fact she had to explain to the Greengrass's why the manor was so warm, while the Potters and Greengrass's weren't pretentious, Cyrus Greengrass was a strict and traditional man whom while loving was always prone to judge, to which Lily had no desire to upset. Her attitude to the whole circumstances was to withhold sex with James for over a week, to James a 31 year old bloke who had always followed a horny attitude it had been torture so he was going to continue checking up on them regularly, by firstly having lunch with them.

All five kids trotted into the kitchen, and sat themselves down at the table where Micky's sandwiches were waiting.

"Afternoon kids"

"Afternoon Mr Potter" responded the two Greengrass's whereas the Potters just grunted back showing their acknowledgment.

"So you kids do anything interesting that didn't involve a cat" James looked pointedly at Daphne and Harry who both blushed.

"Dad, Astoria showed me how to put my hair into a bun, have you not noticed yet!" Rose exclaimed

"Of course I noticed sweetie I'm not totally blind despite the glasses"

"Astoria always knows the best beauty tips"

"Oh Astoria you must show Rose the skin care charm to help her skin cleanse after she plays quidditch"

The twins just rolled there eyes as if this girly talk was pointless.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me Potter" Daphne snapped while the three men had all done so Daphne's attention was clearly on Harry

"Hey it's not my fault you talk about rubbish Daphne, besides Linfred did it too."

"Maybe but unlike you, Linfred rolled his eyes because of the generic girly talk, whereas you did it when I said something, so what's the problem"

Harry smiled and said jokingly "sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with a pushy, pretentious and snappy person not to mention a girl"

Daphne responded in playful manner "maybe because I know all your dirty secrets Potter"

"And please enlighten me to those secrets, oh so wonderful heiress Greengrass, show me your wisdom"

"Oh I don't know maybe I could say Harry still sucks his thumb when nobody's looking, he still snuggles to his teddy bear at night, and finally I know why he has been silent since last evening"

"I do not do any of those things! and you only guessed what it was I did not confirm nor deny so like usually you assumed you were correct"

Linfred then said "I think this conversation pretty much shows why your best friends Harry"

"We're definitely not best friends, I'm friends at a push in the first place I mean, come on Lenny I can't be best friends with a girl surely you know that"

Before Linfred could retort, James weighed in and cryptically said "Trust me Harry when you get older being close to a girl will become a real advantage"

"I don't understand what you mean dad"

"Doesn't matter son I'll tell you when the time is right"

"Ok Daphne my friend who is not my best friend do you want to go outside"

"Yeah why not"

Can we come too shouted the two young giggly girls Harry just nodded. The four of them went outside to look for mischief while Linfred stayed behind "do you think he'll ever realise by himself" questioned Linfred.

James slightly taken aback took a defensive approach not wanting to spurt out something that may be completely out of context, "could you be more specific son"

"Erm You know how Daphne is a girl and Harry's a boy"

James laughed "I think he knows that son" keeping himself on the defensive

"That's not what I mean dad and I think you know it"

James looked startled "what?"

"I'll put it this way do you think he'll realise soon that sleeping occasionally in the same bed as Daph might become a bit embarrassing or looked at dubiously by some"

"How do you know?" said James aghast

"Like mum often says I read a lot, instead of pranking"

"How come you haven't told your brother then"

"Are you joking why would I tell him about sex, do you know how embarrassing that would be to me, plus I don't want to be there when his head explodes from knowing"

James laughed but then looked at Linfred curiously "how many of your friends know"

"Well I think Samantha knows and that's about it, and maybe the two Patil twins, because Padma is very smart, that's probably it"

"So you don't think Miss Greengrass knows, she's erm very astute usually" James said thinking about this morning.

"Usually yes but from what I know most pureblood households are very backward and quite prudent when it comes to sex, so I imagine Mr Greengrass hasn't allowed Daphne to come into contact with anything that makes her aware of it"

"I see, well while as it has come as surprise and while this was a quite a embarrassing conversation it would have been a hell of a lot worse if I had to explain to you what sex is"

"Yeah that conversation can be for Harry"

James looked at Linfred said "now Linfred I have to tell you this otherwise your mum would hex me into next week, you have to be respectful to girls no messing about do you hear me"

Linfred blushed bright red "dad I've just turning eleven I'm not going to have it anytime soon, and anyway I imagine it's Harry you'll have to say that more to I mean he's already got a girl in his bed occasionally"

"Yep but as I know you probably know by now some kids mature early and put erm, erm… theory into practice a lot more earlier than others"

"One guess who you might be referring to dad may it have an S at the start and end while having iri the middle"

"I'm not going to confirm nor deny that Linfred now off you go and mess about in the garden with your brother where you can act your age, chop chop"

By the early evening the Potter and Greengrass siblings were out on the lawn, looking for something to do. Daphne was still no closer to finding out the reason for Harry's shyness toward meeting other people.

"Linfred can you show me how too spin a quaffle, through the air" asked Astoria batting her eyelids at him.

Linfred was about to refuse when Rose followed up begging for a demonstration, with pouts coming from the two nine year olds the poor boy gave in and headed off to the Potters quidditch shed.

Harry immediately became slightly uncomfortable, Daphne had noticed that he had been avoiding being alone with her since lunch, Harry quickly made a decision to get up and asked directly to her

"Is it your challenge or my turn to challenge"

"It's mine since I painted the cat pink last time, but your not going to get away with avoiding my question Potter"

Harry smiled for some reason he liked it when she called him by his surname,

"I need my challenge Daffy"

"Fine as always I get to decide the challenge and as agreed also the forfeit if you fail"

Harry rolled his eyes "just get on with it Daffy"

"Ok I challenge you to go and see Samantha Black"

"That's not very hard Daffy she's basically family all I have to do is floo call her and she'll come right over"

"Good luck with that she's grounded and is unable to receive any communication until the weekend"

"So how am I supposed to see her"

Daphne retorted use your brain Potter, eventually Harry realised it would have to be done under the noses of the parents, which received a sarcastic clap from Daphne.

"Ok so here's the plan Daffy we're going to have to take the night bus to 12 Grimmauld Place and then sneak in after that"

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble Harry but the Blacks don't stay in London over the summer, plus where are you gonna get that amount of money from"

"Right new plan either you tell me where they're at or I ask Rose it's up to you"

"And what about the money situation Potter"

"I've got it all sorted Daffy" Harry replied with a wink for added benefit

20 minutes later Daphne and Harry were arguing over Harry's new plan. "Potter you can't be serious firstly I'm no good at flying"

"You can share with me"

"It's really far away Potter I don't think you are strong enough to keep both of us in the air, plus we can be easily spotted"

"We'll be fine Daffy"

"Harry, just listen for once"

Harry's attention which had been checking on his Nimbus 2000 turned around to face Daphne after her final statement, he could tell she was serious.

"Ok what's really the problem here because I know it's not the distance or the chance of being spotted"

"Well I don't know how we'd share the broom plus I not sure how happy my father would be if he knew about this"

"Oh is that all, well when dad taught Rose and I he often put us at the front to allow us to steer, but I think it's probably best if you just sit behind me and wrap your arms around me, is that alright" questioned Harry

"Yep I think so" said Daphne anxiously

"Don't worry Daffy I'll get you there safely and undetected" declared Harry confidently

Harry got on his broom and gestured to Daphne to do likewise behind him. While the take off was initially rough the journey was smooth flying over the estuary of the Severn, yet once they were flying over land again Harry began to cramp and struggle. Harry had flown 20 miles in 20 minutes but the weight of the extra person was causing tiredness, on the outskirts of Cardiff they decided to land in a clearing. Unfortunately Harry stuffed the landing, Harry and Daphne were relatively unhurt just shook up but the broom was in tatters.

"Shit" muttered Harry when he looked at he broom. Harry still in shock that his favourite broom was broken, had yet to realise the gravity of the situation the two now found themselves in

Not distracted by the broom Daphne was looking mortified, "Harry James Potter, I told you this was stupid, what the hell are we gonna do now"

"Daphne I'm sorry I misjudged my ability"

"Your damn right you did you had to be such a bloody Gryffindor"

"Hey I've not even been chosen yet and it's not my fault you weigh a lot I mean aren't pureblood witches supposed to be thin and light"

That hit Daphne hard while she did not experience low self esteem, she always found that she took everything Harry says often to heart, but while many would crumble Daphne did the opposite and went after Harry as her father always said if they break your defensive efforts, just all out attack, "Potter you're such an egotistical child, no wonder your worried about meeting other people at Hogwarts they'll likely hate you"

Harry cowered then looked up, both meeting each other's gaze and both immediately regretting what they said.

"I'm sorry" they both simultaneously said. The two children both went back to just staring back at their shoes. Deciding to break the silence Harry submitted

"I'm sorry Daffy I didn't mean to erm, mention your erm er.., body I erm don't respond well to criticism and I hate it when I fail"

"It's alright Harry I know I just always take what you say seriously sometimes"

"Daphne I don't think you look too fat or too thin in my opinion your just right, plus I'm not that strong, and if it helps Linfred often says your pretty"

While Harry aimed to make Daphne feel better in this statement instead she felt completely awkward, one from Harry saying she was just right or in other words perfect, and the other being Linfred thinking her pretty. Before she could respond and ask for Harry to change the subject it seemed Harry was happy to pour his problems out

"It's just when I fail, er… I don't want others to judge me, like I'm a failure and do not meet up to all that chosen one and boy-who-lived business, what's worse is I don't know who will be friends with me for being me rather than the fictional Harry Potter character"

"Harry"

"Yeah"

"Whatever people say to you at Hogwarts, whatever you do at Hogwarts as in how well you play in quidditch or your lessons, I'll always be proud to know this Harry Potter and I'll always view you as a success because maybe not for you but you're definitely my best friend"

After this response both kids pulled each other into a friendly hug, when Harry whispered in her ear

"Do you mind not telling anybody about my er.. you know issues"

"Yep on one condition"

"What's that"

"You have to call me Daph when your in a conversation with me and other people are around, none of this Daphne business ok?"

"You're such a slimy snake, getting the most out of a situation when it arises ,very resourceful and cunning Daph"

The two kids were brought away from each other's attention by a loud clearing of the throat to the side of them, they both sprang apart relatively quickly and were faced by a smug Sirius

"Now then what do we have here two lovebirds looking for some alone time"

Both kids blushed instantly before Daphne quipped back, "Harry wanted to find Samantha so if it's two lovebirds it's them too". This did the exact trick Daphne was hoping for, Sirius Black while a player and womaniser was all in all a doting single dad to his lovely daughter, so a mention of a potential suitor definitely sidetracked his teasing.

"You better speak up soon Harry or you're going to be delivered back to your parents in many pieces"

Harry spluttered out quickly "no no no, Sirius believe me Daphne is kidding I wasn't looking for her in that kind of way"

"So why were you looking for her" asked Sirius who had relaxed a bit since Harry's revelation but was still much more serious than usual

"Well, I think you know, but if you don't, Daphne and I play each other in challenges, so Daphne challenged me to see Samantha Black"

"I see, so it was just part of that game you always play there is nothing going on with you and Samantha"

"No! Sirius that's just like wrong or something isn't it! I mean she's like my elder sister!"

Sirius sighed in relief and said "well thank god for that, but can I ask why you didn't just floo call I mean I'm sure Samantha would have been happy to come and see you"

Harry just turned around and said "sorry what?"

"Why didn't you just floo call her?"

"Wasn't she grounded so she cou…" he quickly stopped and turned to Daphne, Harry unraveling the puzzle "you lied didn't you oh your such a cheat my forfeit doesn't count for anything Daphne, you played dirty"

"No rules Harry I'm sure we agreed to that"

Sirius chuckled, "well kids I hate being the bearer of bad news but, your in big trouble, the whole auror force is out looking for you I had a suspicion that you might of tried to fly to our Wales retreat so I'm happy I trusted my gut and searched close to where I'd thought you could of got to from taking off from Potter manor 40 minutes ago.

"Why would the auror force be looking for us?"

"I don't know Miss Greengrass maybe because you're the heiress to a ancient and noble house that is part of the sacred twenty eight while your beloved here is none other than the sensation that is the boy-who-lived hmm" commented Sirius sarcastically

The two kids blushed again, the mention of the name boy-who-lived, got Harry's attention however and Harry asked Sirius "how long have you been standing there Padfoot did you here all our conversation?"

"Don't worry Pronglet your private conversation with your girlfriend remains private"

"She is not my girlfriend….that's just … weird Sirius don't say that"

"That maybe so, but it didn't look like that. What I did hear however is that you have to call Miss Greengrass, Daph now, to which I must say Harry that you have failed to do so so far"

Harry still blushing from Sirius's comments could not respond so instead Daphne looked pointedly at Harry and said "actually now it's has come to my attention Harry, you're now in trouble with me" she then followed on with a smug expression "you don't want to get on my bad side now do you"

"Erm no Daphne I mean Daph"

"Good"

"Right let's get you two home then" shouted Sirius who had gone to retrieve the Brocken broom and with one crack of side apparition and they were gone.

* * *

Sunday July 5th 1990

The morning of the Potter gathering was a rushed affair with Micky the house elf and the two adult Potters preparing food, and furniture for the BBQ. Leaving the three kids to themselves.

Linfred had always felt slightly wary of Daphne and Harry's friendship while friends with Daph, he was never alone with her, mainly due to Harry and her often being joined at the hip. Yet Harry and her by the evening of Thursday had been separated. Linfred had lacked any explanation, and when searching for answers to what had happened Linfred was met with with covert responses often in the way of 'the two are being reprimanded for their transgressions'.

Linfred was about to ask Harry what had happened but at that moment James approached the twins,

"Right Harry as the heir to the ancient and noble house of Potter you have to come and help greet the guests as they arrive"

"Really dad, why are we fulfilling these pureblood customs, which you always hate on, can't I just go and play with Rose"

"Let's go son, now"

The first to arrive were the Macmillans and Abbots, Harry noted that the two children being accompanied seemed to be quite shy and responded only when talked to, next were the Moons and Browns the two girls were very talkative and in Harry's opinion annoying. Harry was interrupted from his thoughts by a yell, in front of him stood two larger ginger haired boys

"I'm forge"

"And this is gred, nice to meet you"

"our great saviour"

Harry was slightly taken aback by the larger than life characters that were the Weasley twins. Suddenly a podgy short middle aged women came bundling up to him

"Harry dear, this is George, Fred, Ron and Ginny Weasley we are the very happy to meet you aren't we Arthur"

"Yes Molly we are, now Harry I've been told you went to a muggle school for the last 7 years, what may I ask is it like"

"Oh stop that Arthur, Harry doesn't want to hear about your fascination in meddling about with muggle inventions"

Harry was not however concentrating on the quarrelling couple instead his focus had shifted too the two youngest Weasley's that had their jaws on the floor

"Can I help you" Harry asked puzzled by their behaviour

"You're the real Harry Potter?" Directed Ron

"Yes you can pinch me if you want 100% real not fake" joked Harry

This seemed to do the trick for Ron whom's dazed look was replaced with a smile. Come on Ron let's meet the rest of the Potter clan shouted George. Harry watched as the 6 red heads moved off,

"You will get used to them, while not particularly involved politically they are wonderfully fun and loyal family" muttered James beside Harry

"They're different that's for sure"

"Greetings Lord Davis"

"Hello Lord Potter"

Harry was looking at a small brunette with ribbons in her hair, the name Davis rang a bell, it was not until Harry saw the twinkle in the girls eye did Harry cotton on to who she was

"Master Potter I do believe you should be performing a customary and traditional welcome"

Harry quickly stumbled down and kissed the hand of, Tracey Davis

"Daphne clearly hasn't trained you very well has she" quipped Davis as Harry blushed

"Don't worry Harry I'm sure Daph will teach you a lot of things over time" Tracey continued wiggling her eyebrows.

To Harry, Tracey's innuendo was lost on him, instead he just frowned and replied, "I'll think you'll find Daphne learns mostly from me" while pushing his chest out, Tracey didn't reply but instead just laughed and skipped off. Harry's mind began to drift off in thought about Daphne

To which as if on cue the Greengrass's arrived in the company of the Blacks. Since Harry knew the families well he asked his dad if he could leave now instead of greeting the two familiar whom were walking toward the front door of the manor. He was granted permission but before he could move he was grabbed by Samantha Black who must have ran up to greet him,

"Hello lil brother"

"Sam"

"We need to talk like now"

"About what exactly Sam"

"Daph"

"No thanks you can talk to Lenny about her"

"Why would Lenny talk to Daph, he hardly ever talks to her"

"Well he thinks she's pretty and they're friends so why not talk to him"

"Yeah but Lenny and I both want to know what you two did and why your now ignoring each other"

"It's nothing"

Samantha seemed to weigh something up and the asked quickly "did you say she was pretty too"

"Nope" dismissed Harry emphasising the P

"You're not going to tell me are you?"

"Guess" responded Harry cheekily

"Argh this is why I prefer Lenny"

"Sure you do"

Harry was then greeted by the whole Greengrass family to which James and Harry welcomed them sincerely into their home, while Harry was permitted to greet Daphne, he could do little in the way of more since Cyrus Greengrass stonily watched the interactions between the two kids. Annabelle Greengrass looked on with sympathy, while she abided by pureblood customs she did not approve of Daphne being raised in a mundane environment to which Cyrus encouraged. As the Greengrass's drifted away, Harry also made a start to leave however James pulled him back,

"Harry there is one more guest you will need to meet with me"

"Who?"

"The Bones's"

"Why do I have to greet the head of the DMLE it's not as if I can offer any help, plus everybody knows she's has no kids."

"That maybe true Harry but she has a niece that lives with her Susan Bones"

"I highly recommend that you try to make friends with Miss Bones or at least be acquaintances, the Bones's are an important ally it would be good to continue that trait in the future"

"Here they're now"

Approaching were two figures a tall relatively skinny brunette adult, and a small child with strawberry blonde hair.

"Hello Lord Potter"

"Amelia"

"Master Potter please meet Susan"

Harry looked at Susan now with all his attention and before he chose to think he spurted out "your pretty" both the children reacted the same both blushing profusely

The two adults chuckled and James reengaged them into the conversation when he said "son, I know I said it would be good to continue the alliance in the next generation, that didn't mean you had to charm Miss Bones"

"Sorry I wasn't thinking Susan"

"Oh I knew you wouldn't think of me like that" muttered Susan sadly

"No no you're pretty Susan I meant sorry I shouldn't of embarrassed you in front of my dad and your aunt"

"Why don't you go and introduce Susan to the rest of the family Harry"

"Ok come on Susan you'll love the rest of them"

Harry and Susan made their way over too the cluster of kids, "Hey guys this is Susan Bones" said Harry loudly

"Aww I wanted to be the only red head in the group" pouted Rose in a teasing sort of way,

"Play nice Rose, Susan seems to be great, plus she has a different colour hair to you"

The rest of the group just stared at Harry shocked from what he had just said, leaving both Susan and Harry puzzled

"Erm guys what's up with you"

Linfred was the first to the punch "nothing it's just you don't usually comment on somebody's hair, I mean you usually say that's too girly of a topic to discuss"

"oh I see well, erm I just wanted to let Susie feel more welcome"

The majority of the group was appeased by this explanation with many nodding and saying hello to Susan, however their was a certain blonde that was critically judging the newcomer, with a certain apprehension in welcoming her to the group, finally she approached Susan

"Hello I'm Daphne Greengrass, heiress to the ancient and noble house of Greengrass"

"Oh hi so how do you know the Potters and Blacks"

"Well Harry and I have been best friends since we were in nappies" Daphne said meaningfully, while the majority of the group read little in the way of the conversation, Linfred and Tracey the more astute members smirked knowingly, at this point Ron and Wilfred Black approached the rest of the group,

"Hey Harry, Ron likes quidditch too, do you want to go and play against his brothers, Sam you and Linfred should come and play too"

Harry not slightly concerned with the conversation between the two girls agreed, as did his brother and Sam, Susan asked if she could also join, which left Tracey and Daphne

"Well that was interesting"

"Not particularly, I'm not sure why the Potters invited the Bones family they haven't got a particularly sought out history"

"I'm not sure that's your problem with Miss Bones"

Daphne looked up at Tracey , "What's that supposed to mean Trace, I'm just stating the facts"

"Oh I dunno maybe that inclusion of mentioning you're an heiress and that you and Harry are best friends, were you not trying to assert your dominance"

"Well Trace as you know I'm proud of my family, and I think it's contributed more to wizarding Britain than the Bones's"

"I was referring to more the dominance over Harry's affection"

"Do you ever Trace shut up about that, I do not like him in that way, we're just close friends ok"

"So it didn't annoy you that he made a comment about her hair, when in the 10 years you've known him he has never made a comment about your hair"

"Well Trace my hair unlike Susan's is not comparable to anybody so there is no need for my hair to be commented on"

"What about Malfoy his hair is a bit like yours"

"Argh shut up Trace"

Lily whom was helping keep the party flowing with numerous elder guests, had gone to find more drink glasses, unfortunately there was none in the kitchen, so she went to the study where extra could often be found, it was there, that Lily found the letter with the Potter emblem still unopened. Lily just stood their blankly until

"Lily have you got them glasses yet" yelled James from outside the study

Lily reacted through shock and anger, she turned around opened the study door and dragged James in

"Whoa whoa whoa, Lily I'd be quite happy usually to satisfy your sexual needs in the study but I'm not sure that would be proper etiquette for a host of the party now would it."

"Shut up you arse, what the hell is this" Lilly shouted

Before James replied he cast a muffliato charm on the door, to prevent eavesdropping.

"Lil I was going to tell you about the letter after the party so it wouldn't spoil the occasion or your mood, and then we would open it together"

"Well while I appreciate the thought Jamie, that letter has now completely ruined my mood"

"Hey Lil it might just be a late birthday card from them" joked James

"Are you for real Jamie the last time we got a letter it was the day of Hallowe'en how can you joke about this"

"Well let's find out how serious it is"

After reading the letter two or three times over both James and Lily concluded that Hogwarts was going to be very interesting this year for the Potter household. The party from there on went off without a hitch, the children continued playing quidditch up to the late evening when the party was finishing, the adults had continued to debate wizengamot decisions, and how to counteract pureblood laws that were prejudice to muggle borns.

The last few days before Hogwarts was dedicated to purchasing robes, a pet, a wand and books for the upcoming year. While nothing of note occurred during these days Harry did receive the wand that seemed to be paired with Voldemort if James had inferred Mr Ollivander correctly. After the trip to Diagon alley, the two Potter twins used their new items. Linfred had holed himself in his room, or the reading room to study ahead, whereas Harry had used his wand and books to cast off pranks. To the extent even James had gotten infuriated with the continued tricks to the extent Harry's wand was temporarily banned. The differing use of the new items led to James and Lily contemplating it was almost a sure thing they would be in different houses.

* * *

Samantha Black had experienced Hogwarts from the previous year, while losing the quidditch cup to Slytherin, it had been the best year of her life. Samantha had grown up with her younger brother Wilfred, it was acknowledged by the majority of the pureblood society and the remaining Blacks themselves that her family were a disgrace. This was mainly down to her father Sirius, firstly his entry into Gryffindor, and later befriending of the blood traitor James Potter.

His adulthood had caused maybe more controversy, the birth of a child out of wedlock without the knowledge of the actual mother was considered taboo in wizarding circles. Despite this Samantha's childhood before Hogwarts had been quite sheltered from the limelight. Her first day as she remembered was scary, knowing only the Potters and Greengrass's from her youth. Sam despite her frowned upon background to many was received in Gryffindor happily and quickly made friends with the tomboy that was Katie Bell. Considering her experience she believed it would be best to also help Daphne whom while had associated far more with other wizarding families, none could be taken as a friend of Daphne for this very reason Samantha had invited Daphne over the day before Hogwarts.

"So Daph, do you know what house you want to be in"

"Well my dad was a Slytherin and mum was a Ravenclaw but Harry always says I have the traits of a snake" Daphne mentioned with concern in her voice,

"Ah well Harry can be wrong sometimes Daph it's not as if.."

Daphne quickly interrupted "I'm not going to be scared or upset if I get into Slytherin, its traditional traits I would say are the best out of all four houses it's just that everybody else I know well won't go there"

"Are you sure you don't just mean Harry won't be going to Slytherin" replied Sam cheekily

"No! why does everybody always point it back to him if I'm sulking over something I mean your in Gryffindor, Harry has the same traits as you, Linfred is either a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, Tracy is half blood so will to be honest be a Gryffindor or a puff. Even my own sister is often so bold and obvious that she could be a Gryffindor.

"It'll be alright I mean you will make other friends I mean Slytherins can't be too bad I mean I'm friends with Adrian Pucey"

"The only thing is Sam, I know nearly all of the other pureblood that are likely to go to Slytherin and the majority follow the Malfoy ferret around like he's the second coming or something"

"Plus Pucey is a boy and you're both only friendly to one another because you fancy each other" Daphne quipped in a teasing manner.

"Now now little Daphne do not tease, you're likely be in the same boat this time next year"

"I highly doubt I'll talk dreamily about a Slytherin in my year"

"Why Daph have you got someone already in mind I don't know maybe a Gryffindor"

"Well firstly I don't know who is going to be in Gryffindor this year but I can make a good guess so, Longbottom is way to shy and pudgy, Ron has red hair and is a bit gormless I imagine Seamus Finnegan will be in it he's very brash, which leaves only muggleborns and half blood whom I have not come into contact with for the last two spots"

Samantha rolled her eyes "aren't you forgetting somebody"

"Sam if you're referring to Harry I will personally walk over to Pucey and tell him that you have bunnies on your knickers"

"No of course I wasn't, and if you dare do that I'll do the same thing to Harry"

"Well I would say you've got me there but I'm fairly sure Harry has seen my knickers"

"What! When was this?"

"I dunno like last Christmas, he was trying to be helpful and find my jumper while I put on my socks to save time, he went in the wrong draw"

"I would love to have seen his face after that"

"He ran out screaming 'aaaah' it took us almost two days before he could look at me without going beet red"

"I know you don't want me to say this but you're both so adorable"

"Shut up Sam and tell me something important like how the sorting works"

"Nope that's a secret that I will not be divulging on"

"Fine I'm sure it won't be as bad as what the Weasley twins said it was like, they convinced Rose and Astoria that to be in Ravenclaw you need to be able to quote Hogwarts a history off by heart"

"Yep Daph you will learn that tomorrow it is not just the Weasley's that will change the way you think but Hogwarts has a habit of having high amounts of drama and effects people in many different ways".


	2. Potters need an education

Disclaimer: I neither own the Harry Potter universe nor the characters they all belong to JK Rowling

Platform 9¾ was alive with children on the first of September as it always was. The Potters afraid of drawing much attention had decided to turn up just before the train departed. In all the chaos, the Potters appearance definitely slipped under the radar.

"Now kids what did we tell you?"

"Keep our heads down don't draw to much attention, study hard and make friends" replied Linfred.

"Well at least I know now that one of you has been listening to me."

"Yeah because you haven't drilled that into us for the last week or so I mean come on mum it's not as if we'll be able draw more attention than we already have. Plus the stories dad has told me about his time in Hogwarts are all about making mischief and he said he had a great time at Hogwarts. So mum I'm afraid work will have to take a back seat won't it Lenny?"

"Harry I think I'm probably gonna do what mum suggests"

Before Harry could argue James stepped in and suggested that they should get on the train, Linfred and Harry made to get on the train when James caught Harry's arm.

"What now dad? please don't tell me your going to encourage me to stick to the rules as well"

"Actually son, I think I know a lost cause when I see one, you remind me of myself at your age so I don't see any point in trying to stop you, however I do want you to be careful so instead I'm going to give you these" James handed over a piece of parchment and a cloak, "I want you to keep these items hidden, you know what they're and I think it would be unfair to yourself, Sam and Lenny that you can't experience Hogwarts fully like Sirius and I did"

Harry's eyes bulged remembering the times when his dad had shown him the invisibility cloak previously, as to the parchment he had heard about the marauders map, but never seen it in the flesh, the train then whistled, Harry quickly hugged his dad and skipped off into a carriage.

James smiled and then turned around to meet the annoyed gaze of Lily, "don't think I didn't see that Jamie, you know what I think about troublemakers"

"Actually no I don't Lily you never expressed your feelings to us marauders back in Hogwarts"

"Ok I'll tell you now then, I thought you were a bunch of dickheads" expressed Lily sarcastically.

"And yet here you're right beside me waving our children off" quipped James.

"Jamie I didn't marry you for your personality, no it was because you were stinking rich and had a big cock"

"How crude of you Lilykins" laughed Sirius whom had crept up behind them.

"Ahhh…, don't do that Sirius you gave me a shock and worse I thought some stranger had heard me"

"Well next time Lily maybe you should stop talking about James's cock in public I mean really I didn't need to know Prongs's dimensions down there."

Lily laughed and then teased Sirius "Well Siri I would of thought you would be familiar to Jamie's anatomy if the rumours of Hogwarts are true, you two were inseparable"

"Lily, please shut up before I throw up in my mouth" added James.

Back on the train Linfred was searching through the carriages looking for an empty compartment, he went past a a compartment that compromised of Daphne, Tracey, Sam and a brown haired girl Linfred did not recognise. While Linfred was friendly with Sam and Daphne, he had always been the quiet Potter of his generation and thus never had connected with the boisterous Black or the outspoken Greengrass, thus would always feel slightly awkward by himself with the two of them.

"Hey Potter"

"Davis"

"Where's the cute one of you"

"Leave him alone Tracey, Lenny looks similar to Harry, Lenny you can hang around with us if you want" added Sam politely.

"Yeah Trace shut up neither of the two Potters are cute"

"You will see what I mean Daph in a few years"

The conversation between the the three girls had allowed Linfred to regather himself after Tracey's directness, "Despite this conversation being enthralling girls, I have no desire to listen to you three bicker on how cute certain boys are"

"Lenny you know me I'm not like that" admonished Daphne.

"No maybe not but those two are so I'm going to find Nev"

Linfred had always got on with Neville sometimes more so than his brother, despite Neville's lack of confidence, he would always back Linfred up even when they argued with Harry and Daphne, which was mostly times over chess or muggle football. The two also connected over the fact that both in their eyes anyway, they saw themselves as different to the rest of their families traits. Linfred did not represent the outgoing personality both his parents had, whiles Neville did not obtain the brave and gifted attributes his mum and dad had, to the extent Frank longbottom was head boy his final year. Both boys had often joked about how both were going to end up in Hufflepuff. He'd finally found Neville with another boy and two girls. "Hi Nev,"

"Oh hey Lenny",

Silence greeted the compartment, while Linfred was quiet he still understood social situations, to which the Longbottom heir often found difficult.

"You fancy introducing us Neville" asked Linfred trying to point Neville in the right direction.

"Oh right, yeah so this is Justin, Hannah and Hermione."

"Hey I'm Linfred but you can call me Lenny"

They all responded Hey, "So Lenny, you looking forward to the feast I hear it's got like every food you can think of"

"I suppose, my mind seems to be more focused on the sorting at the minute, than thinking about the food, you know what I mean, I know my Mum will be fine with it but even though he might not say it I still think dad will be slightly disappointed if I don't get into Gryffindor"

"Hey my gran always has a go at me for being so lousy so maybe it's better for James to be silently disappointed" laughed Neville trying to cheer Linfred up.

"I wouldn't worry erm Linfred was it, I mean in Hogwarts: a history, the sorting hat was originally Godric Gryffindors, and before the founders passed, they inserted their knowledge into the hat to make a decision on the pupils sorting , it judges where the student are best suited to thrive, it's exceptionally rare for the hat to make mistakes, thus your parents if they were rational should not be disappointed in which house you go to!" acclaimed Hermione whom's cheeks were now flush from her passionate sentiments.

Linfred just stared at the small brunette in awe, to which Neville then admitted that Hermione was very knowledgeable like that. Linfred just replied "Thanks Hermione I needed that"

"It's fine I was kinda convincing myself too, because I imagine all first years are a bit apprehensive of the sorting. I mean I want to be in Ravenclaw because I think that would prove to me my intelligence but then I think there is more too me than just intellect"

"Yeah I would agree with you but I know at least one first year on the train who won't be worrying about his sorting, because he is a sure thing to be in the house he wants, plus most old pureblood's often end up Slytherin due to their bigotry"

"Oh bugger" muttered Neville beside them.

"What's up Nev?"

"I've lost Trevor again!"

"Again! come on Neville you lost him like four times yesterday! that was so tiresome I've done my bit it's your turn Hermione, it'll show you what it's like to know Neville on a regular basis"

"Fine come on Neville"

* * *

Further down the train Harry had found Ron, the two of them had ordered nearly all the sweets from the trolley, and were currently arguing over quidditch.

"Potter I knew you would be spending time with Weasley instead of someone more intelligent and politically more important for instance Macmillan or even Longbottom" admitted Daphne sarcastically.

Harry rolled his eyes and replied "Now Daph, I'm fairly sure we are on a first term basis don't you think"

"Maybe outside of Hogwarts yes but here I have to act accordingly"

"Meaning?"

"I can't act all chummy with you in public if I'm chosen into Slytherin"

"Please tell me Greengrass why that is the case" Harry asked stonily.

"Oh Potter I forget how sheltered your life is at the manor, Slytherin let's just say is home to many death eater spawn, and thus will not be welcoming to us being on friendly terms"

"Harry before you retaliate back at Daph, I do agree on some parts to Daph's reasoning" interrupted Sam whom had followed Daphne into the compartment.

"What so you're just going to abide by their morals and agree with their bigotry acts just so you will get on with them"

"Harry please don't make this a big thing I mean we can still talk to each other civilly during lessons, and act the same as always during the holidays"

"Daph what you don't seem to get is that it is a big thing to me anyway I mean Lenny is likely going to be in a different house, which will be a massive change for me compared to what I'm used to growing up, what I don't need now is further change with my best friend asking to be just mere acquaintances"

"Harry you must realise how dangerous it would be to affiliate on a friends basis"

"Then risk it or better yet don't be a Slytherin"

"I can't Harry at least not right away"

"Before you two argue the world into oblivion surely the best method is to continue being friends by meeting up in secret"

"Sam that would be breaking all sorts of rules if we're doing it after hours which I can see is what you're getting at"

"Don't worry Daph we won't get caught I've got a couple of items that will ensure that"

"Let me see them then" asked Daphne in a challenging tone

"Promise not to talk about this with the Rest of Hogwarts " said Harry while looking pointedly at Ron

All three replied fine, Harry got out the marauders map and his wand and began to mutter the phrase when a small brown frizzy haired girl opened the compartment door,

"Has anyone seen a toad a boy called Neville has lost one oh your doing magic let's see then"

"Your manners are dreadful if I must say so myself" regraded Daphne with a disgusted look, "by any chance are you a muggleborn" the brown haired witch looked slightly taken a back "and what is wrong with that may I ask"

Daphne replied snootily "oh nothings wrong with it, it's just I always believed Dumbledore should teach muggleborns the basics to wizarding culture"

Harry interjected "don't worry about her she's just a bit pretentious at times I'm sure you're a well mannered erm"

"Sorry I'm Hermione Granger and you're?" before Harry could reply the blonde next to him did so

"Daphne Greengrass now can you go run along, we're trying to have a conversation here", Hermione was about to leave when Harry called her back.

"Hermione, you don't have to go just because Daph here says so, I mean if everybody starts cooperating with everything she says it'll be the most dull school year Hogwarts has ever seen, plus my parents told me to find new friends"

"Thank you I appreciate that ..erm.. it seems I don't know your name either"

Harry slightly nervous about revealing his identity, pushed his hair back, a reflex he'd learned from his dad, which actually helped give away his identity as Hermione saw the scar

"Holy Cricket, you're Harry Potter...and you are...? Looking questionably at Ron , "Ron Weasley"

"Well it's nice to meet you but I really need to help Neville with his toad."

"Have you been with him the whole journey?" responded Harry quickly.

"Pretty much why?"

"Was there a boy my height with browny ginger hair with him that looked quite like me?"

"Yeah Linfred they called him,…holy smokes he's Linfred Potter isn't he?"

"Yeah he is, do you mind if you see them again that you let him know where I am, thanks"

"No problem, I'm happy to return favours when the person in question is polite, bye" Hermione said while looking at Daphne.

"Typical, an intelligent muggleborn who is so brazen she thinks people are beneath her without experiencing any wizarding culture"

"Daph word of warning if you want to make any friends here I advise you to be slightly less cold and judging" laughed Harry.

"Harry shut up and tell me how we're going to meet without us being caught"

Harry got out the marauders map and proceeded to tell Daphne and Ron its functions, Samantha began to roll her her eyes. "Typical Harry, of course you would show and mention the map to your girlfriend, before you even showed it too your family, and the other marauder juniors, show off"

"How can it be showing off Sam, when I didn't even make it, no I was just showing it to Daph because we needed a way to meet up in private"

"What you just said is worse Harry, I mean you've just admitted that you're using the map for hidden snog sessions, not just for showing off."

"Firstly Sam we're just going to be talking, and secondly I imagine Sirius's main use of the map was to find hidden broom cupboards to take girls too"

"Eww I don't need to hear that about my dad!"

"Harry you can't blame Sam for inferring that, I mean why do you need to talk to Greengrass in secret or at all" admonished Ron who looked at Daphne in distain.

"Well our Daph here is under the impression that close links with the name Potter will no doubt harm her standing, furthermore she is under the illusion that the Slytherins notably I imagine Samantha's cousin Cygnus could physically hurt her am I right Daffy." Harry Sarcastically replied

"Potter do not talk to me like that you know as well as I that the Potters and the Blacks have a great distaste for each other"

Daphne alluded to the great rift that had divided the grey and light families during the first wizarding war. The initial rupture had been caused by the informal adoption of Sirius Black by Fleamont and Euphemia Potter, whom had housed Sirius after his banishment from Grimmauld Place. Orion Black was disgusted to the extent he petitioned for an formal blood feud to be made between the two great wizarding houses. His farther Arcturus Black III had strongly refuted the idea, Arcturus believed in blood purity and thus believed like many of his house that Sirius's behaviour were unacceptable for that of the a heir of a Blacks, yet was different at the same time, he had fallen for Melania Macmillan, a pureblood but a Hufflepuff and had been judged harshly by his farther. He was thus accustomed to Sirius's situation, his belief to refrain from quarrelling with the Potters were also due to Melania's love of Sirius. The continued stalemate between the two Houses remained until it was blown apart by two major events. While Lord Voldemort had been gaining followers the House of Black and House of Potter had remained away from the headlines. Arcturus Black had strongly refuted joining the desperado that named himself Voldemort. Yet despite this Arcturus had allowed younger members of his family to infiltrate the ranks of Voldemort, through lack of care but also curiosity. The resulting attitude led Regulus to his death, while Arcturus knew Voldemort was behind it he made little effort too confront him, at this stage the family was more important. This event was the first to cause the great rift that was apparent today. This combined with Arcturus confronting Sirius to re-establish links with his family caused the full rift to develop on hearing both James and Sirius had joined the auror force and that Sirius noted to Arcturus Black that he would never return while his mother and father were still present, Arcturus had little belief in Sirius yet struggled to come to terms that it was the boys fault, instead the scapegoat were in fact the Potters.

Acting coy Harry responded "I dunno daph if you ask Sam, Wilfred and Sirius I'm sure they would be happy with you talking to me"

"You're infuriating Potter"

"Whatever"

"Right get up I'll take you to some Slytherins and I'll show you what they're like," Harry stayed sitting "get up Harry" barked Daphne,

"Daph I believe what you're saying, I just want us to remain friends because if you're willing to severe ties to me in public whom I supposed trust after that"

"Just believe in me Harry I will not forget you nor will I stop being your friend but in public we must act differently ok!"

"Fine so be it I'll meet you after the feast"

Harry stomped off down the train leaving a little shell shocked Daphne, Harry in his haste was not looking to where he was going and walked head first into Susan Bones. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to.. oh hi Susan I didn't mean to knock you over"

"it's alright Harry, what's up with you?"

"I'd rather not talk about it"

"You want too meet my friend Hannah Abbot she's in the carriage down th

* * *

e hall I think she's with your brother and Neville"

"Yeah alright then"

Linfred sprang up to grab Harry, "Hey bruv I was just about to come and see you since Hermione, told me where you were."

"Its alright Lenny, I'm not to hurt that you didn't come and see me straight away but I didn't exactly follow Hermione either to come and find you so we're even"

"So Lenny who've you met yet?"

"Well Justin, Hannah, Hermione, Neville and that Tracey girl"

"You?"

"Well Ron, Susan, Daphne, Hermione that's about it, what have you been up to?"

"Not much just talking about what to expect from Hogwarts"

"Not being funny Lenny but that sounds pretty lame are you up for doing something fun?"

"Like what?"

"Dunno but I fancy messing about with some Slytherins"

"Nah I'm alright Harry you've heard dad and Sirius talk about how sadistic they can be I'd rather not get on their bad side"

"You're just like Daph it's infuriating"

"Problems with the missus aye Harry" Neville added cheekily.

"Shut up Nev"

"What about you Susan want to muck about?"

"I guess so Harry" replied a nervous Susan

"Go on Sue you will have fun" winked Hannah.

"You don't have to if you don't want to Susan"

"No I've been stuck in a compartment the whole journey I might as well do something else right I mean auntie told me to try new things so why not" replied the timid Susan Bones

* * *

Once the two of them had put on their robes they made their way to the front of the train, where the prefects carriage awaited, "Damn the Slytherins must be at the back of the train since we didn't see them in any of the carriages we went through"

"Oh we'll just have to go all the way back"

"Actually Susan I reckon I've got a better idea instead"

"Oh what's that Harry"

"Well I don't know if you know but my dad was part of the marauders they are known for.."

"I know who they're Harry my auntie told me about them"

"Right well I kinda promised Sirius that I would keep up the tradition, and I've decided the best way to hold up that end of the bargain is to start off with a really big prank one that would go down in history"

"Ok we're gonna be safe though Harry aren't we?"

"Susan I don't want to force you into something you don't want to do are you sure you want to do it"

"Yeah Harry come on I might be nervous but I'm excited too"

"Ok so here's the plan, I know that from Percy Weasley the prefect, that all the brooms students bring to Hogwarts are kept in a closet in the prefect carriage and while it is locked under high levelled magic, it is likely easily unlocked by a simple muggle method of picking the lock."

"So what do you need me to do"

"Right Susan I need you to distract Percy, I've heard he is the one whom is left in charge of monitoring the cupboard, I'll sneak in without the others bothering me, just you need to get Percy out of the carriage"

"Ok I got an idea"

And before Harry could tell her the plan further she was off entering the prefect carriage. Five minutes later Percy was following Susan down the train leaving Harry his opportunity, Harry reacting quickly looked around checked nobody was looking and placed the invisibility cloak over him, while distracted he nearly bumped into Penelope Clearwater, Harry approached the cupboard with a paper clip that had been magical hardened by numerous charms, as suggested the cupboard suddenly unlocked, their in front of him were thousands of galleons worth of broomstick. The pranks magnitude suddenly dawned on Harry. Now Harry had ridden a broomstick nearly all his life yet had never felt a sense of obligation to them, but now he would be dealing with others expensive property and if he were to crash it would be an expensive bill passed to the Potters. Harry muttered to himself get a grip, he picked up the top of the line Cleansweep and made his way out of the prefects carriage quickly he suddenly rushed into the closest empty compartment in the next carriage, he struck the window shattering it, now the cost of the broom was not dawning upon Harry no it was the heavy laden that his life was strongly at risk too, as the train buffeted along at one hundred miles per hour, the wind blustery, again he breathed in muttering its not bragging if you can back it up and then shot out of the train window

Initially Harry was subjected to the general laws of physics as he found himself toward the very back of the carriage when he eventually go control of his broom. He looked into the final carriage window on the train to which he noticed three girls and two boys staring with gaping mouths. Harry blushed slightly, realising it was him whom they were staring at, but quickly scrambled his brain what would Sirius do. Harry instantly made up his mind he shot closer to the cabin, where he could identify two of the five onlookers, one was Tracey Davis, the other was a boy with black scruffy hair with them compromised of a large girl whom resembled a troll, a dark skinned boy who was slight and finally a girl the same height as Daphne but while Daphne was graced with long flowing blonde hair and button nose, the girl had a slight upturned nose and brown hair, Harry thinking of Sirius decided that maybe she was the best to act manly to so Harry preceded to wink at her and then shot off toward the front of the train, the surrounding landscape was imposing, the environment resembled moorland that was subject to barren weather year round. Harry underserved by the weather and surroundings reached the front of the train now was the tricky part, to accomplish his plan he would have to decouple the engine to its carriages, while Harry had little idea of how trains worked he had a good idea that it was rather simple that for the train to decouple the hook and the pin would have to be raised. Harry without thinking manoeuvred his way in between the train engine and the first carriage. Harry with as much strength as he could muster began to attempt to lift the hook, the safety mechanism however was designed to withstand much greater force in the muggle world,

Suddenly the train lurched as it made toward a corner up ahead was a rounded viaduct 30m high, the lurch caused Harry to become unbalanced causing his arm to smack against the carriage, in pain Harry gulped, physically he was tiring while mentally he recognised the bridge as the one his parents had described when asking how to gauge how close they were to Hogwarts. Harry knew he had little over 30 minutes to finish what he started. Suddenly Harry thought of something with his mind back to the cupboard he decided the alternative could work, Harry began to think what spells he could use leviosa suddenly sprung to mind.

The hook which had been attached to the pin suddenly lifted unbuckling the carriages to the engine, Harry pumped his fist as he watched the engine continue to chunter along, while the carriages were gradually coming to a stop, once stopped Harry found the Brocken compartment window and brought himself and the broom back onto the train carriage.

He was confronted by Penelope Clearwater, whom being a fifth year towered over him,

"What the hell do you think you're doing, my first day as a prefect and I get a thick big headed firsty who thinks it's a great idea to break a window and go for a joyride"

Penelope waited for Harry to answer yet was met by silence just before she was going to berate Harry again Percy Weasley stepped into the compartment, "Clearwater the situation is worse the carriages have not stopped because the train is faulty, no its because the train is no longer attached to the carriages."

"Can this day start off any worse, what's your name anyway, not that it matters I imagine you will be at a different school by tomorrow, I'm sure Dumbledore will not abide by this marauder attitude"

despite Harry's glumness, he immediately smiled when he heard Penelope's summary.

"Name kid"

"Harry James Potter"

"Shit, my day has just got worse"

"How is that Clearwater"

"Well Weasley it is highly unlikely the Hogwarts staff will frown upon the wizarding worlds chosen one and since the reckless child can no longer be blamed, the scapegoat pit will fall upon the two responsible in monitoring the brooms."

"Can I go, it's just.."

"No you will remain with us in the prefects carriage till the end of the journey"

* * *

Tracey had sprinted toward the front of the train, as soon as she had spotted Harry Potter shoot off away from the back of the train, in fact what she was doing was looking for her best mate Daphne Greengrass, while both members of an ancient and noble house the two acted very differently in public while Tracey was flamboyant and playful, Daphne often placated a neutral face in public releasing little emotion. While many would wonder how both ended up best friends it was clear to Tracey that, the Daphne in public was far from the Daphne she knew in private. While her teasing often broke Daphne down occasionally in front of people, there was only one person who could tear her mask down instantly no matter the circumstances, Harry Potter and while slightly jealous of this fact, Tracey loved it and would take advantage of it to the best of her ability, just like now.

Tracey found her in a compartment with Samantha Black, Linfred Potter, Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger and Hannah Abbot, seemingly they had merged the two compartments into one, Tracey sauntered in and decided the best method was to be brash

"I must tell all those in the vicinity, since it concerns them that I saw something rather bold outside my window on the train"

"Tracey if this is just about some cute farmer you caught a glimpse of from the window I'm gonna…"

"Yeah Trace if this is about some dreamy male I'll paint your nails orange"

"Well Daphne I will have to suffer that consequence, but only if you do not believe the information is relevant or in fact interesting to you"

"Deal, its highly unlikely a man outside your window would appeal or interest an Greengrass heiress" replied Daphne snootily.

Tracey smirked and added slyly, "I would not be so sure o great heiress I'm sure your heart will and already has fluttered for this very man"

"Spit it out Tracey"

"Well let's just say Master Potter sure knows how to introduce himself to the Hogwarts's population and it's teachers"

"What do you mean Potter …wait you saw him through the inner window of the compartment door or the exterior window… don't answer that….was he on his broom as always?"

"Got there in the end Daph, I always knew you would know where Harry's most comfortable positions were" Tracey replied wiggling her eyebrows.

"Argh I'm gonna kill that boy, what the hell does he think he's doing didn't he listen to the rents when they told him to keep a reasonably low profile."

"I haven't even told you the worst yet Daphne"

"What now Tracey he's being chased by a dragon, or he's lost an arm from flying debris"

"Worse, he flew up to the carriage and winked at Pansy Parkinson."

Daphne Greengrass had always dealt with Harry's daring escapades, by shrugging and putting it down to youthful exuberance, but if Harry had started acting foolishly to impress girls then the calming technique would fail sure enough Daphne flipped like few had seen before she hexed Tracey for her troubles and then started punching the floor. Linfred eventually stepped in and held her, until the carriage lurched forward and then back suddenly.

"I'm guessing that's probably Harry" muttered Linfred.

* * *

Dumbledore was currently sitting at his desk, considering the situation, he had just been informed by Minerva that the train had arrived without carriages, from Minerva's reports the driver was left in a state of delirium. Minerva had managed to obtain some information though, as the driver had guessed that the carriages had unbuckled around half an hour from the destination. With only prefects supervising the train journey, Dumbledore hastily sent Professor Sinistra and Madame Hooch to investigate further. Dumbledore however was relatively calm the train was protected by old Hogwarts magic to which shielded any attempts of malevolent behaviour toward the train and its students. Weighing up these facts it had come to Dumbledore that a student was the likely cause of the train debacle, what was not clear was if it was an accident or a prank.

Professor Sinistra entered the train through the front carriages door, when entering her eyes immediately locked onto a small young boy whom was surrounded by three prefects. Sinistra immediately caught on that it was in fact this small boy that was either a victim or the culprit. Striding over she announced her presence to the group

"I'm guessing master Weasley that this boy has some link to the train decoupling."

"Yes professor this is the culprit"

"What is your name, I don't recognise you"

"I'm a first year professor" Harry tried to deflect her attention on his name

"I see, in that case I will definitely require your name please"

"Harry James Potter miss"

"Is there anything you want to tell me that could prove your innocence"

"Not really professor accept that I admit I was the sole perpetrator "

"Which means you were not, however while this is a serious issue master Potter, it is my understanding that the headmaster, was aware that it could be a prank and thus cautioned me with regard to an interrogation."

"So I'll be the only one taking the fall" replied Harry with a smile

"Yes master Potter, now if this were usual I would take you to Dumbledore for further questioning but since we're not at Hogwarts yet and that you're an unsorted firsty I'm allowing you to go back to your original compartment, but no more funny business ok master Potter"

"Yes Professor"

Harry walked back down the carriages to a mixed reception, while many still had know clue to whom he was word had travelled that a firsty had instigated the train incident, some whispered quietly in awe, some looked with caution and other looked upon him with an attitude of disgust. Harry made it to his compartment where he was met with 8 sets of eyes staring at him

"Hey how is everyone"

The room remained quiet everybody waiting for someone to react first of course it was Daphne

"WHAT THE HELL POTTER, YOU GO FLYING OFF LIKE A MANIAC, WHERE YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED, YOU WINK AT GODDAM PANSY PARKINSON AND THEN HAVE THE GUTS TO COME IN HERE AND JUST SAY HEY, IM VERY CLOSE TO LYNCHING YOU"

"Well at least I don't need to ask for Daph's opinion then" smiled Harry shyly

Hannah, Tracey and Sam laughed, Neville and Hermione frowned, and Linfred just smiled, he'd seen Harry like this a few times while he continued his outer confidence, the shy smile usually presented itself after disappointing Daphne, its appearance in Linfred opinion showed Harry's frailties in that really like everybody else he wanted and required comfort and support.

"Sorry Daph, I probably should of thought of the consequences beforehand"

Daphne then walked up to Harry and pushed him onto the seat, she bent down to reach Harry's level their faces less than foot apart and then whispered in Harry ear, "you will be the death of me Harry James Potter, but I will stick with you know matter what" to which Daphne got back up and sat opposite Harry.

"Well that was pretty heated want to tell us anything you two" asked Sam while Tracey cackled in the background, the response from both were two resounding no's.

"So it was Pansy that I winked at then" Harry started to break the silence

"Yep while she didn't know who you were, she seemed pretty struck afterwards, you'd make a funny couple I must say" admitted Tracey

"Harry won't go near her with a 10 foot pole if she is anything like that Malfoy she hangs out with" replied Linfred confidently.

"Dunno Harry might like the pug nose thing I hear it can be a turn on"

"A turn what?" remarked Harry and Neville at the same time

"It means you find her nose appealing Harry" remarked Hermione.

"How can anyone find that appealing, I mean she looks a lot like a dog"

"There is no need for that Daph, she seems to look nice from where I was I mea… erm… what is it that you call it Lenny"

"I think the word you're looking for is pretty, oh yeah that then"

"Really Harry you prefer her to Daphne, I mean are you blind?" regarded Tracey immediately.

"Hey Tracey you should no that there is nobody I prefer more than Daphne."

"Tell her that she's pretty then" remarked Tracey

"She doesn't need to hear that from me she already knows and feels pretty she does not need me to sing her praises do I Daph"

Daphne was still in a trance set from hearing Harry thought Pansy Parkinson looked nice. "Sorry what were you saying Harry, actually it doesn't matter why don't we figure out how we are going to prevent Harry from being suspended"

* * *

Harry was standing in front of a set of huge wooden doors, marked by metal, Harry imagined a troll would have difficulty barging through the thick wood. After a minute the door swung open, a elderly woman walked over, while looking slightly haggard the professor emitted an air of sternness, she talked to the giant Hagrid for a second in stage whisper, when she addressed the first years,

"Follow quickly and quietly behind me, no wandering off we have been delayed enough as it is" the entranceway was huge, it reminded Harry of a muggle Churches nave, the first years followed the professor up a set of stairs before McGonagall addressed them

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she then went into a monologue about the houses and the sorting process, which to Harry was rather uneventful

"I will leave you now for a few minutes and then return, I advise to remain calm and remain still as to avoid any incidents" staring pointedly at Harry.

Harry refrained from messing about because in truth he was slightly nervous, all around him was a mix of nervous and exited energy. Harry was standing next to Daphne now, he whispered

"You ready?

"Yeah I'm a bit nervous though"

While Daphne had been acting pretty cold to Harry since the train, Daphne found it reassuring when Harry silently and inconspicuously slid his hand into hers while they waited. Ron was fidgeting nearby, he then made his way over to Harry.

"I'm not sure I can fight a troll Harry, I might not get into Gryffindor!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" muttered Harry

"Fred said I'd have to fight of a troll to prove my bravery"

"I wouldn't worry about it Ron"

While Harry was tempted to put the nervous Ron out of his misery and tell Ron about the sorting hat, he decided that it would be funny to see his reaction, after 5 minutes the strict professor had returned.

"Follow me we're ready for you now"

The first years followed McGonagall into the great hall, to which she proceeded to bring them to the front. Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said.

"That's all it is, bloody hell Fred" shouted Ron loudly, The whole hall including Dumbledore chuckled at Ron's outburst

Mr Weasley please Deter from interrupting again "Abbott, Hannah!" The pink-faced girl on the train with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, A moments pause "Hufflepuff!" shouted the hat. The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

"Bones, Susan!" The sweet, shy strawberry blonde girl scurried over, slightly embarrassed from the attention "Hufflepuff!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!" a brown haired nondescript boy whom could blend into a crowd walked to the front

"Ravenclaw!". After Boot, Harry, Linfred and Daphne started to guess the house which each person would go to

"Lavender Brown!"

"She's definitely a puff, she looks to have no talent" regarded Daphne, I second that whispered Linfred, Harry though hesitated and the muttered Gryffindor, "why?"

"I heard her before, she was wittering on to one of the Patils how she got two boys too lift her out of the boat, I'd say demanding two lads who you've only just met to lift her out takes nerve"

"Gryffindor"

"1-0" whispered Harry

"Bulstrode, Millicent!"

"Definitely Slytherin" muttered Daphne "I've seen at most of them pretentious pureblood balls"

"You probs shouldn't of told us that Daph I was gonna say the Claws but hey I'll say Slytherin" smirked Harry.

"Slytherin"

"Corner, Michael!"

A long black haired boy stepped forward, Harry laughed "somebody's trying to pull of the Sirius look, he'll struggle though he looks rather uptight and cupboardy"

"What's that supposed to mean?" regarded Daphne,

"he lacks any mischief" all three then proceeded to label him as a Ravenclaw

"Ravenclaw"

The next two boys were Cornfoot and Crabbe, to which Daphne got both right whereas the twins only predicted Crabbe.

"Davis, Tracey"

This should be good your turn Lenny to go first, well she's a half blood, so while cunning she'll end up in Hufflepuff than Slytherin"

"Wrong she's way too boisterous of a personality, I'm stuck on this one" muttered Daphne

"Trace will be a Slytherin, her dad was a Slytherin and she's got nearly all their so called blessed traits"

" I'll go with Harry on this then." Muttered Linfred.

"Slytherin"

Harry and Linfred smiled but Daph looked solemn, "hey Daph why the long face"

"she'll be ridiculed their, for her ancestry I just think she deserves better than that I'm just worried for her"

After some time of the hat sorting others to whom had little relevance to the three the scores were 8 for Daphne and Harry, while only seven for Lenny.

"Granger, Hermione!" the name Granger caught Harry's attention Hermione ran to the stool, impatient to learn more from a magical artefact plus gain information on herself, well this will be the last one, before I'm up there so let's say winner takes all aye Harry" whispered Daphne.

" yeah why not, I'm going to say Claw, safe bet."

"I second that" whispered Daphne

"Well this isn't gonna be fun because that's the way I'm heading too. However I'll push the boat out then because I can see her in Gryffindor to."

"Gryffindor!" shouted the hat. Harry raised his eyebrows to that as did Daph, in their minds Hermione was a nailed on Ravenclaw. Lenny just smiled and whispered better luck next time.

"Greengrass, Daphne"

Harry had a lot invested in this decision, Daphne sat there for over a minute, Harry began to fidget worrying for Daphne not to be chosen at all until suddenly the hat announced loudly "Slytherin" Harry deflated a bit after the decision but as soon as Daphne removed the hat she looked toward Harry for almost mutual reassurance, to which Harry responded with a smile that didn't quite match the sorrow in his eyes,

"she'll be alright mate" encouraged Lenny.

When Malfoy swaggered forward to be sorted, Harry whispered to Linfred "that must be the ferret ponce that Daphne refers to all the time" the hat barely touched his head when it screamed, "Slytherin!" Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

Eventually the sorting got to the Ps and then finally

"Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, he was reminded of just how famous his last name was, while Harry had grown up in the relatively private manor, away from the limelight, Lily and James knew they'd struggle to keep Harry sheltered and thus had often in great length reference the famous Halloween night. While Harry was aware, he'd never been subject to any differences, now all the eyes staring and mutterings were rather uncomfortable.

He approached the hat and McGonagall dropped the hat on him Hmm," said a small voice in his ear. "Difficult. Very difficult. Plenty of courage, I see. Not a bad mind either. There's talent, A my goodness, yes - and a nice thirst to prove yourself, now that's interesting... So where shall I put you?"

Harry gripped the edges of the stool and thought, Gryffindor is where I belong why is that eh? I'm just like my dad and he's a Gryff,"

"Are you sure? You could be great, you know, it's all here in your head, and Slytherin will help you on the way to greatness, no doubt about that –

No, I want to be like my parents!"

"Well, if you're sure - better be Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor table erupted, with Potter twins chanting while Samantha Black got up ran toward Harry and lifted him in the air with the help of a boy called Wood. Harry blushed red from all the attention, but was thankful once he'd sat down at the table

"Potter, Linfred"

While the majority population knew of the Potter twins, little or nobody gave him the same attention, Harry was the boy who lived, not himself.

"Aha another Potter, very similar, you too are courageous, strong headed, but your different too, you do not substantiate between others, no you can be fulfilled internally, and do not seek reassurance from afar, instead you already believe in your intelligence it has to be..

"Ravenclaw!"

Linfred made his way over to the Claws table and was welcomed by Terry Boot, hey I'm Terry I'll probably be your roomy. Linfred was surprised mostly because he had presumed that all the boys in each house shared one dormitory between themselves.

"Won't we all be sharing a dormitory" asked Linfred while pointing at Cornfoot and Corner"

"You have never heard of Ravenclaws traditional buddy system" replied Boot sceptically.

"Nope should I"

"I suppose your parents were Gryffindors, it's essentially to help in studies, so that if you're stuck you can ask your buddy for help"

"Isn't this house known for individuality though"

"Yes, but I mean the buddy system is essentially there to help Ravenclaws gain more house points, and I mean it's not as if your buddy will change your mind"

"So you reckon we've got a good chance of winning the house cup this year?" Started Linfred.

"Doubt it my older brother says that Slytherin have won it the last six years in a row, but he says that's due to professor Snape's bias toward his own house, Slytherin"

"Alright I see, so Boot you have a brother?"

"Yeah I've got two, ones in his final year and the other is in third year."

"I'm guessing your from a family of wizards and witches then, otherwise your parents would eat a hat or something, to keep three magical kids in order, without themselves being magical."

"Yeah I suppose, we're purebloods, yet we've only been around 7 generations, so we aren't to bigoted like the Slytherins over there"

"Good to know, I'm not sure I need a bigoted Slytherin in my life or in my bedroom, if you know what I mean"

"But don't you already have a bigoted Slytherin in your life?"

"What, of course not! don't be foolish"

"Isn't Harry your brother best friends with Greengrass"

"Well yes but she's not bigoted, just very proud of her origins"

"I suppose her best friends are Potter and Davis, I guess that obviously supporting evidence to your theory" muttered Boot.

At the Gryffindor table Harry was having a good time he'd met headless Nick, he'd stuffed his face full of treacle tart and now was proceeding to tease Hermione about her incessant book behaviour

"Harry you should know that, as a muggle born I'm inclined to study more to catch up with those like yourself that grew up in a wizarding family."

"Mione, you don't have to worry I went to a muggle primary school, and learnt little about magic other than how to control it, your probs way ahead of me already so why not relax for at least the first day eh?"

"What did you just say Harry"

"I said that you should relax because you're ahead of me already.."

"No at the start"

"What erm… oh you mean Mione it's a nickname hope that alright"

Hermione had never had a nickname as a quiet bookworm that acted differently to the other kids at school she lacked much attention, to gain a nickname at the first day of school made her heart leap.

"Thanks Harry, I love that name" she proclaimed excitedly.

Then proceeded to lecture Neville on the theory of transfiguration, Harry just rolled his eyes and turned back to Ron and Sam, whom were arguing about quidditch teams. Harry not wanting to get in the middle decided to scan the room, where he gazed upon first Daphne and then Lenny.

"You reckon Daphne and Lenny will be alright" he asked Neville

"Well I can't speak for Daphne but I know that Lenny will take it in his stride and let's be honest the hat chooses the best house for you"

Harry smiled "I suppose so, anyway when did you get so clever Nev", whom flushed slightly, Harry looked to the side of Neville and saw an expectant Hermione, "oh I see you've been listening to an intelligent girl with brown hair haven't you Nev" Hermione blushed from the compliment while Neville, lacking experience with girls coloured due to Harry's implication of getting friendly with Hermione.

"Shut up Harry I prefer it when you're talking to Greengrass, it's just my luck that I get this Potter twin" Neville replied jokingly.

"Hey we got the better Potter from where I'm sitting, from what I heard, you'll be in the quidditch team in no time" announced Oliver Wood.

"I'm glad I'm judged only for my amazing quidditch talent rather than my personality against Lenny" joked Harry

"Yeah but if it was based on your personality you would lose, because Lenny is gentle and kind" shrieked Samantha

"Harry you're our chosen-one"

"you'll lead us to the title" proclaimed Fred and George whom made habit of finishing off each other's sentences.

"Knock it off you two, we get that your twins no need to annoy us further" admonished Ron.

"Sorry little Ronniekins, but we hate to disappoint but that is one of the main reasons why we continue to finish each other's sentences" announced Fred.

Suddenly there was a loud clearing off the throats, Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent. Dumbledore witted on about the dangers of the forbidden forest, and no magic in the corridors, the revealing of quidditch try outs had gained Harry's attention however, thus he was attentive when he heard the third floor corridor out of bounds, Dumbledore finished his speech with

"Pip pip and off too bed"

All four Houses stood up and began to drift out in an orderly manner, Harry looked around saw Lenny, whom just nodded, which could be took as a I'm alright, Harry then began to look for Daphne, once he caught sight of the blonde he smoothly drifted in her direction, eventually reaching her side, he inconspicuously whispered

"if you're in trouble or just want to talk tonight or any time, walk back and forth in your dormitory three times I'll meet you outside of the dungeons, as quick as I can ok?"

Daphne nodded slowly, keeping an eye on those in her house that may catch on to what she was doing. Daphne's welcome to Slytherin had been as expected her pureblood background allowed her to remain above the teasers, with many of the elder years politely greeting her. While Daphne hoped to keep a low profile she'd decided that if her best friend Trace was in trouble then she would step in despite the likely outcome of her standing in Slytherin deteriorating. Daphne had met the rest of her Slytherin house mates, whom she'd had little contact with, prior to the pureblood balls. Blaise Zabini, Sophie Roper, Theodore Nott. Daphne couldn't wait to talk to just Tracey, as soon as she sat down she was bombarded with questions from Millicent Bulstrode and Sophie, while gaining unwanted attention from Malfoy.

Daphne and the following first year prefects were being guided around by the elder Gemma Farley, once at the dungeons, Daphne listened in to her welcoming speech, as a pureblood she was always to to be polite and attentive. Listening also allowed Daphne to observe the current Slytherin affairs within Hogwarts and outside. Inferring from Farley, it seemed Hogwarts staff had encouraged a more neutral Slytherin, trying to distance the house from its recent dark heritage. However Daphne felt the very essence of the cold dark common room discouraged their successfulness. Furthermore the intra house bickering had continued since her dads day with Farley making a point to subject Gryffindor to a couple of insults. After being dismissed as a group, Gemma Farley approached Daphne.

"Greengrass, I have been told to bring you to professor Snape's office, so please follow me"

Daphne proceeded to follow the fifth year prefect, surprised by the summoning, they left the common room and proceeded further into the dungeons, Gemma brought Daphne into a small cramped room dominated by dark wooden furniture.

"Have a seat Miss Greengrass" directed Snape whom had entered the room after them

"Sir, eh what is this about I don't think I've done anything wrong"

"Don't worry Miss Greengrass, I'm only here to notify you that there has been a change to your dormitory plan for this year"

"What do you mean sir I thought as of tradition I would be rooming with the four pupils of my year"

"That maybe the most well known tradition however, on occasion either the staff of Hogwarts or parents of a child often wish for different circumstances to which, Slytherin house can adjust to"

Daphne catching on too his meaning bluntly replied "and to who will I be sharing a dormitory with then professor?"

"Miss Parkinson will be your roommate, it has been requested by her family that she is accompanied with a girl of her standing so to speak."

"I see, so I'm her roomie because of my standing, do I get a say in this?"

"I'm afraid not Miss Greengrass, Mr Parkinson is high up with the school governors and thus his request is often taken seriously. Furthermore the other options this year according to Mr Parkinson are very much below his standard."

"Why? I mean I can see why he thinks that of Tracey, but why the others"

"Let me be frank Miss Greengrass I'm not a teacher that gossips and thus will remain silent on his thinking, will you be able to get yourself back to the common room?"

"Yes sir"

Once back in the common room she made her way up the stairs that resembles a manor she turned right to the girls dorms, she made her way to the far end where the first years dorms were, and walked in where their were further two doors, proceeding to enter the door with Greengrass and Parkinson above she was met by a room that had three large windows opposite the two beds which looked out onto the hidden depths of the black lake. The room was a simple rectangle, yet the décor was rich the wallpaper a dark green, the furniture dark wooden black lined with silver, the four poster bed also black but trimmed with silver. Eventually Daphne met eyes with her roommate.

"Hello Parkinson"

"Greengrass"

"I took the far bed, I hope that's ok"

"That's fine, erm how was your summer?"

"Oh brilliant I met Draco a lot, his mum was very kind and sweet, their home is lovely, have you seen it Greengrass"

"Yeah I have unfortunately seen it many a time, don't you think it lacks a bit of soul or character?

"What do you mean unfortunately, the Malfoy's are a well bred pureblood family, it is always pleasant to meet such a family in their own manor?"

"Yeah but it's not fun is it, I mean let's be frank Lucius hardly let's Draco off his leash metaphorically speaking", Pansy frowned "but don't get me wrong Narcissa is very nice" Daphne responded trying to not upset Pansy to much.

"Yes the whole family are nice aren't they, right I'm going to loo to wash up, goodbye".

Daphne groaned when Pansy left, while the girl seemed relatively harmless, Daphne knew she had a viscous side to her, especially to those she viewed below herself. Daphne had known Pansy as long as Harry and Tracey, and while at the start they were very close friends, they had drifted apart to mere acquaintances, yet both continued to respect the other. Daphne however wasn't sure she could keep up the small talk, or pureblood gossip that was likely to follow once Pansy got back, she was tired already and just required piece, ruling out Tracey therefore as a place of refuge, she began to pace her room back and forth three times.

20 minutes later Daphne was waiting outside the Slytherin common room slightly to the side hidden in an alcove.

"Pssst Daph I'm here where are you" of course Harry while still having the map hadn't looked at it since he'd set off

"Over here Harry,"

"Oh there you are, what's up are you alright"

"Yeah just that I'm not rooming with Tracey, but instead Parkinson"

"Oh bummer, is she already annoying you?"

"Well no but I'm just to tired to hear her witter on?"

"You want to come back to Gryffindor, it's pretty quiet there now most people are asleep"

"What you're just going to show a snake like me where the lions den is" responded Daphne in a teasing way.

"Now Daffy you know I don't think you of a common snake, nope you're my snake" Harry quipped while also winking, Daphne in return giggled and proceeded to get under the cloak too.

"How far is it Harry" whispered Daphne while walking

"It's probably about 20 minutes considering we have to get up a lot of stairs.

"You could of told me that earlier! I came to you because I was tired if I wanted a physical or mental workout I could of just gone and seen Tracey!"

"That maybe the case Daffy but let's be honest you were curious to see Gryffindor and most of all you just wanted to see me, your so called best friend"

"Shut up Harry nobody likes a know it all"

Eventually they reached the fat lady, Harry sprung his cloak off to reveal himself and muttered "Caput Draconis"

Daphne walked with Harry through the tubed corridor and was welcomed by a warm cosy environment that was the common room, with the fire blazing, there were only two people left. To which she recognised as Hermione Granger and Samantha Black

"Where have you been Harry, we were told not to go out after curfew"

Harry just shrugged and replied "sorry Mione I'll remember in the future"

"I'm not to bothered about when you go out but I'am bothered that you won't say where or who you saw, was it Lenny?" Asked Samantha Black

"Maybe"

"Don't act coy with me Harry Potter I will find out all I have to do is ask Linfred tomorrow"

"Yeah ok goodnight"

Harry silently made his way up to the dormitory, where all four of his roommates were asleep, he proceeded to take the cloak off Daphne, and put it in his bedside table. Daphne was just about to speak when Harry put his finger to his mouth indicating shush. Harry climbed into bed followed by Daphne, he shut the blinds and muttered muffliato

"Go on then"

"You brought me to your bedroom" squeaked Daphne.

"Where else was I going to bring you if you wanted to talk in private, I couldn't exactly talk in the common room, the Weasley twins could of come down, or worse Samantha"

"So you thought, I know where's best I'll bring my friend to my bedroom!"

"So what's wrong with that? you've been in my bed at home hundreds of times."

"Yeah but, there aren't four other boys in their asleep, also the room is in a state Harry, there was clothes everywhere including underwear Harry! I don't want to see that, how am I supposed to forget them bright orange Chudley Cannons boxer shorts."

"Well next time you can take me to your bedroom if it's so bad in here"

"So how was the rest of your housemates?"

"Well Draco was his usual overbearing self"

"If he makes you uncomfortable I'll hex him all the way to Madame Pomfrey"

"Thank you Harry, but I can handle Draco, Crabbe and Goyle are still clueless as ever, Blaise and Theodore don't seem to bad, Roper and Bulstrode were just nosy but seemed ok I guess".

"Isn't Theodore a first name"

"Yeah it is Harry, why what's wrong with that, so is Blaise if you must know"

"Dunno you just don't usually call anybody by their first names without being friends, it's just a bit odd, do you like them? What are their surnames"

"Nott and Zabini, and Harry it's like the first day I can't really judge them fairly at the minute"

"Nott senior was a death eater Daphne don't get to close ok"

"What's your problem Harry he's a kid just like us, I will not judge him because of who his father was"

"Sorry Daph I didn't mean to upset you, I'm just looking out for you, I'm always gonna protect you Daph, especially since Sirius told me that's the manly thing to do" Daphne giggled and whispered in Harry's ear,

"Thank you Goodnight Harry" before Harry could respond she'd cuddled into him and shut her eyes, essentially stopping their conversation, Harry just smiled, while putting his head on the pillow, first day complete, Hogwarts was going to be great.


	3. The falling out

**This is just a word of warning this story is rated M, and while Harry and the other kids are very far away from any sexual relations, the adults are not, this chapter contains said adults using what some may determine as crude language, please remember the parents are still relatively young, Sirius in particular still hasn't matured. Hope this doesn't put off to many people, thanks for reading and please feel free to leave reviews.**

Disclaimer: I neither own the Harry Potter universe nor the characters they all belong to JK Rowling

Harry woke to the smell of Strawberries, breathing in and out he opened his eyes and was welcomed by a set of golden locks, Harry shifted his face out of the mess of hair. Still slightly groggy from waking up he hadn't realised his position. Harry blinked a couple of times and saw Daphne cuddled up to him her head resting on his upper chest. Smiling Harry gently shuck Daphne to wake her.

"What do you want Astoria? let me sleep longer" groaned Daphne.

"Daph shush it's me Harry, we're at Hogwarts in Gryffindor tower"

"Harry?" Daphne questioned sleepily.

"Will you keep your voice down, some people might be up already"

"Harry who are you talking to" asked a voice from behind the curtain.

"Erm nobody"

"Oh I thought I just heard you say Astoria"

"Yeah sorry I just had a really nice dream about her that's all"

"Haha I'm sure Daphne will love to hear that you are dreaming about her sister", Harry was rewarded by an elbow to the gut, which caused Harry to yelp.

"Are you alright mate?" asked Ron as he opened Harry's bed curtains gingerly.

"Shit!" Daphne and Harry responded in unison.

"Bloody hell Harry, what the hell is she doing in here!"

"Erm Daphne needed some company" replied Harry weakly.

"So she couldn't find Tracey?" Asked Neville with exasperation.

"Erm not really I mean, she kind of wanted to speak to me"

"Bloody hell Harry you bring a Slytherin to our dorm and worse a girl, come on Harry people are going to ask questions, when they find out!"

Daphne still recovering from being caught, had tried to keep her blush down but failed greatly however the pureblood in her led her on the offensive "and how Weasley will anyone find out, there is nobody else in the dorm and Harry can escort me back to Slytherin with out anybody noticing under his cloak, now if you were to mention it, I'm sure Hogwarts would be interested in them rather fetching Chudley Cannons boxers hmm"

"Harry you don't just bring a girl back you brought a devious one back to" groaned Ron.

"Daph I need to get ready can I give you the cloak, so that you can go alone"

"Yeah that's fine thanks for the bed Harry" and without warning Daphne kissed his cheek, causing both kids to blush heavily before saying bye without meeting each other's eyes. Once Daphne had left, Neville and Ron rounded on Harry, "what the hell Harry is she going to be sleeping here every night!"

"I have to admit Harry I didn't expect you to hop into each other's bed this early, I thought it would be at least until fourth year"

"Neville you know we've shared a bed a lot I mean we've been doing it for years, it'll just be a hard trait to stop"

"Well Harry I know we've only known each other since yesterday but I thought you'd say you had a girlfriend, I mean I'd thought it would come up in conversation"

"She's not my girlfriend! she's a girl who's a friend of mine, ok? what makes you say that anyway?"

"Well Charlie and the twins told me that's what girlfriends do. I caught Charlie with Nymphadora Tonks in his bed he had to explain to me that it was normal, since I kinda freaked out."

"Well me and Daphne are just friends"

"Alright then just next time warn me I don't want to be changing or something"

The two boys waited for Harry to get changed while talking about Dean Thomas whom was a muggle born. The three boys left the dormitory and began to walk downstairs to the common room where Hermione and Samantha Black were waiting. "Come on how long does it take to get ready sleepyheads I've already been down to breakfast" admitted Hermione

"Not our fault Hermione, Harry had an unexpected visitor this morning!" Muttered an annoyed Ron.

"What!"

"Who?"

"Cheers for that Ron, can you ever keep your mouth shut?"

"What? aren't you and Sam related plus Hermione won't spread it will you Hermione?"

"Who was it Harry?", Suddenly running down the stairs came Seamus Finnegan, "guys I think a girls been in our room look what I found" Seamus hoisted a green hairband above him.

Sam snatched it off him "so that's where I got it, must of dropped it when I came and woke you up, right Harry" smiled Sam looking pointedly at him.

"Oh yeah that must be it thanks for finding it Seamus",

"No problem"

"Explain!"

"What's there to explain, so what he found a hairband" muttered Harry.

"While Seamus may not be able to tell who's hairband this is but I sure can, so spit it out Harry otherwise I'll tell Aunt Lily that you were the one that broke her bicycle."

"You wouldn't!"

"I would"

"Fine, Daph just wanted company so I brought her to Gryffindor, it was late she accidentally fell asleep. Happy now?"

"Nope I have not teased you enough yet, what did you do to keep her company Harry hmm.. snuggle?"

Harry snapped back, "go and find Pucey I'm sure he'll take your mind off me won't he Sam"

"Alright calm down let's go and get our timetables from Mcgonagall", said Hermione

* * *

The first years were allowed to take the first two periods off to allow themselves to get to grips with Hogwarts, mainly the 148 moving staircases. Therefore those in first year were slowly eating their breakfast while inspecting their timetables.

"So Daph where were you last night? Parkinson said that you weren't in your bed for the whole night, what were you up to?"

"Leave it Tracey, I'm so tired this morning, and we've got Herbology with the Ravenclaws first thing, which is such a pain."

"What's wrong with Herbology we haven't even tried it yet"

"Yeah but it's outside the castle in the greenhouses!"

"Ah I see, well stop being such a pureblood princess and buckle up."

"Fine"

"you hear about Malfoy last night?"

"Nope what did the ponce do now?"

"Well he ultimately tried to gain authority over the whole house with his name of course most of the elder boys just laughed like Flint, Montague and Black."

"Damn I wish I could of seen that, I bet he didn't respond well to that"

"Nope he got his father involved saying their families would hear about this"

"Yeah and unfortunately the way pureblood society works most will be at his side by the end of the week, I mean most of the elder boys aren't in the sacred twenty eight"

"Maybe but Black sure is and he has many followers, I reckon that'd be a good fight Malfoy and Black, who would your money be on Daph?"

"Definitely Black he can be quite vicious at times from what I've heard"

"Yeah but my cousins got a warm and fuzzy interior if you get past that hard vicious outlook" Spoke Samantha from behind them.

"Oh sure I bet he's really just a teddy bear, what's up Samantha shouldn't you be heading to your first lesson by now?"

"Maybe but somebody left their hairband in Gryffindor tower last night"

"Argh which one told you? I'm going to murder them was it that ginger oaf, whom is a bad excuse of a wizard, or was it squib Longbottom"

"Oh Greengrass, I do sometimes wonder how you have friends"

"Which one was it?"

"Seamus found it, I took it off him pretending it was mine to save your blushes, but as the elder sister of Harry you better not mess him around and break his heart" joked Sam.

"So that's where you were, no real surprise however Daph you might want to stay in your own bed from now on, since I will have a lot of blackmail to tell Cyrus, when I need something"

"Cheers Sam she'll never shut up now, she'll want all sorts of lucid details when nothing happens accept we go to sleep"

"Yeah and almost certainly snuggling" teased Samantha Black.

"I hope Greengrass they aren't referring to you" said Nott from behind, "because Malfoy will be insufferable if you have snuggled with him"

"Ewww eww eww, don't say that ever again Nott if you want to be my friend, you've scarred my brain with that mental image of that albino"

"Yeah Daph prefers them with black hair, you might be in luck Nott" quipped Tracey.

"I doubt it Miss Greengrass has very high requirements and standards which I regret to say I'm unlikely to meet, right Greengrass? I mean having death eaters in the family is certainly a no no"

"Correct Nott, now let's go to the greenhouses, before more brazen Gryffindors ruin my day"

"Don't worry Harry is running late to lunch he has been requested to meet McGonagall"

Tracey, Daphne, Nott and Blaise walked down to the greenhouses, where the punctual Ravenclaws were already waiting outside.

"They're way to keen in my opinion"

"They just like getting down and dirty, to which Tracey and Theodore laughed to but left Greengrass frowning "

"Whatever that's supposed to mean", she replied before making her way over to Linfred Potter

"You mean she doesn't know yet?"

"Nope Miss Greengrass while very astute and knowledgeable has been sheltered from any reference to sex by her loving father"

"Wow she must be one of the last to not know, I mean Malfoy definitely knows it he boasts about his chance to bed any witch he chooses"

"Parkinson, Sophie and Millicent know"

"Crabbe and Goyle though are probably clueless."

"I reckon all the Ravenclaws know, just from their curiosity and bookish attitude."

"What about the Gryffindors and Puffs?"

"Seamus Finnegan will know he seems like a scoundrel already, that Dean Thomas boy will know muggles learn a bit earlier than most wizards and witches. Hermione, Patil and Brown will know I reckon"

"So from the sound of it most Slytherins, Gryffindors and Ravenclaws know yet the oh so great Greengrass does not know yet haha this will be something to annoy her with I bet in the future?"

"Yeah especially since she sleeps in the same bed as a boy as often as once a week"

"What?"

"Shit! Yeah don't tell her I told you that"

"She's not betrothed is she?"

"Ha Nott just because some old Slytherin families continue that medieval tradition, the Greengrass's are pretty indifferent to it"

"Can you give us a clue"

"Nope I'm going to see what the other Potter twins crack is"

"Hey other twin"

"I'm guessing you're referring to me rather than Padma."

"Oh so you're witty, Daph have you thought about this one instead"

"Shut up Tracey, Linfred was just telling me about Ravenclaws buddy system and how we both have the same situation with regard to our dorms"

"A dorm which you haven't yet slept in"

"Really Tracey have you got nothing better to do but annoy me"

"Now did you hear about Ravenclaws entrance Trace?"

"Stop changing the subject Daph" teased Tracey .

"Yeah where were you last night?" Asked a curious Linfred.

Daphne blushed "well I went to you know… see Harry since I hadn't spoken to him since the train, and I kinda just fell asleep"

"Daphne you really need to stop doing that, it'll draw so much attention to yourself and Harry, it's not really worth it, I mean can you imagine if a teacher found out?"

"It will be in a few years though Daph, so maybe getting into habit with it is a good thing now I think about it, so you can get away with it later"

"What's that supposed to mean Tracey?"

Linfred looked pointedly at Tracey, "I'm sure what Tracey meant to say was it'll be even worse in a few years and it's a bad habit to get into, right Davis"

"Right!"

Just then professor Sprout opened the greenhouses to let the students of Ravenclaw and Slytherin in. Daphne followed the mass of crowds, "maybe Davis you should let her figure it out by herself without the suggestive comments",

"Where would the fun in that be"

"Maybe no fun for you but if Daphne and Harry found out from someone else it might ruin their close bond, I mean not many eleven year olds sleep with their best friend, it's quite a bond they have"

"Said by an eleven year old"

"Maybe but even if I am the other twin Davis I'm sure I'm just as clever or knowledgable as any other wizard my age, or more so"

* * *

"Mr Potter you're here today because of the incident yesterday involving the train, now Professor Dumbledore has suggested only minor punishment, and since you weren't in my house when the incident occurred I can't overrule him, therefore you will be cleaning my classroom tomorrow night at 8. Furthermore James your father has informed me of his cloak that is in your presence, while I'm your teacher I'm also fond of my Gryffindors being bold therefore like your father I will allow the use of your cloak in Hogwarts. However if you're to use it to harm others, put yourself or others at risk and finally bring others back to your dorm I will confiscate such item are we clear?"

Harry's cheeks began to colour thinking back to Daphne the night before. "Unbelievable you've already brought a girl up to your dorm room haven't you Potter."

"Yeas ma'am but I didn't have these conditions before"

"That maybe the case Potter but it's a school rule not to have girls in your dorm after curfew is that clear?"

"Yes professor" stuttered Harry.

"I'll let you off this time Potter but no more rule breaking"

"Now scurry along you have history with professor Binns I'm sure you will find it enthralling" Harry ran off from McGonagall's office toward Binn's classroom. Arriving slightly late Ron had already taken up his seat next to Seamus, Dean and Neville. Looking around to a spare seat on the tables of four, he had the option of sitting next to a loud blonde Hufflepuff or Susan Bones, sitting down on the table of four which also had Hermione and Hannah Abbot on.

"Hey" Harry whispered

"Where have you been Harry, your late Binns might give you detention" replied Susan in a hush but nervous voice.

"Don't worry according to the Weasley twins, you can get away with nearly anything in this class"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say he likes his voice a lot and doesn't have the greatest peripheral vision"

"Oh ok, so where have you been?"

"McGonagall's office, getting the punishment from the train affair"

"You, you aren't in too much trouble though are you Harry? it's just that I'd feel guilty not taking any punishment if was a harsh penalty given to you."

"Don't worry Susie I only have to clean McGonagall's classroom tomorrow it shouldn't be too bad, I'd say it was worth it right?"

"Yeah Harry I.. I had fun, and thanks for not mentioning myself, auntie would be so unhappy"

"Susie can you do me a favour?"

"Yea sure Harry, I'll do it"

"You don't know what it is yet Susie"

"Erm oh ok erm well if it's not insane"

"Was the train incident insane? Doesn't matter don't answer that, what I want you to do is just be yourself around me, you don't have to get nervous or anxiety when you talk to me I'm just a normal person, just act like you do with Hannah or Neville, please"

"Ok, I'll try Harry, but being a nervous person is just a trait I have, but I'll try and stop it around you"

At lunch time Linfred was already planning his Herbology essay with Padma when Harry sat down beside him, "alright Lenny how was Herbology?"

"Alright a bit of a chew though, you'll like it it's quite hands on"

"Maybe but I doubt that a subject based on plants will do it for me, Binns was dreadful by the way he just seems to go into endless monologues, I mean it's great for me and Ron it gives us time to sleep or mess about but for you who's into that subject you'll probs hate it"

"I suppose, hopefully potions and charms can still be good"

"Doubt it, can't wait for DADA and quidditch, it's the only good subject at school, pity they're both with the Slytherins I could do without that"

"They were alright this morning, and from what I hear, you seem to be happy to spend all night with a certain Slytherin"

"Will you shut up I don't need the whole school knowing, Patil is sitting here no offence Patil"

"None taken Harry, I'm not like my sister the almighty gossip she is, so don't worry "

"Yeah Harry don't worry you snuggling with a certain Slytherin will be kept quiet, well at least for now, until you get caught again" Linfred replied waggling his eyebrows.

"Why did she tell you that, she must of known you would tease!"

"And whom might that she be Harry"

"You already know, no point in rising to you, anyway Susie says hello and she still has one of your quills from the barbecue"

"Susie?"

"Yeah, you know Bones, strawberry blonde hair?"

"I know who Susan is I'm just wondering when you started calling her Susie" replied Linfred with an eyebrow raised.

"As you know Lenny I often find nicknames for the people I know, such as Nev, Mione, Daffy and of course Lenny, that's how I am"

"Suppose so"

"Have you sent a letter to mum yet, since she asked"

"No not yet I'm going to do that now what about you?"

"I was wondering if you wanted draft my letter too, I'll give you like erm.. some chocolate frogs" in response Linfred sighed and replied,

"Harry you should know that I can't be bought off by chocolate from you, I much prefer to see you squirm in having to do something you don't want to do"

"But Lenny mum will want like a whole story of everything that's happened and will be obsessing over if I've kept to the rules"

"I see how it is, why don't you send one to dad then?

"Ok I'll send one to dad you can send one to mum"

* * *

"Mum I'm bored I've got nothing to do since Harry and Lenny have gone, Micky is boring and your always downstairs in the potions lab!"

"Well your dad will be home soon, he should be able to play exploding snap or chess"

"Yeah but I can't do any pranking can I?"

"Why do you have to take after your father so much" responded Lily in exasperation.

"Hey I refute that attitude Lils, I mean you think I'm great"

"Course you are sweetie" Lily pecked James on the lips and then frowned.

"Honey I wish you would come home smelling less of shit"

"Not my fault Lily, how about we arrange for Sirius to come around with Wilfred tonight for tea to keep this munchkin happy and less hyper eh?"

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around, this one has been bothersome and at me all day giving me no rest"

"What do you say sweetheart, want to see the Blacks?"

"Yes! Finally somebody my age, mum is sooo boring dad I don't know why you two are married"

"Oh there is definitely a reason isn't there Lils" replied James wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner to Lily.

After dinner Wilfred and Rose walked off to the sitting room, leaving the parents around the table

"What's it like getting rid of the twins then a lot quieter?"

"Well, I thought it would be but Rose has been an absolute nuisance today, she stole my wand three times not alone set the kitchen on fire when she put paper in the oven"

"I suppose you only got rid of one of the terrible twosome"

"Yeah I'm hoping she spends more time around Wilfred he really is a star, god knows how a son of yours can end up like that"

Sirius looked thoughtful and then muttered "yeah I guess, he reminds me of Regulus when he was young before I allowed him to be brainwashed by that family of mine"

"You shouldn't blame yourself for his death Sirius, you did the right thing and left them"

"I suppose, I don't think I'll ever be at peace with it though" Just then Hedwig and Glass the two owls swooped into the kitchen window.

"Oh great that must be the twins letters thank god, I was getting worried, I was going to have to send a howler admonishing their lack of letters and an update, I mean I told them I wanted to hear from them often"

"Lils just open the damn letters instead of ranting like you usually do"

"Well it seems one of them is for you smart arse, guess which twin would rather correspond with you than with myself"

"Well it'll be Harry Lilykins I mean that's not even guesswork he's likely got himself in trouble already and doesn't particularly want to share it with his overbearing mum"

"Shut up Sirius and let me read the letter"

 _Hey Mum_

 _I'm writing to you after having my first day of school. The train ride here was, well let's say eventful I'm sure you will, hear from professor McGonagall about it. Anyway I was sorted into Ravenclaw! Yep I know it was expected but still, I thought I might just end up in Gryffindor because I'm a Potter. Anyway they have a buddy system so I'm sharing a dorm with only one boy, he's called Terry Boot maybe you've heard of his family from work. He's pretty quiet but seems to know his stuff, and yes mum before you worry I get on with him great. Hogwarts in general has been good mostly however herbology was pretty average. I'll update you on my brother since I doubt he'll say much in his letter if he sends one that is. Anyway he's a Gryffindor, as expected he's made good friends with Ron don't really know who else, he seems to stay close to Ron and Sam. I suppose he's spent a bit of time with Greengrass, he'll hate me for telling you this but Greengrass and him shared a bed first night of the year, I reckon mainly because they haven't seen each other much since the holidays but he must know that'll draw attention to himself. Finally I repeat again that Hogwarts itself is amazing, hope you, dad and Rose are well_

 _Love Linfred_

"Well?"

"He's a Ravenclaw, says school is mostly enthralling and has made friends with a boy called Terry Boot, he really talks about his brother more than himself"

"He does that all the time, anyway what did he say about Harry and what house is he in" asked James excitedly

"Well why don't you read Harry's and then we'll compare"

James took the letter off Hedwig and went to sit next to Sirius on the sofa so both could read it, while not his son Sirius payed far too much attention to Harry, Lily often reasoned this was due to his own sons lack of mischievous activities.

 _Hey Dad and probs Padfoot_

 _I'm a Gryffindor! I'm not sure what else to say since Lenny essentially forced me to write this letter. I suppose I should tell you about the train journey. Actually you'll probably here about it, try and hide it from mum she might get a bit upset. Anyway Gryffindor is pretty cool, Ron is great we've already upset half the Hufflepuffs from constant teasing. The food is great, Binns is shocking as is Sinistra she takes her job too seriously, can't wait for quidditch say hi to mum and Rose_

 _From Harry_

"He's in the house of lions thank god I couldn't be dealing with two Ravenclaws in this house, I would have to start reading books again to keep up"

"Two Ravenclaws I wasn't aware Rose had been sorted"

"Lils you're the other one, and before you refute it, what I meant was that your attitude often resembles a Claw"

"Did he mention anything else" asked Lily frowning

"Nope except Binns and Sinistra are awful"

"So he didn't talk about the train journey there, Linfred suggested in his letter that Harry might of done something"

"Actually he did but told me I'd here about it later"

"Yep that's what Linfred said" Lily then frowned again and looked directly at Sirius and smiled, "Say Sirius the great player you were at Hogwarts, how quickly were you able to get a girl into your bed?"

"Well I think third year Lilykins why"

"Well Harry seems to have slept with Greengrass last night"

Sirius shouted "what he's had sex at a eleven on his first night.. wow, Prongs that kid is going to give you a lot of grandkids"

"Sirius you idiot, they slept in the same bed, they didn't do it. Harry doesn't even know about sex yet, which brings me on to my next conversation" remarked a serious looking Lily.

"Shit what is it Lily I hate it when you give me that look"

"You need to have the talk with our boy sooner or later, I can't imagine Cyrus would think too kindly if he got a letter home from Hogwarts, revealing the two were sharing a bed"

"And you think giving him the talk will stop that, come on when Prongs told me about it, another awful bit of parenting by the way from my family, I mean keeping me in the dark with such matters I must add, I went out and tried to experience it"

"Yeah and how old were you?"

"Thirteen, stupid prudish family not telling me about sex earlier"

"Well Harry is only eleven I reckon it'll stop the sharing beds for at least two years"

"If you say so, Harry strikes me as a curious boy though, just like me, I suppose he learnt from his brilliant godfather"

"My son will not be corrupted by you Sirius, ok"

"Hey it's not just me….. say Prongs when and whom did you first share a bed with?"

"Sirius you know that it was Lily in seventh year, stop trying to cause trouble"

"Is that so I heard from my dear cousin that you very much stayed in a bed that was in the Slytherin girls dormitory"

"You slept with somebody else who?"

"Lily I can honestly say that you know all about my sexual history, now Padfoot the dog that he is, is probably referring to a night where I shared the same bed with his cousin, to which nothing happened untoward"

"You slept in the same bed as Bellatrix!"

"God no, she'd probably cut my head off, or fingers"

"You slept with Andy, but what about Tonks, plus she must have been like in seventh year when you were in second"

"Nope Lily I slept in the same bed as Narcissa two years my senior"

"And nothing happened?"

"Well we may have got a bit handsy but we did not have sex"

"You touched my cousin! Where? How could you my best friend and cousin ahh, I thought she meant that you slept in a Slytherins bed in her dorms not hers, ah!"

"Yes James please tell me where you got 'handsy'"

"I'm not sure you wa.."

"Just tell me James now!"

"Eh well.. erm third base"

"What!" Exclaimed Sirius.

"What does that mean?"

"Lily you can't be serious you never heard of the bases, it's from the muggle world for Merlins sake"

"James stop using kiddy terminology and speak like an adult what is it that you did James?"

"Fine I may or may not have used my fingers with Narcissa"

"You never told me this why, you told me about the.. doesn't matter why?

"Well err, it was in the past once I had a chance with you I didn't want to blow it by mentioning it so I just kept it under wraps, Narcissa by then was besotted by Malfoy, so I thought it would never get out, I'm sorry Lils, I really am from keeping it a secret and doing it, I swear I was never going to do it with her though, I always wanted you"

"Did you have sex with her James?"

"No I swear on my life, I didn't I would never because I only ever wanted to have sex with women I loved which was and has always been you Lily"

"Ok I'm going to bed, your on the couch, I trust you but I'm going to take a day to get over this ok, but I do still love you Jamie"

Lily grabbed apiece of parchment from the coffee table and set off up the stairs leaving behind a frosty atmosphere between the two childhood friends. While Lily was upset from James's dalliance, he knew that Lily would get over it since there was no doubt about their love for each other and the fact that, it was only teens fooling around at the end of the day, but Sirius was another kettle of fish. While Sirius despised most of his family members, he carried often many traits from the Blacks including when betrayed he often harboured grudges.

"James, I can see why you didn't tell Lily this but why not me?"

James knew Sirius was meaning business from the use of his first name, "Sirius, I didn't think you would want to know, by that stage you had shagged so many girls that you were not bothered about anything other than full on sex, secondly you had a nasty relationship with your cousin at that point, and three the way you had treated Marly, it had completely divided us for over three months and we were just getting back on track, I thought that if I told you about Narcissa it might severe our ties for good" replied James passionately

"How far did you go?"

"I just told Lily I didn't sleep with her in that way!"

"Not the question James how far and how long?"

"You don't want to know those answers Padfoot"

"Why you told me you hadn't had sex with her, it can't be to bad right? asked Sirius quietly and timidly"

"Ok Sirius we on occasion had oral"

"James you, you you got a blowjob from Cissy, what when?"

"Sirius do you really want to know all this I mean come on it happened over twelve years ago, it shouldn't matter that much too you, I mean Lily is not happy but at least she understands that it meant nothing back then too either of us"

"What else did you do? how long for?"

"Why Sirius are you bothered"

"Because my best mate whom I've told everything to regarding my life kept a relationship from me?"

"I wouldn't call it a relationship Padfoot"

"Still I don't get it I told you everything, I even talked about my family to you and my fears, for god sake you teased me often about all the relationships I had you Lupin and even him"

"Yeah well Sirius you had so many it wasn't as bigger subject than with us"

"Just tell me James, not that I'm creeped out about it since it's my cousin but I just need you to tell me the essence of it for my peace and mind"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Ok it started fifth year when Lily said she'd rather date the squid, I was at my lowest point Sirius, I'd thought I might of blown my final chance. The following week I'd creep out after curfew, often I'd just wonder around aimlessly, I ran into Narcissa upset one night, she'd fallen out with you and Lucius. I comforted her, gave her a shoulder to cry on. We kept meeting after that twice a week after curfew often just venting our frustrations, usually about you to be honest"

"What had I done!"

"You know what you did Sirius"

"Oh that"

"Yeah so eventually we kind of started exploring each other if you get what I mean, it lasted till the end of the year"

"What stopped it"

"Well for one she was leaving Hogwarts, it was her final year, two she'd made up with Malfoy and three I may have refused to have sex with her. Which kind of trapped the relationship stopping it move forward to something else"

"Why?"

"You know why, I wanted in my heart to be with Lily"

"I see well I don't particularly like it but at least I know now, final question did anybody else know like Remus or him?"

"Not to sure about the others, I think Remus had an idea, I imagine his werewolf senses may have smelt her on me a few times but he never confronted me or asked, Alice longbottom did catch us once but promised not to talk"

"Well let's get the firewhiskey to drown out those graphic memories I've just heard"

After half a bottle of fire whiskey the two marauders were on the floor lying down, chuckling, "can you remember when Moony got caught with his cock out behind the quidditch stand"

"Haha that was brilliant, it was just before full moon wasn't it"

"Yeah clearly Remus would never act so.. animalistic normally"

"Yep but he just had to have a wank behind the stands, you know who it was over?"

"Nope who?"

"Mary MacDonald, I mean granted she was fit, but I mean I always did it over elder years, ones I had no shot at, I mean why wank over somebody you could get with"

"Well unlike you Sirius not everybody could get with the person they desired"

"Shut up Prongs you could have had anybody just like me, it's not my fault you chose a red headed prude"

"Hey I refute that she is no prude I have evidence in my memory's, plus nobody could match you Padfoot even the years above were obsessed with you"

"Says the man whom received sexual favours from a girl two years above him, whom if we're being honest had most men eating out of the Palm of her hand"

"I ate a lot more than the palm of her hand Padfoot" grinned James

"Shut up you're disgusting that's my family you know"

"Well I didn't like it when you talked about how fit Stephanie McKinnon was, she was like my elder sister you cretin, plus all the details of your sex life"

"Hey at least I told you about them which is more than goes for you"

"You want to hear about Lilykins and I, hmmm"

"No actually now I think about it I don't, it's probably too sickeningly sweet"

"Yeah we are meant to be, it was written in the stars" James enthusiastically pronounced

"So you never did it with anybody else?"

"What! Why would you ask that?"

"Well now I think about it, Lily didn't fly off the handle as much as she would usually of done, while it maybe the case that it was mainly because of the lack of intercourse with Cissy it might also be because she's heard it before hmm?"

"Sirius, I mean Padfoot shut up, your muttering on about nothing"

"Furthermore, when she asked why you had never told her, she was about to reveal something else, to the extent she started to say you told me about her"

"So James did you cheat on Lily"

"No I would never do anything like that ever"

"So you fucked somebody else beforehand?"

"Padfoot I don't want to talk about this ok, it's personal and I'm still wounded from it ok, I still feel guilty from it, I shouldn't of done it and kept to my guns with Lily, I feel I gave up on her"

"Hey Prongs it's alright I'm your best mate you know I lost my virginity to Marlene fourth year, why don't you just tell me it can't be that bad I mean you love Lily just her."

"I can't tell you Padfoot, I just can't"

"It wasn't my mum was it haha"

James didn't respond he just shook his head from side to side but remained still, clearly not comfortable with the conversation him and Sirius were having.

"So worse, it wasn't Georgia Goyle, or some hippo like that eh, come on Prongs you've told Lily the women who you love, how hard can it be tell your best mate whom you lost your virginity too"

"Sirius I can't"

"Why the hell not come on mate, I'll probably react better than when Lily was told won't I?"

James didn't respond but looked away. Sirius began to frown and then began weighing up James's attitude towards his first time. Sirius was struggling to find whom it was to the point he'd react far worse than Lily, since he'd very likely shagged her since he'd got around a bit. Then it clicked he'd got to around a lot but there was only one girl that was important to him

"You didn't you can't have no just no she was no, James you didn't have sex with Marlene did you?"

"What!?"

"I asked you James did you have sex with Marlene?" Sirius asked again with a raised voice his temper starting to get the better of him.

"What what of course.. what, I mean why would you say that Padfoot, she was your girl, why are we talking about this I mean come on"

"Answer me James did you have sex with Marlene?" The question was met with silence.

"FUCKING ANSWER ME YOU COWARD, TELL ME"

"Yes Sirius I slept with Marly" replied James in a despondent manner.

"HOW COULD YOU JAMES YOU KNEW SHE WAS MY LILY. FUCKING GIGOLO, TELL ME JAMES FOR MY FRIENDSHIP, IT HAPPENED AFTER THE TIME WE SPLIT"

"I can't Padfoot"

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT YOU ARSE, WHEN? TELL ME WHEN POTTER"

"Sirius please, you know I'd never interfere wi…"

"WHEN POTTER?"

"The summer between fourth and fifth year"

"SHE LOST IT TO YOU?"

"I'm not sure what you mean Sirius"

"I mean you took each other's virginity's YOU POPPED HER CHERRY DIDN'T YOU POTTER, I KNEW YOU WERE A DICKHEAD!"

"Sirius please you'll wake the children and Lily"

"FUCKING HELL POTTER, YOU ALWAYS TOLD ME THERE WAS NOTHING BETWEEN YOU TWO, FUCK I ASKED YOU A SHITLOAD OF TIMES AND YOU LIED"

"Sirius"

"FUCKING FINE, I'll be quiet for sanctity of my kid, and yours to keep that saint image you always uphold, but James I'll ask you this once and I want you to tell me the truth, was it a one time thing?"

"Please"

Sirius got up and smacked James across the face, Sirius continued an onslaught where he began wildly punching, James being a fully trained auror dodged the onslaught and threw in an upper cut punch that knocked Sirius back. Stunned Sirius got up and snarled

"Goodbye Potter, our families relations have been severed I will be leaving now, Wilfred! Wilfred!" Sirius rushed up the stairs, once on the landing he was met by Lily.

"What the hell are you doing Sirius, are you drunk the kids are in bed"

"You you, knew all this time Lily and you never once hinted at telling me, I can see why he did it, the sadistic prick but you, I always thought you were the most honest and virtuous person I knew"

"You know"

"Yes Lily I know how can you be with such a man"

"He's still the same man you and I love"

"He's not I'm going to get Wilfred and leave goodbye Lily and good luck"

Lily ran downstairs, "James what did you do"

"He cornered me Lily, for the first time in his life he used his brain and came to a conclusion, the correct one I might add"

"He didn't need to go mad though, the way he was talking he… he seemed like he'd never come and see us again."

"He needs space Lily, he loved her like I love you, he just was crap at showing it"

"Sirius what are you doing here, and hello Wilfred"

"Hello uncle Remus, dads mad he woke me up when I was asleep at the Potters, gave me no reason and charged over hear without telling me why, can I use your spare bedroom please"

"Yeah run along Wilfred, it's no bother try not to wake Dorcas." Wilfred bounced down out of the room, Sirius cast a muffliato spell and then looked directly at Remus

"Did you know?"

"No Padfoot I don't know, what are you mad at?"

"It involves a prat and a girl"

"If you're talking about Emmeline and Regulus yes I had hea.."

"No not that you fool I'm talking about Potter"

"Erm Padfoot you've never called him by his last name"

"Well I never knew he was fucking Marlene behind my back!"

"What?" Replied Remus feigning ignorance.

"Yeah exactly"

"Shit, you alright mate?" He asked trying to act surprised.

"Fuck no, I've just found out the love of my life has fucked my best friend on numerous occasions behind my back"

"Erm Sirius how did you find out?"

"We started talking about conquests since Harry was in bed with the young heiress Greengrass, on the first night of Hogwarts, we eventually got on the topic of whom are first was"…."Shit the kids, I never thought about them"

"Why what's wrong with the kids"

"Well I severed ties with the Potters"

"You did what!"

"I said goodbye and good luck, I didn't even think about the kids, I mean Sam and Harry get on like siblings as do Wilfred and Rose. Fuck I'm his godfather"

"Why don't you go to sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch best not apparate again after you have drunk so much we'll talk more about this tomorrow"

"You're the best Remus"

Remus responded with I know and watched the broken man stumble out of the kitchen to his bedroom, Remus always believed that Sirius's life ended up as it had mainly due to his own downfalls. Remus never discussed Marlene much with Sirius, but from the grips of it the whole extravaganza was ultimately Sirius's inability to keep his pants on. Remus frowned got up and flooed to Potter manor.

* * *

"I was expecting you"

"Well Prongs I'm expecting a decent plan or some sort of game plan for Merlins sake, have you got one?" Asked a panicked Remus.

"Sure"

"Ok then can you please reveal it to me since I'm stuck in a pretty nasty situation here James."

"And what Moony is that nasty situation, please be more specific" answered James sarcastically

"Well our best mate came bounding into my house with his kid in tow, eyes wet and a bruise on his face, he told me something that would deeply hurt him which I already knew about and then straight up lied to him again for you and now I will have to continue lying to him about not knowing, so at least give me the decency Prongs to act worried.

"Sorry Moony I'm not in the best of moods either, shouldn't take it up on you"

"You still haven't answered the question James, what are we going to do?"

"Well first we're going to go over how much you already know, and we'll devise a plan from there"

"Ok so when did it start?"

"Summer between fourth and fifth year as you know."

"Can I ask you Prongs why you continued after the first time, because I get it, first time your curious why not try it with your friend but why continue?"

"why wouldn't we, it felt pretty great at the time why would we stop?"

"Sirius, Lily"

"He had never shown any sign of affection to Marly when I was around"

"You must of known James"

"Not really Moony, if I had then I wouldn't of started it, plus Marly showed no signs of returning those feelings either"

"Ok then what happened when he asked Marlene out toward the end of fifth year"

"Well obviously I stopped then didn't I, I mean I'm not a complete jerk I thought you knew that"

"Well I was just making sure, So you stopped after Easter fifth year?" James didn't reply he remained focused on his Glass of firewhiskey. "I'm guessing from the silence it didn't stop did it James"

"Well they broke up, so we kind of just fell back into a routine alright"

"And then in sixth, they started dating again but you didn't stop, I remember because I caught you, it was getting serious then too?"

"Well Remus you are wrong about that because I knew, like everybody else that Sirius still wasn't serious pardon the pun"

"James you must have known he was, the two of them were inseparable for half the year"

"Maybe but he still came back to the dorm smelling of sex every night, at the start I thought it was Marly but I walked in on him doing Emmeline one day, I walked out before he noticed but I knew from then on that those nights he came back were with other girls."

"How'd you know James it may have been once, a lapse you know how Padfoot is"

"Exactly I know who he is, plus he smelt of perfume that was not Marly".

"James how's you know what Marlys perfume smelt of mixed with sweat"

"Are you for real Remus, isn't that why we're having this conversation"

"Oh shit yeah,"

"Remus you must know that I did not start shagging Marlene again until after they'd split up, I mean when it began to blow up into that farce with her and Sirius, I pretty much stayed away it wasn't until a month or so later we started again and pretty much didn't stop until I had a chance with Lily"

"That was my next question does Lily know of this?"

"Yes of course she does Remus I have always been honest with Lily with regard to Marlene, it took her a while to get over it but she did."

"You know I was always curious as how you got way with it for over three years with only me and Macdonald finding out, I mean nobody had a clue what was going on, and you know as I do that Hogwarts is gossip central, I mean most students were more bothered about the dating matrix than the developing war outside in the real world."

"We didn't keep it that well hidden.."

"What! Who else knows.."

"Well a few people Stephanie found out pretty soon on as did Annabelle Greengrass, and both Longbottoms, mainly through prefect patrols."

"Well that does make me feel a little bit better, how did you avoid being found on the map, we never saw you"

"Well Remus we weren't shagging like rabbits, so it wasn't like you noticed when I hid the map from you for a few times a week"

"How come you never told Sirius at the start of fifth year, because like you said Sirius hadn't shown his love for her that early on"

"Dunno never really felt the need to change the dynamic of our friendship group"

"How come you never gave Marly a go?"

"What do you mean Remus"

"I mean like why did you never bother try a relationship with her, you clearly had chemistry otherwise you wouldn't of continued shagging"

"I'm not sure we were childhood friends we grew up next door to each other, it would of just been a bit weird I think"

"Yet you bet that Daphne and Harry will get together despite them in the same situation"

"It's definitely different Remus, there was no charm or that type of love, sure we flirted a bit but it was more for a laugh than anything, we came from very similar backgrounds, I had no siblings so she was the closest person I had, we were just too alike there was never any, any erm fizz you know."

"There must have been some fizz mate you shagged her on and off for over four years".

"Yeah don't get me wrong she was a great shag, don't say that to Sirius, not that he'll speak to me again anyway, it was just we didn't need to go on dates or act cute toward each other because we already knew everything about each other. There was no mystery which is different say to Harry and Daphne, yes they know each other but does Miss Greengrass know all about the Potter families history and traditions, she's not over enough to know the family personally, so it's just different you see. Anyway now I think about it I'm fine with you telling Sirius you knew about it."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

* * *

"So what have we got today?"

"Transfiguration, Charms and DADA, reckon it's a hard day myself" replied Ron.

"Who are they with?"

"Seriously Harry you didn't look at your timetable enough, and for your information it's with the Ravenclaws and Slytherins."

Harry just shrugged, while there was little malice between the first year Gryffindors, the group had yet to establish any sort of camaraderie. The boys had divided into two with Seamus and Dean as one group and Harry and Ron the other while Neville was left in the middle. Meanwhile the five girls had lacked any sort of togetherness, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown had grown closer due to the need for gossip whereas Alice Runcorn and Sally Smith had kept to themselves. Hermione was the odd one out with regard to wanting friends yet being unable to establish any. Harry assessed further that there was little to no interaction between the boys and girls.

"Hermione can you keep your nose out of our conversations go and talk to Alice."

Hermione being an eleven year old often wore her heart on her sleeve, unable to check her emotions her eyes began to water. "Don't worry about him Mione, thanks for answering"

Hermione smiled and then took off toward the transfiguration classroom.

"I don't get how she's not in Ravenclaw. "

"I don't care all I know is she's bloody annoying!"

"You guys ready for transfiguration?"

"Nah Lenny we've just got down from the common room haven't had breakfast yet"

"Well you should get a move on, it starts in ten minutes and transfiguration is on the other side of the castle it'll be touch and go for you"

"Thanks for the concern Lenny but Ron and I will take our chances, especially since she seemed alright with me despite the train incident"

"Well don't say I didn't warn you, mum and dad warned us about her strictness, see ya in class"

"What is it with all the bloody Ravenclaw tendencies that are around this morning I mean even Neville has already left for class"

Harry and Ron were the only first year Gryffindors left at the table, with their backs to the other three houses they were unaware that they were the only ones left in the great hall that were going to transfiguration. Suddenly both boys received taps on their shoulders.

"What now?" Harry was confronted by a familiar blonde haired figure, "oh hey Daph"

"You changed your tune pretty quickly then didn't you Potter"

"Shut it Davis, now what is it the two of you want?"

"See Trace I told you we shouldn't of come over, the two buggers aren't even polite!"

"Well sorry to disappoint Greengrass but being ambushed by snakes doesn't often result in friendliness I recall"

"Well Weasley why don't you skip along, I'll be happy to talk to Harry alone"

"Not going to happen, what do you want?"

"Well I came to inform you that you're going to be late, there is nobody else here going to your remaining class"

"Shit maybe we should get going come on Ron let's get going"

"But I've not had my bacon yet Harry"

"Well you've stuffed yourself with everything else so let's go" Daphne and Tracey watched as Ron was dragged of his seat and led by Harry quickly toward the doorway.

"They're so going to get it from McGonagall"

"I wish Harry would stop hanging out with that obnoxious red head"

"Jealous Daphne"

"Shut up let's go and find our fellow housemates" the two girls made their way over too the far side of the hall where the Slytherin table was half full, due to classes starting in ten minutes.

"Roper, Bulstrode how are you this morning?"

"Very well thank you Greengrass" replied Roper

"Will we cut this snobby pureblood crap already, we don't need to act all cautious around each other, I get that your parents have drilled into you that you should assess everybody before getting personal but who cares if somebody is wealthier than the other or holds more power we're freaking eleven for gods sake"

"Now Davis, I hope that you aren't encouraging Bulstrode and Roper to undermine the very values Salazar proclaimed himself" announced Malfoy.

"No you nugget I'm trying to tell Millicent and Sophie that they're going to be staying in the same dorm room with me for at least a year, they don't need to assess me, because I myself am not bothered about this bloo"

"Trace! sorry Malfoy, I'm sure what Tracey was meaning to say was that the three of them had established the hierarchy between themselves already last night in the dorm and thus they do not need to continue analysing each other"

"It's alright Greengrass, I hope we can establ.."

"Finish that sentence Malfoy and I'll freeze your bollocks off"

"Hopefully that attitude of yours will be ironed out by the time of courting age"

That struck a nerve with Daphne that was greatly repulsed by such as statement reacted viciously with a freezing hex to Malfoy's nether regions.

"Ahh cold, shit cold what have you done!"

"I'd go and see Pomfrey if I was you before there is any lasting damage"

With Draco running off in the direction of the hospital wing, followed closely by Crabbe and Goyle, the two girls sat themselves down next to Tracy's roommates.

"How come Daphne you interrupt me when I'm about to break pureblood customs yet a minute later your hexing other Slytherins"

"It's different I was provoked Trace"

"Sure"

While the argument had ended the left unsaid answer was pretty clear to those watching. Slytherin house unlike the other three was often centred on a hierarchy that was related too family history. The first year Slytherins were still working things out. But to the astute eye it was obvious whom were in the upper echelons.

Ron and Harry had lost themselves in Hogwarts while rushing to get to transfiguration in time, with the help of near headless-nick they would of them arrived ten minutes late for class"

"Phew made it can you imagine the look on old McGonagall's face if we were late"

Suddenly a tabby cat few off the professors desk and transformed into a stern looking McGonagall, leaving the two boys shocked.

"That was bloody brilliant"

"Well thank you for that assessment Mr Weasley. Perhaps it would be more useful if I were to transfigure Mr Potter and yourself into a pocket watch? That way one of you might be on time."

"We erm got lost professor"

"Well then perhaps a map" replied McGonagall sarcastically while looking pointedly at Harry.

"Please find your seats next to Miss Granger and Mr Potter they will hopefully point you in the right direction with regard to the task I have set you"

"Alright Lenny, what's up anything interesting happen?"

"Not really Hermione and I were just plotting the transfiguration alphabet"

"Lenny sometimes I wonder where your sense of adventure is"

"Harry, don't have anymore hair brain ideas and listen to your brother, you and Ron were lucky to get away with not losing any house points"

"Mione I'm so hurt, I can't believe you would side with a Ravenclaw" replied Harry teasingly

"Mr Potter, you have in the last couple of minutes refrained from starting the task set while furthermore distracting two other pupils, that will be five points against Gryffindor"

"But McGona.."

"Mr Weasley if you do not keep your mouth shut I will be docking points from you as well, Now Mr Potter, I would like to point out that I have taught your parents and continue to be in contact with both of them to this present day, if you lean towards a certain parent in my class I do hope it is your mother and not Jamie Potter"

"That applies to all of you, Transfiguration is one of the most difficult and dangerous subjects you will learn at Hogwarts, anyone messing around or not paying attention will leave and not come back, I do not waste my own time on Neanderthals. You have been warned"

* * *

After lunch on Tuesday, the Slytherin girls were holed up in the larger of the two bedrooms. While Pansy, Tracey and Roper were enthusiastic about the gathering, Millicent and Daphne were less willing to participate, mainly due to the direction the conversation was going.

"So Parkinson what do you make of our year?" Asked the small blonde haired girl that was Sophie Roper

"Well Roper, there seems to be an alright crop of pure-bloods"

"Do you mean the boys Parkinson?" Giggled Roper.

"Of course she means the boys, don't you Pans? I mean you haven't stopped wittering on about Malfoy all day, I think your in love with him" added Tracey cheekily

"You don't think anybody has noticed do you?"asked Pansy worriedly.

"I don't think so but the way your going it won't be before long" replied Tracey

"I'll need to reign that in I can't show my cards to early, that's what father says anyway, but I mean it'll be difficult he is just the perfect partner, he's got the money, the looks, a great personality and finally the family prestige"

Daphne rolled her eyes, only Pansy Parkinson would be so deluded. The Malfoy's granted were one of the sacred twenty eight but the families history over the years resembled a pureblood household that was in the background of wizarding society. The family thus resembled a general pureblood household not one that Pansy should be idolising. As for money Abraxas Malfoy had allowed for the Malfoy Manor to acquire considerable amount of money through his connections in the wider society. The ousting of the muggle born minister of magic Nobby Leach was symbolic of muggle ill treatment where many lost possessions too the older houses benefitting the Malfoy's. Lucius Malfoy had continued to manipulate the political system allowing for his investments to continue to profit while furthermore marrying into the Black family, signalling an alliance which greatly strengthened the Malfoy name. Daphne concluded that while the Malfoy name had some weight in wizarding Britain it lacked any substantial contributions to the wizarding society with most of its prestige coming from corrupt decisions and therefore adjudged that Draco having seniority within his year group to be a falsehood.

"Well Pansy has her eyes on Malfoy then what about you Roper?" Questioned Tracey

"Erm well Theodore seems pleasant"

Theodore Nott grew up in a family that conformed to the traditional pureblood beliefs, yet his small statue and skinniness left him secluded within the ranks.

"Yeah if you like that sort of thing, all scrawny and quiet he really is quite the catch" Said Tracey sarcastically.

"Shut up Davis, who do you like?" Snarked Sophie

"Well Zabini is good looking, Corner and Goldstein look good too"

"Why would you look at Ravenclaws Davis don't bring Slytherin down any lower, and Zabini is a risky move Davis"

Blaise Zabini was a pretentious boy whom often looked down upon most other students. Zabini was the only notable boy in Slytherin that stood up to Malfoy on occasion. Yet despite this he grew up in a unusual family, his aristocratic mother had wed many men to the extent most had lost count whereas Zabini's father was unknown, thus Blaise lacked any desire to conform to pureblood moves.

"Furthermore Theodore really Roper, I know he comes from a respectable family but I mean that boy is a terrible excuse for an heir" admonished Pansy

"Well I'm betrothed too Goyle so no point me commenting" whispered Millicent. The Crabbe and Goyle families had lost power through poorly worked marriage contracts, to which money was lost while increasing amounts of interbreeding had left the recent descendants with a severe lack of intelligence. The two families thus had resulted in mere followers to those more intelligent.

"Which leaves heiress Greengrass eh, you gonna spit it out Daph" teased Tracey

"And what would I be spitting out Tracey, because as I'm sure you're aware I've not been looking at how nice some of the boys look"

"Well let's say you were looking at their 'niceness' who'd you pick?"

Daphne recognised the glint in Tracey's eye so decided that instead of straight out refuting it she could curb the conversation away from her thoughts by adding, "Like Parkinson my father told me to keep my cards close to my chest"

"We all ready know who it is Greengrass no point hiding it"

"What are you on about Roper?"

"Even Millie knows for Merlins sake!"

"Who then is this so called boy that has garnered my attention then?"

"Potter"

"What!" Shouted Pansy and Daphne at the same time both in disgust but for different reasons.

"You can't court Potter Greengrass! He's too close to the light families, while his own family loves mud bloods."

"Don't say that word Parkinson and don't worry I don't like Harry Potter like that"

"Thank god, I mean god knows why half of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw like him"

"Oh I don't know Pansy you blushed pretty heavily on the train when he winked at you"

"I did no such thing"

"Even so he is attractive don't deny it that's why half the houses like him"

"What the hell do you mean half the houses like him.. you don't mean like the erm..,erm girls do you?"

"Why Daph are you worried he'll slip through your fingers?"

"No!"

"Sure your totally not into him" replied Roper sarcastically.

"I'm not Roper I just don't want any of them using him"

"Why it's only Potter" snarked Pansy

"Don't worry Daph, I'm sure little Miss Bones won't harm our saviour"

"Well Pansy I grew up with him its like you and Nott, and Susan can do what she wants with Harry for all I care"

Next lesson after lunch for the Gryffindor and Slytherin students was Defence against the dark arts, it was the first lesson the two rival houses shared. Ron and Harry walked down toward the dungeons, making sure not to be late for this lesson

"Harry you're sitting next to me right?"

"Who else am I going to sit next too? I'm mean Neville is alright but he can be a bit of a wet blanket sometimes, I blame my brother to be honest"

"That's not what I was talking about Harry"

"I think what he's trying to get at my least favourite Potter twin is that there maybe somebody else with blonde hair you might want to sit next too" replied Neville

"Ron, I know my family is distantly related to the Blacks, but I swear I'm not going to start hanging out with Malfoy, he's such a ponce"

"Again not who he meant Harry"

Just then they turned the corner and saw a dabble of year mates waiting in the hall outside the DADA classroom.

"Hello"

"Oh, hey Daph I forgot that you would be in this class"

"Oh dear Potter you will be losing some brownie points for that, I mean forgetting your closest childhood friend, that isn't related to you"

"Davis, I'm Harry's best friend now"

"Sure Weasley, sure"

"Well Potter, you can make that up to me by sitting next to me"

"Erm Daph, I'm erm"

"Spit it out Harry"

"Well I kinda told Ron I'd sit next to him"

"You're really digging yourself a hole today Potter"

"Well Harry I'm sure Samantha would love to know of that time you put her dr…

"Ok, ok alright I'll sit next to you, but I thought you wanted our friendship to be kept out of the limelight? Sitting next to me doesn't exactly hide our friendship Daph."

"I've already thought of that Harry, Tracey and I will sit at a table in the back and will leave a seat next to me, then you enter after the class, so that the only seat left will be next to me"

"You've thought a bit too much about this Daph to be sane"

"Shut up Harry and just do it, please" pouted Daphne .

"Fine, Ron is it all right if you sit next to Mione or Neville"

"Alright Harry, I'll sit next to Neville but you owe me"

"Sure no problem, but include Mione in your conversation please"

"Who the hell is this Mione, Potter?"

At that moment Professor Quirrel stepped out of the classroom and invited the first years into the dark classroom, The desks were arranged so that there were three seats per desk. Harry, Tracey and Daphne toward the back of the classroom, near too Malfoy and his two unintelligent followers. Once seated Harry looked back at Quirrel, he was a tall lanky man, his face was pale and his head was surrounded by a turban.

"W..w..w. Welcome to d..d..defence ag..against the dark a..arts, w..w..w. we will over the n..n..n next few years study d..d..dark m.. c.c...creatures and spells"

"B..Before I start the l..l..lesson do any of you have any q.. for me?" In response a couple of hands shot up, not surprisingly one of them was Hermione's. But before Quirrel could answer any of them an arrogant voice came from the back of the classroom which flippantly asked "My father told me that you were the muggle studies teacher last year how did you come to get such an important post?"

Malfoy had asked a question many wanted answered yet had gone about it in a derogatory manor, Harry assumed the boy was used to getting his own way. Quirrel's stuttering response which indicated his increasing study of dark theory on his travels were given. Yet his quivering response and frantic fidgeting had left most of the class unimpressed. From then on throughout the lesson the class bombarded questions at the soft teacher. The mention of zombies and turbans were often brought up yet hastily left alone by Quirrel when further questions halfway through the lesson Harry was satisfied that talking to Daphne would not lead him into trouble since Seamus was currently shouting across the room at Alex Runcorn.

"So Daph what's up?"

"Will you be quiet and stop wittering on Potter" Harry was taken aback but when he faced her again he realised that she had written something on her spare parchment.

 _'Are you always so brazen, plan ahead before you speak, Malfoy is directly behind us I don't want him to hear our conversation, use the parchment.'_

 _'So how was your first night in your own dorm, does Pansy snore she looks like she would'_

 _'What Pansy and I do while we sleep is none of your business Harry, while she might not be my friend it is improper behaviour to discuss somebody's personal business behind there backs, now have you heard about how many points Linfred has already!'_

 _'So she does snore!'_

 _'Haha yeah'_

 _'Did you hear about the Puddlemere united win last night?'_

 _'I've told you over hundred times Harry, I don't care about quidditch'_

 _'Your weird'_

 _'No I'm not and more importantly who is this Mione?'_

 _'Just a girl in our year whose a Gryffindor'_

 _'Well she has a weird name are you sure you should be making friends with her?'_

 _'Her full name is Hermione, and Sam approves of her so she must be fine'_

 _'Yeah but Sam isn't exactly the best judge of character'_

 _'Maybe but I'm not really bothered while she seems a bit into her books she seems to be nice and friendly, now what's Snape like?'_

 _'Fine he seems to be intelligent and smart'_

 _'Fred and George say he's really unfair to Gryffindors and lacks any good teaching methods'_

 _'Great so you're hanging out with more than one Weasley!'_

Before the two could continue writing they were interrupted by Quirrel whom signalled to the class that the lesson was over. Harry said goodbye to Daphne and made his way up to the common room, deciding to relax before he'd go to tea.


	4. A new direction

Disclaimer: I neither own the Harry Potter universe nor the characters they all belong to JK Rowling

The first week of the new school year was coming to a close, Harry had grown accustomed to the early morning starts and lengthy lessons. Harry unlike Ron had surprisingly enjoyed most of his lessons with most of the teachers being either friendly or completely and utterly mad. The final lesson of the week was Potions with the Slytherin's something Harry had yet to experience. His mother had written back later in the week apparently unaware of the train incident he guessed since she had been cordial in her response, even suggesting to Harry that he shouldn't worry too much about homework in the first few weeks and instead try to make friends. Harry had simply rolled his eyes at his mums overbearing nature. What caught his attention the most however was the implied warning that Snape could be quite cruel to those that he disliked, with this in mind Harry had decided to definitively keep a low profile for the first few lessons. Harry was broken from his thoughts by his best friend Ron, "Morning Harry what time did you get down here?"

"Like ten minutes ago thought I'd do some extra reading before potions this morning."

"You're sounding more and more like Hermione at lea…" Harry didn't hear the rest as Ron had started eating his breakfast. Trying to faze out Ron eating Harry decided to talk to Samantha.

"So Sam you reckon our parents have sorted out their argument?" The news of the fight had trickled down to the kids through Sirius's short letter to Sam. "I doubt it, I mean it must be pretty serious Harry if my dad has put the effort in to send me a letter about it"

"What do you think its about?"

"I doubt it has anything to do with recent times to be honest Harry, there is like nothing I can see that would cause them to fight"

"So you think that it's from back when they were kids?"

"Maybe, maybe not I'd get Wilfred to spy on dad but he's too much of a wet blanket to do so. Though from his letters I think he knows more to the story than he is letting on"

"So your brother is sending letters to is he?"

"Yeah annoyingly!"

"Rose has sent me seven separate letters complaining about how stupid the parents are for not letting her spend any time with your bloody brother, now that's annoying Sam"

"I suppose what lesson have you got this morning?"

"Potions with the Slytherins" replied Harry dispassionately.

"Better watch out for.." started George

"Professor Snape he doesn't like Gryffindors too much" finished Fred, the impact did little to simmer Harry's nerves.

"Hey Harry don't worry I'm sure Daphne will get you through it" winked Sam. Ron made an loud noise to the right which Harry could just make out as Ron projecting his dislike for Daphne. He saw Daphne leave with Tracey from across the hall toward their first lesson. He quickly muttered his goodbyes and started walking briskly towards the doors of the great hall. He heard Ron get up clumsily from the table behind him while at the same time complaining he hadn't had enough breakfast. Harry expected to catch up with Daphne and Tracey with ease but they seemed to have disappeared, the distinctive laugh that was Tracey Davis's helped Harry immediately locate them. Once he reached where the laugh had come from he was stopped in his tracks by fact it had come from the girls loo, leaving Harry to awkwardly wait outside.

"Harry please don't take off like that again, you nearly left me with Hermione and my brothers, not something I'd find particularly fun Harry"

"Sorry Ron I was just in an hurry"

Ron looked around, finally coming to grips with the situation they were in. "Erm Harry why are we standing outside one of the girls bathrooms?"

Not wanting to deal with Ron complaining about Daphne or about how he had again abandoned him for her decided to act coy and respond simply "just wait and you'll find out"

"Erm is it going to be any time soon because people are looking at us funny" Harry whom had been paying no attention to the other pupils in the hall suddenly realised it must look a bit weird for two first years to being waiting outside a loo. Harry now feeling a bit self conscious was just about too leave when three girls left the bathroom.

"Oh it's the famous Potter twin, Daphne!" Teased Tracey with a wide grin on her face. Ron immediately laughed at Tracey's sentiment, leading to all three of them receiving a deathly glare from Daphne. "Hey I didn't do anything Daph! No need for that look toward me"

"Yes maybe but you still have helped cause this scene in the hallway" snarked Daphne. "Are you going to introduce me to your friend Daph"

"Why is he associating with us Greengrass" asked the girl to Daphne's right. Before Daphne could reply Harry instantly butted back in.

"Wait I know exactly who you are."

"Well of course you do my family are an very important family in magical Britain."Ron just guffawed from behind reacting to the brown haired witches haughtiness. Deciding to have a bit of a laugh at the snobby girls expense Harry replied,

"Yeah you're Millicent Bulstrode, I remember now" Harry's comment definitely irked the brown haired girl whom responded "I'am Pansy Parkinson a pureblooded witch not some halfbreed giant" she took off immediately after that. Leaving behind a snickering Ron.

"Well isn't she a joy to be around I can imagine you have a great number of laughs in your dorm Daph" joked Harry. Ron quickly stopped laughing and looked stoically at Daphne.

"This maybe the only time you hear this Greengrass but you have my sympathies" this set both Tracey and Ron off again into a laughing frenzy, Harry was inclined to join in before he saw the look on Daphne's face.

* * *

Sirius was having an awful week he'd fallen out with his best friend leading to severing of any ties with James's family. Sirius regretted the whole incident not because of his own actions and response to which he backed but because of the loss of his friend and a family which he considered part his own. The issue became entangled with his own small family, Wilfred his son that was too young to attend Hogwarts had relatively little to do had began pestering him on when he could meet up with Rose Potter. Furthermore the severing of ties had left the Black household in a political quagmire. The Black family had always leant toward the darker side of magic something Sirius had criticised throughout his life. While being able to do little when he was young his succession to head of house allowed him to negotiate ties to certain light families. However the Black households reputation still preceded them thus Sirius had only been able to establish a few alliances, to which the only one with any real significance was the Potter alliance. Left in a predicament he left Wilfred with the Greengrass's and made his way too an important meeting. Sirius was nervous he'd not had any family interaction since Regulus Blacks death, to which the interaction was only a series of letters from his cousin Narcissa Malfoy.

He apparated in front of his grandfathers home in the North West of England nine miles from the town of Penrith. His grandfather Arcturus Black, was one of the most feared men in Wizarding Britain, his violent and remorseless attitude had left many important figures giving the Black family a wide birth over the past few decades. A man with such a statue and reputation would therefore be expected to live in a pretty large eerie house, especially considering the many stately homes that the Black family possessed.

Yet despite this Sirius noticed that the entrance to the property was marked by a average sized gate and stoned walls. Furthermore the drive leading up to the Edwardian mansion was less than 200 metres, another indication of the restrained grandeur that did not resonate with the other Black properties.

Sirius approached the sizeable front door with caution knocking twice. He was greeted by an elf whom took him through the hall that had a white flowery carpet which contrasted with the dark oak wall cladding and stairs, which like all manors curled around. The elf took him into an airy sitting room. With a cream grand damask wallpaper engulfing the walls, the three creamy grey Bridgewater sofas to match surrounding an elegant fireplace, as old piano by the window. Sitting in the room was somebody he did not expect to be meeting.

"Hello dear cousin of mine"

"Narcissa" replied Sirius in a mistrustful tone.

"Now Siri I thought we'd put aside our differences since school finished"

"Why are you here Narcissa?"

"Well you asked for a meeting with regard to the direction of the Black household. I imagine it is related to a political move, so since I'm now a member of both the prominent Black and Malfoy families, my great uncle was kind enough to invite me along."

"I do find the whole ordeal strange though Siri, I thought that the link with the Potters pretty much secured the course our family would be taking for the foreseeable future."

"Narcissa you can leave I don't see any reason why you're here, as head of house I am asking for you to leave" answered Sirius in a spiteful tone, hoping to avoid discussing the issues surrounding James and his family with Narcissa.

"Now Siri we both know that you don't want to do that, one it would be going against Arcturus's word, second you will want someone here that is part of our generation of Blacks."

"Our generation of Blacks are no different to those of previous generations, we still continue to fight, and lie to one another, no change there!" shouted Sirius.

"Siri we both know that you, Andy and I always got along so don't combine us with the other Blacks. I know you're still unhappy about my betrothal to Lucius, but I thought we'd passed that, I'm sorry I lied to you about that"

"THAT! is not what I'm referring to Cissy"

"Then what are you going on about Sirius you're acting kind of mad"

"Well Cissy I should be going mad I've lost my best friend!"

"Oh"

"Yeah and I'll give you a clue it's not Remus"

"Oh well that is quite unfortunate, I'm sure the mee.." Sirius quickly interrupted a worried looking Narcissa Malfoy, Sirius knew she had suddenly try to change the subject

"You still have the gusto to manipulate the situation don't you! I know Narcissa for fucks sake, I know what happened at Hogwarts"

"Sirius I'm not sure to what you are referring to"

"Is that right hmm? Well I'm referring to Potter's dalliances with certain blondes, does that enlighten you Narcissa?"

Narcissa quickly jerked her head up while also squeaking "shut up Siri, You don't know what you're talking about."

Sirius replied in the only manner he knew of sarcastically saying, "oh really so you don't know that you had a sexual relationship with my best friend in your final year of school"

"Shut the hell up Sirius!" screeched Narcissa losing her pureblood masked demeanour for a second, quickly she took a deep breath and continued "Ok, you found out but will you please keep your voice down, I have a reputation to uphold and Sirius how can my love life that was a very long time ago upset you?"

"I don't care Narcissa about the actual deed despite my disgust of it, no.. can't you see that you never once mentioned it when we reconciled. That hurts, especially since it was with him"

"Sirius I know that you would be unhappy about the situation but I don't see how this could lead to the relinquish of an alliance"

"Narcissa, it was not just one blonde he messed around with" Sirius's statement was met with silence by Narcissa, which triggered Sirius.

"You fucking knew didn't you Narcissa, you knew he was shagging her"

"Sirius"

"He told you, why would he tell you and not his best friend"

"Simple Sirius I was not in love with her, plus he didn't tell me explicitly, I worked it out"

"And yet you never told me, not even a hint!"

"Well I thought the two of them had the right to tell you"

"How the hell did you even find out Narcissa, I was with James nearly every hour of the day!"

"Like you said Siri you were nearly there every hour of the day, nearly the key word, James was quite a sly boy when he was away from you"

"I still don't get how you found out!"

"Well let's just say I was rather curious into how he had became so good with his hands"

"Fucking hell Cissy I don't, argh! That is a sick image, sick sick image, I'm trying to forget you did stuff with him, it's just so wrong"

"Sirius stop being such a prude, you'd fucked nearly the whole of my year so it's not that wrong, we were only two years apart"

"Just stop, please!"

"Fine so are you going to tell Arcturus the reasoning for this change"

"And what reasoning may that be Narcissa, hmm" asked Arcturus Black whom swept into the living room from the far door.

"Nothing Arcturus!" Announced Sirius quickly.

"I see" answered Arcturus gazing over the younger generation in a pointed approach, he then turned his back and made his way over to an old cupboard where he divulged into pouring himself some whiskey. While his back was turned, Narcissa leaned into Sirius and whispered,

"Oh I'm so going to tell him about James's affair with McKinnon now that you know of it, he'd be so happy with me to reveal such a secret."

Slightly caught in surprise by Narcissa's backstabbing he violently whispered "No you fucking won't, he'll laugh in my face for not being able to hold onto the women I loved"

"Well then what are you offering in return" replied Narcissa with an eyebrow raised, Sirius stared, he'd forgotten how cunning Narcissa was, her outward appearance and public attitude presented her as a ditzy pureblood housewife, but she was one of the most cunning people Sirius knew, however Sirius the marauder that he was, knew how to get out of a tight spot easily,

"Well I'm sure Arcturus would love to know about you fornicating with the rival family now wouldn't he my little Cissy eh?"

"Fine we'll both keep quiet" the conversation was ended with the voice of Arcturus Black.

"Now then dear boy why have you called for this meeting, has it any regard to the weakening relations with the Potter family?"

"How have you heard about that?" Queried a surprised Sirius.

"Well my grandson, while I have embedded myself into the background with regard to wizarding Britain, I still have my ear close to the ground"

"I thought when you gave up your lordship that you were disinterested in any political happenings uncle" asked a curious Narcissa. Arcturus had originally been head of the great household that was the Blacks yet had relinquished his hold on his title after the death of his wife Melania Black nee MacMillan.

"Dearest niece I must say that my old age was the main contributing factor too the disbanding of my post, I'm still very compassionate with magical affairs,….. actually just affairs that impact on the ancient and noble house of Black"

"Still who did you hear this from Grandfather, it's not like I've been spreading around the division between the two families I've merely only mentioned it to two or three people maximum."

"And whom may I ask did you tell?"

"Remus, the Greengrass's and Amelia Bones, none of whom would spread my falling out with the Potter family"

"Maybe, but you must realise Sirius that they could easily of inexplicably mentioned it too someone that would spread it through pureblood circles, for instance I hear that your son Wilfred is quite friendly with Astoria Greengrass, now I imagine a girl born to a noble family that is the Greengrass's can pick up on political changes at an early age, and while socialising with others of that age it is not impossible to see her mentioning the more time she is spending with Wilfred to another families child, who then tells their parents and thus rumours are spread."

"So Sirius is it true that you're cutting ties with the Potters?"

"Yes grandfather, I'm reluctantly stopping the alliance"

"I see, well this is a surprise, I was always cautious around the Potter family, we Blacks have had many conflicts over the years with that family, in particular with Dorea but I never imagined that the alliance would be terminated by you Sirius."

"What happened with aunt Dorea?"

"I will not go into the details at this point of time, now let's discuss why you're suddenly against the Potter family?"

"Good luck with that uncle he won't talk about it to you"

"Ah, so it's about a lady is it?"

"Why does this matter, surely the only thing that matters is that I'm no longer in an alliance with the Potter family"

"Ah but it does young boy, it will help us decide what route to follow after, for instance say that you have fallen out over the principles of blood purity, then we will likely follow a different path than to one that is over an issue of betrayal"

"Uncle, Sirius unfortunately remains very pro muggle"

"Yes, I believe this is over a girl, and no doubt it is over the McKinnon's offspring"

"What, how do you know?" Spluttered Sirius

"Boy it was my duty to know everything that went on in this house, and while….. and while unfortunately I did not pay close enough attention to Regulus or Bellatrix, I kept a keen eye on you since you were the heir to the house. I was very much aware of your infatuation with McKinnon's youngest child, it does not take a genius to make her the girl that has caused this rift"

"She hasn't caused it James has"

"Ah it seems that you Sirius have fallen for what Oscar Wilde once said 'men always want to be a women's first love, women like to be a man's last romance' clearly the Potter spawn has interfered with that notion has he not?"

"Grandfather will you please stop talking in wishy washy terms!"

"I must agree great uncle, that I'm with Sirius, I do not understand your persuasion towards muggle living, when you were head of house you never gave a muggle a second glance and now here you are drinking their alcohol and quoting from muggle literature, why is this?"

"Narcissa, while your curiosity is good please remember who you are talking to. To answer your question my dear wife Melania was raised in a Hufflepuff household, whom were quite liberal with regards to the infusion of muggle life into the wizarding world, and while I did not share her attitude in public, her attitudes certainly rubbed off a little bit on me behind closed doors. I still however believe that wizarding culture should be left mostly alone without the intrusion of the muggle world since blood is still important"

"Grandfather can we move on, we've now established the split is from a betrayal can we please move on to our new political strategy"

"Of course Sirius, time is of the essence I suppose, now that we've established that you've had no revelation toward blood purity, let us set out a ground work from here. Now it seems obvious that you plan to enhance your reputation and power and thus the Black house above that of the Potter house, am I right?"

Sirius was conflicted he still believed in all the ideals that the Potters represented, while also still feeling a sense of loyalty to his best friend, yet no action would leave the Black family in a state of disrepair.

"I want to enhance the Black families wealth and power, but I'm not bothered about such things with relation to the Potters"

"Ok there are two conditions you must meet before we make any political moves Sirius"

"Actually uncle there are three"

"Right well I'll point out my conditions. Firstly you must reconcile the family, a united front will portray a sense of power, second there must be the establishment of alliances with a balance of families, Narcissa will exhibit her condition to you now"

"Siri it is well know that the magical world is very much and rightfully a traditional society which is very conservative with regard to families. Now as you know the public are very much aware of your bastard children and lack of a stable relationship, now to harne…"

"Cissy you better not be suggesting what I think you're going to?"

"I'am indeed Siri, you must start looking for a relationship and then a betrothal"

"Cissy, I'm not doing that and that is the end of this conversation!"

"But you mus.."

"Narcissa we shall leave this conversation for now and start to discuss reconciliation of the family and future alliances" interrupted Arcturus while looking pointedly at Narcissa.

"Yes, sorry uncle let's move onto reconciling the Black family"

Suddenly Sirius brightened up, "so does this mean we're welcoming back those in the family that are banished?" While Arcturus Black was a more accepting Black, his attitudes remained that of pureblood supremacy, and thus argued very little against the banishment of Blacks that married the supposedly wrong sort of wizard or witch.

"I'm afraid Sirius those that are banished will remain banished, I was actually referring to those that are currently still in the family"

"Andy is still part of the family!"

"I will not argue with you on this Sirius the decision was made many years ago, you have asked for help, I will help accordingly but if you're to ignore myself I will vacate myself from the premises"

"Ok, so who do you recommend I reconcile with?"

"It is not just you Sirius that needs to reconcile, I will deal with the elder generations, which involve Cassiopeia Black and Callidora Longbottom."

"That's it?"

"Well Sirius I hate to say this but there are not many of us left."

"What a pity" replied Sirius sarcastically.

"Meanwhile I want you to approach three individuals with Narcissa, these include your uncle and aunt plus Dana Parkinson"

"Bloody hell no way am I approaching the three of them, the first two were as bad as my parents and Dana Parkinson is a down right bitch"

"Did you tell her that before or after she slept with you Siri?"

"Bloody hell Narcissa don't air my dirty laundry right in front my grandfather" screeched Sirius in a high voice that would leave many amazed at how he got it so high.

Arcturus just chuckled "I see now that you and Regulus were more alike than I thought, you clearly liked the same type of women"

"Fucking hell no no and no, I didn't know it was Regulus's previous flame or the mother of his son, remember I was an outcast until ten years ago I had know Idea about her or Regulus, I only did it because I hadn't.."

"Alright alright, I don't need to hear any more about your love life Siri"

"Right back at you Cissy, your escapade with…."Sirius while looking directly at Narcissa realise that he was about to reveal a secret when he saw the look of worry encompassed on her face, quickly stopping his sentence in its tracks, then he nervously glanced over at Arcturus whom was frowning deeply.

"What is this? Narcissa you better not be messing around with anybody other than your devote husband"

"He's a scumbag and a death eater!"

"SIRIUS, I will not let you slander Lucius Malfoy, he was never charged and furthermore he has contributed greatly to the Black family as opposed to yourself so far"

"Don't worry uncle he is referring to an incident that happened years ago that is not worth mentioning since little happened"

"It better not have Narcissa, I do not wish that the unblemished reputation you had as a youth will be seen to be damaged"

"Anyway, why must I contact Dana Parkinson?"

"Well as you know her child Sol is Regulus's and therefore a Black, now if this family is to remain strong and gain in power it must have a large number of descendants, to whom Sol can be if he were to support the Black name"

"Siri it should be rather easy, according to Draco and all interactions with the Parkinson's it seems the boy already takes the last name Black"

"We'll discuss alliances at a later date, now Narcissa I must discuss a business deal regarding the Malfoy's, so please if you will follow me to my office, farewell Sirius"

* * *

Harry had silently made his way from the girls toilet down to the dungeons for his Potions lesson, the trip had been decidedly unpleasant. Ron and Tracey had continually badgered Harry and Daphne the whole journey, Harry figured that while Tracey was probably teasing due to it being in her nature, Ron was very likely doing it to irk Daphne again. When they reached the classroom Snape instructed them too wait silently in two lines divided up by their houses against each wall. He then disappeared back into his classroom leaving the class waiting patiently outside.

Ron being impatient decided to strike a conversation up with Harry. "So why were we waiting outside the girls loo again?" Harry just rolled his eyes trust Ron to miss the fact that they had actually been waiting for the two Slytherin girls.

"Ron sometimes I wonder if you've got any brain cells in that head of yours, wasn't it obvious that we were waiting for Daphne and Tracey" joked Harry.

"Harry you must be mad, I don't see why you would want to spend time with Slytherins, I mean they can't be trusted not to mention they're no fun" replied Ron soberly.

"Oh yeah because you were having no fun with Tracey back there were you? I mean you were just walking in utter silence" muttered Harry sarcastically.

"I thought Potter that I said to wait outside my classroom silently" said a hard looking Severus Snape. "Five points against Gryffindor for such cheek, already thinking you're above such rules, a typical Potter".

Harry about to protest stopped short when an hand reached out beside him and squeezed his wrist hard. Looking down Hermione was there staring purposefully at him. Snape was now making his way down Gryffindor line.

"Finnegan that tie is crooked and top button is undone, a uniform is not simply an outfit of conformity, your head of house professor McGonagall would say that the Gryffindor tie you're wearing is connected to history of Gryffindor house and is a symbol of its distinguished community despite how meagre it is in my own opinion"

The small Irish boy just gulped from the state he was receiving from the harsh professor. "That will be a further five points from Gryffindor" Snape dished out the removal of points to Lavender Brown and Sally Smith. Coincidentally when he looked over the Slytherins each were wearing their uniforms pristinely, none losing any points. "You may now enter the classroom"

Harry found himself sitting next to Hermione and Ron at a desk towards the back of the classroom, Ron not really to bothered with Snape's strict tone whispered rather loudly, "do you think he's permanently angry because he's still not got the Defence against the dark arts post or because his hair is as greasy as oil"

"Well well Weasley seems to be having a joke at the professors expense, It seems that Weasley has his life already planned ahead, tell me Weasley what profession will you be working as?" Ron whom Harry thought probably hadn't ever looked any further ahead than when the next Chudley Cannons game was left completely wordless.

"Detention Weasley! and I advise you not to joke about other people's careers"

Harry not wanting to draw any more attention to the professors ire silently took out his stuff, Lenny had already warned him that Snape didn't respond well to dithering, so determined to actually get on his good side, Harry tried to look attentive. Snape began to go through the register, something that would of surprised Harry if Ron had not warned him, because all the other teachers had used some sort of roll call charm that automatically noted students presence. Before Harry could even figure out why Snape hadn't used the same method as the other teachers he was given the answer immediately when Snape reached his name.

"Harry Potter, Our new celebrity."

Great Harry thought he's more of a prat than Lenny had said, purposefully deciding to partake in a certain method just to pick on a kid. Harry immediately began to jot down every word the esteemed Snape said just so he couldn't be pulled up for not paying attention. This tactic backfired immediately, when he inferred Harry's writing was not relevant to the lesson.

"Potter, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry again silently curse Lenny had given him the answers to the questions he'd challenged him too the day before, none of which were correlated to this question. Hermione's hand had shot up next to him but in the end was of no real help. Not being able to answer he shrugged and replied "I don't know, sir"

"Fame clearly isn't everything"

"Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?" Getting annoyed Harry responded. Hermione seemed to explode in excitement to yet again know the answer.

"I don't know sir, in your potions closet maybe" replied Harry cheekily.

"What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfsbane?"

"I don't know but I think Hermione does, though, why don't you try her?"

"For your information, Potter, asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the draughty of the living dead. A bezoar is a stone taken from a stomach of a goat and it will save you from most poisons. As for monkshood and wolfsbane they're the same plant that goes by the name of aconite."

After the class had been admonished by Snape for not writing what he said down, Daphne immediately put her hand up. She'd watched Harry from the side get more and more agitated by Snape, but had ultimately held back on confronting Snape maybe through lack of confidence or just unable to think of something to retaliate. One of Daphne Greengrass's many charms however was her dry sense of humour and sarcasm.

"Yes Miss Greengrass"

"I was just wondering sir why you would pick out questions which are from a third year textbook, I mean other than Granger and myself I doubt very much anybody else would be able to answer such questions, so I was just wondering sir if you have changed the syllabus since last year?"

"I see that you're just as shrewd as your mother Miss Greengrass, however next time you speak out of tone I will have to reprimand you I hope that's clear"

Suddenly from the back of the classroom appeared Professor McGonagall, leaving many in the class in utter bewilderment in how she'd got there.

"Ah professor McGonagall what do I owe for the pleasure of seeing you"

"Snape I would prefer it if you didn't single out my young lions for your heartrending insecurities, asphodel really? Now I'm afraid I must take young Mr Potter away from your lesson, and remember professor Snape that while you may have regrets she is not in her tomb or grave yet, you can still reach out but to do so I advise you not to put the shoe on the other foot, now come Mr Potter, we need to be somewhere" McGonagall's cryptic comment left all the Gryffindors and Slytherins in bewilderment whereas Snape just sneered and then commented,

"Please Professor next time you enter my classroom please knock and not wait five minutes before announcing your presence"

As Arcturus and Narcissa left the room they left Sirius to reflect upon many things they had discussed in their meeting. Merlin he was going to have to meet his unpleasant aunt and uncle which would be quite he imagined quite a heated meeting however not so much as the meeting with his nephew and Dana Parkinson. Especially if it was the like when he'd discovered the existence of his nephew three years ago.

* * *

Flashback three years ago

Sirius was in his flat in Bristol which he'd bought using the money Alphard Black had left behind after his passing. The money was very convenient to Sirius since being outcasted from his family he'd severed his link to the small fortune he would have received. The money allowed him to move out of the Potter manor where he'd stayed at for many years. However the scenario now was much different to when he'd received the money. Two years ago a letter addressed to himself had reported the death of his mother Walburga, while Sirius acted indifferently to his mothers death, he was buoyant when he also received the news that Arcturus Black was allowing him to rejoin the Black family. While Sirius was suspicious at first he realised that if the scary Arcturus Black had one weakness it was his pridefulness to his family, which without Sirius had no rightful heir. Today Sirius had received news that he would succeed Arcturus as head of house and therefore was adamant that he was going to celebrate, which for Sirius Black that meant going out and drinking.

He quickly went and floo called the Potter manor in the aim to get James out of the house. He arrived in the grand hall and walked briskly over to the kitchen where he was met by Lily Potter.

"Fuck!" Muttered Sirius under his breath, since he was hoping to talk to James about this rather than Lily. Suddenly there was movement beside him, looking down he looked into the green eyes of a small bonny little child in the form of Harry James Potter.

"Mummy, uncle Padfoot said fuck" said the little boy brightly, Sirius looked back up at Lily whom had made a face that would scare a dragon away.

"Harry James Potter you will not say that word, it's rude and naughty, do you understand me?"

"Yeah Harry, listen to your mother, my parents told me it is improper for a person of our standing to use that word, mother said it was a crude word so I listened to her" chided the confident and outspoken blonde haired girl that was Daphne Greengrass whom had also entered the kitchen.

"Daphne" whined Harry elongating the e at the end.

"What brings you to our humble abode Sirius"

"Well Lily I was hoping to talk to your man if that is alright"

"And why would that be?" asked Lily suspiciously.

"Fine you interrogate to deeply Lilykins, so I was just wondering if James could come out with myself tonight to celebrate"

"What will you be celebrating Sirius? a Puddlemere united win" asked Lily sarcastically knowing that Sirius did not need much in the way of good news to go out and get drunk.

"Oh no Lilykins something far greater, you're now looking at the patriarch for the ancient and noble house of Black"

"Oh well I guess a congratulations are in order, but before you ask again, no he can't come tonight because unlike you he will be looking after his children"

"But Lily he never comes out anymore, and Harry will be just fine without him for a few hours won't you bud while his dad and I celebrate the old fashioned way" before Lily could answer back Daphne from her seat at the table interrupted,

"Mother told me that Mr Black is a badly behaved adult when he goes out to celebrate, is that true Mrs Potter?" Sirius responded to Daphnes statement with a sarcastic gasp.

While Lily replied, "yes Annabelle is correct when she says Sirius here gets up to no good"

"Dad says he does dirty things"

"What!" Both adults responding at the same time.

"James Charles Potter! Get down here immediately" yelled Lily from the kitchen to upstairs. There was a bounding down the stairs and James rushed in.

"I see you're whipped as ever Prongs"

"Fu..hey kids" responded James quickly changing his tune when seeing the young eight year olds.

"Hello Mr Potter"

"What do you want Lily?"

"Well your son here seems to think you're telling him what Sirius gets up to on his celebratory evenings" said Lily angrily.

"No no, don't worry I don't tell him specifically what happens"

"Fine, I'll let you off but now tell the dog over there that you're unable to go out tonight because you're looking after your kids and that since you're a married man you do not need to celebrate in the manner Sirius will be at the end of the night"

"You heard it from the boss Padfoot, unfortunately Harry is having Daphne over and therefore Astoria too, so Lily needs all the help she can get"

"Damn it Prongs you never come out anymore" sighed Sirius "but I suppose I can sacrifice tonight for my godson, he might get a kiss from his lady tonight eh Harry"

"Ewww" exclaimed both Daphne and Harry.

"See you at the weekend Prongs, bye little ones and Lily"

Five hours late Sirius found himself in a rowdy bar known as 'The Tipsy Tabby'. It was an old favourite that he used to often visit after leaving Hogwarts and while the retro bar and dance floor had remained the same, Sirius's company had changed somewhat gone were the marauders and replaced with the fresh faces of Kingsley Shacklebolt and Jeremy Moody whom had just finished Hogwarts. While Sirius considered himself still a young gun at the age of 26 he struggled to handle the intake his younger friends were knocking back. Seeing an opening away from the drink he made his way over to the dance floor and that was the end of the night to which Sirius could remember.

Sirius woke up to a strange ceiling, quickly looking around he realised that he certainly wasn't home, he quickly slid out of the bed onto his own wobbly two feet, looking down he noted that he was completely nude,

"Fuck! I really should stop doing this!"

"Oh your finally up, well kettles on and the bacon is frying I suggest you put some clothes on, my elf can be quite mischievous" Sirius got the shock of his life he lacked any warning from the sneaking women. He nodded and made his way to putting on his shirt and jeans and made his way to the kitchen. Sirius sat by the raised countertop watching the women work on her hair. He noted that the women must be pureblood, her features resembled that of a old house, with her long shiny dark hair and her tall statue.

"So who is the charmer that swept me off my feet last night hmm?" Asked the women in a flirty and suggestive manner.

"I'm surprised you don't recognise me hun I thought I was every girls fantasy" remarked Sirius almost hurtfully from not being recognised.

"Ah I see he is a modest one"

"I'm merely quoting the daily prophets eligible bachelor spread in their paper last week you'll find my darling"

"So does this bachelor have a name or am I going to have to refer to you as the brash black haired man, whom couldn't keep it in his pants hmm"

"Well for a pretty girl like yourself I can reveal that I'm the head of the ancient and noble house of Black" the statement was left in silence so Sirius went on, "I'm Sirius Black you seem to have been living under a rock not to know who the Blacks new head of house is"

"You're Reggie's brother"

"I don't particularly refer to myself as that Miss?"

"Parkinson"

"Miss Parkinson, while I regret my brothers death greatly, it has been a long time since we'd talked civilly to each other, now how do you know Reggie?"

Sirius's response was met with a stern gaze and an even more callous reply, "Black you have no right to regret his death you allowed his life to spiral into a dark place where he'd pursue like the bigoted death eaters that evil man, you did that Sirius Black!"

Sirius never reacted to criticism well especially when it referred to his past, immediately he countered "and whom might you be too make offhand comments about my dearest brother, I did not force him to join the maniac that is Voldemort, and you've got no place telling me something different"

"Fucking hell you're just as conceited as he always said"

"who the hell are you?"

"I'm Dana Parkinson, my brother is Sebastian Parkinson he was two years ahead of yourself in Hogwarts while myself was two years below, I must say I should have noted you were a Black last night you look just like one"

"I may look like a Black, Dana but I've actually got a heart"

"Well" she smirked and then continued, "you do seem to be a good lover, yet I must say you must not toot your horn quite so much like you did in Hogwarts, since your younger brother was just as good"

Sirius's eyes bulged at the women that had insulted him not so long ago, Sirius knew that Regulus while quiet and broody also often had a brood of young pureblood girls following him around at Hogwarts, since the Blacks were a prestigious house, and had distinct and handsome inherit features yet Sirius had always revoked any possibility that he'd had many relationships. Caught by surprise he muttered the only thing that came to his brain.

"You think just because you had sex with him makes you know who he was and what life he was subjected to, you have no right to judge myself"

"Ah and there's the Sirius Black I saw at Hogwarts, the man that can't step back from a fight, the man that has to have the last laugh the man so up himself that he doesn't assess the situation beforehand, he just jumps straight in, the man whom lost his golden girl due to a fling with some random bird"

"You Parkinson's are all the same, bitch about anything, I'm leaving before I have to listen to anymore of your drivel, hopefully I won't have to record a conversation like this with you again, goodbye Parkinson and thank you for the fuck"

"Black I'm afraid I will no doubt see you again in the non so distant feature"

"Enlighten me why?" Asked Sirius as he put on his coat and was heading to the hallway.

"Well I thought you might want to see your nephew from time to time, now please get out!"

Dazed Sirius walked into the hallway and out the front door of Parkinson's flat, apparating quickly away to the Potters where he'd needed to drink a hard drink. He arrived just outside the front door met quickly by the house elf Micky and immediately walked to the kitchen where he heard a hive of activity. He was met by the whole Potter and Greengrass families.

"Goodnight Pads? Shacklebolt told me that you got lucky last night"

"I don't want to talk about it and I need something strong"

"Water will probably be the best place to start mate you don't look so good" James quickly walked off towards the fridge. Leaving Sirius dealing with the other adults inquisitive stares. Luckily his godson interrupted the interrogation that was about to take place.

"Padfoot what did dad mean by you getting lucky last night? Did he mean you won a game of chess?" Asked the innocent eight year old.

"Well pup it's time for a bit of marauder education now the term getti…"

"Sirius Black you finish that conversation and there will be hell to pay. Now kids it's time for you to go upstairs and get ready for today's outing"

"But mum pads was about to tell us…"

"You will go now Harry James Potter"

"Fine come on Daphne" The adults watched the small entourage of kids walk through the door and up the stairs.

"Now then what is up Sirius?" Seeing no way of avoiding the conversation he decided to come out and tell them the truth.

"I'm an uncle"

"Padfoot I'm not sure how to tell you this buddy but Tonks and Malfoy's kid have been alive for quite awhile unfortunately in the case of the latter."

"I'm an uncle to Reggie's kid"

"Regulus Black had a kid?" Asked Lily in a puzzled manner.

"Yeah I found out last night" it was met by silence until a giggle erupted from James's mouth, everybody looked directly at him with a frown.

"Wait, wait hang on you found out last night?" Questioned James struggling to keep his composure.

"Yes I've just said that" Sirius comment was met with James's laughter

"What's so funny Jamie" asked a frowning Lily

"Sorry it's just its typical Padfoot"

"How is it typical Padfoot?" asked Annabelle Greengrass.

"Well only Padfoot would fuck his nephews mum" after this statement all eyes were glued to Sirius Black, curse James Potter, curse him.

* * *

Present day

Sirius while approaching Greengrass Manor was thinking the exact same sentiment curse James Potter for putting him in this predicament. Sirius was known widely in the wizarding world as being a great philanderer, however his social skills had failed to provide a wide variety of trusted friends. Growing up he'd had only ever acquainted with the marauders on a personal level. The interactions between James and Lily had expanded this circle to include a few others including the Greengrass's and the Longbottoms before their passing. Yet now it was likely that he'd have to find alliances. He was met at the door by Annabelle Greengrass.

"Hello Sirius"

"Hey Annie how was Wilfred?"

"Really Sirius? Like always he was the perfect gentleman, he's so well mannered and polite, I can't believe he's your son" chuckled Annabelle.

"Well that's just how he is" mumbled Sirius struggling to keep a cheery outlook. Annabelle frowned at the miserably man in front of her. If people were asked to describe Sirius Black they would use words such as playful, fun, tall, handsome yet standing here he looked small, weak and trouble.

"Would you like to come in Sirius?"

"No no I don't want to intrude I'm just here for Wilfred"

"It wasn't really a suggestion Sirius it was more of a demand now get yourself in here, you can have tea with us tonight"

"It's alright I've got food at home"

"Yes and what might that be hmm, because it's certainly not Lily Potters fine homemade cooking"

"But erm but how"

"Sirius it's pretty obvious that you and James have fallen out, my own nine year old daughter can see as much, so don't delude yourself into thinking that my husband and I can't also see it, now wipe your feet and I will see you in the living room in just a sec while I have to put the food on" Sirius sighed but followed Annabelle into the house, while Annabelle was a friend, Sirius saw her as a closer friend to the Potters and therefore hadn't wanted to put any of his issues upon herself and her family. Sitting down in the large living room he watched as Annabelle came in with coffee.

"So Sirius are you going to tell me about this or am I going to have to use my own clever Ravenclaw intuition"

"I don't really want to heap my troubles on you Annabelle, plus it's unlikely that you will figure it out"

"Oh yeah how much are you willing to bet on that Mr Black?" Teased Annabelle, in an aim to get a smile out of her friend, the tricked worked when Sirius smirked back and replied

"How much are we talking and how long until your time passes?"

"Oh I'm sure I'll be able to discover what the problem is in say hmm less than an hour, so let's say 1000 galleons?"

"Oh I feel like I'm taking candy from a baby"

"So is that a deal?"

"You bet it is" after Sirius's smiling response Annabelle realised that she'd left herself in a bit of a predicament, since she knew the topic she was about to raise would destroy the happiness that surrounded Sirius's outlook at this current moment, but hanging around Lily Potter long enough had implanted some Gryffindor bravery or foolishness into her personality so she bluntly responded.

"You found out didn't you?"

"What?" Spluttered a surprised Sirius

"James and Marlene, you found out"

"Great so you knew to, was I the only one that didn't know that they were shagging each other"

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about it earlier Sirius"

"Well at least you're the first one who knew to at least admit that they should have been honest"

"I can't imagine there are many that did know"

"Well the ones that did had know guilt"

"This is not just to appease you Sirius, because as you know I'm not too bothered about how people think of myself but I did nearly tell you on a few occasions"

"It's nice to hear Annie but it doesn't really make much difference at the end of the day, they both still betrayed me."

"Who knew?"

"What?"

"Before you said that the numerous people who knew didn't apologise, who else knew they were shagging, other than myself?"

"I'm only aware for certain of one so far since I haven't exactly gone round questioning my close friends or ex classmates, Narcissa knew but that's not the one I'm particularly frustrated about"

"And?"

"Remus, he didn't admit it but he sure as hell knew, he's got good at keeping secrets over the years, and while I was an absolute state that night I found out and scurried off to his home, I could tell he was at least hiding something when I asked him about it"

"I'm sorry to hear that if Remus did indeed know, and while I won't make up excuses for him, I imagine that you would still feel just as betrayed and bitter about the whole episode, if he was in the dark about it too"

"I suppose it's just I'd never see Remus lying to me like this"

"Well you don't know if he has yet or not, but if he did I imagine he did what he thought was likely to hurt you the least, now let's not put a dampener on the whole evening specially because you're having a homemade tea tonight"

* * *

"What did you mean back there Professor?" Asked a curious Harry.

"I think Mr Potter that the message was ambiguous for the very reason to keep it between myself and Professor Snape, now are you ready to see the headmaster?"

"Really I'm going to see the headmaster" and as quickly as Harry brought up McGonagall's conversation with Snape it was forgotten by the eleven year old Harry in the rush of excitement of seeing Dumbledore, McGonagall in response just smiled.

Harry marvelled at the entrance to Dumbledores office and the gargoyle that guarded like its life depended on it. When they neared the door what Harry inferred as Dumbledores study, he began to get nervous, he was about to meet the legend that was Professor Dumbledore, a man Harry had admired through his collection of chocolate frog cards, which contained many special edition Dumbledores. Harry began to feel butterflies in his stomach once they entered though his anxiousness soon left him thanks to his amazement at the office p, but mainly because of the familiar faces that were in front of him.

"Dad!Mum!" He shouted from across the room and immediately ran toward them colliding into his dad to give him a big hug.

"I shall be leaving you now Professor unless you require anything else from me" commented McGonagall in the doorway.

"That will be all Minerva thank you" Mcgonagall acknowledged the Potters before quickly leaving.

"Please have a seat I must insist"

"Thank you professor, I don't want to sound rude Professor but why exactly have you arranged to meet with us, It's just I seem to remember that not many parents exactly get called in to meet with the headmaster himself."

"Ha maybe Lils but I think I have a good idea why Dumbly here would call us into his office along with our son here am I right Dumbly?"

"James!" Whispered Lily in horror, "show some respect!", Dumbledores eyes just twinkled while smiling at the two parents in front of him, watching them begin to bicker. Harry had been told a lot about Dumbledore especially how his presence always caused some wonderment to his peers, but nothing Harry had heard prepared him too the aura that was Professor Dumbledore. Chuckling Dumbledore began

"I'm afraid Lily that prohibiting James from using that old nickname may just be a lost cause. I must say I haven't heard somebody address me like that since your final year James. Worrying Lily though is not required in fact I prefer it when my colleagues address me in an informal manner, especially when such nickname makes me feel a little younger" addressed Dumbledore in a calm manner while winking at James.

"Oh ok well sorry I'm just a bit worried why we're here"

"Lils it's alright I imagine Harry's just in trouble from the train incident he mentioned in his letter, I used to get sent up here often with my dad present"

"Yes that was quite often wasn't it James, I must say though that I had forgotten about that misdemeanour however, thank you from bringing it to my attention James" Harry reactively groaned it was just his luck that his dad the parent he imagined to not make a big thing about the prank had just done so.

"Now Harry please if you can recollect my memory of what exactly took place on your first train journey please" after Dumbledore had spoken, Harry suddenly had the impression that the headmaster had not actually forgotten about the incident but instead had waited for someone else to bring it up.

"So Padfoot, I mean Sirius informed me that it should be my aim to follow in his illustrious reputation, which involved some pranks. So I thought that stopping the train before Hogwarts could be pretty cool prank to start off with" Harry whom had been looking at his shoes through his initial comment looked around to compromise each persons reaction. His dad was trying to hide a wide grin on his face but was failing miserably, the headmasters face was impassive whereas Lily Potters face showed displeasure describing it lightly.

Harry proceeded to retell how he'd managed to detach the carriages from the train. Only to be interrupted by the odd 'that's my boy' from his dad or the 'you're in so much trouble Harry James Potter from his mum. By the end of the story Dumbledore commented "well Harry the use of magical and muggle methods I must say is quite ingenious, and since I know you have already been punished by Professor McGonagall I see no reason to hand out further retribution. Now we must address the real reason why I have invited the three of you to my office, but first would anybody like a sherbet lemon?"

Lily rejected out of politeness while James immediately dived into the bowl of sherbet lemons, an action which Harry followed happy to continue in his dads lead.

"It has come to my attention that one of my school teachers has this year begun to act differently from his usual norm, now he over the summer went travelling far afield mainly into continental Europe. His travelling was in the aim to understand a greater deal of dark theory to allow him to obtain the position that is the defence against the dark arts. It's with regret that I must note that he has come across something that is inherently dark, of course I'm unsure of what exactly this dark entity has done to professor Quirrel but I'm afraid that it might indeed cause the professor to act on impulse in the aim to succeed in its aims."

"And you just so happen to be telling us, no coincidence at all to that?" Asked the now steaming Lily Potter.

"I'm afraid you have lost me Lily, what exactly are you implying?"

"Well I don't see a line of parents outside your office informing them of the implicit danger their sons or daughters are in from professor Quirrel"

"Yes well I thought due to Harry's troubled start to the magical world that you would appreciate full disclosure on the topic"

"Thank you for that professor now Harry go and pack your bags you will be coming home with us, I will not have you stay at this school if one of the professors is unstable enough to inflict harm on my children, go Harry!"

"But mum" whined Harry.

"May I interrupt just before you send Harry off."

"What!" Asked an annoyed Lily Potter whom was no longer bothered about respecting her old professor to hell if he was going to put her kids in danger.

"Professor Quirrel is indeed unstable however he is only in that stage may I put it for up to an hour each day which follows a similar pattern. Now pulling Harry out of school would be a sorry state of affairs and I'm sure if it could be helped you would want him to continue without further delay. Now I can't fire Quirrel just yet since I have little evidence to give a good reasoning. Might I suggest that while I look for further evidence that we select an able professor to keep an eye on Quirrel throughout his hourly or so of instability"

"So Harry is not being targeted nor is here in a great deal of danger" asked a suspicious James.

"In my opinion Harry would be in as much danger as if he was in a muggle car driving"

"Please mum can we do that, I don't want to leave especially before quidditch, dad please!"

"And you're disclosing everything Albus there is nothing you're leaving out?" Asked an incessant Lily Potter.

"Yes I'm not aware of anything else that relates to this matter"

"Ok I will let Harry and Linfred continue at Hogwarts however I would like to know who you're considering to watch over Quirrel."

"This may cause an argument but I'd like to recommend Severus to perform such a duty"

"Fuck no!" responded James immediately, Harry was happy with his dads reaction from the short period of time he'd viewed Professor Snape he didn't exactly seem loyal toward anybody especially not the Potters. Yet Lily took longer to think through Dumbledore's decision before saying

"I agree with Dumbledore, and before you argue James my decision will be final." Harry whom had been delighted minutes ago with his parents choice to keep him at Hogwarts, was suddenly feeling a bit fearful of the coming year.

"Good, I'm happy that we can come to a quick agreement on this topic. With the matter settled Harry you can go back to your lessons. "Oh and Harry!" Harry whom had made his way toward the door turned around immediately to face Dumbledore again,

"Yes sir"

Dumbledore with his eyes twinkling then wistfully said "don't forget you have the potential to change the magical world Harry Potter". Harry unable to think just thanked him and left, leaving him to his own thoughts about what Dumbledores final words to him meant. The comment was so offhand that it could be passed as a simple statement yet like always Harry doubted that, for some reason Dumbledore's words always seemed to have a second meaning.

'That Dumbledore crazy mad but amazing too, how does he do that!' was Harry's final thoughts.


	5. Brotherly Love

**Hi again, this chapter will include a little bit more Linfred since his presence has been a bit limited in the past couple of chapters, a bit of immaturity on the children's behalf, but also an aware Daphne to magical Britain. Also the Potter secrets are hinted upon further enjoy, and remember feel free to leave a review.**

Disclaimer: I neither own the Harry Potter universe nor the characters they all belong to JK Rowling

Leaving Charms on Thursday afternoon Linfred wanted nothing more than to go have his tea and then curl up and sleep in his warm bed after what he deemed was a tiresome day. Knowing his luck however his housemates would likely want to talk or play a game. Linfred in the first three weeks of school had realised that while Ravenclaw was home to the supposedly more academic students, the fact was that most Ravenclaws were just as laid back or work-shy as any the other houses, He did admit though that it could be just his year that acted like that.

Granted they topped the house points system but Linfred reckoned this was mainly because they followed rules rather than from hard work. In essence Linfred had concluded that while many would point to Hufflepuff as the least noteworthy house out of the four, Ravenclaw seemed the most distant from the other four, his housemates seemed cocooned in their own Ravenclaw circle, he'd only really seen Padma and Sue Li actually make friends with those outside the house, and having Parvati as a twin probably had a good reason behind that. It just seemed somehow that all the other houses connected with their other houses counterparts.

Slytherin was hated by the other three houses, yet the immense rivalry with Gryffindor often acted as almost a common interest, with many pupils interacting through taunting or teasing. The Weasley twins constant pranking in the great hall was a reminder of this.

Hufflepuffs were by far the most easygoing of the four and while most Slytherins would look down on them, for their lack of supposed talent, Linfred guessed that it would be hard to find somebody whom actually disliked a Hufflepuff, well in his year at least.

Lenny had made good friends with the Puffs including those whom were family friends, the Abbots and the Bones's were fun to be around, both girls seemed to be a lot brighter than the Hufflepuff stereotype. Ernie MacMillan often joined them in the library when they agreed to meet up. Initially it was only the three of them, until Samantha Black had introduced her distant relative Ernie. It was a bit of a surprise really, first he'd never known Sirius's small family to associate with any of their relatives and secondly the boisterous Samantha had made time to actually help a Hufflepuff in the year below her.

Lenny had made friends with Goldstein and the other Claws but his best mate however was his roommate Terry Boot, whom while looking rather ordinary as in he was a very generic looking boy his personality was pretty sharp and could often outwit most people Lenny knew quite easily.

"So Lenny you reckon we should complete the Charms homework tonight so we don't have it looming over us all weekend?"

"Nah I think I'm gonna leave it till the weekend it's not like we will be doing much then, we can't exactly go to Hogsmead, quidditch hasn't started up yet, and if I have to stay in Hogwarts I can't stay in the Ravenclaws common room all day, I'd get sick of Morag, Sue and Mandy talking doe eyed about Robert Hilliard, I have know idea what their fascination is for him."

"Or yourself" quipped Terry.

"I told you already Terry they weren't talking about me when we interrupted them earlier"

"Sure because there is more than one boy who has messy uncontrollable hair, whom is clever but not too clever, and finally has a surname that ends in er, face it they were talking about you"

"Or they were talking about my brother"

"I suppose if you're that determined to avoid the thought of three girls whispering about you then you could pass it on as attention for your brother but why would they stop as soon as they noticed you approaching."

"Maybe because they'd get embarrassed in front of me when talking about my brother and neither of us particularly enjoys being the centre of the universe, I just prefer it even less so than my brother."

"I guess but we should do something or at least challenging over the weekend rather than sit in the library" in response to Terry, Linfred just shrugged. After finishing his tea before Terry, Lenny excused himself, making his way back to Ravenclaw tower.

Terry suddenly with a great idea to make the weekend more interesting decided to approach the Gryffindor table which was again in uproar for the third straight day after the Weasley twins had let off another prank. Trying not to catch the Weasley's wrath he inconspicuously made his way over to his fellow first years.

"Hey Potter"

"Boot? Right? Friends with my brother?"

"Yes, I'm surprised you have the time to have remembered what with all your little followers wandering around you aimlessly"

"I don't have followers" answered a surprised Harry.

"Sure then what's Weasley, Granger and the rest of the loud Gryffs"

"Hey I'm not a follower, I'm his best mate" shouted an irate Ron.

"Yeah he's my friend Boot"

"Alright I'll agree with you if you can tell me when Harry has listened to you on a subject during the day it can be any topic"

The two Gryffindors were left silenced for a few seconds as they drew a blank"

"Well I have listened to Ron I just can't give you an example at the top of my head"

"Merlin Weasley you couldn't even follow correctly, I mean this Potter is greatly below Linfred, don't worry though Weasle.."

"Harry is better than Linfred no questions asked" snarled Ron.

"Care to back that up Weasley."

"Yeah of course I'm going to back it up"

"Alright then if you're prepared to put your money where your mouth is, tomorrow night wizards duel, Potter against Potter only wands used? You do know what a Wizards duel is, you Gryffindors aren't that thick, right?"

"Of course we have I'm Harry's second"

"I'll be Linfred's second of course" Harry just watched the conversation escalate in front of him, he'd forgotten really to bother speaking up, Harry expected maybe a scuffle between the two but he definitely did not see a duel with his brother being the end of the argument. Having no desire to duel with his brother, he snapped into gear and responded

"I'm not sure duelling wil.."

"Oh so your not backing Weasley's decision, well I should of seen this coming" Harry looked to his left, where he saw a sulking and despondent Ron. Harry quickly changed his mind, "Alright I'm in where is this happening?"

"Erm let's say midnight tomorrow in the Trophy room it's a bit out the way from Filch, nice speaking to you see ya!", Harry watched the Ravenclaw leave he got the distinct impression that he'd planned the whole ordeal from the start, he wasn't doing it maliciously either reckoned Harry, more so to stir or create some sort of excitement, Lenny had told him that their wasn't much action in Ravenclaw at the minute.

"Thanks Harry for backing me up" added Ron in a regrettable tone.

"It's alright mate I'm fairly sure it'll be alright I mean I'm not exactly going to hurt Lenny, so I imagine the duel will be pretty tame"

"Yeah I guess" responded Ron still in a despondent mood.

"Hey Ron, you're my friend, not a follower, Boot was just being a clever Ravenclaw knowing how to draw you in don't listen to him" Ron still didn't look too convinced. Harry continued "I mean he called Mione a follower for Merlins sake, I mean you know he can't be right if he thinks that, I mean she's definitely got a mind of her own just like you, case in point, can you imagine how she's going to react when she hears about this she's going to go .."

"Here about what Harry?" asked an stern Hermione Granger that had just arrived at the dinner table after working extra hours in the library.

"Mind your own business" responded Ron gruffly.

"Harry?" Asked a concerned Hermione.

"Before I tell you Hermione, I promise you we will be extra careful"

"Harry"

"We're going out after curfew tomorrow night to see my brother and Terry Boot"

* * *

Narcissa was sitting in the master bedroom looking out the main window. She looked upon the land outside Malfoy manor. The front garden stretched out from the front porch, with perfectly trimmed grass and bushes until it met the impossibly large iron wrought gates and high hedges. Narcissa had lived over ten years in the manor and had yet to see a stranger come up to those very gates, probably due to their imposing nature, she did conclude however that the mile long gravel road outside the manor grounds may also be the reason. The manor indeed was a distance from any communities or neighbours, leaving the Malfoy's often secluded away from the outside world. Narcissa sighed she knew she shouldn't complain since when she was young it had been her childhood dream to be in such a scenario, with the man she loved, a man of noble stock alone away from the public eye. Growing up as a Black she'd grown tired of the considerable amount of attention that came with the name. She'd dreamed of raising a family and being a doting mother away from the spotlight.

She of course hit an snag, the man she'd fallen for was the ambitious Lucius Malfoy. A man whom she'd completely fallen for and in fact was still besotted with. The two had believed they could still achieve their dream or perfect scenario where they could have both their family life and Lucius could gain an respected position in the magical society.

Narcissa couldn't fathom how they'd believed they could do it, the imminent clash had become apparent the year Draco had been born.

Narcissa reflected that the magical establishment had become engrossed with her family that year. Draco's birth and the mystery death of Regulus Black had brought the Malfoy name to greater attention, since as the daily prophet put it 'a Malfoy scion was now the new heir Black'. Even so this attention was minor compared to when Voldemort had fallen later on in the year. Lucius while high up in the ministry, he'd certainly wasn't enough of a noteworthy character to the extent news would follow him home.

Yet Voldemort's death led to an witch hunt, that landed on the very door of the Malfoy's, thanks to their link with Bellatrix. It had initially been a struggle with the Malfoy's endeavouring to prove their innocence. To the point where Arcturus Black had threatened many senior officials who'd made the serious accusations, deeming that he would make them pay later if they continued to drag the Black name through the mud. Ultimately in the end the falling of Voldemort benefitted the Malfoy's, once the charges were dropped, Lucius was catapulted to one of the top ranked positions in the whole of the magical community.

The problems quickly escalated after that Lucius began to admit that he'd want Narcissa to often appear beside him to impose a stronger image. She knew she should have put her foot down right then but he was always so devoted to her, She couldn't quash his dream. His career and Draco's childhood became in her opinion the main strangled points in their marriage. Narcissa thought that Lucius was certainly a doting father, yet his very treatment and mollycoddling was over the top.

The damned house didn't help either, the Manor was sizeable even compared to other manors, the front of the building was grand, three stories with the towers to the side an extra story in height. The pointy spires on on the edge of each tower corner combined with the grey stone exterior resulted in an very unwelcoming feel. Most would feel the sheer size, bareness and exposed stone would leave most feeling cold.

Yet Lucius had grown up his whole life in the manor which was often seen as the pride and glory of the Malfoy line. Narcissa being a Black was no stranger to large bare manor houses, in fact Black households were often worse with many dark objects residing in hidden corners of the manor making it a bleaker place than Malfoy manor and while Narcissa wasn't overly fond of the manor she could put up with it. Yet she believed her sons childhood had been effected detrimentally. He'd become so cocooned in this feeling of grandeur but also coldness Narcissa had seen it years ago with Bella, she worried about history repeating itself.

She was brought out her deep thoughts by a movement behind her. Lucius had entered the room and had encountered his wife staring off out into the distance.

"Darling if you think the front lawn is too small I can always move the perimeter hedge and gate back a bit so it's not in your sight as much" drawled Lucius.

"No love that's not necessary there is nothing wrong with how it is now"

"Has that foul creature not cut the grass to the right length again, pathetic creature"

"No, no I was just thinking Lucius"

"I might cane the creature anyway…," he spiralled off with mutterings Narcissa payed no heed to, until he addressed her again "now darling what is wrong?"

"I was thinking we should celebrate your promotion to being the vice chancellor of Hogwarts, since it's no small feat" as soon as she said it Lucius grinned happily.

"Oh what did you have in mind, a trip to France, especially since Draco is at Hogwarts currently"

"Actually I was thinking about hosting an ball", Lucius's face twitched, Narcissa chuckled while growing up as a pureblood in an very formal house, Lucius often struggled to hide his thoughts very well, his facial expressions often gave him away.

"I mean the manor is such an natural place to hold such an event, it would be perfect"

Lucius still showed not much sign of agreeing. Trying to get his compliance, Narcissa decided to pull at his heartstrings, 'Malfoy prestige'

"It's just after reading one of Malfoy family books, it often explicitly noted the tradition of the Malfoy ball around All Hallows' evening, I thought it would be a shame if it was us that ended such a tradition, we could be seen later in history to be the Malfoy generation that swept it under the carpet, stopped such a wonderful tradition"

"Darling it would need a great deal of organising, including hiring extra help to host such an evening" sighed Lucius.

"Yes but love, we have the money to spend on it, create an occasion that would be front line news in all magical publishers. I mean we both know Malfoy manner is the envy of many a pureblood"

"Alright darling… you have convinced me, I'm sure I can allocate some of my time to decide over the invitations to the event of course the ministry of magic must be attending"

"Of course, but honey I would like to be present or at least have some input in the invitation process, since it is my house too"

"Oh who do you have in mind?"

"Well of course my family will be invited out of respect but I'd like to invite Sirius too"

"Sirius?"

"Yes Sirius"

"Sirius who?"

"Really Lucius? Sirius Black" the snide comment left Lucius completely speechless as far as he knew Sirius and Narcissa had remained mutually distant from each other.

"Ok darling why are we inviting your immature cousin" asked Lucius whose tone had started off in a monotone way, but had instinctively sneered when using Sirius's name, they weren't exactly on the best of terms.

"His ties with a notable family have been relinquished. As you know the Black family is still important to me and I'd like to be involved in helping it find its feet and push it in the right direction!"

"Which is?"

"Alliances with darker yet neutral families, where the Black family throughout history has been"

"Black will never cooperate"

"Maybe, but I would like to try so could you go along with it please" asked a stern Narcissa.

"What makes you think he'll even bother turning up to such a ball, I distinctively remember his opinion when we were younger. He'd sit in the corner and moan about how all pureblood event were over the top and pompous!"

"That leads me onto a further conversation I was hoping to have with you. I would like to invite some further people that are not really part of our scene at the moment"

"There's more!"

"Of course Lucius, please shut your mouth, gaping is not becoming of you love."

"Please inform me then"

"Well there has to be enough familiar faces to convince Sirius, so this is whom I propose we should invite." Narcissa handed over an note that had been in her pocket. Lucius quickly scanned the note.

 _Invitee families_

 _Dumbledore_

 _McLaggen_

 _Zabini_

 _Boot_

 _Greengrass_

"You believe that these families will be enough to convince Sirius to at least come to the party?" Asked an apprehensive Lucius.

"Yes Dumbledore leader of the light, the next three are neutral families that Sirius is familiar with, and finally the Greengrass's manor is Sirius's second home nowadays if rumours are to be believed"

"Yes about the Greengrass's… is it wise to bring them here after my run in with Cyrus"

"That happened over eleven years ago I'm sure Cyrus Greengrass being raised well in a pureblood household will in fact keep any lingering animosity to himself"

"Ok I'm fine with the list Narcissa, I'm glad that you at least kept it to traditionally pure blooded households, will that be all? I have an meeting with Fudge to get to"

"Actually Lucius there is more, I thought it would be helpful to let you know that, I would like to invite the children of those that are on the guest list, it would increase the guest list further and allow for Sirius to become more comfortable since he loves and acts like a kid"before Lucius could even argue Narcissa added,

"I think it would be good for Draco too, to settle his placement at the top of the hierarchy in his year"

"Oh you really are a treasure Narcissa, you certainly know how to manipulate me" smirked Lucius.

"But that brings me more questions"

"Go on"

"I believe out of the five houses you have named, other than Dumbledore all do indeed have offspring, now Draco has an very select group of friends do you not think it might create some sort of conflict" before Narcissa could respond Lucius butted back in "and I don't want any scene or disruption that could mar the evening"

Indeed Draco had a very select friendship group Narcissa thought, it was something that had been made apparent years ago. After Narcissa had failed ultimately with the appeal to move somewhere smaller. Narcissa afraid that Draco would begin to be disenfranchised or act coldly, she changed tact alternately deciding to fill the Manor up by hosting other Pureblood children.

Thinking back she remembered even then Lucius had argued sternly, and only accepted when he could review whom was invited. The first children over were ultimately the Crabbe and Goyle offspring much to the frustration of Narcissa. The two were dim witted, and would follow anybody around just like their fathers. The inclusion of the Parkinson's and the Notts were further detrimental to Draco in her opinion, one was a complete a push over the other was completely besotted with Draco. No he needed to be accompanied by brighter kids or at least those with a backbone, Narcissa determinedly thought. Narcissa was quick to diffuse her husbands worry,

"McLaggen may be a Gryffindor but he is in fact a year older and therefore will likely either not come or hang around with elder children. There is indeed a Boot in Draco's year but is a Ravenclaw, I imagine he will be like most Ravenclaws quiet and happy to avoid conflict, Zabini according to Draco does indeed spar with Draco in the common room, but knowing Mistress Zabini I can't believe he'd misbehave under his mothers eye" finished a passionate Narcissa.

"I'm more inclined to be worried about the Greengrass's spawn, especially after the debacle that happened three years ago"

Lucius was referring the only time Narcissa actually felt some sort of progress from her decision to encourage Draco to see other pureblood children. Indeed, the play date went slightly different to the others, principally when the eight year old Daphne Greengrass hexed her son so hard that she'd knocked Draco back into the wall, leading to a minor concussion. The young Greengrass had then stormed the strictly adult sitting room and demanded that she'd be taken home away from their vain hairless ferret they called their son, which led to shock and delirium when Lucius saw his strikingly bald son struggling to stand and muttering incoherently. The progress Narcissa saw was seen in fact the next day when she saw Draco in an actually contemplative mood searching for the hex the young Greengrass had used on him, much better than him being engrossed in himself or his dad believed Narcissa.

"I do believe Miss Greengrass will remain calm throughout the evening, from what I hear she has become everything that a pureblood witch is expected to be"

"Narcissa how can you be so sure, can't you remember what she did to our Draco!"

"Of course I do and since I remember her also adamantly petitioning to leave and never see Draco again, I imagine she will not approach Draco during the night"

"Fine, I suppose we can invite children to the ball"

"May I send the invitations to the families five head of houses?" Queried Narcissa,

"Sure" replied Lucius softly before he pecked Narcissa on the lips and then made his way out of the bedroom.

* * *

The common room was awash with people many in a joyous mood since it was Friday tomorrow. Harry gravitated toward the corner of the room which was presently making the most noise. Huddled in the corner was the two Weasley twins, three girls Harry did not recognise and Samantha Black.

"Hey their is our great and noble saviour, how may we repay you" asked the twins collectively.

Harry smiled and then replied "shut up you're not very funny"

"Please tell us noble one why you're gracing us with your presence"

"Well Ron wanted dessert at tea so did Dean and Seamus, I wasn't that hungry so I came back up to the common room and since the others in my year are a bit weird I thought I could see what you're up to since you two must be alright as your related to Ron"

"Oh he's so cute look at him" giggled the tall black girl in a teasing manner the girls sitting next too her laughed leaving Harry slightly confused.

"Angelina leave him alone he's not your toyboy" laughed Fred and George.

"Yeah I'm going to have to wait a few years before that aren't I Harry" winked Angelina.

"Erm yeah I guess" replied Harry in a confused way.

"Guys leave him alone he's only eleven for gods sake" chipped Sam in aggressive manner.

"Sam you were eleven last year and you could handle the teasing that came your way" chirped in Katie Bell.

"Yeah maybe but I grew up with Sirius Black as my father, so I got all your weird innuendo jokes and I could stick up for myself too."

"Hey I can stick up for myself Sam!"

"Sure you can Harry, now let me introduce you to Angelina, Alicia and Katie. Both Angelina and Alicia are both in third year with the twins while Katie and I are in the same year."

"Oh hi I'm Harry" Harry said while blushing

"Harry you should stop being so nervous if you ever want to get in the quidditch team, since it's pretty much us"

"Really where do you all play?" Asked Harry, the mention of quidditch removing any anxiety Harry had before.

"Well the twins are beaters, and us four play chaser, Katie and I often swap with each other since we have about the same skill level, but I think it's mainly because Wood likes little Katie"

"Sam please shut up he's too old, and before you talk I'll bring up Pucey. Anyway since Charlie left last year as did our chaser, he recommended before he left to Wood that we should both play next year at the chaser position"

"Oh so this is the infamous Katie that your best friends with but rivals at the same time" asked Harry

"Yes this is that very Katie"

"Well you were right Sam she does seem very nice I approve of your best friend, she's nicer than how you described her"

"Hey Harry no flirting with my best friend"

"I like him what do you think George"

"Yes Fred I like him"

"Yeah Harry I heard you were a decent seeker, I bet if we could get that rule overturned about first years you could play for us this year" grumbled Alicia.

"Hopefully Harry since you're a seeker you'll have the best broom, right?" winked Katie, again the joke sailed over Harry's head, but this time the Weasley's missed it too

"Yeah we would have beaten the Slytherins if it weren't for Charlie's old crummy broom" the three girls broke into laughter, while Samantha just groaned.

"Harry is there anything you want or can I send you on your way since I have to scold my best friend"

"But there is nobody else I want to talk t.."

"Hermione has just arrived, so do you need anything else" Sam said while pointing to Hermione sitting in the corner of the common room with her head in some books.

"Actually there is one thing, Fred, George do you happen to know by any chance the imitating penmanship charm?"

"Well of course we do Harry Potter now what can you offer in return for our remarkable work"

"I don't know but I'll owe you favour"

"Alright what do you want?".

Once Harry had described what he wanted the twins to do he made his way over to Hermione. Leaving the elder years to themselves. Samantha immediately began to lay into her fellow friends.

"He's eleven for gods sake, why are you flirting with him!"

"Hey, I only do it for the fun, well actually mainly to see your reaction, I think I'm to old for him currently, also considering I'm a foot taller at the minute, he's not exactly my type, you know the tall, rugged sort that has a sense of humour" shrugged Angelina.

"Like us" responded the twins together while both quickly getting up and jokingly started to flex their biceps.

"Nope not like you but I have to agree with Angelina, it's not something you have to worry about currently Sam, I mean if we had any respect before which I suppose could be disputed since we hang out with those two louts, it will almost certainly vanish if we started dating an eleven year old Sam." Added Alicia.

"I suppose I might have overreacted, right Katie?" sighed the over protective Sam. All eyes fell on the tomboy that was Katie Bell. Whom had suddenly become very interested in her Transfiguration homework.

"You can't be serious Katie!"

"What! I didn't say anything, why are you biting my head off Sam!"

"It's because you didn't say anything Katie is why I'm shouting at you, now do you agree with the sentiments those two have."

"Not really but don't worry Sam I'm not going to do anything alright" and with that Katie got up and left the common room in a rush.

"Well what did that mean" cried an exasperated Sam.

"No way"

"Way"

"I can't believe it"

"Me either"

"What the hell are you two talking about?"

"Just that the usual tomboyish, everything quidditch, won't wear anything closely feminine at the weekend Katie Bell has a crush"

"What!"

"Well she didn't agree with us, she responded to you by saying she wasn't going to do anything, meaning she has at least thought about approaching him, I think it's pretty clear"

"But but but he's only in first year! He's too young like you said, hell she doesn't even know him!"

"Maybe but I mean Katie like you is only a year older than him, and while maybe she has just met him, it probably doesn't feel like it considering the amount you have talked about him it's like we've all known him at least a year, I don't see what's the big deal?"

"The big deal!"

"Yeah, I mean, yes he's like your brother but she's not exactly doing anything it's like you and Pucey last year, why can't she like him?"

"E..e..e.. I don't know it's weird! Right George, Fred?"

"We're not getting into this teenage girl drama, right Fred?"

"Yeah let's go and do that favour for Harry"

* * *

After Linfred had left the great hall, he'd gone and been a complete Ravenclaw, once he'd returned to his dormitory, he'd tried to get some rest, but the books that had been sitting on his bedside table, somehow kept entering his mind, unable to clear it and relax, he chucked on a Ravenclaw quidditch hoodie, swept up his books in his arms and pranced off to the library, trying to uplift his mood.

Finishing his homework an hour later Linfred felt better, the homework that had been on his mind had cleared he began to put the books he'd gotten out back on the shelves. That was when he heard the first mention of a duel.

Not paying much attention he'd put his books away and began to leave the library, after glancing back just to check he hadn't left anything he noticed numerous stares, rolling his eyes, honestly you would have thought the 'Potter thing' would stop after the first week.

The next time he heard about some duel was on the staircase, Merlin why is everybody wittering on about some duel, it seemed like nobody could account for two adversaries duelling their dispute out.

The stairwell up to the Ravenclaw common room though gave him an answer to why there was such a big deal, it came through the jittery Susan Bones.

"Lenny are you really going to duel him?" Asked Susan quietly.

"Duel?...I'm duelling somebody?"

"Oh.. so it is true, well don't do anything you don't want to Lenny, especially over something small it will probably just be a p..passing argument right?"

"Susan, I'm struggling to comprehend this conversation, what exactly are you talking about?"

"Well erm, Terry told Sue Li, whom told Lavender Brown, whom told Hannah and I that you were duelling Harry sometime this weekend", Linfred was left dumbstruck after a bit Susan pushed,

"Linfred?"

"Sorry Susan it's the first I've heard of this I was just a bit surprised, but erm well thanks for the concern but don't worry I'm not going to duel Harry"

"Oh few"

"You weren't up here just to ask me that were you?" inquired Linfred raising his eyebrow, after looking around and realising they were on the Ravenclaw stairwell, which to be frank was only usually used by Ravenclaws.

Susan blushed bright red but then edged out "n.. I was just getting my book back from Lisa Turpin"

"Oh.. alright well thank you for the concern anyway Susan, now I have to go and find my roommate I have a bone to pick with him"

Linfred stormed into the shared dorm room, "why the hell are people talking as if I'm going to be duelling against my brother this weekend!"

"Well I thought it could be exciting, we both said that it had been a pretty tame start to the school year"

"So a duel with my brother is the answer!" shouted an exasperated Linfred.

"Hey I proposed it, I certainly didn't agree to it, that's on the the Gryffindors."

"Great, you do know half the school knows about it, thanks to that big head of yours"

"Hey, this big head is going to help you win!"

"What do you mean by that?" asked a confused Linfred.

"I'm your second, I'm not going to sit back and watch you make a fool of yourself now am I, what type of friend do you take me for!"

"Of course you are, and you're the type of friend who drags his mate into a duel he really doesn't want to take part in"

"What do you mean you don't want to take part in the duel" asked a concerned Terry.

"Well one I'd rather not get caught and put into detention, not to mention I'd rather not get schooled by my brother"

"Mate we'll beat Potter and Weasley, have you seen them in any of our lessons they are middle of the class rankings at best"

"Tell me Terry what lessons do we share with the Gryffindors?"

"Charms and Transfiguration"

"Right, so that includes defence against the dark arts right?"

"No?"

"I've forgotten which subject is probably the most important for say a duel exactly"

"Defence against the dark arts and then maybe Charms"

"Do you happen to know Harry's best subject, to the point where he's actually bothered enough to train with my dad before school"

"No"

"It's Defence against the dark arts Terry"

"Oh..,"

"Yeah it's not such a good idea to have a duel with him now is it" chuckled a slightly despondent Linfred.

"Hey Lenny, I'm sorry I didn't mean to trap you into a bad position, but I can't believe he'll hurt us to much right?", before Linfred could respond Hedwig, Harry's owl tapped on the window with her beak. Opening it Linfred took the note scanning it

 _Hey Lenny_

 _I don't know if you've heard by now but we've been saddled in by our best mates to have a wizarding duel, which according to Hermione can mean death, don't worry we don't have to take it that far brother, I'm up for a bit of fun, so maybe we can just play duel, not actually harming each other eh? Tell me tomorrow at breakfast and don't bring your friend Boot he is a nasty bit of work in Ron's opinion. By the way dad has already proclaimed his backing for me in the duel see the letter beneath._

 _Harry_

Linfred curious to see what he meant by the backing looked down there in perfectly James Potter writing was another note,

 _Hey Harry_

 _my best son, I've heard about your upcoming duel with your nuisance of a brother, I mean what Potter goes into Ravenclaw, he must be either dark or deluded, I've thought about disowning him or sending him off to stay with Padfoot. Anyway back to topic please crush him, the rest of the family is rooting for you._

 _Sincerely Dad_

Linfred just smiled knowing full well that Harry must have found the charm that can copy handwriting almost perfectly, probably the twin Weasley's showed him.

* * *

On Friday morning Daphne made her way down to the common room before breakfast, she wasn't a particularly early riser, but her incessant family had drilled the habit into her. The main guilty member was indeed Astoria, a girl Daphne thought had to much energy for her own good. Who has the energy to wake up everyday at six and then immediately go jump on your sisters bed. Since the start of term she'd agreed with Tracey to meet her in the common room before breakfast.

"Hey Daph!" Spoke Tracey loudly.

"You're way to perky in the morning Tracey" groaned Daphne.

"Daphne it is very unflattering to make such a noise, especially from an heiress" teased the lively Tracey, "I mean what would Adeline say if she heard her princess groaning in such a masculine manner?"

"Ergh Tracey, could you please be a bit quieter some of us can't wake up at six in the morning and act with their usual normalcy, and I'm sure what my grandmother doesn't know won't harm her right Tracey" growled Daphne in a mock manner.

"And there is my snarky Slytherin Ice Queen" replied Tracey sarcastically. Daphne stopped walking and just stared at Tracey.

"Well that's a new phrase Trace, where did you come up with that?"

"I didn't" shrugged Tracey dismissing the look Daphne was giving her, and then started walking again. Before she was out of reach Daphne pulled her back,

"What do you mean you didn't"

"I mean exactly that Daph, I'm not exactly sure where it came from but I imagine it was probably coined by the Gryffindors"

"And what exactly do they mean by it Tracey?" Asked an impassive Daphne whom showed a touch of anxiety through her face. Tracey not noticing this anxiety chuckled,

"I think it came from a couple of things Daph"

"Such as?"

"Well for one your slightly cold demeanour to most of the school, second I think the queen bit is kind of from how many see you as maybe untouchable or above us mere mortals"

"When have I acted cold to my peers?"

"Do you really want me to answer that Daph?"

"Yeah! I'm stern not cold!"

"Ok starting with the Puffs, you told Justin Finch-Fletchley to stop acting like a baby when he broke down after failing to master the charm Wingardium Leviosa, plus you weren't exactly welcoming to Susan at the Potter Barbecue. The Claws, well other than Lenny you haven't even bothered to speak to any of them, Our house you froze Draco's bits off, which poisoned the well in Slytherin, since he seems to have gained a large following. Finally the Gryffs you hung Finnegan up by his toes in the corridor, when he made a remark about your bum."

"He deserved that!" Huffed Daphne.

"Actually I think he's the main culprit to whom came up with the term."

"Well, I might not like the term but I'm certainly not going to get upset about something so petty" spoke Daphne, directing the statement at her, yet Tracey felt she was speaking just to convince herself.

"Well Daph let's get you down to breakfast without any more touchy feely subjects, oh and please don't freeze my bacon, I like it hot!" Quipped a cheeky Tracey. Daphne smiled in response to her friends ability to always make light of a situation. Just before they entered the great hall, they were stopped by a voice, from behind them.

"Hi" both Slytherins turned around and came face to face with an small bushy haired Gryffindor.

"Hey Granger" responded Tracey warmly, Daphne did not follow her friends warm sentiment, she'd learnt from the first three weeks of school that this was the girl Harry referred to as 'Mione', the girl Harry seemed weirdly attached too, the girl that was infuriatingly clever, Daphne was not much of a fan.

"Granger" responded Daphne curtly.

"Hi"

"Hermione right? Asked Tracey softly.

"Yes, yes that's right"

"Well Hermione, I'm not sure what it's like in the muggle world but from what my mum has told me, usually you have to say more than just hi in both the Muggle and magical communities, if you want an actual conversation" smiled Tracey.

"Right yes, right well, I was wondering, no asking if you could help me" replied Hermione looking directly at Tracey, the less daunting of the two.

"What did you have in mind?" Growing in confidence from Tracey's engagement Hermione burst into speaking,

"As you can see I'm in Gryffindor, at the start of term not many paid much attention with me but Harry was the exception, now we've become quite good friends, so we talk quite a lot, and he's mentioned you two, well actually Daphne mainly" Hermione said quickly glancing at the tall blonde, "so obviously I worked out that you're good friends, so as friends I thought we should help stop Harry from a silly mistake he is about to make, that's what I need the help for" gasped an out of breath Hermione.

"Ok well you're right Hermione, I'm more of an acquaintance with Harry than anything at the minute which is upsetting" responded Tracey in a kidding tone "but our dear Daphne here is pretty close to Harry I'm sure she'd be more than happy to help him" continued Tracey while looking at Daphne pointedly, warning her to at least be polite.

"Granger, what mistake is he exactly making" asked Daphne.

"He's sneaking out after curfew to duel Terry Boot!" Blurted out Hermione.

"Great, he is so stupid sometimes, what possibly could he benefit from duelling that generic Ravenclaw, I mean he's not noteworthy at all" replied an exasperated Daphne.

"Maybe it's to show his prowess" suggested Tracey.

"Ha Tracey are you kidding? Harry could wipe the flaw with anybody in our year" Daphne looked to her left and saw the bushy haired bookworm twitch a little, "ok he can beat anybody in a duel, not necessarily in other magical subjects, happy?" Added Daphne.

"Are you sure? Terry is very good at charms and Transfiguration, I imagine he's pretty accomplishment at defence to"

"Granger, Terry Boot has not been schooled by the second ranked auror in the country on how to defend himself, Potter will be fine with regard to the actual duel if it gets that far"

"So you're just going to let him do it then!" spoke an annoyed Hermione.

"Did I say that Granger? No I didn't, now the problem is not the duel itself but, how, when and where he's doing it, I mean he is such an imbecile, this sort of act really has to be squashed quickly, I will not have him going around doing this" admonished a passionate Daphne.

"I agree with that thinking he could get himself expelled!"

"Seriously Granger you need to sort out your priorities"

"What's that supposed to mean Greengrass" barked back the bookworm.

"I mean this sort of habit Harry has, it could end with a lot worse in the years to come, damn those Gryffindor traits! Meet me in the library Granger at lunch!" And with that Daphne walked briskly off.

"Erm Tracey what did she mean by that, I've never seen her show that much emotion either"

"Yeah, well Daphne only really gets that passionate if it involves Harry, and well let's just say Daphne is fully aware to whom Harry is, more so than Harry himself"

"Meaning?"

"Hmm let's just say Daphne is in a convenient position to observe how both sides of the magical world see Harry and the rest of the Potters"

"Ok" responded a confused Hermione "I suppose I'll see you later nice to have talked to you Tracey"

* * *

Harry's Friday had been awful just like the previous three weeks, mainly due to his lessons I mean Quirrel for two hours and then double potions to cap the week off, at least his timetable gave the Gryffindors Friday afternoons off he thought, after leaving potions Hermione abruptly grabbed him and started to drag him towards the west wing of the castle, Harry puzzled cooperated with being manhandled but still glanced around warily. Of course the library thought Harry as they came into view of Hermione's favourite place.

"I've got him" spoke Hermione gleefully when they reached the table Daphne was seated at.

"Why did you bring him!"

"Well.."

"Did I once say bring him, I never mentioned that when we agreed to meet up"

"Well I thought we were going to convince him together" replied Hermione lamely.

"Wait, why are you two agreeing to meet, actually now I think about it when did you exactly start talking to each other?"

"Is there a problem with that?" queried Hermione with an raised eyebrow.

"No, no actually I'm happy your friends it's just you don't exactly run in the same circles"

"We're not friends" deadpanned Daphne "we just agree on something"

"Hang on you brought me here to convince me on something that you both agree on"

"Yes Harry"

"Nope, I know exactly what you're going to say and I'm not avoiding it or abandoning it"

"What exactly was I going to say Harry" asked an annoyed Daphne.

"You want me to cancel the duel and stay in my dorm tonight. No I'm going through with it, because well I think it could be fun"

"Harry" growled Daphne.

"No Daph no" both staring at each other, Hermione looked at them, both seeming to communicate through their eyes. Eventually breaking the eye lock, Harry stood up before leaving he said

"Look thank you Hermione for worrying but I'm fine, I hope you get that I'm fine, since somebody here still doesn't seem to get it" and with that Harry took off. The two girls sat there in silence for a number of minutes. Hermione not knowing how to respond to the weird encounter took a chance to glance over at Daphne, surprised to see an hurt and dismayed blonde. Not knowing why Hermione suddenly got an urge to say something,

"Sorry, I misread what you meant, erm sorry Daphne"

"It's fine Granger you can go" spoke a brave faced Daphne.

"Are you sure you don't want some company, you can talk to me if you want" Hermione got no response, "if you just want to vent, I'm a good listener"

"He's such a moron, a twit, an jackass! He's infuriating, he never listens when it's actually important, he's too brazen, too loud, and too ignorant!"

"I think that all the Gryffindors our age are like that to be honest Daphne"

"Yeah but I'm not bothered about them, I'd just leave them be, but I just can't drop him!"

"we're only in first year Daphne, I don't think you need to be too concerned"

"Granger, we may only be young but I've always been taught to look ahead ok?... thank you for listening but I now need to study" Hermione inferred that as Daphne asking her to leave.

"Ok nice to talk to you Daphne" Hermione replied before she was out of earshot Daphne called back,

"Granger"

"Yes"

"We're not friends, call me Greengrass"

"Ok" Hermione just walked off sighing, making friends is so hard.

* * *

At half eleven at night both Terry and Linfred quickly and quietly climbed out of bed and crept down the steps to avoid not waking any other Ravenclaws. Emerging into the airy common room both were immediately spotted by Mandy Brocklehurst, neither knew quite what to say, they hadn't been expecting somebody to catch them.

"Yay!" Squealed Mandy.

"Mandy why are you squealing excitedly" asked a puzzled Linfred.

"I'm just so happy, I got the right time, I can't wait"

"Wait what do you mean you can't wait?"

"Well everyone knows about your duel but not when it was, now myself, Lisa and Sue, guessed that it would be tonight, so we all picked a time so that we could keep watch to see when you went. We all agreed that whoever got the right time got to come with you" screeched an enthusiastic Mandy. Not knowing how to avoid bringing her with them, Linfred sighed.

"Fine you can come on three conditions, ok?"

"Yes!"

"Right number one you can't tell anybody about this, that means both Sue and Lisa got that?"

"Alright, fine!"

"Two, you will under no circumstances get involved with the duel between us and the Gryffs, ok?"

"Yes" replied an impatient Mandy

"Finally you have to shut up and stay quiet otherwise we will get caught, agreed?"

"Yes, now let's go, I can't wait" responded a bubbly Mandy. After leaving the Ravenclaw common room they quickly descended the stairwell. Once duly down from Ravenclaw tower Terry sped up to catch up with Linfred.

"I can't believe you just readily agreed to bring her, she moves like an baby elephant" Linfred glanced behind spotting an twitchy Mandy whom was trying a little too hard to tiptoe, ultimately ending up making her movements less graceful and louder than her usual walk.

"See!"

"Shut up will you, I heard a noise"

"Not Filch or Norris" gasped Terry

"Honestly blithering idiots the lot of you!" Snarked a voice from an alcove. Terry and Mandy both froze looking close to fainting, whereas Linfred just smiled, he'd recognise that voice anywhere.

"And yet you're up too"

"Not by choice"

"Sure, sure"

"So why are you here with us and not the others."

"Well I had to find one of your groups since I didn't know where you were meeting, and since Ravenclaw common room is closer I'd sought out you lot"

"Oh and it's not maybe because you'd be sent away by the other group?"

"Watch it Linfred"

"Well I'm happy that you're on our side tonight I could do with that aggressive flair that you have if it all goes manic eh?"

"Let's get on with it"

They briskly walked through the stone corridors, they eventually made it to the indoor cloisters, the moon rays shining on the square cut dewy grass, while the corridor was lit up easily. Linfred knew that if Filch was anywhere near the corridor he'd see them instantly. They swept up a flight of stairs and entered the trophy room. Unexpectedly they were faced by three rather than two Gryffindors. Before Linfred could greet his brother, he was immediately interrupted,

"What's she doing here Lenny?"asked Harry harshly.

"Well Mandy is quite the avid fan of gossip, she wa.."

"I don't care Lenny about some Ravenclaw stranger, what is she doing here"

"What I can't answer for myself can I not"

"You wanted no part of this, you shouldn't be here"

"Why is that Potter?"

"It's just not alright!"

"Well after that amazing answer, shall we get on with this nonsense!"

"Ok right, so we should have some rules just so things don't get too out of hand" Lenny was not met with any resistance to the idea he looked over to Harry to provide the others with the rules, though he was distracted with the unexpected newcomer, "Harry rules?"

"Oh yeah right, no lethal curses, no charms that can do permanent harm, winner is the first one to submit ok?"

Daphne suddenly couldn't hold her tongue any longer, "why the hell are we all here, hmm, why because as I see it, one person at least will get hurt, we're likely to be caught afterwards, and if not on the way back, we're sure to be caught in the coming weeks since Linfred, the supposedly clever Potter brought the biggest gossip among the front row kids"

"Shut your pie hole Blonde, Ravenclaws are the superior house especially with regard to you snakes that are so inbred your dads probably your brother right" snarled a defensive Mandy.

"Shut up you dimwit"

"Why it's the truth"

"Lenny if you don't shut your fellow house mate up I'm going to show her what superiority is"

"Go on then!" Urged Mandy "while most may put you on a pedestal, I don't, I pity you you're cold, emotionless and sure as hell not." Mandy did not get to finish her final sentence because Daphne had just hexed her with a slicing curse, Mandy screamed as the hex cut her thigh, Mandy though quickly composed herself and then launched herself at Daphne, whom caught off guard from the muggle tactics failed to dodge the oncoming girl.

Mandy shoulder charged Daphne, making the blonde fall back unbalanced and then fall toward one of the trophy cabinets, Harry instinctively jumped toward Daphne in the aim to soften the fall, they careered through the glass cabinet, causing shards to erupt everywhere, the two came crashing down with a thud, Harry's left arm wrapped around daphne while his right had moved to the ground pushing a glass shard into the palm of his hand.

"Arghhh….." shouted Harry in absolute pain.

"Merlin" whispered Terry nearby. Harry was now rolling around in pain shouting profanities. Linfred suddenly snapped into gear, Linfred ran over to Harry, in the aim to calm him down, hoping to Merlin that Filch was not nearby, Ron had also moved surprisingly fast quickly engulfing Mandy and carrying her away from Daphne to prevent any further fighting. After numerous minutes Linfred had got Harry's howling under control, getting up he decided to take charge.

"Right Mandy and Terry get yourselves back to Ravenclaw tower now, I'll take Harry up to Gryffindor I'll need your help Ron with letting us into the common room. Now Daphne and Granger can you guys try and work out a way to repair the cabinet. Granger was about to argue when Linfred explained his reasoning.

"I know you don't want to be here Hermione or want to get caught but you're our best hope along with Daphne on how to clean this mess up, so please" she just nodded in response.

"He should go to Pomfrey not Gryffindor tower" responded Daphne adamantly.

"Samantha has a numbing potion for quidditch injuries, he'll be fine for the night, he'll go and see Pomfrey tomorrow when the timing is less suspicious, now let's get to it before Filch appears." And with that the group disbanded.

The next morning Harry woke up to a numb hand, looking down he suddenly remembered what had happened the night before, groaning Harry got up, putting on a dressing gown and then made his way down to the common room. He sat next to Ron on the couch whom was reading the latest quidditch scores on the back page of the daily prophet.

"How's the wounded hero this morning" asked Ron in a smirking manner.

"Feel horrible, my whole arm is numb, what the hell is on it"

"Yeah about that, you kind of passed out after we pulled the tiny bit of glass out of your hand, luckily Oliver knows a good wound closing charm. Anyway after that Lenny kind of applied a whole tube of numbing cream."

Harry sighed, "Well, I suppose it was at least an interesting night"

"Ha don't say that to Hermione, she and Greengrass got caught red handed, get it red handed" Harry groaned at Ron's intended pun.

"Filch found them in the middle of the trophy room with still all the glass scattered about and your blood splattered on the floor"

"Shit! How much detention do they have?"

"Hagrid's got them digging ditches for one of his new pets, for a whole two weeks, every Thursday evening come rain or shine"

"Lovely"

* * *

"Evening Dumbly!" Lily just glared at James for his rudeness before also responding,

"Good evening Professor"

"It is nice to see you both as always, I suppose I should of expected that having another Potter under my care would lead to more parental visits. However I'm happy to say that Harry and Linfred are not the instigators for this visit. I do believe however that James you would like to ask Harry about his scar on the palm of his left hand.. I'd think you'd find the tale quite amusing"

"Oh really I'll make sure to do so"

"Would I find the story quite as entertaining as my misbehaved husband, professor?" Asked an suspicious looking Lily.

Dumbledore's eyes glistened at the question, "I think Lily that from the predicament we found an usually alert and attentive Miss Greengrass and an rule following Miss Granger in, I would be forgiven in thinking that you Lily…, would probably not benefit from hearing the tale."

"Now last time you did indeed enquirer if there had been any unusual applicants to Hogwarts, well at first glance nothing seems untoward, next years grade is larger than usual but Voldemort's demise may be the reason for that but nothing seemed out of place."

"So why exactly have you invited us back to your office" asked an impatient James Potter.

"Well I decided that maybe if you could delve into greater detail why you were concerned with the applicants to Hogwarts, then maybe I could be more thorough in checking" responded Dumbledore softly, the two Potter looked to one another concerned.

"Just a suggestion" smiled Dumbledore. With a curt nod from Lily, James cleared his throat,

"As you know Dumbledore the Potter family has a quite complicated history like many old magical houses as I assume you know"

"Unfortunately James I do indeed know" sighed a Dumbledore, whom showed a slight tinge of regret for a nanosecond before he looked toward James with twinkling eyes.

"Yet according to all magical circles the Potter families secrets do seem to be the most well hidden, but maybe also the most significant if gossip is to be believed" James responded laughing

"I didn't know you were into gossip Dumbly, I thought you were more of an academic man."

"That maybe so but an old man like myself must have a hobby."

"Now do go on"

"The Potter families history is often very mixed up with many falsehoods, but in recent times the most controversial Potter is in fact a Black" James glanced up to grasp the headmasters reaction, he waved his hand gesturing for James to continue.

"Now the Black I'm talking about is Dorea Black, an quite ruthless witch if I must say myself. Now before my day and when I was young the contractual link between the two old houses was very much an hot topic, with many assuming Dorea to be involved with my father."

"Of course she never became part of what I would say is my immediate family but she did indeed become linked at least with the Potter line. Anyway after which she vanished from magical Britain, I'm assuming you remember that?"

"Indeed I do remember, she was an very talented witch, it was a great loss to the magical community of Britain she could of done great things I believe, yet you can still be great from afar I suppose" While Dumbledore was saying this he focused intently on James.

James had seen that look many a time from his childhood days, it was the knowing look that Dumbledore gave you when, he somehow knew something you thought was hidden. Lily quickly interjected afraid the conversation at hand had begun to drift away from its original topic.

"Professor while I only ever met Dorea Black once, I know she did in fact change magical Britain at its core, but I would like to address the pressing matter. James and myself believe that a connection from her past may become a greater feature in magical Britain, and the applicants of Hogwarts could give us a clue, if that was indeed the case."

"Well Lily it's a shame we can't go into greater detail about Dorea, I was very struck when she left the magical community it.."

"No offence Dumbly but while your inquisitive manner worked very well maybe when I was younger, I know your probing when I see it, if you're hoping to manipulate a situation where you can gain more information, I'm afraid that you will be unsuccessful since Lily and I will not be discussing Dorea Black any further."

"I see, I hope James you know that I never mean to manipulate, I'm just a very old curious man and while I would love to explore more Potter secrets with you, this meeting has been sufficiently informative to allow me to look into the backgrounds of the pupils joining Hogwarts next year."

"I do have one more question for you though James, and Lily of course if you would allow me"

"Yes?"

"For a Black what distanced Dorea Black away from her other family counterparts was her fascination with muggles and the similarities between the two societies. In particularly she was very focused upon one very close similarity"

James suddenly had an urge to leave he had noted the lack of the immediate question, there was no reason for this monologue, unless Dumbledore was fishing for more information, gaining it from the reaction of his long statement something James had used many a time working as an auror. James tried to signal to Lily that they should say goodbye, but Lily was very interested with Dumbledore, probably due to the topic of conversation involving both muggle and magical communities.

"What similarity was that professor Dumbledore."

"Well Lily, it was the very first law in the Fundamental Laws of Magic, If I may recall it went something like this 'Tamper with the deepest source of life, the essence of self — only if prepared for consequences of the most extreme and dangerous kind.' Or as the great influential Muggle scientist put it For every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. But Lily I would think the Potters know this already, yes? Queried Dumbledore in a purposeful tone, his eyes bright and wide.

 **Notes: hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you're thinking Daphne seems to be blowing it a bit out of proportion, please remember that the Daphne in the story, has been made aware by her father through her childhood the goods and the bands of the magical community so to speak. I hope you enjoyed my twist on jk rowling's midnight duel chapter. Please Review and follow.**


	6. Unexpected visitors

**Hi everyone, this chapter is more of an interlude chapter with a bit of canon snuck in. Overall the story so far has been focussed on small details around Harry and the other characters lives with the more crucial matters such as what happened on Halloween 1981 in the background being hinted at, the plan is to bring these segments in slowly, so there is a bit of curiosity left for the reader, the important and far reaching secrets will become more at the forefront as the story goes on. What do you think of this is this something that you're happy with or would you prefer me to get into the nitty gritty of important matters straight away. Also are the chapters to long? Please let me know, and don't forget to review, thanks for the support!**

Disclaimer: I neither own the Harry Potter universe nor the characters they all belong to JK Rowling

News of the Malfoy Ball spread like wildfire among all magical circles, it was quickly being regarded as the event of the year. The Ball itself was very exclusive with only significant wizarding families being selected to join the Malfoy's at their manor, most begged for a ticket to socialise with the upper echelon of wizarding society, but Sirius Black had never been like most people.

The Ball had given him an enormous headache, he had been notified by a small, concise letter from his cousin that he was indeed invited, yet he had still not replied back. Put simply he hated such events, his mother had always dressed him in uncomfortable expensive clothes and told him to stay quiet, stay still and be polite, she often screeched at Sirius beforehand that this was where he and every heir to an ancient and noble house belonged, at an expensive table dining with snobbish characters.

Walburga's drilling in reality did little in the way of convincing him, the company of Prongs, Moony and even Wormtail was much more appealing, running around joking, laughing pranking, it was far better.

Sirius sighed, yet that seemed no longer an option, he hadn't talked to or seen James for over a month, Remus had distanced himself from both, trying not to get in the middle of it, and Wormtail, oh yes Wormtail no longer existed at all to any of them. Sirius began mock laughing, if only the old Wormtail was here, he'd stick with Sirius and his ways, no doubt through thick and thin.

Sirius though knew that he was still holding out for something, he didn't know exactly what, but he was delaying any action that could be irreversible. He'd made little effort to act upon the advice he'd received from his grandfather, still hoping that he and James could return back to their Hogwarts days, his head was so muddled.

He was brought out of his thoughts by an distinctive apparition snap. Sirius suddenly jumped up, rushing too see who it was, the only people to be given direct entry to the heavily warded home was the Greengrass's and Potters. Rushing to where the sound had come from Sirius had become giddy full of excitement and nerves, maybe this was it, James had come to see him.

Sirius's mood dropped as soon as he saw who was in front of him. A tall, delicate blonde that gave off the air of elitism. Of course Sirius sighed, Grimmauld Place still allowed entry to Blacks it deemed non threatening to the heir.

"Hello cousin" spoke Sirius in a demure tone.

"Nice to see you to Sirius, thanks for the warm welcome" replied a sarcastic Narcissa. She immediately looked around the room, to what was the remnants of a kitchen.

"What is this Sirius?" Queried Narcissa, pointing toward the stacks of plates unwashed, the floor was dirty, the kitchen counters littered with plastic sleeves and trays.

"This Narcissa is the bachelor life style" drawled Sirius with his arms wide open.

Holding her tongue, but with her disapproval marred on her face she simply replied "indeed", she then gracefully walked to the kitchen counter, picking up the bits of plastic eyeing them carefully. Sirius put her out of her misery early on.

"That my ignorant magical cousin, is what muggles call a microwave meal, they really are delightfully tasty and easy to cook"

"Of course Sirius" she replied hastily dropping the meal in distaste.

"Now, is my for all intents and purposes nephew around? or have you shipped him off to the Greengrass's for good so that you can engage in this so called bachelor life style." Asked Narcissa sarcastically, Sirius smiled deciding to have some fun,

"You think they'll take him, oh Cissy that would be brilliant wouldn't it" spoke Sirius in an convincing tone that imitated him being overjoyed by the idea. Narcissa face dropped,

"Don't worry Cissy, I'm not just going to abandon him, I'm not my parents, no he's upstairs shall I fetch him?"

"That would be lovely", Sirius in response walked out of the kitchen down the hall to the foot of the stairs and then screamed at the top of his voice, "Wilfred Alphard Black, get down these stairs this instant you have a visitor" and with that he returned back into the kitchen, where an disapproving Narcissa stood.

"What's wrong now cousin?" Sighed Sirius.

"Was that really necessary, it was remarkably ill mannered"

"How else did you want me to get him" remarked Sirius bluntly.

"Floo call, use Kreacher, or walk up the stairs and get him, do not shout like a buffoon it's so unbecoming." The two stood silently for a minute after that, until a small rumble on the stairs and a spritely nine year old walked into the kitchen.

"Is it Rose dad? is she finally come to see me" regarded an excited Wilfred whom had yet too see Narcissa standing in the corner of the kitchen. Sirius replied in an upset manner,

"No Rose is not here Wilfred, I've told you that she won't be coming around for a while, no your first cousin once removed is here, but you may call her?"

Sirius looked to Narcissa expectantly not knowing exactly what Cissy wanted to be referred as, "you may call me aunt Cissy, that will be the easiest", responded a stoic Narcissa.

"Oh hello aunt Cissy, why are you here?" asked a puzzled Wilfred, since he'd never seen the tall blonde women before in his life.

"Well Wilfred firstly it is often rude to ask somebody a direct question such as that, it can be easily inferred that you're not happy that I'm here, you must learn to be discreet when asking such questions ok?"

"Yes aunt Cissy, I was only curious" mumbled Wilfred upset that he'd done something wrong.

"That is fine Wilfred, I'm sure that you have not learnt much decorum from your father over the years. Hopefully that will change in the future"

"What's that supposed to mean Cissy" growled Sirius.

"Well I was hoping, as was Arcturus that as the next heir of the Black family that Wilfred can obtain extra study before he arrives at Hogwarts."

"He doesn't need that Cissy, I gained nothing from those mad tutors my mother had hired."

"That maybe so Sirius, but for one you never had the desire to learn throughout your whole childhood, your principal aim was to anger your mother at every step. One such step was that you payed no heed to learning pureblood practices not because of your disinterest but in spite. Something I do believe Wilfred has none of"

"Cissy I do not want my son to be one of those stuck up pureblood kids, like your Draco for that matter, I've been told about him many a time, he's the perfect example"

"A word of warning Sirius to when you do start formally courting, if you come into contact with a woman that already has a child from a previous relationship, do refrain from criticising their kid" growled an angry Narcissa.

"I don't want him to act like that, he's in all purposes better than that"

"If he is then you have nothing to worry about, let him learn I've heard that he has inherited Regulus and Andromedas intelligent gene"

"Please dad I want to learn more, especially since Rose isn't around any more!"

"Fine, Wilfred why don't you leave us to discuss the possibility of tutoring ok bud?" When Wilfred had left Sirius spun round and addressed Narcissa "what would these lessons consist of?"

"Well their would be numerous subjects, now before you brought up tutors, with regard to this Arcturus believed that we should keep it in the family per say"

"Go on"

"Well lessons will consist of studying; wizarding History, etiquette lessons, basic understanding of the core subjects and finally duelling"

"So who in the family is doing what"

"I will be teaching etiquette lessons, Arcturus the history part. The core subjects we Blacks deem are Potions, Charms..

"And the dark arts Cissy I do know!" hissed Sirius "I may not have learnt anything in my tutor sessions but I certainly still remember what they consisted of"

"Callidora Longbottom nee Black has agreed to teach charms"

"What of the other subjects?" Narcissa paused, she knew this was make or break time, the family did indeed have two tutors set up already but were waiting the approval from Sirius before it was confirmed.

"The tutors Narcissa who are they?"

"Severus Snape is the family friend that tutors elementary potions Sirius". Surprisingly Sirius showed no reaction to Snape's name.

"I knew it would be him" grumbled Sirius after awhile.

"Is it going to be a problem?"

Sirius sighed he was in no mood to argue and at this point the two worlds of Severus Snape and the marauders world were no longer refined like they were in his Hogwarts days, the marauders were just as distant with each other as they had been with Snape, in the end Sirius had no energy to argue, on the grounds of his fundamentals that were based on experiences back then.

"It will be fine, but I would like at least a monitoring charm put in place to prevent any mistreatment in case he shuffles his resentment onto Wilfred, he does that with Harry according to Sam"

"Oh ok that's good" replied an surprised Narcissa. Sirius began to laugh at the clear bewilderment that had encompassed his cousin.

"Give me some credit Narcissa while I might still act like a kid most of the time, I can still have some moments of maturity right?"

"Of course Siri" replied Narcissa trying to hide her reaction.

"Hey and anyway there isn't really anybody better that we know of the only alternative would have been Lily and there is not much chance of that now is there" Muttered Sirius. He was met with silence, he looked to Narcissa for the expectant remark but none came, she was just staring intently at him.

"What?"

"The duelling and dark arts masters.."

"No" snapped Sirius suddenly realising exactly why Narcissa had been hesitant. "No I won't allow it, not that he'd agree to it either."

"Sirius"

"Look Cissy, I haven't seen him for over a month, he hasn't once made time to try and reconcile, I thought you'd know that I wouldn't agree to this!"

"Yet you still haven't agreed to accept my invite to the ball"

"What the hell has that got anything to do with it!"

"Merlin, of course it has everything to do with it Sirius. If you really felt some distaste for James then you would start to move on leaving your Hogwarts days behind, the ball would be your fresh start, turning over a new leaf so to speak, so make a decision Sirius make a decision!" And with that Narcissa left.

Sirius knew she was right, he'd have to make an decision, he couldn't continue to fester or procrastinate, he must move forward by either establishing new counterparts or confront his best mate. The very thought of this made him disgusted, all he could see was Marlene's and James's faces entwined. Nope he was going to go to that damn ball he thought.

* * *

Harry woke up in a giddy mood, it was finally the day that he had looked forward to most since he had started Hogwarts, today was his first flying lesson at Hogwarts.

Harry couldn't wait he hadn't been on a broom for over a month, it was his favourite hobby not just because he was very good at it but because it was always the best thing to do when wanting to clear your head, it let him detach from the world for awhile.

Harry noticed though that some Gryffindors did not follow his own sentiments with regard to flying. Hermione was the most nervous, having never even seen anyone actually fly a broomstick before. At one point during the week she had stolen an cleaning brush from a cupboard and had preceded to scream at a laughing Samantha to help her. Neville wasn't too bothered about being good he was just worried about his lack of coordination and embarrassing himself. Ron though was funny he talked endlessly about Charlie and his brothers skill, seemingly never really considering that he would to now get to have a go.

The arrangement of flying lessons today also had the added bonus of replacing potions in the timetable. The only real disappointment Harry could see from what was planned for today was that they were sharing the lesson with the Slytherins, but Malfoy wasn't going to spoil it, in fact he couldn't wait to compete against him so he could really assess his own ability.

The notice board in the Gryffindor common room had directed the first years to meet Madam Hooch to the North exit of the castle at two o'clock that afternoon. The Gryffindors after finishing their History of magic hurried down the hallways toward the exit it to escape onto Hogwarts grounds.

They hadn't been this side of the castle much Harry noted when they rushed along, it was away from the main classrooms, with only the emergency portkey room of significance nearby. After stuttering out of the doorway, Harry observed a large well kept lawn in front of him, 'oh this must be Palace Green', Samantha had mentioned it numerous times, the green stretched a distance out from the main castle, yet it was enclosed thanks to an outer wall, Sam was right it seemed a good place to come in the summer when it was warmer.

Looking ahead he saw the Slytherins already waiting, as were the brooms that Madam Hooch must have laid out for them. Really no place to leave a broom it should be hung up not chucked on the damp grassy floor, Merlin no wonder the school brooms were in an state thought Harry.

Madam Hooch barked at them to get a move on and then went back to tinkering with one of the schools spare broomsticks that had seen better days, all the Gryffindors awkwardly started moving and standing next to their chosen broom. Harry in his place already looked over to the Slytherins, quickly gauging their reaction.

Half of them looked terrified, leading that group seemed to be Roper, followed closely behind by Pansy and Nott. Then obviously there was the keen group including Malfoy, Zabini and Tracey. Bulstrode, Crabbe and Goyle looked just as gormless as they normally did. Harry's thoughts quickly came back to where was Daphne?

Right now we are all here, "Good afternoon, class."

"Good afternoon, Madam Hooch." Replied the whole class.

"Now stick your dominant arm out over the broom and use the command UP", Harry struggled not to roll his eyes at this, honestly you never usually did this, most just pick their broomstick up the Muggle way.

Harry quickly started looking for Daphne again to make sure he hadn't just missed her, when he reaffirmed she was missing he was enveloped in deep thought, to the extent when it was broken all eighteen other students had indeed managed to lift up their Brooms.

"Mr Potter please demonstrate it to me" Harry had missed it all, he was left frozen looking slightly idiotic until, Hermione next to him edged slightly over,

"Do something Harry, make an effort" whispered Hermione, not sure what he was meant to do Harry commanded the broom up, which responded dutifully first time, he then gripped the broom like his father had taught him and set off into the air gracefully, hovering a meter above the ground with great stability.

"Mr Potter, their will be no showing off in this class, ten points from Gryffindor, Please see to it that you return to the ground." Harry did so begrudgingly.

"Now that Mr Potter has returned to the ground I would like you all when I blow my whistle to kick off from the ground, trust yourselves and let the broom react accordingly, I want you to rise two feet off the air and then come straight back down by leaning slightly on the front of your broom!"

Of course all did not go well his dad had mentioned to him the first flying lesson he participated in, it had ended up with a muggleborn breaking her arm, Neville being his uncoordinated self got nervous, and had kicked off a little too hard, he began to rise steadily showing no signs of stopping,

Neville either realised this or just slipped but suddenly he was careering back to the floor, he hit the floor with a thud, and then a delayed groan. The whole class immediately ran toward him surrounding the hurt boy.

"Out of the way, out of the way!" Demanded Madam Hooch whom had seemingly reacted last to the whole event. She walked up to Neville looked at him carefully for a minute and assessed he had a broken wrist.

"None of you're to move from your positions now, you will leave the brooms on the ground until I get back, if you don't you will be put on the train and sent back to where you have come from, is that clear!"

"Yes Madam Hooch" replied the class as a collective. Once she was gone Harry quickly made his way over too Tracey Davis, in the aim to see where Daphne was.

"Hey" whispered Harry as he stood beside the small brunette.

"Potter" greeted Tracey with a curt nod.

"Where is…" he was cut short by Tracey whom had guessed what he was about to say

"She's at some family thing I don't know what about"

"Right erm". Harry now was stuck in an awkward place, he'd spoken to Tracey maybe five times in his whole life and now he was stood alone with her.

"Honestly Potter I'm not going to bite your arm off despite how mad I imagine Daphne has made me out to be"

"Right well, I'll be off" making his way back to Hermione, but before he got their laughter broke out among the other Slytherins.

"Honestly, what a waste of Pureblood stock he is, he might as well be a squib"

"Shut up Malfoy," snapped Parvati Patil.

"Oh and look he's dropped that thing his gran sent to him at breakfast this morning, what a shame" spoke Draco confidently raising it aloft above his head to display it in front of the Slytherins.

"Pass it here Malfoy" responded Harry silently.

"Yeah right, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find, maybe somewhere high, so that he can practice his woeful technique eh?"

"Pass it here" spoke Harry a little louder, Malfoy though had already jumped onto his broom and set off into the air, Harry wasn't going to lie, his technique did look remarkably refined. "Come on Potter you must have had some practice at that home of yours" he remarked baiting Harry.

Harry didn't care now what Madam Hooch had said he mounted his broom,

"No! Shouted Hermione, you'll get yourself into trouble Harry! And lose points for Gryffindor."

Harry didn't listen he soared into the air making easy work of catching up to Malfoy, it felt great, he felt alive, it reminded him of playing with his dad and Sirius in back garden at the manor. Once he'd got in front on Malfoy, he shouted above the wind.

"Give it up Malfoy, or I'll knock you of your broom."

"Your good Potter I'll give you that, but I don't really see you as a beater I'm not to afraid about you knocking me off my broom" Harry instinctively launched himself at Malfoy, they were both moments away from a collision when Malfoy just got out of the way.

"Are you mad we could of both fell" sneered Malfoy

"Not to big now are you without those two clowns next to you eh?"

"Stuff it Potter, I don't want it anyway, I hope you can catch and with that he chucked the remembrall high into the air. Harry took a while to locate it in the sky. He saw the remembrall reach its peak height and then started to descend quickly to the ground. Harry breathed in knowing he'd have to execute a well timed dive, he then took off with a great amount of speed.

The ground getting closer and closer, his heartbeat rising, he was going to feel this in the morning he reckoned just before it hit the ground he stuck his arm out, stretching and then he felt the ball on his palm, reacting he snatched it while at the same time leaning back to halt the brooms downward momentum all in one fluid movement. He looked up he'd done it, he done it!

All his energy suddenly caught up with him dispelling it through a loud "WHOOOOOO!"

"HARRY POTTER!" And his buzz was suddenly beaten out of him, at the far side of the lawn stood an stoic looking Professor McGonagall. She quickly strode over to him, muttering under her breath

"Never in all my time at Hogwarts…" Harry looked up at the professor whom in his first two months of Hogwarts had never shown any emotion beyond a stern expression, yet she displayed an conflicted look

"..You could have broken your neck.."

Parvati spoke up "don't blame it on him prof.."

"Be quiet Miss Patil"

"Potter follow me

* * *

At this very point in time there was a different confrontation taking place in one of the many spare offices in Hogwarts castle. The confrontation was far from the one sided telling off Harry was getting, instead it had led to what only could be described as an heated argument. Of course this was mainly due to the two participants having very outspoken and perhaps vain attitudes, of course it was between two Black family members.

"What the hell do you mean we're going to this ball! You've told me all your life to not be like them, even encouraged me to be different, and now you want me to come with yourself and have me dress up all prissy!"

"Merlin what is wrong with you I'm only asking for this small favour, what is wrong with skipping one night at school to accompany me too a ball!"

"Maybe because you haven't given me any good reason why you've suddenly change your mind! Maybe I'd come with you if you gave me a good excuse!"

"I don't have to explain my decisions to you I'm your father and you will do as I say!"

"Again you can't force me to come, you can't make me leave school."

"Why do you have to be so infuriating, you're so stubborn, Wilfred was happy to come so why can't you just come along?"

"WILFRED's GOING!"

"Yes Narcissa thought it would be a good idea for him to integrate more with pureblood customs."

"Integrate? Dad if you haven't noticed we don't integrate, we're the cast out purebloods, we don't affirm to their ideas, why would bloody Wilfred need to integrate!"

"Bloody hell maybe because he wants to Samantha, ever think about that?"

"Well why would you let him dad you know how they treat kids, and how some of them still are, he might be gone but theirs still hundreds of them in that crowd that sympathise with him"

"Now you're clutching at straws Samantha, this has nothing to do with Voldemort and his followers, all I want is for you to come with me and be on my arm through the night"

"Oh so it's because you haven't got a date?" Replied Samantha scrunching her nose up in the process,

"No, it's not just that but you coming would help with that"

"I would have thought the great Sirius Black would have a lady at his call for such an event" replied Samantha sarcastically.

"Well I don't Samantha and it would be easier if you just came with me"

"And why would you not have a lady at your beck and call, you usually do" replied Samantha accusingly.

"I'm not having this discussion with my thirteen year old daughter"

"Is it because you're hidden away in the manor for the last month, to avoid Uncle James"

"Samantha that is none of your business, you have been at school you know nothing about the situation, and I know Wilfred hasn't said anything"

"Ah so you're even acting like a pureblood head now, I mean monitoring letters Merlin dad what's next, am I getting an betrothal contract?"

"Samantha!"

"Well dad you may have stopped Wilfred but dear little Rose has been sending Harry a letter at least once a day talking about it, how can you not even let them see each other!"

"Again it is my decision"

"I mean come on dad, you're going so overboard, it can't be that bigger deal that you would stop two nine year olds from talking to each other"

"It's for the best, I know I can't stop you from talking to Harry, but I would prefer it if you don't talk or at least socialise as much"

"What, the fuck dad, I'm not doing that"

"Well you should"

"Why what could the Potters have possibly done to cause this monumental change?"

"We don't need to discuss this Samantha"

"Is it something to do with Marlene?" Asked Samantha silently just above a whisper.

"Leave it alone"

"Dad?"

"SAMANTHA, I've told you that we do not talk about Marlene, I've told you that since you were six"

"Dad?"

Sirius gave up and slumped down in his seat, "Samantha I have severed ties with the Potters, our house needed a new direction, which would put all of us in a awkward place if we also continue to be associated with the Potters"

"What direction?"

"New alliances, reconciliation with the whole family, and.."

"And what?"

"I begin to look for… someone else"

"What does that mean dad?"

"I have to move on Sam, please just cooperate, I'm struggling already without this, I can't cope ok Sam and I won't be able to function without at least some support from you."

"Why isn't Wilfred's support sufficient" Samantha threw back nastily.

"It just isn't ok sweetheart, I can't tell you why"

"Can't or won't?"

"Sam"

"Why dad I should know, it's unfair to me and Wilfred…you've always favoured me, you try and hide it, you try, most of the time you treat us the same but on the off time you act different, it's their dad I know it is. Heck you treat Harry sometimes more like a son than Wilfred! Help me understand dad why?"

"Samantha, I love Wilfred more than you know"

"I know but I've seen it, just tell me why!"

"I'm sorry Sam I can't"

"Dad I will accept what you're doing but I can't do what your asking. I can't stop talking to Harry he's family, he's my brother ok. I have nothing else to say with regard to the rest but I'm not going to start spending time with Cygnus and the least I know about your private life the better I suppose."

"Thank you Samantha"

"It's fine dad, is that it because Harry will have just finished his first flying lesson I want to see his expression afterwards"

"Ok" Samantha made her way over toward the door just before she left Sirius spoke

"Sam?"

"Yeah"

"You look beautiful today,.. just like your mum" Samantha left the room in silence, never once had her dad mentioned her mum over the years, she was just left bewildered.

* * *

Harry was standing in front of McGonagall's desk in her classroom. Trying to stand tall despite being under the eyes of the professor whom despite had acted sternly toward him on the way to the classroom seemed to have warmed up a bit once in the classroom, Harry thought that he might even see a sign of a shrewd smile.

"Mr Potter you have been at school for less than two months yet you have managed to find yourself repeatedly at the centre of mischief. Most first years mr Potter usually keep their head down, work hard and make a couple of friends in the process, and maybe record a misdemeanour once in the whole year, which is usually in the form of an missed assignment."

"You however seem to be quite different. First there was the train, second the spicy soup, yes I know that was you and the two Weasley twins, then if my intuition is correct you obtained a scar on your hand, which I think we both know is from a certain cabinet and to top it off this morning I see an eleven year old boy drop fifty metres in the air to catch an worthless object while he's not under supervision, now what do you have to say for yourself Harry"

"Maybe Madam Hooch shouldn't of trusted a class full of eleven year olds on their own with broomsticks, especially since Neville could of walked to the infirmary himself" shrugged Harry, only when he'd said it did he realise what he'd said. 'Shit' he thought.

McGonagall surprisingly just smiled. "Madam Hooch is an very good quidditch player, but I must say not a teacher, now while your attitude should quite frankly upset me it somehow is infuriatingly charming, much like two individuals I remember from yesteryear."

"Now you will be put on probation any more nonsense that is blatant I will have no choice but to put you up in detention for quite a while. Now to more important matters, this is the first year Gryffindor has a decent enough team to win the quidditch cup, yet we are missing an important part in my team,…a seeker."

Harry was quickly thinking, no way is she going to assign me seeker that's unheard of, they even have a rule against it.

"I'm afraid I can't assign you my seeker even if I begged Dumbledore, since it is now a school rule but there are many people that could overturn such a decision. All you have to do is look in the right places, and then pull on their distinctively let's say blonde heartstrings" winked McGonagall before quickly dismissing Harry from the classroom.

Harry left confused reflected on McGonagall's words, 'heartstrings', 'blonde heartstrings, distinctively blonde, distinctively blonde, of course Malfoy,… Malfoy's dad must be able to overturn such a decision,… great well he'll never help overturn a decision for a Potter well that's a bust. Harry thought when he was walking down the corridor, far down the corridor and around the corner two Slytherin girls were in the midst of a conversation.

"So Daphne have you heard about Malfoy's ball, of course you have Pansy hasn't stopped wittering on about it for the last week."

"Your point Tracey" responded a tight lipped Daphne.

"Just making a conversation Daph, Jeesh it would help if you were at least a little polite."

"Sorry Tracey I'm just trying to focus on what my father discussed with me" to which Daphne pushed aside, to give her full attention to Tracey.

"Anyway the way Pansy is going on about it you would think only royalty is going to the damn thing, but even my family got a invitation weren't even a fully pureblooded family. Every tom, dick and Harry is probably going"

"And?" Asked Daphne knowing fully well her friend was either going to ask a question or go into one of her long rants.

"Well after your absence this morning for your family matter I was just wondering if you also got an invitation" asked an curious Tracey.

"Yes we also received an invitation"

"Your dad said no right? I mean my dad did, saying that the Malfoys had never included us before and saw no reason for the change in heart unless Lucius Malfoy needed something from us, so he politely declined."

"Father said yes to the invitation"

"WHAT!" Screeched Tracey.

"Yeah father followed your dads reasoning but believed that he could use the invitation toward his own advantage, whatever he meant by that"

"Unbelievable the first time I get an invitation to one of those posh pureblood dos, you actually decide to go to one, Merlin I want to hex my dad!"

Daphne just rolled her eyes, she knew Tracey may look down on pureblooded bigotry, but she loved big occasions and events. It did leave Daphne however by herself she imagined for the evening.

"At least you won't have to politely talk with Malfoy and Parkinson among other people for the whole night, I would find you as the lucky one"

"Well you don't have to Daphne" responded Tracey coyly.

"I've seen that look before Tracey what are you thinking?"

"Well from what I've seen and heard from our beloved pureblooded chatterbox, the event is an traditional pureblood ball." Daphne immediately caught on to what Tracey was hinting at.

"Nope that's not going to happen!"

"Why not! They can't stop you, all the traditional custom dictates that you can take anybody you want as a partner!"

"Yes but as lovely as that thought is I don't kn.."

"Daphne as I'm sure you know the only way the hosts could object and dispel you from the event is if you one; attend with an member of a family that has an official discord with the Malfoy's, made in the form of an formal wizarding challenge or toward your own family."

"Which correct me if I'm wrong but his family doesn't have an official discord with the Malfoys."

"He wouldn't go anyway, it's not his scene, can you remember he didn't even like the event his family hosted."

"Maybe but I'm fairly sure he isn't that opposed to the idea of having the opportunity to leave Hogwarts for the evening without being under his parents eyes"

"I still don't know how I'd get him to agree though" Tracey just rolled her eyes, stopped Daphne and adamantly spoke,

"You're Daphne Laurel Greengrass, heiress to a sacred twenty eight family, the prettiest girl in our whole year, you're his best friend you get him to agree by just asking! You ask and he will come!"

"I suppose, I'll ask him at tea"

"Oh what a scandal!" Shrieked an excited Tracey. "Heiress Greengrass taking an Potter into his rivals den under the nose of Malfoy. What a way to make your first date dramatic Daph!"

"It is not a date Tracey, he's simply company" responded a frustrated Daphne. The two turned the corner and came face to face with a very familiar shaggy black haired boy. Tracey began to start giggling,

"Well how about that, it must be magic"

"Be quiet Tracey!"

"Harry"

"Daphne,…missed you out there this afternoon, had too much of an awful experience on my broomstick to try any others?" joked Harry yet missing very much the innuendo he'd just made something only Tracey picked upon. Through her laughter she asked Harry about McGonagall.

"She put me on probation, she did hint though that if I could overturn the rule that bans first years from quidditch then I could be on the team"

"Whoa you only got.."

"Now is not the time Tracey" wide eyed Daphne trying to tell her friend to make herself scarce.

"Oh right, erm well I've suddenly remembered I've left my books in the classroom, see you later"

"Well that's weird" remarked Harry as he watched the brunette scamper off.

"What's weird Harry" asked Daphne frustratedly wanting to get her question out of the way.

"Well we've just had an flying lesson"

"And?"

"You don't bring books to a flying lesson Daph" quipped Harry smiling down at her.

"Oh yes… well she is weird"

"Alright I need go and see if Neville is alright, he seemed a bit ruffed up" before he turned Daphne quickly dragged him back, something which surprised both kids. Daphne began to flush from her aggressive action but fought through it,

"Harry, I was well wondering if you'd like to come to a ball with me." Harry reacted exactly how Daphne imagined he would, mouth agape, his whole body stunned. Realising she'd made a mistake Daphne began to backtrack,

"Don't worry actually Harry it's alright I'll just go o.."

"No, Daph you just shocked me..erm I mean, I've never been to a ball or anything like that but erm erm, well Sirius always said that the boy was supposed to ask if erm"

"Harry you don't have to go I just asked so you would keep me company" asked a slightly disgruntled Daphne, yet she wasn't sure why.

"I'll go Daphne alright if you want me too" Daphne was suddenly feeling a bit lighter.

"I mean it should be fun right, I mean it'll just be like seeing you at home but without parent supervision right, oh and we could come up with a way for Lucius Malfoy to like me, yeah I'll go to the ball with you."

Daphne immediately reverted back to feeling slightly disgruntled, "yes that'll be fine Harry it's on Halloween I'll tell you more later" Harry nodded disappearing off toward the great hall where he met up with Ron.

"About time somebody turned up!" Remarked an irritated Ron.

"Hey what's wrong with you mate?"

"Well one Malfoy's been sending charmed notes over to me about you getting expelled which I don't know how to shield, Longbottom is still in the infirmary, Hermione was called over by the Headmaster! Leaving me with these two idiots!" He pointed at Dean and Seamus.

"Hey there is nothing stupid about wondering who would win in a swimming race between an dolphin and an hippogriff."

"This is a first, Ron Billius Weasley has admitted to missing Hermione Granger's company, I thought you'd never say it, I knew you appreciated her company"

"Shut up Harry"

"And why would Harry need to shut up Ronald" said the bookworm from behind them.

"No reason" responded Ron quickly.

"So miss Granger I hear you have friends in quite the high places hmm" spoke Harry with an raised eyebrow. Hermione immediately blushed from the attention, but then responded,

"Harry you've been to the headmasters office too, before me in fact, so none of that… whatever it was that you were doing"

"What did he want" asked Ron between mouthfuls of shepherds pie. "He invited me to the Malfoy ball" whispered Hermione.

"What!" Responded Ron. "You can't go to that it will be full of dark wizards, and you're a muggleborn they'll hate you even more, no offence"

"Well that's why Dumbledore wants to bring me, he said that maybe my intelligence will persuade a few of them that your parents family makes no difference. Plus he wanted me to learn more about pureblooded culture."

"But you're not going are you" responded a resolute Ron.

"I thought it would be a good learning opportunity"

"But Hermione" whined Ron.

"No Ronald"

"Hey Ron if it makes you feel any better about her safety I'm going to it too" said Harry offhandedly. The admission left both completely in shock. "Eh?"

"I'll be going to Malfoy's shindig"

"But the Potters and Malfoy's hate each other" stated the more coherent Hermione.

"Yeah but I'm not going with my family, since we didn't get an invite believe it or not."

"So how come you're going?"

"I'm going with somebody else for company" shrugged Harry.

"For company?"

"Yeah Daphne asked and I said yes" and with that Harry just began eating his shepherds pie. Leaving his two friends astounded.

After tea the three Gryffindors made their way up to the common room, all three making small talk about lessons, quidditch and finally about other people in their year. Like always Hermione left early to get to sleep on time, Ron bored decided to follow up soon after leaving Harry alone on the sofa, looking around, there was only a smidgen of people left in the common room seven altogether.

Harry was about to make his own way up when Samantha walked in briskly, not looking particularly happy. She needed to vent, Harry knew the look. He pulled her into an slightly hidden part of the common room away from the curious eyes.

"You want to talk" asked Harry softly, Samantha just nodded, he quickly got out his cloak chucked it at her then said "I'll go now, in five minutes you walk toward the girls dormitories then once away from the prying eyes put the cloak on, my beds the third one along alright" and with that he was gone.

Five minutes later both of them were on Harry's bed with the curtains closed, with a muffliato

Charm cast around the bed.

"So what's up Sam?"

"Dads just acting differently"

"Differently how?"

"Erm well did you know that he's actually cut ties with your family, the alliance doesn't exist anymore he even asked me to try and distance myself from you"

"Well that's clearly working" muttered Harry sarcastically, he was given a shove for it by Sam.

"I'm serious Harry"

"Maybe he is but I'm not worried"

"How can you not be worried!" Screeched Sam.

"He won't be able to stop us from seeing each other, especially at Hogwarts, so if that's all your worried about Sam, don't get yourself too worked up about it"

"It's not just that Harry"

"What else is there?"

"He was going on about all these new alliances and everything but really I don't care about that, but he said he was going to start dating seriously again!"

"Samantha can't your dad do that?"

"Yeah but he doesn't think like that Harry he's supposed to be a dog, not literally" she said quickly before Harry could make a snarky comment.

"Sam is that it because I can't see what wou.."

"He mentioned my mum" burst out Samantha, this information did leave Harry speechless, never in his life had he heard any of the adults he knew in his life talk about Samantha's mum. Even his parents avoided the subject.

"What did he actually say Sam" worded Harry carefully.

"He said I looked like her, that's it, it's stupid I can get worked up about that one small sentence. Merlin I'm such a wimp"

"Hey none of that Sam you could probably still beat me up, right" grinned Harry. "And he's never mentioned her before so, I think your justified to act a bit weirdly"

"He said I looked like her Harry! He said I was beautiful!"

"I know you've said that already Sam"

"Yes but don't you get it Harry, I wasn't just from an one night stand, He actually knew my mum personally, emotionally"

"What's an one night stand" asked an puzzled Harry completely lost by what Sam had said.

"Oh yeah.. I forgot anyway what I meant was that my dad knows my mum personally not just briefly" Harry still looked befuddled, Sam sighed this was so not the person to speak to about this now she thought about it.

"Ok"

"I now have to go to this damn ball too"

"Really I'm going to! Great another person I know that's coming, I might actually have fun"

"Why are you going?" Queried an surprised Samantha.

"Daphne asked me to go"

"Did she now, well that's not really a surprise now I think about it, you make a cute couple"

"We're not a couple! She just wanted the company!"

"Of course I didn't mean it like that I merely meant it as you will look the part going with one another, I mean you dance well with each other"

"Don't remind me I still don't get why Annabelle forced us to learn last summer together."

"Well I think you will enjoy it Harry"

"Yeah especially with you being their, you can help me and Daphne get Lucius Malfoy to like me so that I can join the quidditch team early" after a brief moment of chuckling between the two, Samantha quickly looked concerned,

"Harry please tell me you didn't mention this to Daphne"

"What? about the ploy with Malfoy of course I did, I told her it was one of the main elements to why I'm actually deciding to go"

"Dear Merlin you're an nitwit"

"What did I do something wrong?"

"Harry, tip of the day for you, when an pretty girl wants to go to the ball with you, you do not justify it by agreeing to go so that you can act out some ploy ok,? even if it's not a date, and you don't like each other like that, it would stills hurt the girls feelings that you wouldn't want to go with her just as company ok?"

"Oh, but I would of gone anyway if Daphne really wanted me to go! I don't think she was that upset about it either!"

"Trust me I would be upset so would have been slightly upsetting, ok?"

"Yeah" sighed Harry

"Speaking of Daphne is this how you got her up into your bed, the first night of school?

"Yeah"

"Are you going to snuggle with me too" teased Samantha.

"You can leave now" muttered Harry pushing Samantha out of his bed playfully.

* * *

Next morning Harry had silently made his way down to breakfast, Halloween was only three days away and Dumbledore being Dumbledore had already themed the great hall similar to that of a Muggle home, with skeletons hanging, pumpkins carved around the floor.

The scene caused Harry to remember exactly what Samantha had said last night about the Halloween ball and how he'd mistreated Daphne. Great he thought I'm going to have to apologise, not to mention finding away of getting my robes delivered to Hogwarts without alerting my parents.

Harry looked toward the Slytherin table to which the blonde witch was silently eating, listening closely to an enthusiastic Tracey. Harry got up quickly and boldly made his way over,

"Miss Greengrass I was hoping that I could borrow you for a second." All the Slytherin eyes snapped to him, judging his action carefully, "it is about the potion Snape has asked for us to brew next lesson"

"Ok I will be along in an second Potter" replied a puzzled Daphne.

After five minutes Daphne followed Harry out into the hallway. "What do you want Harry because it sure hasn't anything to do with potions since you've almost purposefully underachieved to antagonise Snape."

"Well can't I just come over to the Slytherin table and have a talk with my best friend"

"Simply said no you can't" replied Daphne snootily.

"Look Daphne I realised that I wasn't particularly erm erm let's say gentlemanly when you asked about the ball. Now I would like to set that right by acting accordingly ok?"

"Ok?" Responded Daphne cautiously. Harry lowered himself on one knee and proceeded to talk softly,

"Daphne Laurel Greengrass will you please let me attend the Malfoy ball with you, so I can have the honour of having your company" Daphne just laughed at the heart warming gesture.

"It would be my pleasure Harry" she the pecked him on the cheek blushing at the same time. Quickly withdrawing she became serious, "I'm wearing a light blue dress, don't wear anything that clashes" and with that she was gone.

"What was that about" asked an inquiring voice behind him.

"Lenny, I haven't seen you properly in three days where have you been?"

"Around" Responded Linfred vaguely, "but you didn't answer my question oh brother of mine"

"Remember Lenny I'm eighteen minutes older"

"Still not answering the question"

"What's there to say other than that I talked with Daphne"

"So you and Daphne often talk about dresses and how blue goes with certain colours, I always had you down as more of the stereotypical testosterone fuelled lad but I suppose my eleven and half years of knowing you I completely misjudged you"

"Lenny you have such wit" remarked Harry whom had started off walking back to the great hall with a wide smile on his face. He sat between Hermione and Ron.

"So I assume that from your grin that the little cute and innocent apology worked up a charm then with our favourite snake?" Asked Sam, while Lenny whom had followed Harry over to the Gryffindor table sat down next to her.

"So Samantha happens to know what's going on and yet you won't tell your own brother." Pouted Linfred.

"Alright fine, I'm going to that ball that the Malfoy's are hosting, with Daphne Ok? it's really not that much of big deal"

"Harry you're going to just walk into an known dark families house, with nothing but dress robes and an wand, that's just plain stupid are you mad, mum and dad warned both of us not to do anything foolish, I also thought Daphne wouldn't be that foolish" whispered an aghast Linfred.

"Give over Lenny, the Malfoy's are just as dark as the Blacks and the Greengrass's no offence Sam, there is no risk from where I'm standing" Linfred was just about to start off on an rampage when Samantha interrupted him,

"I wouldn't be to worried Lenny, considering I'll be there, so will my dad the Greengrass's parents, bloody hell even Dumbledore is attending, the Malfoy's aren't going to dare make any sort of venture against Harry while he's there" Lenny just stared for a bit letting the new information sink in before he snippily replied "I guess it will be alright then, but tell me in the future", all four heads turned to Harry to see an expectant happy Harry. Instead they were met with him looking worried.

"What's wrong Harry"asked Hermione tenderly. Harry gulped then gathered himself enough to reply hesitantly,

"Nobody told me that Cyrus and Annabelle were going to be there"

"Harry, I'm a muggleborn and even I knew that too be invited to such an event it is the head of house that receives the invitation, not his daughter, of course they would be coming what's wrong with that?"

"Merlin Cyrus is going to string me up for going on a date with Daphne after the incident in the summer, fuck!",

"I thought that you said it was just for company nothing more, you said nothing about it being a date" butted in Samantha snidely.

"It's not!" Blurted out Harry instantly, "but I'm not sure Cyrus will see it that way"

"Stop freaking out Harry he won't do anything in front of everybody" replied Linfred, "but what did happen in the summer?"

"Not much, you don't think that erm erm maybe Daphne's grandparents will be there do you. Hermione replied immediately.

"Well from what I've read about pureblood balls and customs if one is to invite an head of house to the event, then the Malfoy's must be able to accommodate all to whom the head of house is willing to take with him, so it's within their rights to go, why is that problem?"

"Oh only for Harry, it's just if there is anyone who disapproves with Harry more than Cyrus or even probably Lucius Malfoy it's Daphne's Grandma" joked Lenny, enjoying his brothers misfortune.

"Great I thought it was going to be a fun evening" groaned Harry.

"Erm Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"How are you going to get some dress robes between now and Friday, since you can't exactly go and see your mum and dad about it" asked Samantha.

"Well that will be easy" replied Linfred nonchalantly, as if that was not an problem at all.

"Yeah, easy right" muttered Harry "I reckon I can just visit the headmasters office use the floo network, get into our home, sneak upstairs grab my robe and then make it out all undetected, sounds perfectly easy" remarked Harry sarcastically.

"You're so dramatic Harry, I suppose being the chosen one it comes with the territory eh? Quipped Linfred, "anyway, it seems you have forgotten that an member of the so called terrible twosome is still at home, probably bored out of her mind waiting for something to do. I can't imagine her even batting an eyelid if you asked her to secretly send your robes off with hedwig under mum and dads noses. Especially for her big brother."

"Merlin I could kiss you Lenny, that's great" and with that Harry got up and ran off to the owelry. "Terrible twosome?" Asked Ron with an eyebrow raised.

* * *

The family of four reached England via the ferry across from the continent, they were met by a cold gusty wind, with light fading and the cold descending on them they scurried to the tavern that was one of the few magical establishments in Hull. The father of the family walked purposefully toward the bar, he strode with an air of authority.

"There should be one room booked under the surname Rowle for this evening" he commanded with great authority. The short old man whom was in fact the owner glanced over the visitors whom while had been battered by the long journey seemed to be wearing very expensive robes,

"Mr Rowle are your sure you wouldn't feel more comfortable booking two rooms, I'm sure your family would appreciate the space" smiled the owner clearly looking out for his own pockets.

"One room will be sufficient, we're an very close knit family now please could you direct us to our room we have had an very long day"

"Of course sir, follow me" the family followed in pursuit with the two children falling behind their parents, both looking unimpressed with the setting they were in. Once the inn keeper left the four members in the small daintily room, they proceeded to empty elements inside of their bags.

"Father why have we come to a grotty dump like this, I can feel the dampness in the walls already". The man just stared at him, "Callum, I informed you awhile ago that if I wanted you to know I would have told you, show some patience" snapped his father that quickly left the room.

"Morgana he's getting worse, you know he hexed me yesterday mother, hexed me! just for inspecting an Muggle car! I'm telling you he's losing it!"

"Callum, your father is under an enormous amount of stress, to which you will never know, so I ask of you to cooperate in the same manner your sister is doing" replied the tall blonde, gesturing to the small black haired girl sitting quietly on her bed,

"Yeah well Morgan doesn't care about anything as long as she has a damn book in her hand"

The girl just sighed "brother that is not true, it's just I simply see no reason to waste any amount of energy upon a task that is deemed to fail, if they wanted us knowing they would have told us at the start of our travels."

"So you think taking us out of Durmstrang doesn't require an explanation, we'd been there for three years we were actually settled, for the first time in my life I was actually having an alright time" at that point the tall dark haired father walked back in.

"Well I've organised travel for us to get to Inverness, from there I will leave the three of you on Halloween while I go see a man about his dog"

"Really dad an Muggle expression, I thought your whole darkening soul was against using such vocabulary" challenged Callum.

"First there is no dark or light in the magical world Callum, I'm no darker now than I was say eleven years ago, more that I mere a more corrupted person, second I can use such an expression when I'm using it quite literally. Third l will not put up with that petulant attitude any further consider that your last warning"

"So it is done you have agreed to meeting him?"

"I have arranged an meeting of course, I wouldn't expect to achieve my objective immediately, I imagine that we will be in this dull country for the foreseeable future."

"We grew up here, I think you will cope" snarked the blonde. "Tell me dear husband while I know that you're keen to obtain information from an certain individual, I do wonder what you're plan is once you have gained it"

"To hopefully dear undo some of the residual effects that happened on the eve of Halloween those many years ago"

"That was your decision to make and you made it, there is no way of undoing the past, no witch or wizard has ever been able to release such curse, I'm afraid that is the scourge of an Potter ritual"

"Support is all I ask Cicily"

"Hopefully this dog you talk of can give us our own miracle on Halloween" Responded the blonde cryptically.

 **Thanks for reading, so Sirius is finally moving on with some acceptance from his family, Harry and Daphne are attending the ball as friends and the introduction of an puzzling family that will no doubt have great importance in the future, hopefully they're the last of the OCs.** **Next chapter will be the Malfoy ball where no doubt some confrontations will take place, The Potters in general will have a greater focus. The mysterious family, the canon plot and Dumbledore will also be more involved.**


	7. Malfoy Ball

**This chapter is mainly on the Malfoy Ball, I realise now after looking back at the chapter it has only a small amount of plot involved. It mainly is a chapter where interaction between the character takes paramount. I've added a bit of Rose Potter early on just so the story isn't completely focused on Harry. Please review or message me your thoughts, and thanks again for reading.**

Disclaimer: I neither own the Harry Potter universe nor the characters they all belong to JK Rowling.

Lily was fed up, James had been grouchy for the last few weeks, they'd been bickering for some time over the Dumbledore incident and how she'd been lured in. Furthermore the lack of Sirius and Remus had prevented him from being able to let off his own steam. God she just wanted a bit of relaxation time with him, she was brought out of her thoughts by a high pitched voice.

"So mum Astoria told me that she got to meet up with one of her friends today, how come I don't spend much time with anybody my age?"

"Well we don't know many people that have a daughter your age sweetie"

"How come Astoria got to meet somebody don't we know everybody the Greengrass's know?"

"No darling we don't always stay in the same social circles,.. I'm sure Micky will play with you if you ask, I'm just a bit busy sweetie to play"

"Micky's rubbish at playing, he always loses on purpose, for some reason he doesn't want to win, it's rubbish! You must know somebody my age mum!"

"Well actually I lied before, we do know many children your age, however we aren't close enough to the families to completely trust them"

"Mrs Greengrass trusted a family!"

"Who was the family Rose?"

"Well her friend was called Helene DuPont, Astoria said she was great, I never meet anybody fun or great, I only ever see Astoria or Wilfred and I don't even see him anymore!"

"Yes well you have your dad and Uncle Sirius to blame for that, so don't complain to me"

"But it's unfair mum, Harry and Lenny got to see Samantha, Neville, Daphne and each other I only ever see one person!"

"That's all very good Rose but I nee.."

"Mum if you don't find me a friend I'm going to tell Samantha about what daddy and uncle Padfoot argued about!"

"How missy do you know about that?"

"I heard you and dad talking"

"It's rude to eavesdrop Rose!" Answered Lily sternly.

"Friend!" Shouted Rose crossing her arms across her body.

"Honey" Responded Lily tiredly.

"Friend!"

"Alright I'll ask around ok honey but I want you to keep what you overheard a secret please, otherwise I will backtrack on finding somebody ok"

Two weeks later Lily was watching a gleeful Rose whom was changing her outfit every five minutes, buzzing around the bedroom her excitement was radiating across the room. Lily just chuckled to herself she couldn't believe a girl could get so excited about visiting some stranger. Of course the Weasleys weren't really strangers since Lily had met Molly and Arthur on numerous occasions but Rose had only met their daughter Ginny once for a brief moment.

An hour or so later they found themselves at the doorway of the Weasley's burrow, on a cold autumn day. Lily had only been to the Weasley's house once, but it was distinctly how she remembered, unorganised and looking as if it was about to fall down, but she loved it really. Rose's reaction was brilliant her mouth still hadn't closed, Lily thought that while the old magical families lived in large manors for hundreds of years, the real reflection of a magical home was really the Weasley's house.

"Honey you might want to close your mouth or you might swallow a fly" laughed Lily and like that Rose snapped her mouth shut, Lily walked up to the door and knocked. There was a loud noise combined with a few more before a chubby middle aged women opened the door with a giant smile on her face, one which could only be returned..

"Good afternoon Molly" smiled Lily.

"Come in, come in, it's lovely to see you Lily, it's been a while, Arthur and I were overjoyed with your suggestion about a play date with the two girls."

"Well I'm just happy to finally get the urchin out of my hair Molly, I can't thank you enough really" replied Lily while ruffling Rose's hair.

"Mum!" Screeched an embarrassed Rose while diverting her head away from her mums hands.

"Oh no need to thank me Lily, I was just happy for Ginevra to finally spend some time with a girl rather than her six brothers. Honestly I forget sometimes that she's a girl!"

"So I'll pick her up after dinner tonight if that's ok Molly?"

"Yes great Lily, that will be perfectly fine"

"Ok honey I'll pick you up later, remember be polite and do try and keep the dirt off your clothes" Lily kissed the top of her head and proceeded out of the front door.

"So Rose, I'm Molly if you need me I'll be in the kitchen most likely, now Ginny is probably up in her bedroom just pop up, you should find it fine, it's on the first floor" and with that Rose began her way up the stairs quickly.

She reached the bedroom and walked into a small light airy bedroom, however the most noteworthy thing in the bedroom was the girl singing wildly while jumping on her bed in only her underwear.

Rose not knowing what to do just stood for a minute waiting until Ginny swivelled around and caught sight of the other girl in her room. Ginny clammed up immediately her face blushing red, quickly rushing off the bed and sticking on an oversized quidditch t shirt.

"Hi I'm Rose Potter, you must be Ginny!" Spoke Rose brightly, not too bothered about the show she'd just seen in front of her.

"Hi"responded the distraught looking Ginny. Rose realising she was still embarrassed decided to start the conversation.

"That's Gwenog Jones right? Captain the Holyhead Harpies, she's a really good player" pointed Ginny to an oversized poster on Ginny's bedroom wall.

"Good player! she's the best in the league" spoke Ginny enthusiastically.

"Yeah she is great… I like your outfit" remarked Rose looking to further the conversation. Ginny immediately flushed again thinking about before. Seeing the flush Rose quickly started "no no not that I mean the quidditch t-shirt!"

"Oh yeah well I do like her a lot" regarded Ginny giggling slightly.

"I liked your pink knickers too" teased Rose, grinning from ear to ear,

"I'm never going to live that down am I"

"Nope but as friendships go, I'd say that's a pretty fun way to start it, right?" laughed Rose. In response Ginny launched herself at Rose all awkwardness vanished as they began play wrestling on the floor.

After a minute they sat up out of breath, "you know I've never seen a house like this before, I mean I've only been in the Blacks, Greengrass's and my houses so hey it might be my house that's different right?" remarked Rose.

"Yeah maybe but us Weasley's have a specialty of being different" shrugged Ginny as she got up and put on some jogging bottoms.

"So..what do you want to do" asked Ginny

"It's just I'm not sure what other girls really like doing, I've only ever really been around my brothers" sighed Ginny.

"Well I've not got much experience either, I like you spend most of my time with my brothers but I do have one girl friend I suppose" Rose had missed Ginny flush when she mentioned her brothers, so when she looked up and saw Ginny blushing, she chalked it up as from what happened before.

"Ginny stop blushing, it's not that embarrassing!"

"Sorry, erm sorry, so what do you do with the other girl?"

"Well I'm not sure we should use Astoria as a good example"

"Why?"

"She's crazy" laughed Rose in so much enthusiasm that she started Ginny off laughing.

"How is she that crazy?"

"Well we either do stuff like braid our hair, or we're really mischievous like pranking people, I know they seem quite different"

"Well I'm surrounded by Fred and George for most of the year, so I'm used to pranking can we try that hair thing" pleaded Ginny.

"Yeah no Problem Gin"

After hours spent up in Ginny's room, plaiting hair, painting nails while listening to music the two kids decided to get something to eat. Rose followed Ginny downstairs, which creaked every time you moved on them.

Once they arrived at the kitchen Rose glimpsed two tall red heads speaking informally to Mrs Weasley. Ginny uncaring about the two new strangers nonchalantly walked in, before loudly expressing her hunger toward her mum.

"Ah little Ginny is hungry is she, I suppose I'll just have to rustle up some of those weeds I found over in Romania for you to have sometime" Ginny scrunching her face up Responded "Charlie you'll never get me to eat that rubbish!" To which the tall and broad red head was about to respond when he glanced up and saw Rose.

"Mum you never said we had another sister, why have you been so secretive!" Rose immediately blushed when the attention of all four was on her.

"Eh eh I'm Rose Potter, nice to meet you" approached the now slightly nervous Rose. Charlie being the warm soul he was disregarded the hand and pulled her up with ease above his head, looking mock intently at her.

"A Potter hmm, not an Weasley, well that's a pity, I suppose your hair is a bit off" he joked and put her back down to the floor gently. The elder of the two approached Rose with his hand out "sorry about my brother he is rather unclothed, being around burly dragons makes him forget how to act around people, I'm Bill Ginny's oldest brother and that over there is Charlie nice to meet you, welcome to the Weasleys"

* * *

Today was Halloween, Linfred woke up to an pitter patter against his large window next to his bed. Great the silencing charm on the windows has gone off again. The Ravenclaws were based up in the highest tower of Hogwarts, something that the dormitories took full advantage of. Their beds were raised, each set up against an large window frame, each bed being in its very own alcove. Getting out of bed he stumbled into Terry whom was stuffing an letter into his bag.

"Your up early?" Remarked Lenny.

"Yeah got to send this damn letter off to my mum before she has a hissy fit about not talking with MacDougal more." Sighed Terry.

"MacDougal? you mean Morag?" He was answered by a nod, "why would your mum want you to be hanging out with Morag? she's not particularly interesting."

"Maybe but our family is basically linked with theirs politically, making them family friends I guess"

"Humph I've not seen you talk to her that much, to be frank mate you probably talk to her the least with respect to all the girls in our house"

"Yeah well I can't really explain it but we've grown up around each other nothing really compels me to go over there and talk to her, I already know most things about her, so what's the point."

"I'm guessing your letter says otherwise?" Laughed Lenny.

"Yeah, it goes something like Morag and I sit together all the time in class and at dinner."

"We could sit with her at breakfast today, I'd love to know about your hidden secrets Boot" teased Lenny.

"Ha says an Potter." jeered Boot.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked an surprise Linfred.

"Well mate there is no secret about what happened on that day many years ago, yet nobody knows how and why it happened, accept your family."

"I doubt it's that interesting, mum and dad often dismiss it as an miracle."

"Yeah but I bet they know something about it" said Terry.

"Maybe, but all I know is it means I still have a brother, not much else to say really."

"How come you Potters don't publish the findings of the second magical firm you own?"

"What is this question time with Lenny? I only know of the sleekeasy company but again none of it really effects me at the minute so I'm not to bothered."

"I suppose" answered an disappointed Terry.

"At least answer me this, is it true that Harry is going to the Malfoy ball tonight?"

"Really Terry are you sure you aren't talking with Morag and her gossiping mates" quipped Lenny.

"That's an yes then, how come he's going? you Potters might be guarded on certain subjects, but it's well known you're not to big fans of the Malfoy family"

"Simple he's not going representing us Potters."

"Meaning?"

"He's going with the Greengrass's, I still don't see why he'd want to go though, it'll be mostly middle aged adults talking with maybe some drinking too"

"I imagine Greengrass has a large part to play in it"

"Suppose" answered Lenny indifferently.

"Suppose? That's all your giving me, Merlin don't be too tight lipped or anything, how come you weren't invited your friends with her to right?"

"Yeah because I'm definitely the type of friend she'd take to a ball with her, come on Boot! your supposed to be an Ravenclaw"

"What? you three grew up with each other I though you'd all be close friends"

"Maybe but I'll put it this way, the night of the duel fiasco, who did she turn up to support or more protect?" Lenny was met by silence "Yeah I thought so"

"Well this calls for the new objective for the day"

"Do tell me Boot what that is."

"Make Potter junior more attractive to girls."

"Shut up Boot I'm eleven for Merlin sake, if you don't stop I'll talk to Morag about you"

The two made their way down to the great hall where they found an expectant Daphne Greengrass waiting for them, not looking to impressed. "Hello Daphne" greeted Linfred cheerfully.

"Boot, Potter, I was wondering if you have seen your brother on your travels this morning" Asked an impatient Daphne.

"I didn't know you knew my elder brothers Greengrass" Responded Terry cheekily.

"Boot, your wit isn't very captivating, I suggest working on it if you're going to continue it as a method to engage with others" the response had left the quick witted Ravenclaw in a state of shock, not use to being answered back, Linfred just smiled.

"I have not seen him this morning Daphne, I imagine he's doing something with Hermione or Ron"

"Of course he's hanging out with that bloody clown Weasley" muttered an exasperated Daphne.

"Is there any particular reason you're wanting to see him?" Daphne seemed to consider something for a second before responding.

"I'm sure that you're aware about tonight?"queried Daphne vaguely, she was answered from a nod by Linfred.

"And since you two seemed to be joined at the hip at the moment I'm guessing that he knows to?" gestured Daphne at Boot, another nod was the response.

"Well your brother seems to have forgotten to arrange when he will be picking me up to take me to the ball. Since he hasn't been forthcoming I've made my own plans. Tell him that I will now be getting ready at home with my sister and that I shall meet him at the manor, that will be all."

"Hang on how Daphne is he supposed to get himself to the manor he doesn't know how to get there right?"

"Oh I know"

"You're going to let him work it out by himself?" Asked a smiling Linfred.

"Yes, please pass on the message, and Boot do try and improve your stance, it looks totally ungainly, as always nice to talk to you Linfred" and with that the blonde left.

"Wow!"

"Yep that's Daphne"

Moments later three individuals came lumbering in to the grand hall. All three seemed completely out of breath. "I told you Harry not to start a feud with bloody Peeves" groaned Ron.

"I'll get him to back down eventually Ron, we'll just have to endure him for the next month" smiled an confident Harry. Hermione just stared at the two of them and shook her head,

"That will be the last time I wait for you two in the common room for breakfast", murmured Hermione who then trotted off toward the Gryffindor table with an cumbersome Ron following hungry as always.

"Alright Lenny, Boot"

"Really Harry a feud with Peeves, how do you expect to win that contest exactly?"

"Don't worry younger brother, the much wiser twin knows how to beat Peeves at his own game just you watch and wait"

"Well much wiser brother I'm happy to inform you that Daphne will meet you at the manor, she also told me that you need to find your own way there" smirked Lenny

"What!.. oh well that's great, Just great this is just what I needed even more complications to this evening. Any suggestions Lenny, did she give you a hint where it was"

"I'm afraid not, but I wouldn't worry brother, I'm sure that your wise self will find an way to get to Malfoy Manor"

"She did this on purpose didn't she" groaned Harry.

"I imagine so, I think she might be trying to stop you being so engrossed in the golden trio"

"Golden trio?"

"Seriously Potter, everybody is already calling you that, how have you not heard it."

"Eh?"

"It's referring to you Ron and Hermione, you seem to be pretty engrossed with each other, for the last month or so"

"Maybe" shrugged Harry.

"Anyway, the golden trio have a mission for you tonight Lenny."

"That is?"

"Third floor, the door is locked and is charmed against alohomora, Hermione found an spell that is likely to work, we were wondering if you would mind testing it out?"

"Firstly why the hell are you going anywhere near that door, two why if you're so interested are you asking me to test it out?"

"Simple, school is a bit mundane, Ron and I were curious so we decided to see what was on the other side"

"How did you get Hermione into this"

"Oh that was simple we told her that the door was charmed against alohomora, she took it as a challenge to research a spell that could unlock the door."

"And my second question?"

"Oh that's simple, Dumbledore is taking Hermione as an guest to the ball, according to the Weasley twins it's his night to patrol that area of the school, so with him gone it would be a perfect time to try it"

"Again Harry why would I agree to do this?"

"Well a few weeks ago your mate over there agreed to an duel to liven up the weekend, I was offering the chance for you to do it again"

"I'm still not seeing a reason why I would bother"

"Well you're going to have to anyway"

"Why?"

"I told Susan and Hannah they are already in, you need to meet them this lunch time to organise it, see you later Lenny, Boot"

"What just happened?"

* * *

It was lunch time at Hogwarts and Harry was struggling to come up with an way of getting to Malfoy Manor without asking a Slytherin for help. In the end he realised that was the only way he was going to get there.

He entered the library and immediately caught sight of his brother, Boot, Susan and Hannah huddled around a table, great he thought it looks like they're going to find out what's behind that door. He looked around again finally finding the person he was looking for. 'Great he's alone to, Merlin knows how I'm going to approach him though. Daphne did say he was pretty selfish, Hey here goes nothing' Harry strode up to the table which Blaise Zabini was currently at.

"Zabini I'm here to ask for an favour" the boy didn't even look up, instead he continued reading his first year potions textbook. 'Great thought Harry he's a stuck up unhelpful Slytherin'. Losing patience Harry tried again.

"Zabini I would like you to consider what I have to say" Harry gained the same response as before. Argh this is exactly why nobody likes Slytherins.

"Zabini I think that it will be of your interest that you listen to me" Zabini slowly closed his book and looked up at Harry.

"What is it that you're asking for Potter"

"Simply the curtesy or taking me to Malfoy Manor", With that Zabini became far mor interested, Harry could see it in his face.

"And why would a Potter such as yourself want to go anywhere near the Manor, especially with regard to the event that's being held there tonight."

"I have an obligation to uphold" muttered Harry. Before Zabini could speak again Harry determined to get his way interrupted.

"I'll owe you one, a favour, while I won't kill or hurt anybody I'd probably do anything else" Zabini eyes just raised.

"She certainly does have an enormous sway on you it seems" smirked Zabini. "I was going to help you anyway Potter before you mentioned the favour, something I will still be collecting by the way, but I would of helped just to piss off our resident blonde prick"

"Oh right" Responded a puzzled Harry, he thought most of the Slytherins bowed down to Malfoy.

"Meet me by the portkey room at eight don't be late,..oh and Potter I'd advise next time not to offer an favour, especially to an Slytherin" with that Zabini went back to reading his book.

* * *

Narcissa was walking around the manor inspecting the ball decorations, making sure nothing was out of place, Merlin she didn't trust those house elves. She was walking down one of the main hallways when she came across one of the many large bookcases.

Her eyes were immediately drawn to three old grimoires. Sweet Morgana she'd told Lucius to hide anything closely dark. She picked up the three books and stormed toward her husbands study. She entered without knocking and her gaze immediately met by one Theodore Nott Sr,

"Hello Theodore, I wasn't aware you were visiting today" queried an inquisitive Narcissa. Theodore remained stone faced simply responding,

"It was not a planned visit Lady Malfoy but I'm afraid there was some pressing matters to attend to, I thought it would be polite not to bring these up tonight at the ball."

"I see, are you done with my husband or should I come back later?"

"No, no lady Malfoy, I was just leaving anyway, I will see you tonight Lucius, Narcissa" After watching the creepy man stalk off, Narcissa brought her attention back to her esteemed husband. She then dropped the three heavy books onto the desk in front of her.

"Lucius I told you to clear anything that resembled dark magic from the west wing, did you do as I requested or were you too bothered talking to Nott in hushed tones about nothing important"

"Darling these are merely old Malfoy books, and don't be conceited Narcissa, while nowadays little happens politically there is still much to do"

"I don't care Lucius, our company tonight will frown upon anything that resembles old or grey magic, now please go and do as I ask"

"Narcissa the Greengrass and Zabini Families are strictly grey families, and since the Boots and Davis turned down our invitation, I wouldn't worry to much about old artefacts."

"Just do it Lucius, I will not ask again"

"As you wish, what time is Draco and his friends turning up this afternoon?"

"Dumbledore has given them the afternoon off, so I expect them at any moment"

"Good I'll be able to take him out to buy an new broom for a few hours or so then"

"You will do nothing of the sort Lucius!"

"Narcissa I haven't seen him in over a month, I think it would only be proper to surprise him with an gift"

"Lucius I don't think you understand the gravity of the events tonight, which you should considering you come from an pureblood family. Simply put your son must look the part and act the part tonight, surely you can see this as an perfect time for him to gain new affiliates."

"Why do you worry yourself darling, can't you see that he has enough close friends through our own ties, the Malfoy name precedes itself"

"Lucius, Blacks never stay still they move forward, and let's be frank the Crabbe and Goyle families offer very little, the Parkinson's are shallow they change their standing when it suits them, and in our current climate the Nott family is frowned upon greatly, so do tell me Lucius how the Malfoy's ties have really helped our sons standing in the future" ranted Narcissa showing her Black flare.

"Narcissa, Draco has already established his seniority among his Slytherin year group, he's been elevated to be in the upper echelons of the house, not to mention I've been told that he is dominant over his fellow year mates from other houses to"

"Did you hear this from Draco?"

"Of course"

"Well I've had the thought of actually looking elsewhere for my information"

"And?"

"According to the ladies Parkinson, Pucey and Bulstrode the Slytherin year group Draco is in is exceptionally weak"

"What do you mean weak?"

"Ok so while I might find Nott senior a creepy old man, he resonates presence something his son does not, he keeps his head low and away from the attention. The two buffoons that are Crabbe and Goyle are thick, Zabini while shrewd has no political desires.

The girls aren't much better Davis and Roper can simply be dismissed, Parkinson's own mother seems to think that she is easily infatuated, Bulstrode is simply a troll and Greengrass seems to be unconcerned with the hierarchy at the moment.

Quite frankly Draco has had no competition for his place in Slytherin, this is not how it works outside of the Hogwarts walls Lucius! he will come up against somebody stronger in the future and he'll be unable to deal well with it, so make sure he is prepared for tonight!"

* * *

Sirius was frustrated already, he'd been at the ball for only half an hour and he'd already had enough. The large ballroom which was accommodating the do was stacked full of people that were held in high regard by society.

All Sirius could see was hundreds of pretentious nobodies that just so happened to luckily fall into an group through birth which could only be named the establishment. Sirius under his own definition was indeed one of these people yet he thought himself as different. He doubted the Flints had ever approached somebody outside the four walls around him.

Yet here he was right at the centre of the ridiculous opulence. Almost as trying to distance from the excess he and Samantha had sat at an faraway table for over twenty minutes. He'd reluctantly let Wilfred leave with Narcissa, to introduce him to Arcturus, something Sirius didn't particularly want to endure.

"Why Morgana are we here dad?"

"Know idea Samantha maybe I was bad in my last life I'm not sure how I deserve to be in this situation" lamented Sirius.

"So why don't we just leave?" Asked an disgusted Samantha. Sirius smiled despite being an young Black, dressed in an very expensive gown, looking quite the part of an heiress to an old house, her attitude was anything different, much like himself.

He was brought out of his thoughts by an young looking boy with neatly cropped black hair, dressed smartly in grey robes.

"May I have this dance Miss Black" Asked the boy bowing down to Samantha, sitting on the chair, Sirius snorted, because that's going to happen he thought, that was until he looked back at his daughter and saw a faint blush.

"I don't see why not, I shall join you" and before Sirius could interject the two children had walked toward the dance floor. Sirius suddenly brought out of his frozen made out to go and get his daughter. His arm though was suddenly clasped from the side.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you Sirius" he turned to see the perpetrator and saw the beautiful Annabelle Greengrass holding him.

"That's my little girl out their I'm not going to sit back an.."

"She is twelve Sirius, I can't believe they're going to do anything risqué in the middle of an ballroom, plus I know through my own experience how an twelve year old girl will react to an overprotective dad, it doesn't go well, so I'd stay put"

"Great so I'm now the only one of my family disgusted at this event, Merlin Wilfred just walked off taking it in his stride, Samantha's somehow found friendly face and here I am sitting in the corner alone" lamented Sirius.

"Mother do I have to stay by your side I don't particularly want to here Mr Black moan, while also looking for attention just because he is feeling sorry for himself" Sirius immediately looked down not realising the presence of the Greengrass heiress. She indeed looked very pretty in her light blue ball gown. Sirius knew that she'd be a heartbreaker in the future especially if she turned out like her mother.

"I see that you have brought an princess with you Annabelle" quipped Sirius.

"That I have, unfortunately she will be staying at my side for the duration of the ball since she supposedly can't be trusted to not create a scene according to Blonde ponce that is Lucius Malfoy"

"Well that's rough, you should have done what I did and shipped her onto somebody her own age to take responsibility of little Daphne here"

"What and let an twelve, thirteen year old boy with a dirty mind take advantage of her! Oh! I don't think so Sirius"

"Whaaat? A dirty mind?"

"What you think a young confident boy isn't going to try initiate something, maybe a kiss?" Sirius looked mortified suddenly looking around wildly trying to locate Samantha, when he spotted her he again made to set off when, Annabelle pulled him back.

"Merlin I thought you grew up in an pureblood house, do you let everybody stir you up that easily Sirius, come on I was only teasing" smiled Annabelle.

"I need a drink" bemoaned Sirius and if by magic an glass of champagne appeared in front of him on a tray held by an house elf. "Cheers" and with a pop the elf was gone.

"Mr Black I do in fact have somebody my age that will be accompanying me shortly" grinned Daphne.

"What!" Hissed Annabelle.

"No you can't do that princess, your going to make my godson unbelievably upset miss Greengrass how can you do this to him" teased Sirius.

"I'm sure Harry will be fine with it Mr Black"

"Daphne Laurel Greengrass you tell me this instance whom this boy is or so help me I will send Cyrus overhear to monitor you"

Before Daphne could answer an hush enveloped the ballroom, Sirius looked away from the two opinionated Greengrass's to see what had happened, he followed the eyes of a few people around him to where he was greeted by the sight of his godson walking into the ballroom hands in his pockets, shaggy hair all over the place shirt untucked and slightly dirty shoes. Sirius was blown away maybe it was because he hadn't seen any Potter in over an month or because where he was but he simply couldn't react for a second time tonight.

Unfortunately one Narcissa Malfoy certainly did react. As she strode across the ballroom toward the young boy. "What is the meaning of this?" Spoke Narcissa whom was unable to hide her emotions behind her cool exterior. Harry looked a bit nervous from the blonde stalwart looking down at him, who could blame him to be honest thought Sirius, adults were petrified by an angry Narcissa.

"I said what is the meaning of this Mr Potter, I do not believe you're welcome in this manor, nor do you have an invite to the party"

"Let me handle this darling I'll put the little cretin in his place" the words sprung Sirius out of his trance, he may not be a fan of James right now but he sure as hell was going to back Harry up over Lucius Malfoy. He squeezed past fellow peers "excuse me,… excuse me" once he got to the scene in front of him it was looking remarkably dire, with Lucius having his wand out already in the direction of Harry.

"Lucius my friend Erm please let me deal with this situation" Shouted Sirius coming through the crowd. Sirius's plea was unheard. Once he got near he spoke again but in an undertone So only himself Harry and the two Malfoy's could here,

"It will not look good my friend for you to hex the boy-who-lived in front of many guests, let me take him home"

"He came uninvited, I cannot allow this behaviour toward my family or house"

"He's right Lucius, we don't want this perfectly run evening and your success to be overshadowed by this boy and his presence let Siri take him, please"

"Yes let me take him" jumped in Sirius. Before Lucius could proceed Harry whom had watched and heard the whole conversation decided to intervene.

"I'm afraid Mr Malfoy, Lady Malfoy that my behaviour is anything but proper and that it is your attitude that should be frowned upon. Since I was in fact very much invited to this ball, which I must admit Lady Malfoy has been very well put together, the decorations are perfect. I do hope though that from your whispered conversation that it's not an method of trying to increase your influence on the wizengamot further but merely just to Celebrate the Malfoy name, but I'm sure I'm wrong"

Sirius whom at first was shocked by Harry's speech suddenly couldn't help the smile that spread across his own face. Merlin he couldn't be anymore like James in this moment, the cocky bugger would be so proud.

Slightly off balance Narcissa responded edgily, "how exactly are you invited?"

"Well the Malfoy ball as you already know traditionally followed the pureblood terms of an ball to the letter and since this was announced as an return to the great tradition that is the Malfoy ball then I deemed it to follow the same rules, therefore if I was invited as an date you could not reject nor banish my appearance tonight "

"Who exactly invited you Potter?" snarked an young Draco Malfoy whom had made his way to the front of the crowd.

"That would be me" Shouted Daphne with a smile as she made her way forward through the crowd, to the astonishment of her mother. Sirius again just shook his head, if only Prongs could see this, all the opulence, music, wine, golden decorations, showing off the family History had not come close to gaining the level of attention from the guests that the two children had just made. It seemed this had struck a cord with Lucius as he snapped,

"What the hell do you mean you invited him, you little brat, how dare you disrespect the Malfoy name, I will have you made nothing but an vassal in your future, who even are you?"

"Lucius if you take one more step or say one more word toward my daughter I will personally make sure that every bone in your hand is broken excruciatingly painfully" spoke the broad and tall figure that was Cyrus Greengrass,

"As to your threat Malfoy if I was an hot blooded man I could easily see it as an threat and demand an formal wizarding duel, tell me Lucius what would your chance be in that scenario" Sirius smirked as he watched an anxious looking Lucius Malfoy.

"While this is all very entertaining, and the duel between Mr Greengrass and Malfoy would be fun to watch despite its one sidedness I'd like to dance with my date, so could I proceed Lady Malfoy" slightly dumbstruck Narcissa mumbled "Of course" and with a signal to the band the music began to play again, diffusing the rooms tension, the room was suddenly alive with the sound of chatter and music. The only two that seemed to be dancing however were Harry and Daphne.

"He certainly knows how to put on a show" muttered a still shocked Narcissa whom unlike Lucius that had walked off in a huff had stayed by his side.

"Yeah he has his fathers genes with that regard" sighed Sirius.

"Yeah James Potter certainly knew how to work a crowd,"

"Yeah he still can"

"It's an talent, I love him but Lucius does not have such a gift, I suppose not many can be so smooth with a crowd as well as one on one."

"Please don't remind me Narcissa"

"Oh…, I'm sorry Sirius I was actually referring to myself rather than erm her"

"Hey either one's not particularly an pleasant image to me Cissy"

"Suppose it's no consolation then that your daughter is not at the proceeding end of the Potter charm then" she said while gesturing to the two dancing children.

"Ha I'm not holding my breath Cissy, James could charm a bird out of a tree if he wanted to, he could sweet talk the prim pureblooded girls like yourself, or the tomboyish girls like Marlene, I imagine Harry will be just the same" smiled Sirius sadly.

"Even so you miss him don't you?" sighed Narcissa.

"Everyday"

"Well I want you to continue to follow this new direction for the house of Black, …but Sirius?

"Yeah?"

"If you have the opportunity to also reconnect with James Potter, I think you should. The Sirius I knew would not be sulking in the corner he'd be flirting with every girl he saw against his mothers wishes, so either find a way to get back to that person or find something even better. Because It will help nobody if you're a shadow of your former self" and with that Narcissa was gone.

"Well that went erm alright?" Asked Harry while dancing slowly with Daphne.

"Oh yeah, the whole under the radar thing went really well" giggled Daphne.

"I blame you, if you'd let me bring you here maybe I'd get here on time and slightly hidden" the comment was not received well by Daphne whom just glared at him.

"But hey I reacted smartly in that moment right, just like you've told me to right" grinned Harry, a grin that could only be returned. "I suppose you did Harry but next time I think you should maybe try not to announce me as your date." Before Harry could reply the song increased pace and the two began to glide quickly over the dance floor with Harry, toward the end of the song Harry dipped Daphne holding it for a while before he brought her back up. "And why is that Daph" Asked Harry as the two faces were close together, feeling the breath on one another.

"You! I would like to speak to you boy" Harry slightly taken aback made no movement toward responding to the voice.

"Now!"

"That's why you shouldn't have labelled it as that" smirked Daphne before she walked off gracefully. When he brought his eyes off Daphne he looked toward the voice and saw a stern looking Cyrus Greengrass glaring at him.

"Hello Mr Greengrass"

"Mr Potter please follow me" no wanting to get on the wrong side of the stern man he followed quickly without an argument. Where they arrived at a table that had an brown haired nine year old who looked gleeful at seeing Harry.

"Hello Astoria" smiled Harry

"Hi Harry"

"If you could leave my daughters alone for one minute Mr Potter I would like to talk to you"

"Sorry sir"

"What were your intentions for tonight?"

"Erm, I was merely coming erm to keep erm keep Daphne company sir" Harry wasn't sure what he done wrong really but he wasn't going to risk being cheeky.

"Company?"

"Yes sir, I was erm informed that she'd be attending and she suggested I come to keep me company, so I erm came, is that a problem sir" put in Harry nervously.

"That's it?"

"I'm not sure what you're implying sir but that's why I'm here"

"The dancing?" Asked Cyrus gesturing toward the dance floor. "Well I thought that would be a perfect way to diffuse the tension sir, plus Mrs Greengrass pushes us quite strongly to dance last summer I thought I'd fulfil my duty dance at least once for her" answered Harry honestly. Cyrus was watching the boy carefully seeing no alternative motive, he grunted toward Harry that he could leave, which Harry was extremely grateful for.

Harry immediately caught sight of Sirius and ran toward him, "Padfoot!"

"Pup"

Harry moved around the table and sat right up next to Sirius, reaching over to hug him, "you know you didn't have to help me before"

"Yeah I realise that now pup"

"So are you going to talk to me or are you going to push me off since I'm a Potter" Spoke Harry in a teasing manner, but Sirius detected a hint of hurt from the statement. He looked at Harry and saw an anxious kid waiting upon his answer. Sirius smiled,

"I'd never leave you pup, never, unless you're dealing with Cyrus Greengrass then you can fend for yourself."

"I could take him on!" announced Harry.

"Sure pup, sure, I mean you looked dead confident over there before, definitely were the one in control of that conversation right?" Smirked Sirius.

"He took me by surprise! How was I supposed to know he was going to pull me aside, I didn't have time to plan the conversation!"

"I think that you should of seen it coming pup, I could see it coming a mile off"

"What why?"

"Well when you announce that your date was indeed his daughter and then go off and dance closely with her, I'm sure he could see you as an suitor"

"What!" stuttered Harry "we've already told people it's not like that!"

"I know, just one question pup, for my curiosity, how did you address Cyrus during the conversation?"

"Erm I said sir" Sirius just smiled. "No you don't get to smile like that Padfoot! tell me what your thinking!" Before Sirius could an pleasant voice interrupted, "I hope I'm not interrupting but I thought I'd come and say hello." Asked an average height witch that had dirty blonde hair to the extent it was close to being brown.

"What is it that you want?" Asked Sirius gruffly.

"Just to introduce myself you're friends with my cousin." She replied not off put by the harsh tone Sirius had adopted toward her.

"Which cousin would that be?" Asked an interested Sirius.

"James Potter" Sirius tried to not show any sort of reaction since he knew Harry was watching him carefully, hiding his expression he asked,

"Cousin? I was only aware of one girl two years above us at school that was his cousin, and you sure aren't older than myself"

"Is that a compliment?" She asked coyly. Sirius made no effort to respond, he wasn't in the mood to flirt. Harry seeing his uncles lack of decorum, took over,

"So you're my first cousin once removed?"

"That is the case, may I call you Harry?"

"Yes, what exactly is your name?"

"Madeline Farley, but you can call me Madge if you want", she smiled warmly. Harry had already decided he liked her.

"So how old are you Madge asked an still despondent Sirius" the blunt manner in which he asked and the very nature of the question left Madeline slightly stunned.

"Padfoot have you learnt nothing from mum! You don't ask a lady that question, I'm sure she's just finished school be more polite!" Acclaimed Harry while beaming at the older witch.

"Thank you Harry, I'm a bit older than that but the sentiment was very nice anyway, Lily has got you trained well, it's a shame your uncle isn't quite as well trained."

"He can be alright Madeline, mum just says he doesn't have somebody to stop him from making rude remarks, she also often say under her breath that he gets worse when he hasn't had some for awhile" remarked the brazen eleven year old nonchalantly.

"Does she now" chuckle Madeline mirthfully. "Yeah I think she means that he hasn't had any chocolate frogs because uncle Sirius loves them, right Padfoot?"

"Y..Yeah of course , hey Harry why don't you go and see if you can find Sam she walked off with some boy about an hour ago, it would be good if you could find her for me"

"Sure Padfoot, I don't like Pucey either he likes Samantha" the boy was about to trot off when he stopped and turned around, "you will be nice to miss Madeline won't you Padfoot?" Questioned Harry sternly.

"Promise" Harry quickly walked off after that.

"Well I'd praise you on bringing your godson up to be a polite young man but I suppose he didn't get that from you"

"Madeline is there any particular reason why you have approached me other than because of your cousin, it's just that I'd rather not make small talk"

"You know for the great Sirius Black your charisma is if we are to be frank, shit, no wonder you're not getting much skirt nowadays, ta-ra"

"Never thought I'd see the day that Sirius Black would not bother flirting with an pretty girl"

"To think I thought they had only let snobby purebloods in here and yet now I know they've not been picky enough with their invitation list correctly, since you Mr Warrington are a fraud"

"A fraud you say?"

"Very much believe it or not you were the only Slytherin I trusted, even though your whole life at Hogwarts was an act merely an imitation so that you could avoid scrutiny, yet I still trusted you, probably because I knew you could drink a lot and have a good time but that here nor there So how are you doing Nathan"

"A simple hello would suffice Sirius, no need to talk about the past"

"Past, well that was the last time I saw of you, when you left Hogwarts you completely disappeared, left the country by any chance?"

"Yes and I will not be made to feel guilty from it either, my family stayed safe and complete, our family name and wealth continued to prosper Germany was good for us"

"Hey I didn't say anything" Smirked Sirius with his arms up in the air.

"So how come I haven't seen you at any of these events before. I must go to one of these parties once every month and I've never come across the head of the Black house."

"Unfortunately my cousin Narcissa Malfoy persuaded me to attend her ball, to which while the booze is free the company is crap so all in all I rather think this ball is shit."

"Good to see that cavalier attitude is still there. And Sirius I know who your cousin is, she was in my year at school and we were in the same house"

"Not you too"

"What?" Asked a puzzled Nathan Warrington.

"Sorry doesn't matter, anyway how come you attend these balls every month what do you get out of it exactly?"

"Contracts on a good day, just connections though usually"

"What do the Warrington's exactly do again?"

"Well the firm I run is an law firm, that specialises on cross-species law, such as goblin or centaur, its been rather lucrative after you know who's death due to all the over exuberant liberal practices being put in place"

"I'd recommend him Lord Black, his services are stellar he got me out of an tight squeeze when an illegal breeder of Ashwinders decided to squat on my land without me knowing"

"You have Nott as an client?" Asked an bitter Sirius.

"Business is business Sirius if the case is winnable and ethically sound then we take them on, especially if the hearings offer a great sum at the end of the day" shrugged Warrington.

"Lord Black I do hope there is no animosity between us, of course we can be honest while I may never have put forward my allegiance to the dark lord, I sure as hell did not see reason to fight against or come into conflict with him, which I know is a sticking point to you, but I'm not that bad, really I acted just like Warrington here, accept I didn't leave the country"

Sirius stared at the aged man, life clearly had not been good to him. Sirius knew he was a death eater, James and Remus had come to blows with him during an order mission and yet he'd slipped through the ministry's fingers like usual.

"So could you do me the service of at least hearing me out when I ask for an favour"

Sirius was seething on the inside he couldn't believe this man even had the audacity to speak to him not alone ask for a favour. Yet he did something so un Sirius like it was shocking, he merely just nodded for Nott to continue.

"My son Theodore is the heir to my noble house, he is the only son I have left from the war and through illnesses, yet he is in no shape at all to run it, to be frank he is a wimp"

"What exactly do you want me to do about that Nott?"

"You know of the Potters yes?"

"I know of them yes" replied Sirius stoically.

"There are many rumours, about there old magic but also their continued research. I believe that some old magic maybe able to help my son"

"Nott, I don't want to sound rude but an strengthening potion is rather elementary, as is an confidence inspiring potion" jumped in Warrington

"I'm not looking for an temporary fix Warrington, I'm looking for something that can help establish the Nott family back at the top of our society"

"That maybe so Nott but Potter magic is just that Potter magic, I won't be able to procure any information on what you're looking for, but if you're desperate I can ask Harry to look out for your son"

"The boy what could he possibly be able to do you fool"

"That boy has just undermined the supposed almighty Lucius Malfoy, second only to fudge in the pecking order, further still he did it in front of a whole crowd of people, whom I must add would likely take his side, he is influential already Nott I wouldn't underestimate him, your Lord did that once he dropped him like a sack of potatoes, if you change your mind get in touch through Narcissa, I don't want you contacting me personally"

Harry had absently given up his quest to find Samantha after ten minutes of searching, instead he found Hermione who was strangely talking to Theodore Nott. After waiting for an drop in the conversation Harry spoke,

"Sorry to interrupt Theo, but Hermione would you like to go and have an look around the manor with me I'm guessing they've got some real secrets hidden about., you would be welcome to join to Nott if you're interested."

"I'm not sure I can accept that offer Potter, it would put me in an awkward position with one of my housemates, but you can take Granger, we're done here" the black haired boy walked off in the direction of the other Slytherins.

"What was that about?" Asked an curious Harry.

"Nothing Harry, he was just asking about an book"

"Right ok, well do you want to go sneaking about, I'm sure it will be quite educational Mione"

"Fine I will keep you company, especially since I think Lucius Malfoy is getting suspicious of my heritage, I think Dumbledore left that out"

* * *

Back at Hogwarts Lenny felt he was in the wrong uniform, no Ravenclaw goes sneaking about after curfew especially to an place forbidden by the headmaster himself, that's strictly left to them brazen Gryffindors. Lenny though quickly thought to distance himself from the Gryffindors, yes he was different he'd actually planned an set up while sneaking around.

They had noted that Professor Sprout had in fact replaced Dumbledore as the look out. Linfred had arranged an distraction in Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbot and Ernie Macmillan were to feed an plant in the common room an extreme growth potion which would hopefully cause manic to occur in the Hufflepuff common room, which would result in the prefect on duty alerting Sprout, leaving the third floor clear for him, Terry and Susan to try and push through the door.

So far the plan had been successful, Sprout had wandered off to control the plant in the common room and right now the three were outside the third floors exterior door.

"Ready for this?" Asked an nervous Lenny, Merlin how did Harry do this sneaking about on an daily basis, Lenny was sure he was going to have an heart attack.

"Yeah, the spell should work, the doors unlikely to be warded against old magic"

"Well then let's hope Ancient Greek is old enough then" chuckled Lenny trying to hide his nervousness.

"Ánoixe" muttered Lenny, at the same time he moved his wand in an distinctive manner, the door in question clicked open.

"Never in question that my research would be correct"

"It was never in doubt right?" giggled Susan shyly, "I'm sure Lenny had it all well planned out"

"Come on then let's see what's hidden in this corridors other than cobwebs and dust" the three of them silently made their way down the long dark wide corridor. There were numerous doors off to the side, the three slowly checked the first two carefully, only to reveal disused classrooms.

"Lenny if all that's here is classrooms I'm going to murder your brother"

"Shut up Terry what else would you be doing, playing chess with Goldstein?"

"I think we should leave the doors to the side alone and just check that door at the end of the corridor since Professor Sprout will be coming back soon" whispered Susan.

"That sounds good to me Susan, this place is starting to creep me out" replied Lenny. The three started to walk down the long corridor toward the final door."

"So Susan did you finish the last question in defence against the the dark arts?"

"Merlin Lenny! you're such an Gryffindor at heart I mean you can't stand any silence, you always have to talk."

"Hey I can be silent, I just like talking to Susan, it's a nice change compared to your smart arse attitude, Terry"

"Guys! Shush!" Spoke up the Hufflepuff, since they had reached the door. Which was larger and more distinctive than the others. It also looked like it was still in use.

"Right, I'll go in first and if I see that it's clear then I'll signal to you that you can join me"

"Do it for Ravenclaw Lenny" encouraged Terry with an first pump.

"Now look who is the closet Gryffindor, you'll be alright with Terry for a minute right Susan?" Asked Lenny cheekily.

"I'm sure I can survive Lenny" smiled Susan, "be careful" she whispered after him, when Lenny set off toward the door.

Lenny thought it was likely to be charmed again, but he thought there would be no harm in attempting to open it normally. Surprisingly the door jilted open, he pushed the door slowly open, trying to make as little noise as possible. Immediately he was blinded by complete darkness, 'Great Lenny thought, an darkness charm, how the hell was he supposed to discover anything. His thoughts were rewarded with an loud snuffle and then an grumble. 'What the fuck is that' Lenny immediately cast an Lumos charm that revealed a large black three headed dog. The sight completely froze Lenny to the spot, the dog began stirring from the light, Lenny's leg had left him he was rooted to the spot, staring at the large creature beginning to move toward him.

"Lenny are you alright?"

"Lenny? Lenny!" And as quick as that Linfred was pulled from behind out of the room, his last glance at the room though uncovered an ripped part of clothing which Lenny deemed came from an expensive robe.

Before he could blink he was out in the corridor, The door slamming shut behind him brought him out of his reverie. "Bloody hell Lenny if you had stayed in there any longer you could have been killed"

"You're ok Lenny" Asked an more sympathetic Susan, while eyeing Terry angrily.

"Yeah just got a shock, just didn't expect an huge three headed mutt to be in Hogwarts!"

"It's a bit shocking right, I suppose it's Hogwarts, brothers always told me that it can be a bit insane around here I'm sure Dumbledore has an reason for it"

"Auntie is not going to be happy about this" Sighed Susan, Lenny whom had been thinking about his last glance and the robe, suddenly entered the conversation.

"Susan, could you please not tell your auntie"

"Lenny, I tell my auntie most things she would want to here about this" Responded Susan softly.

"Please?" Begged Lenny, not wanting an adult to intervene straight away before he told his dad of the robe he'd seen.

"Ok I'll stay quiet for now Lenny for you" the three then began walking in silence back to their respective common rooms, Linfred in deep thought.

"So what did you see" broached Terry now looking at the Linfred.

"I think somebody has been in there before, I have a feeling they're trying to get something that's in that room"

* * *

James arrived home to an empty house, he'd finished late like usual, aurors didn't have particularly set hours but they usually went on long after the normal work hours. He was left mentally and physically drained he'd been doing the same thing for eleven years. Firstly through the order, which constituted as its own job in itself and then continued the same activities for the ministry. Sometimes he thought about just retiring or going for more of a desk job, he could never just philander around like Sirius though. When he collapsed down onto the sofa, and freely looked around, he knew exactly why he didn't stop, the framed photographs of his family happy, healthy and most importantly safe always gave him that motivation to stay with it.

"You know you should really get home earlier" Spoke Lily from out of nowhere as she made her way into the room and straddled James sitting down.

"Oh and whys that?" Whispered James into Lily's ear, just her company had quickly stirred James.

"We have had a free house for the last few hours and haven't took advantage of it" Responded back Lily seductively nibbling at James's ear. Merlin he was already getting hard from Lily's touch and teasing, he was going to ravage her any second.

"Maybe we can make up for it now" murmured James as he began to pull Lily's top over her head. The two began to gently brush their lips against each other, both responding to one another with lust, James's desire enhanced further began to fiddle with her bra. After a couple of seconds, Lily slowly moved her head away laughing softly,

"I thought you'd have got the hang of it by now honey" James just responded with an groan, moving his lips slowly over Lilies exposed nape. Lily reacted like hands in putty, responding with greed, quickly removing her bra craving more of James's touch. The moment was completely ruined however when an distraught looking Remus walked into the sitting room.

"Shit, shit sorry I'll erm," Remus was just stuck to his spot, not finding the ability to move, unable to cast his gaze away.

"Bloody hell Moony, wait the fuck outside!" Responded an annoyed James not really from the lack of privacy but really the untimely interruption.

"R.. sorry I'll wait for you to dress outside r..right.." stumbled Remus out of the room. Lily was in deep flush after her long time school friend had just seen her top half in all her glory.

"Fucking Remus, always stops any fun" fumed James. Lily just glared at him as if the whole scenario was his fault. After putting her bra on and adjusting her top, Lily got up and announced. "I'm going to make some tea, ask Remus please if he wants anything" and with that she scampered out of the room. James got up to open the door, letting Remus back in.

"You should be relieved that I really do love you Remus because Merlin, I don't see you in an month and the time you finally decide to show you go and bloody do it when I've got some alone time with my wife"

"Yeah… sorry about that I'll Erm knock next t..time" stuttered Remus.

"It's alright I think you'll have to apologise to Lily more than me, I reckon she'll be pretty distraught from the whole scenario. Anyway what brings you to our house?"

"I have news that might interest you"

"Should I get Lily" asked James now in a serious mood.

"Well it might not be important but I have a feeling that it probably will be this coming year"

"Alright I think she should be here anyway" to which James then walked off to find Lily coming back a minute later with Lily whom had a tray with coffee and biscuits. Seeing Lily again made Remus mind reflect again back to the incident just before, his face slightly flushed, he struggled to talk normally, to the expectant other adults in the room.

"For fucks sake Moony it's like you've never seen tits before, stop being an idiot and get on with it, time is of the essence not all of us can live a bachelor life style without kids." Spoke James in a meaningful way, which only received a glare from Lily whom had easily understood his reasoning for the quicker conversation.

"Stop being a prat James, this must be serious if Remus came to see us. Now Remus please go on and tell us what you were going to say"

"Right, Erm yes, Well first of all sorry Lily I didn't mean to intrude upon you and I'm sorry for looking, just my animalistic ways I suppose"

"That's fine Remus I won't mention it to Dorcas"

"I don't think she'd be to upset, but anyway to reason why am here. I was in the hogshead and I was mainly there for an swift drink when I noticed quite a distinctive man talking with Hagrid. Of course curious I made my way over just to say hello. As soon as I came over the man quickly left saying his goodbyes."

"According to Hagrid the man was interested in 'fluffy'. Obviously I had know idea what Fluffy was so I inquired further supposedly Hagrid had obtained a Cerberus. Anyway he let slip that this Cerberus is somewhere around Hogwarts, the way he was talking about it freely to me made me think that he thought I already knew about it, which was puzzling."

"What the hell is a Cerberus doing on the grounds of a school, god you'd think that even Hagrid would know not to put a creature like that in close proximity to kids, we need to tell Dumbledore before Hagrid accidentally kills an student" Shouted an outraged Lily.

"Dumbledore no doubt knows" replied James angrily.

"I agree with James, Hagrid has the upmost respect for Dumbledore he would no doubt ask him before homing the Cerberus"

"Why the hell would Dumbledore do that? he bloody lied to us!"

"That's not our only worry, that man you described Moony, seems to be trouble if my intuition is correct. I doubt it's coincidental that he is asking about an Cerberus"

"Is their anything we should do Prongs" Asked an anxious Remus.

"I believe that we should try and keep any eye out for that man again, if you don't mind Moony I'd like for you to check in and around Hogsmeade for the next week or so, if you see him maybe follow him."

"With regard to this secret Cerberus I think Lily and I will have to go and see our shrewd headmaster."

"That we will be doing" Spoke an fuming Lily.

"Right well, erm well it's good to see you guys but I suppose erm I should be off, I don't want to outstay my welcome I'll leave you guys to erm your fun"

"Remus while my breasts I've been told are very nice, they're no reason for you act like a bloody teenager again, stop fumbling over your own words, now go!"

Before Remus could leave however their was an apparition crack and the three adults were welcomed with the sight of an well dressed Sirius Black. Before the three could say anything,

Sirius fires out quickly,

"James, Lily you're going to have to come with me quickly, there has been a bit of an incident!"

"What incident Sirius" Asked Lily

"It involves Harry I'm going to need to apparate you there"

"Where is there exactly Sirius?"

"What James can't trust me now?"

"Stop petty fighting this is not the time for a pissing contest if Harry is in trouble, now let's go"

The two Potters took hold of Sirius and were apparated into the foyer of Malfoy Manor. James quickly detached himself from Sirius and looked around instantly recognising his surroundings from the many auror raids.

"Please tell me Sirius why you have brought us to the Malfoys?"

"Malfoys?" Questioned a surprised Lily.

"If you're patient James you will see soon enough now follow me" the two Potters followed him down the long hall way, and then to the left where they entered through an door to an large study which could pass for an library. In front of them stood three children, looking thoroughly rumpled. One of them they immediately recognised as their son. Behind the kids stood an stoic Lucius and an rather frantic Narcissa.

"What the hell is going on here" Shouted Lily after a period of silence. Lucius sneered, "your spawn Potter decided to grace us with his presence this evening"

"I can see that Malfoy, what I'm asking is why is he in such an awful state right now!" Exclaimed Lily Potter.

"Typical Gryffindor, looking passed such impolite behaviour"

"Malfoy I suggest you answer my wife before I tear you a new one"

"Lovely use of words Potter, if you're patient I will describe what has occurred this evening"

"Get on with it darling" snarked Narcissa, whom wasn't particularly happy with being in the presence of the Potters.

"Fine! Potter it is apparent tonight that your son has inherited your foolhardiness, to the extent he decided to go exploring an unknown magical Manor. He and his mudblood," after seeing the disgusted faces of the three Gryffindors he quickly adjusted, "Sorry muggleborn, have no respect for privacy and were snooping around my house. Now Draco here caught them and of course looked for retribution"

"Go on"

"Unfortunately Draco I must admit was also idiotic considering his retribution needlessly put all three into a state of danger"

"Just tell them what the fuck happened Malfoy!" Interrupted Sirius whom was growing impatient of hearing the same story for the third time.

"They found themselves in the presence of an troll when they were out on the grounds"

"A troll!"

"Malfoy I'm going to fu.."

"Lily please be quiet"

"Sirius I will not shut up, why the fuck would you have an troll on your grounds!" steamed Lily. James sensing that his wife was going into an uncontrollable rage, swiftly interrupted.

"Lily I think it's best if you take Harry back to school, he will need some sleep I imagine after his long day, I'm sure his friend would very much like to go back to school too, I will deal with Malfoy" James's authority was pretty clear, leaving his wife no room for arguing, Lily quickly took Harry and Hermione hands and left.

"Malfoy, I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt and let you explain why you have an troll on your grounds before I call the aurors."

"Potter, I do not have to explain myself to anybody, in fact it is you whom may need to explain yourself to the aurors"

"Oh and why is that Malfoy" jeered James.

"Well your spawn Potter was the person who actually killed the troll with an piece of magic that well let's say is frowned upon, it certainly wasn't an light spell" addressed Malfoy pausing to let the new information sink in.

"He's a first year, I doubt the spell was particularly dark"

"James, we could not identify what the spell was but it looked like old Potter magic Malfoy unfortunately not lying" muttered Sirius.

"Which Potter leaves you in an right spot. However I will be happy to forget such facts since Mr Potter did indeed save my sons life tonight, doing so I also granted him an favour which he has taken up with me already, so I'd like to call that even for now Potter…, you can leave now"

James was about to argue but stopped when he thought that it was likely the evidence of the troll was already gone, cleaned up by the house elves and three children's memories were inconclusive in court. Sighing he nodded and began toward the door, Sirius followed,

"It's alright Sirius I can find my own way out, I've been here enough"

"Mr Potter, it is improper for an member of the house to not show their guest to the door, so let me accompany you out" Spoke Narcissa efficiently.

"Sure Mrs Malfoy, if that's what you want to do" shrugged James whom continued on his way out. Narcissa quickly caught up and walked by his side to the front door.

"The apparition point is just outside the gates."

"I know Mrs Malfoy" continued James formally.

"James you don't need to be so formal when it is just the two of us"

"Alright" shrugged James.

"James, I'd like you to express my thanks to your son for tonight, if he wasn't there I can't imagine what would of happened to Draco"

"You can express that sentiment to him directly then not through me" dismissed James, whom was now by the front door ready to leave.

"Is there any particular reason why you're directing this sharp mood toward me James?"

"Look I know it's none of my business, but don't manipulate him, he has sound ideals and an good personality do not change him, that's not fair to him, he doesn't deserve that"

"He is free to do what he wants James he is an grown man, but I want you to know that he certainly misses you."

"Is that why you wanted to accompany me to the door because if it is you really didn't need to?"

"I think I preferred you when you were at Hogwarts, goodbye James"

"I'm sure you did, goldie" James winked and left leaving a slightly flustered Narcissa.

 **So Fluffy has been discovered by both the Potter parents and the kids, while an mysterious robe and man have also been spotted, The Ball hopefully showed some of the animosity between the Potters and Malfoy's at the moment. At the age of eleven, I have to be realistic on how romantic such an occasion for Harry and Daphne would be so i kept that in check for the time being. The next chapter will almost certainly involve the mysterious family and Dumbledore meddling. More Daphne too. Remember please review and suggest what you would like to see more of thanks!**


	8. Entrance Granted

**Hi guy another chapter to bring to you, the plot line for the first book starts to progress in this chapter with, Quirrel and the mystery families aims getting clearer. Again the chapter is reasonably long, I hope you all enjoy this format, please remember to review thanks!**

Harry was lying in his bed looking out the window observing the cool and wet Autumn day, he dwelt that at least the terrible weather came with an added benefit, it was November; the start of quidditch season at Hogwarts. He knew he was fortunate that he could take part, maybe it was the only real positive that came out of the Malfoy ball sighed Harry.

The first few days after the ball Harry had felt completely normal, he was basking in happiness with the rule of first years unable to play quidditch being overturned, as promised he was given the seeker role immediately after by McGonagall. That was five days ago now he felt like he was going to break down.

He knew that his instability originated from bloody Binns, yep his bloody History of Magic teacher, unbelievable reflected Harry, the first time he had really listened in that class and it had left him disturbed.

The inexplicit mention by Binns about the study of Trolls and how wizards designated them as mere collateral in the 1842 purge, brought him back to the events of Halloween.

The darkness from the forest canopy had blinded him, Hermione and Malfoy, to the extent the creature had surprised them, Hermione was immediately knocked out by an passive shove from the beast. It's strength showing, him and Malfoy continued slowly backing up looking to delay the inevitable.

Malfoy shot off numerous spells, all which were brushed off by the brute, Harry remembered that time seemed to stop, when the multitasking Malfoy hit the deck from tripping over an raised root. The boy was about to be flatten, Harry didn't know what came over him but he instinctively cast off an spell he'd never heard of.

He shook reflexively from the very sight he saw after the spell, each individual organ, began to burst from all the blood pumping into each one after another rupturing the heart quickly.

He had failed to sleep regularly after the lesson, often waking up in a state of delirium, and cold sweats encompassing his body. The very memory brought back an shiver from the very sight he saw after the spell, each individual organ, began to burst from all the blood pumping into each one after another rupturing the heart quickly.

The shiver caused his companion to stir slightly. Harry sighed he didn't know why he'd gone to Daphne over Sam or his brother for help he just did. Her presence had allowed him slightly more sleep, her warmth and soft demeanour often reassured him.

Merlin he wasn't sure how he would cope without her, while comforting she'd never explicitly stated her feelings on the matter. This chagrined him somewhat, he wanted to know what she thought, did she think he was cold? Correct or merely indifferent.

Harry knew what his father thought he'd received an strongly worded letter that closely resembled an howler. Yet he wasn't too effected by this surprisingly. He'd acted in accordance to what Daphne often demanded, he had? Hadn't he? He was sure of it yet her silence indicated otherwise.

Harry shook his head, Merlin he'd saved his own life as well as Mione's and Malfoys, he wasn't going to beat himself up about it. His continued fidgeting woke Daphne.

"Harry? Are you Ok?" Asked an concerned Daphne while sitting up.

"Yeah I'm fine Daph, just felt like getting up"

"Sweet Circe, your different why would anybody want to get up at 5 o'clock in the morning. Now stop overthinking and go back to sleep" moaned Daphne whom flipped on her side to face away from Harry. He just chortled, yeah so much for that considerate Daphne. She really was different away from the public, her messed up blonde locks, her less than orderly sleeping position, nobody would think her to be the princess she was usually.

"Harry please stop staring at the back of my head, it's uncomfortable" before he could reply back an sudden movement near the bed distracted him and an girl then exploded through the closed curtains around his bed, her weight falling on his torso.

"Humph." Grunted Harry.

"Get up slee.." paused Samantha when she saw Daphne on the other side of the bed.

"Oh! good morning Daphne" Smirked Samantha.

"No it is not an good morning" replied Daphne in an snippety manner.

"Well somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning,….get it? You know because she's in the completely wrong bed?" Recovering from the hit he'd just received Harry asked

"Why are you on my bed Sam?"

"Quidditch, today is Quidditch!" Shouted Samantha loudly.

"Merlin Sam, calm it down you'll wake up my dorm mates! I know it's Quidditch today but do we really need for the alarm clock" hushed Harry.

"Well Daphne here sure wasn't going to wake you up" replied Sam in an mock pout.

"Maybe because Daphne here isn't bloody deranged" Spoke Daphne in an cranky manner.

"Yeah well nice bed hair princess" teased Samantha.

"So Sam why are you in my dormitory? and don't say Quidditch"

"We have an meeting with Oliver in an hour, he wants to win really bad this year, to the extent we're having this meeting, now get up and get ready!"

"Really this early!" Groaned Harry, whom lied back down and snuggled into his warm duvet.

"Yes this early now don't go back to snuggling Daphne, it looks like you had all night to do that already so chop chop"

"We don't snuggle Sam, now the sooner you leave the sooner I can get ready"

"Be in the common room in an hour otherwise an manic Wood will be set upon you" repeated Samantha before getting off the bed and walking toward the door.

"I bloody hate Quidditch" moaned Daphne whom had curled back up into the bed.

"You know you're going to have to leave now?" Smiled Harry warmly.

"Yeah because that's bloody likely" snarked Daphne back.

"Daph you can't stay up here on your own, Dean and Seamus would go barmy."

"Harry! You asked for help which I supplied I will not be rewarded by traipsing around the castle at 5 o'clock in the morning!" She hissed back at him.

"You're not going to move are you?"

"Nope"

"Well this calls for desperate measures"

"Harry you dare do.." Harry suddenly jumped onto Daphne, he immediately attacked her sides, moving his fingers lightly ridding the room of tension, Daphne trying to free herself from the annoying itch by wriggling away.

"Harrrry!" "Stop I cant breathe I'm going to wee!" Giggled Daphne. He stopped after a couple more seconds taking pity on his squirming friend.

"So are you going to leave now?" Smirked Harry

"Nope"

"Harry was about to lunge at her again when Daphne swiftly grabbed her wand from the bed and pointed it at Harry.

"You come any closer Harry James Potter and I'll hex you!" Harry just put his hands up in mock surrender all the time smiling.

"I give up, I give up you win… just make sure to leave undetected, cloak is under my pillow as always." Daphne nodded in response while trying to get comfortable in the bed again. "Daph?"

"Yeah?

"Thanks for keeping me company" not waiting for a response Harry made his way to the bathroom. After he made his way down to the common room where he found nine other students all dressed in their red Gryffindor jerseys, of course Wood was already gestating wildly.

"About time Potter, we've been waiting five minutes for you!"

"Sorry" muttered Harry as he went to sit next to Sam.

"Right as we all know Slytherin is the big game, it's essential we win this game, now last year we lost to them mainly because they took out our starting chasers by what can only be deemed as dirty plays. Merlin know how Madam Hooch did not spot them if onl.."

"Wood, your ranting again" reminded Angelina.

"Right! anyway hopefully that won't come into it this year especially since we have a capable back up, which will be Samantha"

Harry could tell Sam was miffed from not being chosen to start, but she was putting on an pleasant face, must be difficult to compete with your best friend.

"Now Flint will be his usual dirty self I imagine, he'll have the third year Pucey to keep him company. As well as Warrington like all Slytherin they're more brawn than brains we should have the slight edge there. So with that the scores will be similar when the snitch is caught. So Potter it's vital that you're the one to do so."

Great thanks Wood, Just heap all the pressure on me, your youngest player, the youngest in an century to play seeker for one of the houses.

"Did you hear that Potter we must be the ones to catch the snitch"

"Yeah I heard, Wood" Sighed Harry.

"Right well let's go into the tactics.." the meeting lasted for over an hour, Harry wasn't sure why he was really there, most of the tactics revolved around the chasers and beaters, the only real tip he gained was to stay high away from the action.

He went down to breakfast with Sam and Katie Bell, neither whom seemed particularly nervous about playing this afternoon. When they entered the great hall the walls seemed alive with excitement. He sat beside Ron and Hermione not looking particularly excited.

"Today is going to be great Harry! I still can't believe you got Malfoy to change the rule!"

Harry chuckled in his head, Merlin why had he asked Malfoy to change the rules, he was so confident and brazen a little over an week ago and now he was a mess of nerves.

"Don't worry Harry I'm sure you will be fine, you've been flying for years, right?" Jumped in Hermione looking to comfort him.

"Yeah I suppose" Responded Harry while playing with his food.

"Look Harry it's idiotic not to eat, you need the energy so just have some breakfast" continued Hermione.

"I'd agree with her if I was you" came an amused voice from behind them. He turned and saw his brother smiling happily at him.

"Sure thing Lenny"

* * *

"So it's my fault that Dumbledore knows more about the Dorea Black situation, for gods sake James you were the one who agreed to tell him about her in the first place!" Shouted Lily.

"Look Lily it's not that he knows of Dorea Black, I'm fine with that it's just every time we talk to him he has this way of learning more information through your reactions. I think we should just be more alert when we go and see him this time."

"Unbelievable James your pinning this all on me!"

"No I'm not Lily, we just have to be more careful, we don't need any sort of information slipping out especially not to Dumbledore"

"James, Dumbledore was on our side during the war, he's been at our side since we went to Hogwarts yes he's manipulative but he sure as hell is not evil, he wouldn't use information like that against us" yelled Lily.

"We don't need him manipulating us Lily, he was the one whom forced us into that situation, he was the one that recommended the fidelius charm, he said it was safe he said it was our only option!"

"And it would have been, if it wasn't for Pettigrew!"

"We should of stayed at the Manor, it's been warded for over two hundred years! but no, no we moved because of his recommendation and trusted our lives with that rat."

"He didn't force us to choose bloody Pettigrew, he didn't force us to do what we did James!"

"I know that Lily! But he is supposed to be the greatest wizard since Merlin, he should of seen Pettigrew for who he was!"

"It's nobodies fault James but our own!"

"I fucking know that Lily," sighed an dejected James, "I fucking know that, but nearly every week I see how it all turned out, I see what keeps happening to you after that night and I can't cope with it being solely on my conscience, it kills me, I know that's weak but it does it just kills me"

"We did the right thing Jamie and I will just have to live with it, we weren't the ones that suffered the most that night"

"I'm sorry Lily, sorry for lashing out it's just hard to watch you suffer" sighed James.

"It's alright honey, I understand that, I also believe like you that keeping quiet about the type of magic used that night is in our best interest"

"Good" with James leaning over and kissing Lily's forehead. "But I would like in the meeting this evening to also talk about changing the teacher that is watching Quirrel, are you ok with that love?"

"Why, Severus is do.."

"For the last two months we have heard nothing or seen no progress to what that teacher is up to, I'm not sure Snape is that concerned over his peers actions"

"James! There has been no problems this far into the term, why change that!"

"So we're supposed to just wait until something does happen before changing tact!" Bellowed James exasperatedly.

"Severus is doing perfectly fine, he can be trusted James"

"No, I don't think he can! He can't be trusted are you forgetting he was the one that brought the prophecy to Voldemort, he was the very person that put us in danger, and I imagine he knew very much about the Cerberus"

"James we're not in school anymore, just deal with it he is a changed man, leave it alone"

"Merlin Lily are you that loyal to him? just because he was your friend when you were younger, I think your blindsided with issues surrounding him!"

"I can't believe we're having this conversation again, I suppose I should of realised that you don't believe in loyalty to your childhood friends, I bet most of them end up all like Sirius at the end of the day, don't they Jamie" snarked back Lily in an nasty manner.

"Unfair Lily, that is simply unfair to put that on me" lamented James

"Well James it is on you!"

"What was I supposed to do Lily huh? Tell him that I shagged her before he got with her, tell him that his best mates been with the girl he loves, no and frankly this has fuck all to do with Sirius, we were talking about the Quirrel situation!"

"Tell me James, what do you think will change when we substitute Severus for another teacher?"

"Merlin you can be hard work sometimes"remarked James in an aggravated manner.

"Yeah I suppose Marlene wasn't like that was she!" Responded Lily while she stormed out the room, not letting James reply.

"Trouble in paradise?" Asked Remus after walking past Lily into the room.

"You can say that again Moony,…What brings you around?"

"I've got more information on that weird bloke talking to Hagrid"

"Finally some half decent news I suppose"

"His name is Almond Rowle, according to the bar tender he's been out of the country for an good amount of time, but has come here on an so called business trip." Remus glanced up at James to see his best friend looking white.

"You alright Prongs?"

"No I don't think so, what did this man look like when you saw him?"

"Tall, black hair which was greying had an distinct jawline, high cheek bones I suppose"

"Shit" murmured James under his breath.

"The bar tender says he also met with an professor from the school" James got up quickly from his seat and walked quickly to the door, "Cheers for this Moony I need to see my wife"

"Prongs you're worrying me, everything is going to be alright, right?" Asked an nervous Remus.

"I can't say right now Moony, time will tell, I'll let you in the loop later" and with that James walked out of the room, running up the stairs and toward the master bedroom, pausing at the door and then he hesitantly knocked before walking in.

"Didn't I tell you to fuck off James?"

"Lily now is not the time we need to discuss something it's pretty urgent"

"I don't fucking care James!"

"Well you fucking should since it might involve our kids safety!" Shouted James, Lily's reaction was instantaneous, quickly becoming concerned with what her husband had to say.

"What is it James?"

"Remus found out that the man snooping about has named himself Almond Rowle"

"Great, that's really helpful James, how the hell is that relevant to anything?"

"No your not getting it Lily! His first name is Almond, Almond! Lily!" It took a couple of seconds for her brain to get into gear, until it quickly clicked.

"No" gasped Lily.

"He married an Rowle, Lily, plus the letter this summer and the names it all links back to them"

"Why do you think they're back James?"

"I know you don't want to talk about this Lily but he was talking to Quirrel, in the hogshead, we have to be more proactive with this Lily, we have to." Begged James.

"What are you suggesting James?"

"We need to get a better grasp of what's going on up there in Scotland"

"So it's all linked? you think the Cerberus, Quirrel and Almond are linked? Do you think we should bring the kids back home?" Asked an panicked Lily.

"Not yet, I think we should wait till we've talked to Dumbledore" realising his wife was panicking he decided to release some tension ",.. and hey Almond was on our side all those years ago right? we shouldn't presume he's here on an ulterior motive"

"This changes things though, I think you're right James, we need to be more proactive in working out what's going on in Hogwarts"

"I think we should try and talk to McGonagall"

"Maybe, but I think we should look further than that, I mean how the hell has Dumbledore been able to keep this Cerberus hidden and secret from parents at the school!"

"What are you saying Lily?"

"Maybe the teachers are under oaf, Maybe we need to talk with somebody higher up"

"Not being funny Lily but you don't get much higher up than the headmaster and we've been to see him twice already" chuckled James sarcastically.

"Not like that Jamie I'm was thinking somebody with a great sway in the dealings of Hogwarts outside of the classrooms"

"Please don't tell me you are suggesting what I think your thinking" lamented James as he sat next to Lily on the edge of the bed.

"James, Malfoy while a prat could help, in the right sort of situation"

"Great a meeting with Malfoy" the two sat in silence for a couple of minutes keeping their minds to themselves,

James realised she was still pissed off from before, he could see her stewing, Merlin what had ticked her off so much before to make her lash out like that. Not seeing any other option James tentatively approached the subject,

"Lils? We are good aren't we? I need to know if somethings wrong?" A shy smile crossed Lily's face, glancing up at James's face,

"She was right you know? At how shit you really are at knowing how to deal with intimate affairs" James knew immediately what the crux of the problem was when he heard the word 'her'.

"Lils, I thought, I thought you were fine with all that was Marlene?" replied James anxiously

"I am James" spoke Lily softly, "really I am James, it's just with the whole fall out with Sirius it's become pretty prominent again in our lives and well when you were condemning Severus, I looked for something to wound you, it was the first thing I could think of."

"I'm sorry you know how I get around the topic of Severus it pains me still, I just had to stop you" Sighed Lily.

"I'm sorry too Lily"

* * *

Harry was being hoisted into the air by the two Weasley twins, Gryffindor had won the game one hundred and seventy to sixty points. Harry wasn't particularly happy though, he'd looked pretty average out there in his opinion first some nonsense with his broom and then finally misjudging the flight of the snitch swallowing it rather than catching it. It made many like Flint doubt his ability, putting it down as a fluke.

"That was brilliant Harry, first game first win, first party tonight you will love it Harry", in an whisper Fred then spoke "we've got some fireworks lined up for it too,"

"Should be a cracker" joked George as they put him down when he was mobbed by the chasers of the team.

"You can be my toyboy now Harry for that" joked the competitive Angelina. "Hey not before me Johnson" quipped Alicia, Samantha just pushed her to the side roughly and engulfed Harry in an hug,

"Your dads going to be so proud of you, heck Lily might even congratulate you" giggled Samantha.

"Yeah that was great Harry we need more of where that came from", spoke Wood happily, leaving the whole of the team in shock, it was the first time they'd heard such praise from him. Wood brushed this away quickly though as he added , "but let's not get ahead of ourselves we need to keep our heads Ravenclaw is still going to be tough."

"Thanks Wood, thanks guys, your support means a lot" smiled Harry.

"Well not everybody has congratulated you yet" grinned Angelina while looking at a slightly forgotten Katie Bell. After a couple of seconds Katie ran up to Harry hugging him to, "Well done Harry" before she rushed off to talk to her friend Leanne.

"Is Katie alright? she's been quiet in practice from what I can tell? Sam you said that she was pretty rowdy, but she seems the opposite" Questioned Harry.

Angelina just glared at Samantha, then she said "don't worry Harry, it's just girl stuff, nothing to get worked up about now go off and see your friends I'm sure they can't wait to see you and remember party tonight in the common room"

"HARRY! That was Brilliant mate!" shouted Ron who had come bounding across the pitch.

"Thanks mate, lucky that I stayed on my broom, I don't know what that was about" deemed Harry, he was met with silence looking up from his broom he saw an stoic looking Hermione.

"Harry, we think that Snape put an curse on it, he was staring at you, and his mouth was moving constantly"

"Maybe" murmured Harry feeling guilty that he hadn't told them about Quirrel, the person likely behind it.

"Don't worry Harry we saw to it, we got rid of him!" Ron's comment was met with an glare from Hermione,

"What's that look for Hermione?" Whined Ron.

"We?...we did it? Ron you stayed put weeping while I ran off to distract professor Snape!" Ron however had lost interest in the conversation and had begun to look around for his brothers guessed Harry.

"Next time when mum and dad come to watch, it would be advisable not to mess about on your broom to much Harry" Laughed Linfred who had also made his way down onto the field.

"Yeah about that I probably need to tell you about something important later, I guess I should of told you earlier actually"

"It's alright Harry I've not told you yet what's on the third floor"

"Wait you actually went? I thought you had chickened out."

"Thanks for believing in me…not" Replied Linfred sarcastically.

"Alright so I'll see you tomorrow and talk about it alright, it's just I need to get to the locker room before they close it for the day"

"Yeah sure sorry I'll leave you to it"

"Oh Lenny?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you happen to see if Daph was here watching?"

"I'm sorry mate I stayed in the Ravenclaw section for the whole game, so I didn't see her I'm sure she was though mate" smiled Linfred

"It's alright not that bigger deal anyway she's not really a fan of quidditch anyway" shrugged Harry as if it wasn't an big deal. He made his way to the locker room where he was faced with an already dressed twins and Angelina.

"You need to hurry up Harry the hot water will go off in a bit"

"Yeah I know I'll see you up in the common room" Harry quickly made his way into the mens section of the changing rooms stripping off and quickly making his way to the showers with his towel.

After showering for a minute or two he turned off and walked out where he bumped into a towel wrapped Katie Bell whom had just left the girls shower block. Regaining his balance he immediately looked over an flushed Katie.

"Oh, shit sorry Katie I didn't me.."

"It's ok Harry I know it was an accident" smiled Katie.

"Good, I don't need Sam on my case about assaulting you" joked Harry. He didn't get the reaction he was expecting, instead he saw an grim looking Katie.

"Erm Katie are you alright you seem to be a bit out of it from what I can see"

"Don't worry about it Harry it's just me and Samantha are going through a bit of an erm falling out, I'm hoping it will pass in the next few days." When Harry was still looking anxiously at her she continued,

"Hey I'm sure your big mouth will help" Harry looked at her with bewilderment.

"With catching the snitch and everything, Sam is always happy after winning an Quidditch game" giggled Katie.

"Yeah she is, I suppose we should go and get changed" Asked Harry whom was now looking over Katie's damp bare shoulders, flushing slightly when realising the position they were in.

"Yeah we probably should, Oh and Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Here is my proper congratulations" and before Harry could question what she meant, she had closed the gap between them and pecked him on the cheek before silently scurrying off back toward the girls side of the locker room.

Harry was stuck in a trance, for a couple of seconds.

Merlin only one other girl had kissed him on the cheek and that was Daphne, and she only did it in passing, what the hell does this mean lamented Harry while getting changed back into his uniform.

"Hey Potter, there is somebody outside wanting to see you, can I let them in?"

"Sure Wood"

"Alright Potter, I'll leave the keys with you I'm sick of waiting for all of you to get changed anyway, just remember to lock up behind you" addressed Wood whom had entered the locker room now,

"Hey that's unfair Katie is still in here too"

"She left five minutes ago Potter, remember to lock up" Wood turned and left, allowing Harry an view of the person behind him.

"How do you know that some Katie was still in the locker room Potter?" Demanded an pissed off looking Daphne.

"Erm well I saw her in the corridor between the showers and the changing rooms"

"Who is she?" Asked an inquisitive Daphne

"She is Samantha's friend, she's a year above us has brown hair, about average height I'll point her out to you if you want" replied Harry casually.

"I don't need you to do that,… anyway I thought I should congratulate you on your Quidditch win despite my lack of enthusiasm for the game."

"So you watched it?" Asked an giddy Harry.

"Unfortunately yes, which brings me to the real reason I'm here. Harry James Potter! if you mess around on that broom of yours in the next match I will snap your arm in half to stop any further matches, you could of bloody died out there!"

"Thanks for the congratulations Daph, I appreciate it" Smirked Harry sarcastically.

"Yeah well, if you're congratulated to much you might think you're better than me"

"Well Daph I'm fairly sure I am better at flying than you"

"I mean at anything actually useful or relevant, now will I need to keep you company tonight or will the win distract you enough?"

"Er… let's see if I can last an night without you eh?"

* * *

Good evening Lily, James"

"Professor" they replied simultaneously.

"I would before we start, like to apologise for my manner last meeting, I'm afraid when I detect that new information can be gained I certainly often act untoward. I do apologise for any unsettlement I may have caused. I must also admit that I certainly was not expecting you to return quite so soon I have not obtained any good leads so far on this link between Dorea Black you mentioned"

"That is fine Professor I appreciate your apology, but today we have not come here to discuss Dorea Black or anything to do with her"

"No?"

"No, instead we would like to focus on Quirrel" barked an annoyed James, whom was already agitated by Dumbledores attitude.

"Ah I see, well my dear boy, we have contin.."

"Cut the crap Dumbledore, we know of the Cerberus, we know of its presence at Hogwarts, we also know that Professor Quirrel seems to be quite interested in the creature, now please tell Lily and I what is going on up here in the castle" before Dumbledore replied Lily butted in,

"And headmaster be careful how you respond, because you don't want to be on the end of an mother's wrath for putting her two sons in danger"

"I see, I'll keep that in mind Lily, as I hope you both know, I would never intentionally put anybody in danger, especially children. Now I'am interested in how you found about Professor Quirrel's fascination with such a creature."

"So there is an Cerberus on the grounds of Hogwarts?" Interrupted James.

"I can neither confirm nor deny I'm afraid James, I'am swore to an magical oath as are all the teachers in the castle."

"I take that as an yes then" snarled Lily.

"You can infer it anyway you wish Lily, I'm afraid I can't help you with your speculation, I owe it to an old friend"

"Since you can't be of any help with that we'll deal with that later, now I want to know about Snape, it seems Headmaster that your potions apprentice, seems to have deserted his job with regard to following Quirrel"

"James, his job is mostly to teach, I cannot order the man to continuously spy on a man whom can only be described as an bit odd, I hope you can see that"

"What I don't understand headmaster is that the man who you yourself has described as being cursed by an dark soul or object is allowed to wander the streets of Hogsmeade, he could be colluding with anybody of an dark nature"

"I understand that James, but at the moment we cannot pin anything on Professor Quirrel, I would also like to address an issue"

"Go on"

"I can assure you that Quirrel should be viewed as an separate issue, to the previous topic" mentioned Dumbledore cryptically.

"So you're saying that the Cerberus has nothing to do with Quirrel?"

"I would deem that his talents don't stretch far enough for him to engage with such an topic"

"That maybe so Dumbledore but I would like to explore the castle myself, I'm afraid Lily and I would be much more comfortable with the situation if we had seen it first hand rather than trusting others"

"That I'm afraid James I cannot grant, and it is a shame that it has ended up in this direction, trust is the very essence that holds our society together, I know you know this"

"We have trusted far to many people in our short life already Dumbledore, we won't be trapped into that notion again"

"I see"

"James and I would prefer it if Professor McGonagall were to oversee Harry between now and Yule, is that acceptable?"

"If you deem it necessary I'm sure Minerva will be happy to help"

"Good, we shall be leaving, goodnight Dumbledore" with that James and Lily left briskly not allowing Dumbledore to have the final word.

* * *

Linfred and Harry had met by the cloisters on the ground floor, it was just after curfew and the hallways were deserted, the two of them had discussed the Dumbledore meeting warning about Quirrel and the Cerberus appearance on the third floor, just as they had planned yesterday. The two Potters were now sneaking back to their respective dormitories underneath their invisibility cloak. They were just passing Quirrel's office when they heard an hissing snake like voice coming from the respective room.

"He can not be trusted he has undermined my greatness before! he is part of the reason for my current dismal state and my misfortune of sharing your soul"

"But m.m..master, he k. of magic that I can n.n..never begin to learn"

"Listen to me! I am your Lord, this man is beneath me and therefore you"

"But m..m.. my Lord, he could help us claim it faster, he already k..n..nows of its p.p.. "

"You disappoint me, how does he know of its existence! you told me that he has just returned from Northern Europe"

"He has c. at G.G..Gringrotts my Lord, I believe he has been interested with its gifts for the same reason you are my Lord."

"ENOUGH! Keep this man away from Nicholas Flamels creation, I don't want him meddling again do you hear me servant! The man is dangerous, you must not interact with him again, that is all!"

The two Potters were so enthralled with the conversation they were hearing they forgot to check to make sure the cloak was still securely fixed over them.

"Well, well, it seems that Potters ghastly habit of tottering about after curfew has indeed been passed down to both of his insufferable brats, not just the chosen one" sneered Snape from behind them.

"Hand over the cloak"

"Great" murmured Harry.

"I'm sure Professor McGonagall will love to hear about her young lions being out at this time of night, especially nearby to an man that you Potter have been explicitly told to stay away from…. Follow me, and don not speak" Snape took off with the flash of his robes bellowing out behind him, walking in the direction of Gryffindor tower.

Once they arrived at Professor McGonagall's office, the two Potters were subjected to an long rant from Snape about their arrogance and disregard for rule taking and how they should receive an long detention term.

"Professor Snape I do believe you confiscated something off the two boys tonight"

"Yes" sneered Snape.

"May I have it, I would like to return it to its original owner, I'm afraid such an old magical artefact should not be left in an professors draw"

"I see, well here you go Professor I hope you will see to it to give them given an adequate punishment, night"

"Mr Potter, I will not ask why you were out after curfew but since yesterday you're under my supervision even more so, this will go as an warning, I don't want you or your brother going out after curfew, please take this advice seriously Mr Potter" addressed McGonagall looking pointedly at Harry.

"Now I will give you back this cloak as it could very easily help you out in a dangerous situation, but that is all that it should be used for, not for creeping around at night after curfew, now go to bed"

After the two boys were dismissed and sent to go straight to their dormitories, Harry began to make his way to the fifth floor. He honestly thought that was going to go worse, thank goodness McGonagall had took the cloak off Snape, dad would have cut his hand off if he heard that the family heirloom was in the hands of Snape.

Harry was about to ascend the stairs when he was drawn to an narrow corridor with an odd shaped door standing ajar, looking quickly to his left and right making sure nobody was watching him, with the coast clear he slipped inside.

He looked around the room, it like many of the rooms he and Ron had explored appeared to be an empty classroom, with all the furniture piled against the far wall, Harry reckoned there must have been a much higher wizarding population years ago, with how big Hogwarts was and it's ability if needed to house so many students.

Harry was about to leave when a glint caught his eye. It was a large mirror, with not an speck of dust on it, seemingly it had been moved recently. The mirror was surrounded by gold plating, with some words inscribed above it, Harry being curious stepped closer where he was subjected to an image he did not expect.

Suddenly an happy looking Daphne appeared, Harry swung himself around drastically, but he was still alone, he looked back at the mirror where others had appeared Lenny, Rose, his mum, dad and Sirius. In all there were over ten people reflected behind him.

Harry stared intently at the mirror, the group of ten were all grouped together to the right behind his reflection, all seemed to be happy, laughing and safe. Harry had no real reason why this thought was brought up but the very word resonated with him. 'Safe?, safe?'

Continually staring the reflections seemed to become further distant from his own as if they had walked further away from the mirror itself.

The very scene caused an powerful sort of an ache within him, again he was happy to see the grown up Daphne smiling with Lenny and Rose, the three at ease with no sign of morose at all. Harry felt sadness and happiness all at the same time

He was brought out of this surreal experience by an distant noise which sounded distinctively like Filch. Harry not wanting to be caught out again decided he better get back to his dorm and fast.

Harry never told anybody of his experience with the mirror, yet he never stopped going back to the mirror either, the distance between his reflection and the others, seriously conflicted Harry to the extent he kept coming back to figure it out.

It wasn't until he was caught by the headmaster was Harry brought away from his fixation on the artefact.

"It really is true what they say about young people's curiosity"

Harry turned and saw the old headmaster Dumbledore looking at him.

"Oh hello sir, I'm sorry I didn't see you"

"Well the young often have an more visual curiosity, something which I believe this mirror offers, clearly evidence to the prior. I expect you've realised by now what it does?"

"It shows my family and friends.."

"So what does it show all of us Harry?"

"I don't know sir"

"Well let me explain, the happiest man on earth would be able to use the Mirror of Erised like a normal mirror, that is, he would look into it and see himself exactly as he is, does that help?

So it's what we want"

"Yes and no" said Dumbledore

It shows usnothing more or less than the deepest, mostdesperate desire of our hearts"

"I don't understand though sir"

"What is it you don't understand Harry?"

"Why is it that when I look at the mirror I see my family move continually further away, it's like they're no longer there with me? I don't want that!" Dumbledore looked on in surprise but his eyes began twinkling slightly.

"Hmm well Harry, I want you to look deeply into your heart and now look at the mirror, really concentrate on what you want"

Harry turned and saw his family and friends explicitly closer, interacting with him. "They're staying with me!" exclaimed Harry in awe, "Why is that!"

"I believe you should ask your parents Harry, it seems that certain magic is entwined to your own, an magic that can only be described as different than your own"

"The mirror will be moved to a new home tomorrow, Harry and I ask you not to go looking for it, now why don't you put that admirable cloak back on and get off to bed?"

* * *

Harry and Linfred departed the train and were met with the cold air of London at kings cross station, the train home had been uneventful, the discovery of Nicholas Flamel had kept them both in a trance of thought, as had Dumbledore's comments to Harry two weeks prior.

Magic that didn't belong to him, was linked with him what did that mean, and what the hell was Dumbledore wittering on about with regard to asking his parents about it? He was brought out of his reviver by an Susan Bones whom surprisingly had decided to accompany him, Linfred and Neville in the compartment.

"We're here Harry, best get your stuff sorted right? Smiled Susan. She then went back into an deep conversation with Lenny. Harry had noticed that she was a lot more comfortable in his presence and seemed a lot closer to Linfred than he expected. Once they left the train Harry immediately spotted his mum.

"Hey mum" spoke Harry enthusiastically while striding over to her,

"Hi sweetie"

"Where is dad? Mum"

"He has some important business to attend to"

"More important than picking up his two sons he hasn't seen in months?" joked Linfred.

"Yes well he is doing it for your benefit anyway. Now hurry up we need to get going my parking ticket has nearly expired and I left Rose in the car"

"Why have we come by car mum?" Queried Linfred while they made their way toward the Muggle exit on platform.

"As is tradition we always pick the tree up the Muggle way, I thought what better day to pick the tree then on your first day back from Hogwarts." Picking up on something out of place Harry spoke up,

"What is the real reason mum, I doubt you would subject us to picking the tree after a long train journey without an reason."

The three of them had reached the car by now, an large 4x4, which at the current time had Rose's face planted against the window, pulling silly faces, clearly bored out of her mind.

"God why do I have to have such inquisitive kids! Fine weren't just going to get the tree we are also going to see your aunt, now get in" demanded Lily while opening the back door for Harry to get into.

"Do we have to mum, Aunt Petunia is an absolute..." Lily quickly interrupted,

"You finish that sentence young man and you will be getting a lot less presents this year"

"I told her the same thing Harry!" Sparked up an excited Rose whom hadn't seen her older brother for the last three months and was more than willing to side up with him.

"Of course you did sis, only a mad man would think Aunt Petunia was nice, or even sane" the comment received an further giggle from his sister.

"Wait an second we're going today so we don't have to bring along dad aren't we" poked in Linfred. Harry just smiled, his dad was pretty impatient at the best of times, but at Privet Drive he became the most testy. One year he had turned uncle Vernon upside down for ten minutes, after calling his mum an freak.

"So what is so important about this meeting that allows dad to miss the dire Dursleys?" Before Lily could reply an perky Rose jumped in,

"He's gone to see Mr Malfoy about an Cerberus that is living at Hogwarts" the responses were instantaneous,

"Bloody hell, Rose!"

"What you knew!"

"I've missed you Rose" finished off Harry.

"Rose Alice Potter! What have I told you about eavesdropping on other people's conversations it's impolite and a bad trait"

"I can't believe you knew about the Cerberus!"

"We have only known about it for the last month, and since you know about it, we will be having an conversation at dinner with regard to it"

"In other news Lenny's found himself a girlfriend" teased Harry. The car lit up with a mix of emotions ranging from excitement to annoyance. Harry smiled he knew he always had the trait of reversing an tense situation to one of fun.

"Who is it? who is it? who is it?" Shouted an exuberant Rose.

"You're going to regret that this holiday dear brother of mine" snarked an agitated Linfred.

While the rest of the Potter family was being subjected to Petunia's screeching voice and uppity snobby attitude, James was being graced to an rivalling environment.

James had been to the Malfoys on many occasions, with none of them being an pleasant experience, and none of them being voluntary. Yet here he was standing in front of the doorway of the large manor, getting soaked by the pouring rain. He hadn't expected to be allowed through the wards, yet was surprised by their allowance. He still couldn't believe his wife had put him up to this. The lack of forwardness from Dumbledore had worried Lily further to the point in the last few days she had basically been begging James to ask Lucius for help. He was brought out of his thoughts when the door opened to reveal Narcissa Malfoy, dressed customarily in her stylish robes.

"Mr Potter,… James with what do I owe the pleasure"

"Well Mrs Malfoy I was actually hoping to meet with your husband, is he in?"

"James, I thought you would be aware that my husband was an important member of the wizengamot, he does not grace these walls till at least 8 o'clock at night on most days, surely as an auror you know this?"

"So who may I ask is picking up your son? Draco isn't it?"

"Not that it is any of your business James, but if you must know it is Lord Nott"

"Ah such an pleasant man, I can see how you can allow your child to be trusted with such an person" replied james sarcastically. The two walked into the kitchen, where the two took a seat at an marble table.

"Would you like an drink James?"

"If it's not too much trouble"

"Oh not at all" the tea was served minutes later by an over exuberant elf, in James's opinion, the use of elf's weren't really an surprise, but this ones perky attitude was definitely contrary to how he thought an Malfoy elf might act.

"It still is three sugars is it not James?"

"You remember well Mrs Malfoy"

"I wasn't going to forget such an ghastly habit in such an hurry James, now what is it that you're looking to talk about with my husband"

"Well I was hoping to speak to Luc.."

"James please don't be rude, I do hope that you unlike most of society view me as more than a regular pureblood housewife"

"I'm sorry Mrs Malfoy, I wasn't.."

"James like I said last time please call me Narcissa, I think we're past the stage of formal greetings"

"Well I'm not sure erm that would be Erm studi.."

"For Merlins sake, are you still a schoolboy? I thought you would of matured slightly more James, just because we had an intimate relationship does not mean we have to now be forced into doing everything quite so orderly"

"Right well that maybe the case Mrs Malfoy but, if you haven't realised our two families are not the greatest friends"

"Yet you're in my house, asking for an favour of my husband, not quite such an hostile rivalry is it. I suppose I should floo the Daily Prophet, this scene would make front page news" drawled Narcissa.

"Yes but.."

"James I'm not saying we act like this in front of others especially my husband but I think we can at least be more friendly, I'm sure in public you would also like to keep it secret but we don't have to when it is just us"

"Lily already knows actually"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it wasn't intentionally spread but it came out"

"I see, anyway James, what are you asking for from the Malfoy house?"

"Well goldie I'am awa…"

"What was that!"

"You told me to speak less formally!" Blustered James.

"Yes but that doesn't mean you can call me by an affectionate pet name, Merlin the Press is right about your Potters lack of decorum"

"Well what am I supposed to call you I've never called you anything else, certainly not Cissy, it reminds of that bloody deranged sister you have"

"Narcissa will be fine, now continue"

"Alright, so as I was saying Narcissa" James put extra emphasis on her name, "your husband is quite high up in the organisational structure of Hogwarts and we were hoping that we could ask for your husband to investigate an certain problem that has come to mine and Lily's attention"

"I do hope this isn't about your two unruly kids James, while I can put up with you for old times sake, I'm certainly not impartial to your children, according to Draco they both terrorise the place and strut around like they own the place."

"Well I'm sure darling Draco, is the face of excellence I'm sure he doesn't take after his fathers snobby ways at all" mocked James, Merlin she wasn't going to get away with giving offhand remarks about his children.

"That is something that hopefully can be rectified, but I have not come to talk with you about how our children are taking school up, I have Mrs Bulstrode, Parkinson and Pucey for that"

"Right, Well anyway, from our sources we have reason to believe that there is an Cerberus on Hogwarts grounds, to which we can only infer that it is helping guard something, now the teachers have given an oaf so quite frankly you're the only option could Malfoy help?"

"Sources?"

This women, she always has to know everything can't just take my words at face value, I suppose there is more of an Malfoy-Potter divide than she realises.

"Yes sources Narcissa, two reputable sources"

"I would like you to tell me them James please"

"Rubeus Hagrid and Remus Lupin", James could see from her reaction immediately that these were not good sources in her opinion.

"We're supposed to put our heads on the line for two filthy half-breeds, James I thought you were wiser than that"snarked Narcissa.

"Never call them that ever, they have more magic in them than you or your dear husband" Shouted James back venomously, what sources was she expecting him to courage up anyway.

"Potter why are you in my house first, and second why are you shouting at my wife" sneered Lucius Malfoy from the kitchen door. Not being able to control his rage James glanced up at the clock and saw it was six o'clock and taunted,

"Wonderful that you're home so early Lucius maybe you can give your wife some love, she seems to be a bit cranky, now I see that I'm not welcome here, but remember what I told you Mrs Malfoy, there is an Cerberus in Hogwarts, it being there is a risk to mine and your sons life, remember that, ta-ra" James Shouted and then preceded to storm out of the kitchen toward the front door.

* * *

Daphne Greengrass was being subjected to an afternoon that could be deemed to be the norm as an Pureblood child. Yet it was definitely different to her usual scene, while her upbringing was decidedly pureblood her parents had limited the number of pureblood events she attended. Mainly her Mother thought it would be unwise for Daphne to be accompanied by so many bigoted children on an regular basis. An sentiment that Daphne now that she was older was happy for.

However the recent climate in the family had changed with the return of many Greengrass members to Britain. It had clearly fabricated an pressure on her family, in particularly her dad and herself. She knew she was rightfully the heiress to the Greengrass fortune since it was her father that was the direct descendent of the family ancestors. But despite this she knew that many in the family believed that her second cousin Robert Greengrass also had an claim to the head position in the future.

Her father had propositioned on the day she arrived home, that with the recent furore caused at the Malfoy ball, along with Astoria joining Hogwarts in the recent future that it was now the time for her to gain contacts through such events and begin to establish an strong base where she can gain support from later on in life.

She had know idea why she was being subjected to this change in tact from her father, she knew she was strong wilded and a bit frosty to strangers but her actions were always weighted toward an pureblood mannerism that she also believed that she was in a strong position already. She reflected on her year and believed that she would be able to boast such alliances with, The Potters, Blacks, Davis's, Longbottom, Patils and Weasleys, well maybe not the Weasleys, but in essence three strong houses that she doubted her second cousin could obtain.

Yet here she was making nice at an Quidditch game in one of the luxury boxes. The usual crowd were there Nott, Malfoy, Parkinson but also the lesser known families that included Zabini, Roper, Boot and Patils. The gathering itself was very odd in her opinion. Of course they all had money that in essence was the reason they were all here.

She dwelt on the fact that her presence was probably merely for show, her father himself had kept away from most individuals, socialising with only the Patils and Ropers. It seemed it was just to be a ploy in showing their faces.

"So I see you have blessed us with your presence" spoke Terry Boot from behind her.

"Father requested of it" replied Daphne bluntly.

"I must thank your father then, otherwise I'd be left with just my brothers to talk with"

"Are you under the impression that I will be speaking to you?" Questioned Daphne with an raised eyebrow towards Boot.

"Erm.. well, Erm I just thought, I th..thought that since your good friends with Lenny that we Erm.."

"Oh stop waffling like an pansy, I was under the impression that Linfred was good at choosing literate friends, more so than his brother" she reasoned thinking of Weasleys friendship with Harry, "and yet he's managed to find an Ravenclaw that struggles to speak English", Terry continued to remain frozen not sure how to react. Seeing his tribulation, she decided to relieve him,

"I'm just tormenting you Boot, Circe I'm not that scary, now make yourself useful and go and get me some more butterbeer"

"Why can't you?" Counted Boot gaining back some of his confidence.

"Simply said Parkinson and Malfoy are hovering around the drink counter, and I have had enough of their company this year thank you, now off you go"replied Daphne while moving her hands in an shooing motion.

"Alright, alright, you Slytherins have such issues why can't you all just get on"

"Daphne your supposed to be nice!" Giggled an exuberant Astoria.

"The boy is nothing but overconfident when he is comfortable, I do not need him to be an arse, so best keep him off balance which is best achieved by toying with him, what do you want Astoria?"

"I spotted Lord Black!" Shouted Astoria. Daphne while surprised, put Astoria's exuberance down to the fact it was somebody her sister actually recognised.

"Really? I didn't think this was his sort of crowd who is he talking to?"

"I don't know I have never seen the man he is talking to before, Come I'll show you, I want to speak to him about Wilfred" the short Astoria bounced through the crowd with Daphne being dragged behind her.

"Tori, slow down, you're drawing to much attention to ourselves"

"Look over their" pointed Astoria, Daphne followed her finger toward two tall figures at an high table looking in deep conversation.

The man in Daphne's opinion commanded respect, his clothing, and posture resembling importance, yet in Daphne's mind there was also an crippling look to the man, it certainly wasn't obvious he had hidden it very well. His face had begun to lose its tautness, with the skin on his forearm also looking dry, and dark circles under his eyes.

Curious she approached the high table quietly, hoping not to draw to much attention, she knew she shouldn't, her parents had drilled into her how bad it was to eavesdrop especially on strangers, yet she was curious, Merlin she thought I must stop spending time with Harry.

When she got within hearing distance she heard a gruff voice,

"So you're sure this is an entrance to the school"

"Quite sure, I used this passage many a time back in my school days, Yes James and I, favoured it after an night out in the three broomsticks, brilliant it was as well, got to see Rosmerta at her best" slurred Sirius. Daphne immediately picked up on an drunk Sirius.

"James?"

"Yes James Potter do you know of him?" the man seemed to freeze for an second reflexively, but only for an moment, it seemed Daphne was the only one whom noticed.

"No, I cant say I have honestly heard of him. Anyway this is much appreciated Sirius, I will make sure my secretary arranges those contracts in no time, should I send them to Narcissa Malfoy?"

"Yes that will be best!" Replied Sirius jovially.

"Good"

"What did you say that you wanted in the castle again?"

"Left an important family grimoire in the library years ago, I doubt it has been touched the book is charmed strongly with an confundus Charm stopping anybody getting their hands on it, I was hoping to get it back"

To Sirius a slightly tipsy one at that the excuse passed rather easily, yet to Daphne she sensed it was an lie, there was definitely something odd about the man realising the conversation was starting to end she began to edge away when, the oblivious Boot then seemingly walked right up beside her and announced to the nearby people that he had gotten her an drink.

The reaction was instantaneous from the high table, the crooked man looked around and then swiftly said his goodbyes to Sirius while eyeing Daphne carefully. Sirius's was quite the opposite, a confident laugh and then an teasing remark,

"Oh Miss Greengrass I see you have another boy waiting on you with hand and foot, I hope my Godson has nothing to worry about"

"Don't worry Lord Black, Daphne says she's merely toying with him just to keep him off balanced inputted the perky Astoria.

"What!"

"Thanks Tori, no Sirius Harry has nothing to worry about" rebutted Daphne.

"So he would be worried about something Miss Greengrass?"

"You're inebriated Lord Black, please don't try and twist my words"

"Oh I have missed your snarky comments this year heiress"

"Lord Black who exactly was that man you were talking to?"

"Mr Rowle, some sort of exports manager, I bet your dad knows him actually! It's my first bit of business I've sent to my own family!" Replied Sirius proudly. Realising that Sirius was about to explode into an drunken rant of self praise decided to apply an exit strategy quickly,

"Lord Black you must excuse us, I think Astoria needs the loo"

"No I don…Argh!" Squawked Astoria, where her foot had just been stomped on, "Oh Yes the loo it is!"

Daphne realised when she was walking away from Sirius, that Lord Black had just given up an entrance to school, with someone that was purposely lying, and likely had an ulterior motive. Great she thought I'll have to watch over Harry more carefully. No doubt this mans motive will involve Harry.

 **So how was that? What do you make of what Harry saw in the mirror? Will the Malfoys help out, Will Sirius realise what he has revealed in time? Do you guys want more Daphne scenes or more scenes for someone else? Coming next chapter Christmas celebration at the Potters. An outing maybe in the forbidden forest, and maybe an fight, please review**


	9. A Yule Shindig

**Hi everyone sorry for the longer wait between updates, had to deal with essay assignments and exams, but I'm back and hopefully will be slightly more regular with updating. Anyway this will be particularly family orientated this chapter, with them coming together for Christmas, please let me know because I'm still undecided whether Astoria and Rose will join Hogwarts next year the same time as Ginny or the year after (According to canon Astoria's actual year group) please let me know, as always please review it really helps thanks!**

Disclaimer: I neither own the Harry Potter universe nor the characters they all belong to JK Rowling

Yule was always a happy holiday for Daphne, her families tradition went against the pureblood norm where usually it was traditional for the whole House to meet for the holiday. Her mother very early on in her marriage refused to follow this tradition, mainly for the sake of practicality.

Daphne was therefore used to just the four of them on the day of Yule, new year was often when they had to deal with the whole Greengrass brood. It suited Daphne, she could relax and not have to put on a front that was expected as a heiress to an ancient and noble house. Instead all she had to deal with was an excited Astoria, a weary father and an over-motherly mum.

Her relaxing holiday however seemed to be in tatters, thanks to her dad, it seemed that her dad deemed the threat from outside as worthy and had profusely appealed to her mum for a proactive approach.

Daphne thought it would just be the outing to the Quidditch game but now she was being prepared to visit an old pureblood family she'd never heard of before. It was worsened by the fact Astoria seemed to be loving it.

She wondered if her Yule holiday season had ever been this bad, while eating her breakfast in the kitchen that morning. The fresh fruit prepared by one of the many house elves was not going down quite so well as usual. Daphne was merely picking at the fruit really, rather than consuming it.

"Daphne don't play with your food, if you're finished with it then just leave it honey, there is no reason to act like a child."

"I am a child though mother, sometimes I think that yourself and father have forgotten that over the last school term."

"That cheek is unbecoming of you Daphne, and you know that what your father is doing is for your benefit, he doesn't do it just to frustrate you honey"

"I know, I'm just feeling a bit like Pansy Parkinson at the minute, I don't even contribute to these outings, I'm just so to speak on display almost"

"Could be worse Daph, you could look like Bulstrode, then even your presence as a display would be detrimental" teased Astoria whom was diving into an full English breakfast with no regard for table manners.

Really the sight should of angered Daphne just after the talk with her mother, yet it just brought a smile to her face. Astoria while similar in looks to Daphne apart from the hair colour was indeed a very different personality.

Astoria was a cheeky, mischievous girl, she acted on impulse often and never took anything to seriously in essence her character was very light. It came from the fact she had no expectations to live up to, she had grown up in an environment with little pressure set by their parents, opposite to Daphne.

While she never spoke of it, Daphne despite her mother's wishes of a relatively liberal upbringing still had an image to abide by being a heiress, she knew herself that her personality was entrenched with formalness, her quirks were often hidden behind a façade and while Astoria was cheeky, her humour was often dry or sarcastic.

"Astoria! Please also refrain from acting like a delinquent" admonished Annabelle.

"What's a delinquent?" Spoke Astoria purposefully while her mouth was full, looking to rile their mum up further.

"You know Mother, you should let Tori continue eating like that I'm sure that sort of action, develops chubby cheeks, I'm sure that will be more than a lesson for her" smiled Daphne.

"I'm afraid Daphne that those white lies no longer work on Astoria, she's become quite adept at working out what's false." Sighed Annabelle.

"So Daph are you looking forward to your outing this afternoon" Asked Astoria innocently, Daphne groaned in reply,

"Thanks Tori I had actually managed to forget about that for a minute!"

"Well, I think I have some news that might cheer you up" comforted Annabelle.

"I doubt that mother"

"It actually involves Christmas, we've been invited to the Potters for the day your dad and I have accepted, we thought it will be nice to have a change of scene."

"Will the Blacks be there?" Asked an unsubtle Astoria.

"I'm afraid not honey, they will be taking part in their own family feast"

"So Rose won't get to see Wilfred?" Pouted an upset looking Astoria.

"I'm afraid not, but at least she will have you for company, I'm sure you can keep her happy"

"Great so I will have to talk to Harry and Lenny for the whole time"

"Oh don't whine Daphne, you get on very well with the two of them, plus it means you don't have to talk to Astoria quite so much"

"Hey!"

"I hope I'm not hearing my daughter shouting" addressed Cyrus Greengrass in a mock stern manner. The patriarch of the family came and sat next to Daphne.

"Would you like some tea or coffee, honey?"

"No no Daphne and I have a rendezvous to make, don't we my beautiful daughter" smiled Cyrus warmly, "no amount of sweet talk honey is going to get you off the hot seat, your daughter is still in a mood with you"

"Well it was worth a try, come on then let's get going" acclaimed Cyrus when he got up and put his coat on, to which Daphne followed suit,

"We will see you around four, have a lovely day, bye"

Daphne twenty four hours later found herself in the company of her best friend Tracy. Since Tracy's parents were taking her away on holiday for the final two weeks of the holiday, today was the last opportunity to see Tracy during the festive period.

"So what was the Shafiq family like?" Asked a curious Tracy.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, just like any other pureblooded family, I was unfortunately the youngest there by at least ten years though, I basically had to sit at a table all day listening to adults discuss the Wizengamot"

"Oh Daph that sounds horrendous, you should of stayed with me for Yule, my mum took me shopping in Muggle London, it was pretty amazing, there is so many people though!"

"Did you go on them underground trains?" Asked an bemused Daphne, whom while a pureblood, was reasonably well versed in the ways of Muggle living.

"No mum said we didn't need to, since we weren't going that far afield. Anyway I would have loved to see Parkinson's face if she had seen the high street" giggled Tracy.

"She would probably have to wash herself silly to get the Muggle gunk off her, or Malfoy wouldn't like her, Merlin knows why she is obsessed with the ferret"

"Talking of the ferret and boys in general"

"Traaaaccccy! We were having a fun conversation why go and ruin it?"

"What?" Replied Tracy innocently, "I just wanted to no if you were going to stop sharing a bed with our favourite bespectacled boy"

"Tracy he needed comforting, he hasn't been himself since Malfoys bloody ball, who else was going to help him huh?"

"Oh I don't know maybe Sam or this is just a shot in the dark but maybe his brother"

"Linfred isn't exactly going to help soothe him, you have seen what he's like he's intelligent, helpful and kind but he's not about to cud… talk with his brother all night" Daphne slight slip had been caught by an amused Tracy.

"Yet his brother knows what he's up to with Weasley and Granger, Yet you're kept in the dark Daph, that seems a bit weird don't you think?"

"What do you mean what he's up to?" Asked a puzzled Daphne.

"Susan Bones let it slip that they might be meddling with something dangerous in Hogwarts"

"Huh"

"I just thought after all that cuddling you would want to know" Teased Tracy in a lighter tone now, trying to uplift her slightly downtrodden friend.

"Traaaacccy! I never said I cuddled with him!"

"Don't try and deny it my loving friend, I heard you before"

"Why am I your friend again?"

"Because you love me" Laughed Tracy.

* * *

Harry and Linfred's Christmas had been relatively quiet apart from the first night at tea, where an interrogation enfolded. His mum and dad had questioned them over the Cerberus, and if they had spotted any strange happenings around the castle.

The revelation that Lenny had spotted a trap door underneath the three headed dog and the sight of an expensive piece of robe being present in the room, highly unsettled his parents.

The meal ended with dad summarising that the dog was indeed guarding something valuable to the point Dumbledore had hid it from them and the fact that a person had riskily entered Hogwarts to try and steal it.

The question of how the perpetrator entered Hogwarts had become an bit of debate between the two adults, Yet was concluded that they must have obtained help from someone inside the grounds.

Possibly when the whole school was engaged with something else likely a Quidditch game. They summarised that the mystery perpetrator was therefore limited in his ways of when they could get into the school, all of which did little to calm Lily Potter's nerves.

Ultimately Harry and Linfreds Easter term was in jeopardy unless Malfoy or someone else had a breakthrough in discovering the perpetrator. Something which greatly dampened the mood in the Potter household yet Harry believed that Daphne's appearance on Yule may in part rectify the miserable holiday he had been having so far.

Harry couldn't be more wrong, instead he had been subjected to a pissed off Daphne, yet Harry had no idea why, while Daphne was often snarky in her nature she had been decidedly more snide then usual this evening. Often seemingly detached but also happy to add to Harry's misfortune at the opportune moments. She had cursed her sister out of the room when Tori had started to flirt with him.

Harry was in his room playing with his broom in silence, when an agitated Daphne finally spoke up, "So Harry when exactly were you going to share with me what you told Linfred in the final week of term? Or were you never going to bother?"

"Erm.. erm.. what?" Gulped Harry after being taken off guard by the question.

"Don't try and act perplexed Potter, for both our sakes, so just spit it out otherwise I'll hex you into next week" after a pause where Harry seemed to be weighing up his options he spoke up,

"You reckon you could do that to me?" Asked a smiling Harry. A smile which Daphne found infuriating, because whatever the mood she was in she couldn't help reciprocate,

"You don't want to find out Potter"

"Oh I think I would like to see your attempt at hexing me" , Daphne not a person to back down from a challenge already had her wand out ready for action, Harry instinctively went for his wand holster in his trouser pocket, and yet he grasped air, he tried again, but his wand wasn't there. He looked up in panic at a maniacally grinning Daphne.

"Oh are you looking for this by any chance Harry?" Smirked Daphne as she hoisted a wand up with her other hand above her head.

"Eh? How did you do that?"

"I'm a Slytherin Potter, and you're a Gryffindor, a Gryffindor with a bit of an ego, one that doesn't often back down from a challenge or a duel"

"You baited me! You stole my wand knowing I'd make you go through with your statement"

"Well done Potter, so their is a brain in that head of yours, I wonder maybe that brain can now tell me what is going on at Hogwarts"

"And if I didn't?"

"Really Harry your going to make me force it out of you"

"Maybe I don't think you would forgo simple wizarding etiquette by attacking a wizard without a wand, your father is very particular with certain rules." Smirked Harry as he walked over to Daphne.

"Is that so"

"Yep"

"You're right," sighed an upset Daphne, "but I can still do this" and with one swift movement Daphne kneed Harry in the gut, making him lose balance and collapse onto the nearby futon. Daphne climbed on top of the aching Harry and giggled,

"I think I win this round, now tell me your secrets Harry James Potter"

Then just as Harry was about to divulge they both heard a call from Lily that tea was ready, it was met by a rumble from upstairs and then a continuous thud coming down the set of stairs, clearly Rose and Astoria were looking forward to their meal a lot.

"You would think people that small would make less noise" voiced a slightly winded Harry.

"I'm not sure anybody can compete with the noise level Tori can make" answered Daphne, as they both got up from the futon, to make their way downstairs.

"I don't know Ron without food can be pretty loud, he makes sure everybody knows about it, Neville said that a Weasley dinner time is pretty rowdy, with six or seven hungry Weasleys"

"Another horrible trait Weasley has, I'll make sure to note that down to the growing list"

"Come on then we better get down there before I'm left sitting next to Lenny"

"Are you ready for the questioning then?" Asked Daphne,

"Questioning?"

"Yes I imagine our parents are going to question us all about our experiences so far at Hogwarts, they'll want to compare our different experiences no doubt"

"Hopefully your fight will be kept quiet then Daph eh?" Smirked Harry.

"You bring that up Harry and the number of detentions you have been may somehow be heard by your mother"

"Touché", Responded Harry.

"By the way don't think I've forgotten already that you still need to tell me of what you're up to at Hogwarts."

"Yeah" sighed Harry.

The two finally made it down to the dining room, where the table was full of hot food. At the far end his dad, Cyrus and Remus were gathered around each other. Linfred and Neville had got themselves an space by them, the women were in the middle of the table, which included. Annabelle, Lily and Dorcas Meadowes. Which left the final two seats available at the end next to Astoria and Rose.

"Great, relegated to the kids end, hope you're looking forward to an enthralling conversation" muttered Harry sarcastically.

"Oh give over, you're just as mature as them both Harry."quipped Daphne.

"Hey!"

"Finally they have emerged from Harry's room and blessed us with their presence" jeered an tipsy James.

"Really dad, it's not as if, Neville and Lenny weren't also holed up in his room, or that Tori and Rose were down here joining in with your conversation", before James could trade barbs with his son, Lily interrupted,

"Just sit down you two, and James stop trying to wind him up, just because he beat you in the Quidditch game this morning", Harry and Daphne sat down opposite each other at the far end of the table with both of them sitting next to their little sisters.

After the toast by his dad Harry began to tuck into his turkey and gravy, not really interested in joining in with a conversation until he'd satisfied his hunger, something which Tori seemed to miss.

"So Harry, how many times did you get detention?" Blurted out an excited Tori. The exuberant manner she spoke in gained the attention from all the table, with his mum and father looking on with a certain amount of emphasis, but Harry imagined for different reasons,

"Erm a few Tori" replied Harry carefully not wanting to be on the end of his mother's ire. Unfortunately Astoria wasn't finished,

"Wilfred said you had a duel with Lenny, is that true?"

"I did not duel with Lenny, Astoria I can honestly tell you that"

"You better not have done Harry James Potter" admonished Lily Potter.

"Seriously I never duelled Lenny, all we did was meet in the trophy cabinet room to talk" offered Harry weakly.

"Was that where Daphne had a fight with Mandy Brocklehurst" butted in Astoria,

"Alright how the bloody hell do you know that!" Asked a bemused Harry unable to keep a straight face or stop himself from giving the game away.

"I have my informants Harry"

"How you aren't even at Hogwarts yet?"

Daphne however was already one step ahead of Harry, "Damn I have to stop Tracy talking with you, she's such a gossip"

"Daphne Laurel Greengrass, I hope you did not have a fight at school, that is not the attitude we brought you up to have" Spoke Annabelle stonily.

"Don't worry mother Tracy has know idea what she is talking about, I believe she has been made a victim of the many ridiculous rumours that circulate around Hogwarts."

"Good" muttered Cyrus. The conversation ended there with a hushed silence over the group, with all four parents digging into their meals not wanting to condemn their kids in front of their company, Remus just looked on with a smile, knowing their would be further interrogating later on in private.

Rose who had watched patiently as her friend tried to start trouble, had been biting her lip, suddenly deciding to follow Astoria's lead, but all the while trying to outdo her, she acclaimed confidently to the table,

"So Harry how many times have you and Daphne shared a bed at Hogwarts?", Harry just closed his eyes, knowing that Cyrus would probably explode in reaction to this comment. Cyrus had never appreciated that dynamic of their friendship.

"Daphne you never told me this!" Gestated an annoyed Tori, not impressed she had been out done by her best friend.

"It's not something if it were to happen I would tell my unruly little sister," snarked Daphne while looking pointedly at Harry.

"Hey I never said anything, I'm not an idiot Daphne."

"That's for the car incident brother" Smirked a smug looking Linfred whom reached down the table to high five his little sister.

"Right we're having a talk with them two before the end of the holidays!" Demanded Cyrus, with James wholeheartedly agreeing, leaving Annabelle and Lily to sigh in frustration.

"Well that can at least wait till after dinner, Cyrus" addressed a snippety Annabelle.

* * *

Sirius was pacing up and down the foyer of Grimmauld Place, it was the day of Yule and he had been informed a week earlier by Arcturus that he was expected at the annual Black Yule dinner.

Not wanting to anger his viscous grandfather, Sirius agreed wholeheartedly something that his daughter was particularly opposed to. Currently he was trying to get his children out of the house on time, something which was a challenge in itself, Wilfred had become engrossed in a Runes book, Astoria had gifted him, while Samantha was doing anything in her power to delay the inevitable.

To the point she had flooded one of the upstairs bathroom while running a bath, an hour before departure, she passed it off as a mistake but Sirius could see a petulant pureblood child from a mile off, being one himself once upon a time.

"Get down here now Samantha, do not test my patience!" Shouted Sirius as he helped Wilfred into his jacket.

"For fucks sake I'm coming! Don't lose your wig!" Shouted Samantha as she stomped down the stairs. Dressed in a formal dress that worn by any other girl, Sirius believed would be seen as sophisticated, yet Sam had preceded to make it look funny somehow, no doubt on purpose.

"Right now remember what I told you, no fighting, no arguing and certainly no mentions of the Potters alright I have no desire to answer questions revolving around politics this evening."

The three of them flooed directly into the kitchen of Arcturus manor, up in the northwest of England. An elf was immediately at their side once they had arrived to take their coats. Sirius had a feeling that tonight was likely to resemble a stereotypical highbrow meal he had been subjected to as a child.

Another house elf guided them into a large expansive dining room, which at its centre had a long Georgian mahogany table, which had layers upon layers of silver cutlery.

It seemed that the kids messing about had indeed made them late, considering the table was full with the other guests. Arcturus sitting at the head of the table. On his left side the table compromised of Narcissa, Lucius and Draco. While on the right hand side the seat opposite Narcissa appeared empty, next to that was Dana Parkinson and then her son. Finally the other head of the table also had an empty seat available.

"Sirius I do believe the invitation said seven o'clock did it not?" Asked a stern Arcturus.

"I'm afraid we lost track of time, now is their an allotted seating arrangement or can we pick and choose?"

"You will sit next to me Sirius, while Wilfred shall sit at the far end of the table, Samantha I'm sure you can squash up with Cygnus, I do believe you will have a lot to speak about",

Samantha merely grunted at the suggestion, unlike Sirius and Wilfred she didn't care for Arcturus opinion nor was she particularly intimidated by the patriarch. The three of them made their way to their respected seats,

"So Sirius I was hoping that you could inform myself what you have been working toward in the last month since I saw you last, I do imagine you have been busy"

"Working?"

"Yes in terms of what direction the family is moving toward"

Sirius was afraid this was going to happen when he'd received the invite he thought it might be a trap to ask him questions that related the Black family affairs. Really he didn't need this, he wanted just to have a drink and have some good food, he had no desire to answer his grandfather's extensive questions, and yet the first thing that came out of Arcturus mouth was a question on politics.

"Well right well I have been in continuous contact with the Warrington family, and erm hopefully closer ties with them will also draw in the Pucey family."

"They're respected families Sirius but they do not hold much power nor do they have much presence in our society, I expect a more powerful ally."

"Oh well em I em have talked to a member of the Rowle family recently, he em er well agreed to send over some contracts to Narcissa, that revolve around land sales"

Arcturus's attention had pricked with the mention of the surname Rowle, an old stalwart name in magical Britain yet had disappeared off the map in current times. Yet the Rowles were always a fearsome bunch, not a family Arcturus expected Sirius to come into contact with,

"Narcissa?" Asked a curious Arcturus.

"I'm afraid I have not received any contact from an individual with the surname Rowle, uncle"

"Hmm, I don't doubt you Sirius, while a slightly tame Black with many unappealing qualities, I do admit that you have the endearing trait of being rather trustworthy, I will advise for caution though if you see this man again Sirius I do believe that his presence in your conversation was purposeful"

"Meaning?" Asked an anxious Sirius.

"He engaged in conversation with you, in the aim of obtaining or gaining something from you personally, or maybe even the Black house, Rowle's do not usually socialise with others."

"Oh"

"Was their anything that he particularly focused on" Sirius in all seriousness couldn't remember much of the conversation, he'd only brought it up since he felt under the spotlight from his grandfather, but there was one thing that stuck out,

"He was very interested in the marauders and our shenanigans."

"Marauders?"

"A group which Black was apart of during his days at Hogwarts, it somehow seemingly gave them an excuse to go gallivanting around the castle like some unruly teenagers" answered an agitated Lucius, while the term marauders meant very little to Lucius, Arcturus and Dana, Narcissa suddenly realised a problem when putting this conversation and James's prior conversation together.

"Sirius did you tell him of the hidden passageways?"

"What?"

"The tunnels that lead out from the castle to Hogsmeade did you tell this man of the tunnels?"

"How do you know of the hidden passageways" Asked a surprised Sirius still not realising the significance of the question.

"You know how, now answer the damn question!"

"That too! was there anything he held sacred he only fooled around with yo…."

"Sirius answer the bloody question!" Roared Narcissa not wanting Sirius to air her dirty laundry so to speak.

"Yeah maybe well I'm not too sure, I was a bit er tipsy at the time"

"Fuck James might be right"

"James?"

"Potter I mean, remember Lucius when he asked for a favour. I believe this man is after that artefact and Sirius has given him a way in, we need to inform Dumbledore"

"That maybe the case but for the minute our next of kin are safely at home from Hogwarts, we do not need to act right now we shall continue our meal, Sirius I do hope though that this is becomes an cautionary tale" addressed Arcturus calmly.

"Oh I'm sure Lord Black has been doing his utmost best to establish ties with other houses, right Lord Black, I wouldn't doubt his credentials after just this incident" added Dana Parkinson, which Sirius recognised as her trying to exasperate the situation.

"Why don't you shut your gob, I don't see why your even here, you have no real relation to our family" spoke up Samantha.

"Sam please" begged Sirius not wanting the conversation to get out of hand.

"I do believe Miss Black that you know better than to address an important member of society than with manners like that" addressed Arcturus.

"Not really, Dad always called her a bitch anyway, not my words"

"I do apologise for Sirius's spawn Ms Parkinson, she is just untrusting to relative newcomers in her life" spoke Lucius smoothly.

"That is quite alright Lucius, I don't believe it is your problem to bare, I do imagine not knowing your harlot mother would be temperamental to a child's development"

Sirius didn't care about social etiquette he refused to stand by and let Dana Parkinson abuse Samantha's mother, before he could react and hex Parkinson though, he found himself stuck to the chair, shifting his eyes to the right he caught sight of Arcturus's wand in his hand before he silkily dropped it back in his pocket without the others at the table becoming aware.

Unfortunately Arcturus had failed to recognise that there was more than one fiery Black at the table, as Samantha launched herself across the table at Dana Parkinson's head. The impending contact knocked Parkinson on the floor along with her seat, Samantha with the element of surprise was about to claw at Dana's head when a quick thinking Narcissa grabbed Sam by the ear and pulled her toward the dining room door.

"She's a complete bitch!" Shouted an infuriated Sam who like Sirius wore her heart on her sleeve. "She's a nobody, a tramp, if anyone's a harlot it's her!" Screamed Sam down the hallway. The profanities continued for around five minutes by that time Narcissa had indeed placed her down on a settee in a dark cosy room with a roaring fire.

The scene at the dining table remained tense, Dana Parkinson had redeemed her composure as she unruffled her clothing, while also sitting back down after picking up the fallen chair. Sirius had calmed down slightly but was ready to snap again. Wilfred whom often stayed away from conflict was surprisingly agitated while Lucius and Cygnus were trying to hide a smirk at the proceedings.

"Dana I would prefer it if you were to refrain from denouncing my heirs mother, I do believe they taught you that in your pitifully small Parkinson household" asserted Arcturus no longer bothered about politeness.

"I apologise for speaking out of term" backtracked a wary Dana.

"I accept your apology, now moving onto a more lighter topic I do believe Wilfred that you have been studying up on certain duelling techniques am I right"

"Of course sir, I thought it would be useful to learn the theory before I get my approved teacher" Sirius cringed as soon as he heard Wilfred's comment. He had yet to make an ultimate decision on James training his son, while all other teachers had met with Wilfred at least once by now.

"Very good Wilfred, I imagine your father will have your teacher organised by the end of this month, considering the practice of duelling and the dark arts is indeed the most important trait of a Black." addressed Arcturus while looking at Sirius pointedly.

"Such importance grandfather, means as you know that it takes time to organise a qualified teacher, but I do imagine Narcissa and I will find one relatively soon" muttered Sirius trying to appease Arcturus slightly.

"See that you do, Wilfred deserves the best, and I assume as his father that you will do your utmost to assist his needs"

It was well known by now in the Black family that Arcturus had taken Wilfred very much under his wing. To the point Arcturus often had a monopoly of Sirius's sons time. Sirius believed this was mainly due to Wilfred's fascination in history and no doubt the families history. Most Blacks never tried to interrupt this relationship, not even Sirius dared to intervene.

The placement of Wilfred at the other head of the table and the current attention now clearly signalled the interest and care Arcturus had for Wilfred. He had yet to even initiate a conversation with Draco or Cygnus despite them being in his house for an hour longer.

It would be foolhardy to try and mock or undermine Wilfred and while the two Parkinson's were loud they were not stupid, unlike a petulant blonde boy who was used to being at the centre of attention.

"He is not that special, he looks pretty weedy to me" Draco's whiny comment came with a flinch from Lucius who knew to expect the wrath of Arcturus as a response, instead there was a heartily chuckle coming from the patriarch of the Black family.

"I must admit Lucius, your son is a confident being, yet I imagine very much like yourself the boy is indeed all words and no action, a pity really we could do with some of that confidence put into Wilfred it would advance him greatly."

"I'm in the top ten for every class!"

"Not a particularly great achievement boy, if there is only forty in your year, however I can entertain the notion of your prowess for let's say my own entertainment, would you care to demonstrate this skill you believe you have?"

If Narcissa was present now, Sirius imagined she would put her foot down, Yet Lucius was now currently solely in charge of his sons welfare, so of course he allowed Draco to affirm his belief.

"Of course I will demonstrate"

"Marvellous, I propose after dinner then, a small matter of a duel between Wilfred and Draco should take place."

Sirius was about to reject, the simple challenge he saw at first was completely unfair, Draco being over a year older and with half a year of Hogwarts under him had a complete advantage. The subtle wink however Arcturus gave Wilfred, and the resulting grin from his son calmed his nerves.

* * *

"So Harry how was your first term at school, I heard that you're in the Gryffindor Quidditch team that is quite an achievement, you must be even better than your father"

"Oh erm yeah I suppose erm but really Gryffindor had no decent seeker to start with so it was relatively easy to get in the team, any other position and I would likely of struggled"

"Well I imagine your mum still wants you to still focus on school work though, What is your favourite subject? I can't imagine it is potions what with Snape being the teacher."

"Well I enjoy transfiguration that's about it, I would enjoy the defence against the dark arts if we had a capable teacher but Professor Quirrel is a stuttering mess!"

"Yes I do believe that is how Daphne also feels about him, I can't say I'm surprised, Daphne also said that you have made friends with a Weasley, is that their youngest child?" Before Harry could respond a mutter of displeasure emitted from Cyrus Greengrass.

"Er no Ron is their second youngest he has a younger sister I think she's called Ginny"

"Daphne also mentioned that you have made friends with a couple of girls too, are they sporty or are they more academically inclined?"

"Harry, you never mentioned you got yourself a girlfriend, I'm disappointed you didn't tell your old man, I should be the first person you come to about it" teased James.

"You like a girl?" Asked a surprised Rose, the very idea seemed foreign to her.

"No! I don't have a girlfriend! Hermione is a friend, she's Ron's friend too" argued Harry.

"Oh so her name is Hermione, what is her surname?"

"Granger"

"Oh I've never heard of it, is she by any chance a Muggleborn?" Asked a curious Annabelle.

"Yeah is there a problem with that!" Asked a perturbed Harry who was rather protective of Hermione,

"No Harry of course not, I'm hardly going to be against Muggleborns when one of my best friends your mother is one am I"

"And she's just a friend?" Weighed in Remus cheekily.

"Yes!"

"Yeah and what about Bell" spoke up Daphne who sounded slightly agitated.

"Bell? As in Katie Bell" Asked a surprised Linfred, who hadn't heard of his brothers friendship with Katie just that of Hermione's.

"So who is Katie Bell, Harry?" Teased James,

Harry not knowing how to respond was lost for words, luckily for him Lily came to his rescue, "leave him alone James, just because he has a crush on a girl does not mean you have to rub it in, not all of us have the gift of confidence like yourself."

"Yeah well I'm sure Harry can use his Potter charm when he feels up to it right kiddo," winked James at his eldest son, "how about you Lenny? You got yourself a girl"

"Harry said her name is Susan Bones!" Shouted Rose,

James raised his eyebrows, "why don't either of my sons trust me with such personal information" Responded James in a playful manner

"Dad your teasing won't effect me, I'm simply immune to it, but in answer to your question no I don't have a girlfriend, I hardly even know Susan plus I am only eleven!"

"Yeah I know Lenny worth a try though" the conversation fizzled out, and everybody at the table focused back on their meal, Harry though after a while muttered aloud

"I don't have a crush on Katie Bell"

"Of course you don't Harry you only love one girl and that's me right?" Asked a smug Astoria, who loved winding the job up.

"Yeah of course" added Harry warily, which just increased Astoria's grin, annoying Daphne further, Annabelle just rolled her eyes at her daughters actions.

* * *

Narcissa was watching her cousins eldest child carefully, the foolhardy comment made by Dana Parkinson had stirred up Samantha Black greatly. Narcissa honestly believed the women lacked any tact at all, she hoped Arcturus would put her in her rightful place; under his shoe.

However while the comment was distasteful Narcissa imagined that it would be Sirius whom would react aggressively to the comment, not his daughter who had for all Narcissa knew never met or seen her mother once.

Watching the girl now, she realised just how much she reminded Narcissa of Sirius but also her mother, Narcissa was one of the few whom actually knows of Samantha's mothers identity. The fiery attitude, the lack of rule abiding and distaste for pureblood antics she got all of it from both her parents.

Samantha had been curled up on a settee for sometime now, the screaming and shouting had stopped after about five minutes, once they had entered the room yet Narcissa had noticed Sam had remained perturbed for the next half an hour.

Realising that they had been away from dinner for over half an hour, Narcissa decided to approach Sam with regard to joining the other family members again.

"Samantha, I'm afraid tea will be getting cold, shall we go back to the table?"

"I'm sure the house elves will be happy to heat it up for me later, there sure is enough of them" replied Sam snarkily.

"I'm sure your father is worried about you?"

"Then I'm sure you could rejoin him in the dining room and update him on my status."

Trying to appeal to Samantha, Narcissa decided to try and demonstrate she was on the youths side, "You do know Dana Parkinson has very little idea what she is talking about, the women is an ass, and quite frankly has no business talking of your mother, she doesn't even know who your mother is."

Narcissa's attempt at appeasement was met by silence, seeing it as a lost cause she sighed, got up and began to walk to the door.

"So you know who my mother is?" Asked Samantha very quietly. Narcissa turned around to see a hopeful child looking at her expectantly.

"Yes I know who your mother is Samantha"

"Who is she? what is she like? is she like me? where is she now?" Blurted out Sam in an uncontrolled manner, Narcissa saw evident an image of desperation on the child's face.

"Samantha if your father hasn't told you any of these things then I'm not going to go behind his back and reveal what you're asking, that sort of question darling is between you and your father" sighed Narcissa, slightly upset that she could not help.

"But he will never tell me, he never talks about her!"

"Give him time Samantha, your dad will talk when he wants to."

"I should know who she is though, don't you think?"

"My opinion matters very little on this subject Samantha"

"Could you at least tell me something about her, like her personality, you don't have to tell me much, I just want to hear something about her!"

"Again I'm not the person you should be asking, I didn't know your mother very well, I was in Slytherin and a couple of years older, I only had a few brief conversations with her, you should be asking somebody who knows her better, in fact the most don't you think?"

"That will be my dad then" muttered a despondent Sam.

"Maybe or maybe not" Responded Narcissa vaguely.

"Who should I ask then?" Samantha had caught onto Narcissa's vagueness, Narcissa realised she had just dug herself into a hole, after weighing her options up she continued the conversation,

"If I am to give you a name I expect that you would be subtle when approaching said person about the topic of your mother."

"Sure"

"I do also insist that you will follow me back to the dining room, at the end of this conversation" Continued Narcissa whom like any cunning Black was milking any additional benefits from the circumstances entailed from the current situation.

"Yes fine! now tell me please!"

"Well it might either come to you as a surprise or as a obvious candidate but your pseudo uncle James Potter knows your mother reasonably well," not wanting Samantha to ask any further follow up questions Narcissa quickly changed tone, "now let's go and see the remnants of the dinner table" directed Narcissa and then briskly made her way back to the dining room.

After desert, Arcturus announced to the table that everybody should make their way down to the impressive duelling room in the basement of the manor. As the group collectively began to make their way down to the duelling room Arcturus grabbed Wilfred by the arm gently and whispered to him.

"Remember Wilfred what I have taught you" reminded Arcturus stonily, "And if you lose you will be punished, a trip to the servants kitchen would be likely, so don't mess up and let the ferret boy beat you, remember how grotty the kitchen is" winked Arcturus as he walked slowly off.

Wilfred, while becoming friendlier with the old patriarch was still very much wary of him, he just quickly nodded in response. Wilfred had ultimately learned very little with regard to offensive spells but his stance and movement were stellar he believed he only needed one good opportunity to hex Draco and he would win.

Wilfred wanted to affirm Arcturus's trust in him, this was the best method of proving his potential to his great grandfather and his hesitant father that he did deserve the tuition. Wilfred quickly got up on the platform and adjusted his posture all the time opposite Malfoy.

"Wands at the ready and begin" Arcturus said with authority.

Malfoy immediately burst into an attack and began to fire an offensive spell at Wilfred they looked like stunners but he wasn't too sure, Lucius must have taught Draco a small amount however deemed Wilfred.

Wilfred, to the irritation of the blonde ferret, simply blocked each one with relative ease, in such lacklustre effort it was almost baiting Malfoy to try harder.

Malfoy snarled in anger hoping not to be outdone by a boy younger than him he charged forward again moving toward Wilfred while firing spells that had much less friendly intentions. Again no doubt the influence of Lucius Malfoy. Draco even fired a bone-breaker hex, yet Draco's relatively little strength due to his age plus his waning intent made the spell essentially the same as another stunner.

Wilfred tucked and weaved away from all the spells with speed and poise that should be foreign to a child, the calmness surrounding Wilfred allowed him to immediately react when he saw a off balanced Malfoy whom through his rage had tripped slightly on the raised surface.

Wilfred spotting his opportunity decided to initiate a mere stunner at his rival, the family watched on waiting for the inevitable; Malfoy being floored by a simple stunner, yet instead the stunner hit Malfoy square on the chest and knocked him ten metres back where he crashed into the wall with some velocity.

The family watching were all stunned apart from Arcturus who was just grinning maniacally, the others were astounded by the sheer power of the small boy. Narcissa took her gaze away from the young heir and ran forward toward her boy.

"I do believe Sirius that is enough of a demonstration to show you that your son is no joke, in fact he is one of the strongest Blacks I have seen in my generation. So remember a teacher is required and quickly."

And suddenly Sirius realised that his grandfathers favouritism to Wilfred was not merely just because of his fascination with history, but because Arcturus believed his son was capable of matching Arcturus's own power or maybe topping it, Wilfred was a exceptionally powerful wizard already. A boy who if his grandfather was right could lift the Black household to new heights.

* * *

Remus after dinner at the Potters left by himself, he had been invited annually to the Potters for Yule, something which he was grateful for, he no longer had any family, his parents died twelve years ago, with no close relations he would be alone at Yule if it weren't for the Potters invite.

It helped Remus but it never fully relieved his loneliness. His friendship at school with the marauders was indeed a blessing, but despite their continued support and talk of always being together as one at school, the simple promise was unrealistic.

Despite the continued camaraderie both James and Sirius had families now of their own, something which Remus could never hope to have. His condition had detached himself away from any respective relationship that might offer a family in the future, the first time he had revealed his condition to a girl of his fancy she had reacted as he had imagined, shocked.

Despite this he was still living with her currently, Dorcas Meadowes while shocked never left Remus's side, yet the dynamic of their relationship changed, the serious attitude that was prevalent beforehand had somehow switched to a more lighter affair, where sex and nights out became the norm, rather than romantic dates and cosying up on a Saturday night to watch films on the tv.

It moved away from a likely start of a family relationship to simply roommates with added benefits, Remus had never bothered to search for a family again, he knew it was not worth the pain.

So here he stood at the edge of the forbidden forest, he had apparated himself there in the effort to try and relive the time when he was back at school when all that mattered was his friends and him traipsing around the forest's undergrowth. He'd only gone in the forbidden forest a few times in his normal human state, yet he was unperturbed, he knew every secret under the canopy of the trees.

Walking deeper into the forest a noise from nearby drew his attention, following the sound, quietly he ended up at a clearing that revealed two men engaged in a conversation.

Remus recognised both immediately, the tell tale signs of the burgundy turban pointed to Professor Quirrel immediately, while the larger broader man resembled the mysterious stranger called Almond Rowle.

Edging closer, the thoughts of potential family disappeared, his only thought now was on helping the Potters his so called adopted family. He really did love them like a family, to the point he was Rose's godfather, he knew heart on heart he would sacrifice himself for any one of them. He listened in to what seemed like a heated conversation.

"Do you not understand me Quirrel? You have no chance of getting to it by yourself you're incapable"

"I have knowledge beyond your wildest dreams, I.i..i don't n. your help" Stuttered Quirrel in a very unsure manner,

"Quirrel you're a Muggle studies teacher" Quirrel tried to object to such a remark, but the tough man continued, "don't try to debate it Quirrel, you were a Muggle studies teacher for a long period of time only until after your adventure to the eastern part of the continent did you gain recognition from Dumbledore."

"Y. I did go t. Europe I.i.i learned a…"

"My contacts have told me that you did in fact come into contact with an piece of elemental dark magic, to which you learned quickly after of the whereabouts of the stone"

"E. "

"You can't even talk to me properly without stuttering, how do you suppose you're going to confront a Cerberus, and a troll?"

"E..e"

"It was a rhetorical question you pissing kitten, now how does a man who could convince the great Albus Dumbledore his intelligence, lack the practical talent to harm a fly, do inform me?"

"I.i..i can't tell you that"

"Unlucky for you Quirrel I'am privy to the ways of dark magic, my families history is littered with its use, now rather than myself reporting you to the department of magical law enforcement, you shall and will accompany myself to the location of the stone."

"You don't understand my m. has forbid it"

"Your master eh? You never told me you were serving under an higher power, tell me Professor what is the name of your master?"

"I.i.i.i can't tell you that, b.b.. I must t. you that he he is an powerful wizard, not somebody you or I can compete against."

"Look here Quirrel I have faced off against numerous powerful and dark wizards, I have even undermined the so called darkest wizard of all time and yet here I still stand, so do not warn me of some inferior talent, I need the stone Quirrel, I need it!"

"Ok I will sho….

Remus was watching closely he honestly believed that they were getting to the crux of the matter, Yet suddenly Professor Quirrel began to shake visibly, he clutched his head and keeled over. At first Remus thought it was Rowle that was cursing the man, yet one look at him revealed he was just as surprised as him.

"Quirrel what are you doing?"

"Arghhh" Screamed Quirrel.

"Pull yourself together man, anybody nearby could here you!" Rowle received no reply instead a hissing sound began to be heard quietly resonating from Quirrel. The sound Remus heard he decided was definitely not of the human variety.

"Leave me" gasped Quirrel suddenly, "I need to heal, my master is calling, there is an opportunity in the summer I will tal..argh! Talk with you then!" Remus watched the man flop back over onto his back. Any man Remus himself included would be at least a little bit disturbed from the scene that had just taken place yet Rowle silently cast a simple health spell to check his breathing and then began to stroll away.

Yet Remus only realised too late that it was in his direction, he tried backing up slowly, yet a raised tree root was his downfall as he went careering to the floor. The man immediately froze him, he moved in a speed that resembled that of an auror.

"Who the hell are you?" Bellowed the muscular man.

"Lupin, Remus Lupin"

"Why are you here, what business do you have roaming the forbidden forest at this time of night or any time of night for that matter" not wanting to be bullied by the man, Remus snarked back,

"As much business as you I imagine"

"Your cheek is misused, you should know that you're not in a position to be clever Mr Lupin, why should I not kill you now, and leave you here in the middle of the forest, I'm sure the Acromantulas would tidy my mess up, nobody would be none the wiser of your untimely death."

Remus had faced stone faced killers before, the order's raids and missions from the first war, had gave him great experience in the face of adversity, it had become second nature to identify the dangerous opponents to the pretenders who were all talk,

This man had the eyes of a dangerous wizard, a man who would make no bones about it would kill a person if needed. Remus knew he was in a dire situation, he needed to tread unbelievably carefully, while manipulating the situation in his favour.

"You still haven't given me a reason Mr Lupin", Remus had no idea what to say, he knew his time was running out, as a desperate measure he decided to drop James's name into the situation.

"I don't think James Potter would see kindly to you after killing his best friend, Mr Rowle" the name drop clearly had an effect, the man let his guard down for the briefest second, before schooling his expression.

"And why would James Potter matter to me Mr Lupin, I have only ever heard of his name in passing, I have only heard of his brazenness and sheer cheek, pretty pathetic traits for an auror if you ask me"

"You seem to know a lot for a person who has only heard of him briefly. Tell me Almond Rowle, how many years in Azkaban is it for killing someone, it's just that James Potter will know doubt know that it was you that killed me, he knows of your sneaking around Hogwarts, so I'd think long and hard before you avada me" reasoned Remus trying to not show any nerves.

Almond Rowle seemed to think for a while before a glint of a smile appeared on his face, "tell me Mr Lupin, has James Potter ever explicitly told you who I am, has he ever mentioned my real importance to his family, has he actually in fact as I assume kept you really in the dark about me?"

Remus didn't reply, the silence stretched on.

"I thought so, not the actions of a man who is prepared to go on a hunting spree to prosecute myself, now I do like a clever and calculated individual, for this I won't kill you, but really I am mainly keeping you alive so I can send a message to my old friend via yourself of course. And with one swift slicing hex he engrained a deep cut into Remus's arm.

"Tell him to leave myself and my family alone, it has nothing to do with family or should I say Potter magic, do you understand me?" Demanded Almond Rowle at the man that had buckled to the floor trying to restrain the impending howl.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes" breathed Remus frantically.

"Good"

* * *

After dinner the two sets of parents remained seated at the dining table, grazing on the customary cheese and biscuits that were often set out after a large dinner. The joys of living in a pureblood home also allowed the adults to sit back and relax while the house elves, Micky on this occasion cleared the table and also washed the used cutlery.

Astoria and Rose excused themselves, the atmosphere around the table was a slightly more rowdy one, with the numerous bottles of wine washed back even the usual formal Cyrus was in a loud mood.

The adults had resigned themselves to old tales of Hogwarts, which in Harry's opinion were amusing for the first couple of times, but then became a bit boring after a while, they all seemed to be the exact same. Harry though would of desperately gone back to old Hogwarts tales when Rose and Astoria arrived back at the table with two smug smiles, which always signalled trouble.

To Harry's misfortune it was indeed trouble, unfortunately that trouble was centred around him, well actually him and Lenny. Mainly because the two youngest offspring had found themselves a photo album book, that usually remained untouched for the whole year hidden away in the downstairs study, that was filled with mostly generic crap.

Of course the photo albums contents mostly included pictures of the twins when they were growing up, not something any kid wants to be portrayed openly to other families despite how close they were. The fact that half of the pictures were him and Lenny in the bath didn't really help his mood.

"I can't believe you took pictures of them when they were in the bath!" yelled Rose in a disturbed state, "I don't want to see that!" continued Rose yelling at the parents, whom were only smiling at the little red head.

"Wait you don't have pictures of me in the bath do you?" Gasped a nervous Rose.

"We'll just have to see in the future won't we Rose" teased James.

Of course the state the adults were in just made the whole ordeal worse, their drunken states certainly increased the number of embarrassing remarks being made at each picture, often in the form of Look how cute he used to be shame he lost his chubby cheeks

"Oh look there is some of Daphne!" Squealed Astoria whom had caught sight of the next page. Sure enough their were numerous spreads of just Harry and Daphne playing together

Clearly both their mums had made it an effort to document a lot of their time together. "What are they doing here?" Questioned a confused Rose, pointing to a series of pictures where Harry was holding a plastic vacuum cleaner whereas Daphne was holding a doll nearby.

"I do believe Rose that they were pretending to be parents at the time, Harry is clearly doing the chores around the house, something that any decent husband would do," mocked Lily in a playful manner, while looking over at James.

"I cleaned the bathroom the other day" murmured James.

"Picking up the towels does not represent cleaning James" Laughed Lily.

"Where is Lenny?" Shouted Rose.

"Oh, well Linfred wasn't particularly fond of Daphne when he was little she took up too much of your brothers time, I imagine he was upstairs in his room."

The series of pictures where him and Daphne were clearly playing house with one another seemingly embarrassed Harry to no end, he just wanted the ground to eat him up. He didn't dare glance around, not wanting to catch anybody's eye especially not Daphne's.

Yet a cooing sound from Rose and Astoria though forced him on instinct to look back up where there in the centre of a page was the picture of him and Daphne having a innocent chaste kiss with one another at the age of eight. He looked opposite him and Daphne was also bright red, looking anywhere but the picture.

Not wanting to stay around much longer and be subjected to large amounts of teasing, Harry decided to take evasive action.

"I think I'm going to go and help Micky with the washing up" squeaked Harry desperate to leave the table, surprisingly Daphne followed him using the same excuse.

"Well that was embarrassing" summed up Daphne after a while, neither had any desire to have much of a conversation.

"Yeah, Rose and Astoria are going to pay for that, I don't know what I'm going to do but I'll get them back no doubt about it."

"Yeah well Tori likes stirring up trouble, she is going to be awful at Hogwarts, her and Tracy will make my life a nightmare"

"Well you will just have to talk to Parkinson more now won't you" Smirked Harry

"Yeah that's unlikely to happen anytime soon. Now since we're alone you might as well tell me Harry what exactly your up to at Hogwarts?"

Harry slowly put down the dirty plate after rinsing it under the tap, "ok but please don't get mad or shout, I really don't need any of that at the moment"

"Get on with it Harry"

"Fine, ok so well it started when I was invited to the headmasters office.."

"The headmaster? As in Dumbledore?"

"No Armando Dippet, of course Dumbledore, now will you let me continue?"

"So much for no preferential treatment, anyway get on with it," muttered Daphne.

"I'm trying to!" Snapped Harry, "So the meeting involved my parents and I, essentially he warned us that Professor Quirrel was going mad. Anyway when we were at the Malfoys ball, I asked Lenny to explore the third floor, just for some fun, anyway he came across a Cerberus."

"What!"

"Yeah but that's not all he saw a piece of clothing left behind making us realise somebody else had gone in there quite recently. Anyway my parents reckon it is guarding something, they also have raised suspicions that somebody outside Hogwarts, some stranger is after the thing that the dog is guarding, me and Lenny are going to try and find out what this coming term"

"What! Surely your parents aren't sending you in to harms way just to find out what it's guarding, wait! You're doing it on your own terms aren't you?"

"Yeah," shrugged Harry guiltily.

"I've already told you this Harry you can't go running off all the time into trouble! One day it's going to come back and haunt you, please just leave it alone you know that your parents are dealing with it why do you have to go and put yourself in danger!"

"I promise Daphne that I'm not going to do anything stupid or dangerous, to be honest I will just ask Hermione to research something, ok?"

"Why Hermione?"

"Did you even ask that question Daph"

"Fine but you promise not to go anywhere near that third floor corridor Harry"

"Yeah" shrugged Harry focusing back on the dirty dishes.

 **So all the different parts are coming together with the potters and others realising there is something hidden in Hogwarts, to which someone is after. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and it's fluffy nature. The crux of the year will start to be dealt with in the next two chapters. As always please review thanks!**


End file.
